The Wizard's Diary
by Reier
Summary: This is an AU where all the dragon slayers are actually dragons. Lucy, the protagonist, lives in a modern town where no one believes in the existence of magic, but she is a wizard and she knows that there is more than meets the eye. This is the story of an encounter that will change her life forever and of her struggles to save Fairy Tail and Magnolia.
1. Prologue

Hello everyone! It's been a long time since when I posted something but today I'm honored to introduce to you my new fanfiction: The Wizard's Diary. As the title suggests, to write this story I was inspired by the famous set of "The Vampire Diaries" even if the plot is completely different. The only similar thing is the setting: I wanted to bring the magic and the characters of Fairy Tail in a world like ours, where no one believes in the existence of magic and supernatural creatures. The city in which the story takes place, in fact, has the name of Magolia but the appearance of New York and all the protagonists live and work like normal people. (I used the Fairy Tail characters after the year of the guild's disbandment, so if you didn't arrive to that point you might find spoilers, I warn you!)

It took many months to complete this fanfiction, more than I imagined. You realize you're really growing up only when home, work, study and life take away all the time you need to write. Peter Pan was right when he said that growing up is a terrible thing! But the Wizard's Diary is already complete, I just need a little extra time to re-read and to arrange the final details, so I will post a new chapter every Monday.

The last thing I have to do is to wish you good reading: I hope you'll like this story! After all, you, the readers, are the only reason why I committed so much to complete it. Comment, review and follow I want to know what you think of this fanfiction!

And please, forgive me if you see some mistakes, English is not my mother tongue and this is the first time I translate something so long!

P.S. While writing I listened, as always, a lot of music, especially "Throne" of Bring me the Horizon. In a way you can try to imagine this song as the soundtrack of the Wizard's Diary, but you will understand why only during the last part of the story ...

 _Nothing could take the pain away_

 _So you can throw me to the wolves  
Tomorrow I will come back  
Leader of the whole pack  
Beat me black and blue  
Every wound will shape me  
Every scar will build my throne_

 _The sticks and the stones that  
You used to throw have  
Built me an empire  
So don't even try  
To cry me a river  
Cause I forgive you  
You are the reason I still fight_

 **Prologue**

 _Nowadays nobody believes anymore in the existence of magic. Spirits, witches and dragons are considered as a medieval legacy, shadows of an ancient folklore. Spells, fairies and demons have become pure superstition. Magic now has been reduced to a simple trick, good just to fill the pages of a fantasy tale._

 _Yet I can assure you that magic exists_ _._

 _How can I be so sure? It's very simple: I'm a wizard._

 _I'm Lucy Hertphilia. I look like an ordinary girl, twenty-six years, blond hair and brown eyes. Many stop just to the appearances and don't know what lies beneath the surface._

 _I inherited my powers directly from my mother, Layla Hertphilia. She was the one who taught me everything I know about magic before an incurable disease consumed her, when I was just a child. She taught me that the power of the stars and planets affects the life of the beings that inhabit the earth in amazing ways; in the heavens it's enclosed an immense power. But don't get me wrong: I don't deal with astrology. I'm one of the last celestial wizards left in this world and I have the ability to summon the spirits of the constellations. In order to communicate with these creatures, you must have special keys, made of gold and silver, that in ancient times the King of the Spirits offered as a gift to the human race. After lengthy investigations, I've managed to collect a lot of them and to sign a contract with their spirits. Thanks to their powers I can do anything that I want._

 _My father, Jude Hertphilia, the famous industrialist, didn't know that he had married a wizard and passed away the last year without knowing that his daughter had inherited the same talent. Currently I spend my days with the simple goal of squandering the money he left me and in my free time I devote myself to writing. One day I would like to become a famous writer, but what I'm about to tell you it's not an invention, made with the sole aim of achieving success. This is the story of the most incredible meeting of my life. Something that instilled in me the unstoppable desire to tell it to everyone ..._

 _I live in Magnolia, a metropolis of nearly nine million inhabitants. In this modern and technological city, magic it's a fundamental part of its structure. The occult extends like a network, an invisible web that passes through every corner, but there are few people who know how to move in this secret maze. In the city there are about forty different neighborhoods, twelve districts and twelve associations, guilds, which share the control of magic._

 _Fairy Tail, to which I belong thanks to my mother, is mainly involved in three areas: the Upper West, Harlem and more up to the GW Bridge, but like all the other guilds it has affiliates scattered in almost every corner of Magnolia. Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, Quatro Cerberus, Sabertooth, Mermaid Heel, Phantom Lord, Crime Sorcière, Raven Tail, Cait Shelter, Grimoire Heart and Scarmiglione complete the picture. Each guild moves under the control of a master and the Twelve, gathered together, form the Council that regulates and manages all major issues. The Council is an association so powerful that it influences anything, even those things where magic has nothing to do, as the political and economic management of the city._

 _Every wizard, affiliated to a guild, brings a tattoo for identification, we of Fairy Tail, for example, have the stylized logo of a fairy. Mine is tattooed in pink on the back of the right hand. This magical signs, for security reasons, can be seen only by those who belong to the same guild. Among the different groups there is a delicate balance and it's tense as a violin string. In the past there have been cases of hostility and that's why each of the registered wizards must respect two basic rules: do not involve civilians and do not interfere with the other guilds._

 _Here in Magnolia gather people from all over the world, of every color, race and religion. Walking on the streets you can meet almost everything. When you accidentally knock a girl in the metro, when you refuse to give money to the beggar sitting on the corner, when you curse the cat who has just crossed the road, you never know, really, who or what you're putting against ..._


	2. Lunch with murder

Since this is the first time that I introduce The Wizard's Diary, I decided to publish, with the prologue, two more chapters to give everyone a better idea of the story. The first character on which I focused is obviously Lucy. She leads an ordinary life, maybe even a little boring. The company that her father has left her provides everything she needs to live, even if sometimes handling it becomes really complicated. Her friends and her spirits are always at her side but there's a dark presence roaming in Magnolia...

 **Lunch with murder**

" Along with a little dirty suitcase, I descended from the sky."

\- Who the hell is calling at this time of the morning? - Lucy stretched out an arm from the blanket, looking on the bedside for the phone that had just started to play, but the first thing that she struck was the water bottle and the container fell on the ground, flooding the floor.

"Across the map, it called me here, the place I've longed and dreamed for."

\- Where is it? - The girl groaned, trying to get up. The sound of the phone was not coming from the bedside table but from the bag near the desk, practically on the opposite side of the room.

"Yea yea yea! The Rock city boy! Yea yea yea! The rock city boy!"

\- Oh, no! - Lucy threw aside the covers and jumped out of bed without even thinking about the fact that the floor was soaked. She slipped instantly and hit the desk, pounding one foot against the board. The books stacked on it ended all on the ground with a crash.

"Yea yea yea! The Rock city boy! Yea yea yea! The rock city boy!"

\- Give me a moment! - When Lucy was finally able to pull out her cell phone from the bag it had already played for a while. On the screen there was the photo of a girl with blue hair and a big smile.  
\- Levy? -

"What the hell were you doing?" Asked a shrill voice "I was about to close the call!"

\- I wasn't doing anything ... - Lucy covered her mouth to hide a yawn but her friend heard her all the same. "You were still sleeping! I CANNOT BELIEVE IT!"

\- But it's just ... - Lucy pulled away for a moment from the phone to look at the time on the screen ...

\- Eleven !? -

"Don't tell me that you had forgotten our appointment?" Levy screamed from the phone.  
\- Of course not! - Lucy cried, trying to justify herself but her friend let out a sigh, not at all convinced by her apology. "You stayed awake all night to write again, I'm not right?"

\- Yes ... - Confessed Lucy - There was that piece where the protagonist finally meets her great love ... I didn't know how to write it ... -

"You should stop writing all night and sleeping during the day: you'll ruin your health!"

Lucy replied instinctively with a tongue even if her friend could not see it - Look who's talking! The girl that reads all night and during the day falls asleep at work! -

"But I'm the boss in this shop!"

\- And I'm rich. -

"Okay, okay!" Admitted Levy in the end "We both have insomnia problems, but what I want to know now is if you can come here or not."

\- There's a lot of time! - Lucy chuckled trying to reassure the other girl - I'll see you for lunch as promised! -  
" Later then?"

\- See you later! - And the girl hastily closed the call, pulling the phone back in her bag. The night before she had forgotten the window open and the sunlight shone mercilessly on her messy room. A crushed plastic bottle, a lake on the floor, books and clothes everywhere. She had no desire to start the day dealing with that chaos. Lucy picked up the set of keys next to the laptop, sliding it down to one all made of gold. It wasn't the deck with the house keys ...

\- Door of the Maiden open: Virgo! - Lucy lifted the key, calling the spirit she had chosen and the sound of a bell filled the air, echoing around the room. A woman with pink hair and deep blue eyes appeared almost immediately in a "puff" of smoke. She wore a pretty black and white maid's uniform, with a small white cap, but she had also pieces of chain attached to the wrists.

\- Good morning princess! - Exclaimed the spirit of the virgin, making a slight bow.

\- Virgo, how many times must I tell you to stop calling me "princess"? -

\- Do you want to punish me for my mistake? -

\- No way! - Lucy shook her head, sighing - Why don't you give me a hand with this mess? - The girl clasped her hands, praying the spirit even though she knew that there was no need: Virgo was always ready to help.

\- I'm going to take a shower, I don't want to be late with Levy, okay? -

\- I'll do my best. -

Lucy made one last wink to the spirit before running in the bathroom. Virgo's voice chased her down the hall - Do you want the usual cup of coffee, princess? -

\- Absolutely! -

Then Lucy jumped in the shower without thinking twice, letting the hot water wake her. She would have liked to stay a few more minutes under the spray, but she did not have the time to do it.

\- I think I flooded the floor, can you do something there too? -

\- Sure. -

When Lucy left the bathroom she nearly struck Virgo, who was waiting patiently by the door: the spirit had already thought of everything.

\- I left for you some clothes ready on the bed. -

\- What would I do without you? - Lucy knew that Virgo had good taste in fashion, even though she dressed like a maid of the nineteenth century. The girl wore her leggings, skirt, shirt and boots in record time. Then she adjusted her hair as fast as possible, put on makeup and ran into the kitchen. A cup of steaming coffee was already waiting for her on the table while the TV in the corner broadcasted one of the usual boring talk shows. On the screen there was a girl with long platinum hair. She winked to the public. "And now we come to our friends of the Cancer." Announced the presenter, leaning on her desk with a satisfied smile. "Today Venus enters your sign: it will be certainly a great day! For those who are already in a relationship now is the perfect moment to focus on your partner and for those that have not yet met the love, today is the perfect day! Wear something nice and take a stroll in a place different from the usual! You'll definitely meet someone special! But beware: while Venus enters your sign, Saturn continues to be against you. When Saturn is angry everything is possible, even something terrible. Are you ready to deal with your greatest fears? "

\- I don't know why ... - Lucy sighed, sipping the last drop of coffee in her cup - But Angel seems always happy when she has bad news for my sign. She should know that the horoscope doesn't really work ... - The clock on the wall marked already 12.30. If she wanted to go to the appointment she couldn't waste time watching nonsense on TV. Lucy quickly pressed the off button on the remote and threw the cup into the sink. The girl secured her magic keys to the belt, hiding them inside her skirt and took the set with the house keys resting at the entrance. She put on her coat and finally closed the door, rushing to the elevator.

Outside the October air was pungent and moist. The rain of the previous day had given way to the sun and although there was still some puddles in the street, the bustle of people and cars was busy as ever. Lucy loved her neighborhood and the idea of walking through its streets. The Upper West Side of Magnolia was an elegant place where many wealthy families like hers lived serenely. Elegant buildings lined the sidewalk next to each other, along with luxury hotels and big companies. But the main attraction of the area was the park, the green lung of Magnolia. On the opposite side of the road Lucy could see the profiles of the trees. The autumn had painted them in beautiful shades, ranging from yellow to red, orange, ocher, amber, brown. It was a wonderful show and in the morning; when she was not in a hurry, Lucy always stopped a few minutes by the window to admire the view. Sometimes she liked to take long walks along the paths of the park, listening to the birds' songs. She brought food to the squirrels or stopped for hours by the lake, with the laptop on her legs in search of the right inspiration. She could have done a tour in Central Park that day, but she could not stop. Fortunately her destination was not far away. At one point, Lucy turned at an intersection along the 74th street. Wedged between the buildings, there was a small library, with a single window and a plain black door. The green sign bore the name of "Shadow Gear." That was the library where her friend Levy worked together with another couple of guys, Jet and Droy, all part of Fairy Tail. Despite his miserable appearance Shadow Gear was a reference point for the guild and for all the occult lovers. The library had a special room in the back, which opened only for few customers. It was a room much larger than the shop, where Levy and her colleagues kept the "good stuff": the real magic books. Every time she entered the library, Lucy could not help but think about how amazing it was.

\- Good morning guys! -

\- Ehi, Lu - chan! - Levy's voice called her from behind the counter. The girl was wearing the glasses that she used for reading and had her hair pulled back with a colored band. Jet and Droy responded to the greeting too, passing alongside with their load of books to put on the shelves. The two boys formed an odd couple: Jet was as thin as a breadstick while Droy was as fat as an elephant.

\- Do you know you're late? - Levy pointed to the watch on her wrist, beating a finger on it. She wanted to seem angry but she was actually smiling.

\- It's just five minutes! - Even Lucy smiled, taking off the glasses of the other girl to put them into the container abandoned in a corner of the counter - Are you in a bad mood today? It's stressing working here? -

\- No, it's nothing ... - Sighed Levy - But you have to listen to this story! This morning a man came inside and asked if we had any manual on how to communicate with aliens. I told him that we deal with the occult, not science fiction. And then he says: "What's the difference? Jesus, aliens and vampires come all from another dimension! "-

\- And you? -

\- I pointed to the section with Ouija boards. - Levy sighed pointing a finger at the shelves in question - In the end he bought three books that had nothing to do with the original reason of his search ... -

Then Lucy could not help herself anymore and laughed.

\- It's not fun! -

Although she could not stop, Lucy knew very well the sense of anger and frustration that Levy felt every day. For wizards like them it was very difficult to resist the temptation to scream in front of people's ignorance, but Lucy knew that it was better that way: better that the rest of mankind knew nothing of the existence of magic.

\- I told you there's nothing to ... -

\- Excuse me ... - To interrupt Levy was a small, faint voice. A skinny boy with glasses and had just approached the counter - By chance, do you have something about Harry Potter? -

It was the last drop. Levy did not answer, taking the bag that was hung behind the chair. - I'm off. - She grabbed Lucy's arm and carried her away. - Jet, Droy! There's a customer for you! See you after four! - And she hurried outside from the library, pulling the other girl with her before someone else could stop them. Levy was furious but Lucy could not stop laughing.

\- Stop it now! -

\- Okay ... okay! - Lucy took a deep breath, trying to calm down - But you shouldn't get so angry. It's better that magic remains a secret for few. What would you earn telling the truth? Do you want to become a star? Don't tell me that your goal is to go in all the talk shows of the country? -

\- Absolutely not! -

\- Then stop thinking about these things and tell me where you want to go for lunch. Because of you, I had to get up early this morning! -

At that point Levy could not stop herself anymore and she started laughing too - Early? Oh, pour Lucy! I'm sorry to having got you up before midday. Where we can go to eat? -

For a moment the two girls exchanged a knowing look. They knew from the beginning where they were going for lunch: at the usual place.

\- To the 8 Island! - The two girls chorused together.

Just like the small library of Shadow Gear, the Italian restaurant, 8 Island, was one of the favorite meeting points for the wizards of Fairy Tail. It was on the eighty-eighth street and it could be seen from a mile away with its red, green and white curtains.

When Lucy and Levy arrived at the entrance they found a long line before them. It was packed as always.  
\- Maybe we should start booking in advance ... - The librarian sighed - Everytime we come back there are more people than before! -

\- Don't worry! - Lucy had not even had breakfast and she did not want to wait.

\- Come on! We still have a chance, after all we are on the VIP list! - Lucy told her friend to follow her on the back to a simple fire door. She knocked, replicating the sign that someone had taught her years earlier: three knocks, a moment of silence and then a fourth hit. It was the right signal to be recognized: the door opened and the two girls slipped inside, closing it before anyone could peek. That was the entrance of the 8 Island's kitchen.

\- I'm so glad to see you again! - Yajima, the chef, greeted them with a big smile. He was a minute, old man, with big eyebrows and gray mustaches. He sat on his stool guiding the entire kitchen as if it was an orchestra: with simple finger movements. He did not need to get up to cook, thanks to his magic, tools and ingredients were flying from all sides as if there was an army of ghosts working for him. The pans turned by themselves the sauce, while the knives sliced the meat and the pots boiled the pasta. It seemed an hellish kitchen and occasionally the girls had to lower their heads to avoid a sack of potatoes or a flying salad.

\- I bet that the people who are eating out there would have a fit if they knew how you cook their dishes! - Lucy chuckled.

\- Here at the 8 Island we are famous for two things. - The old cook explained them - The quality of our food and a speed service. But we need some trick to be so fast! Ahaah! -

\- A lot of people say that Yajima makes wonders in the kitchen ... But they don't know how far he can get! -

\- Mirajane! - Lucy and Levy shout out in unison the name of the girl who had just entered the kitchen. She had long platinum hair and blue eyes and she was wearing a nice red uniform. Both knew her because Mirajane was part of Fairy Tail. With her two brothers, Elfman and Lisanna, she worked full time for Yajima. The three Strauss were the only employees of the restaurant and the only ones aware of its darkest secrets.

\- The table six is ready? -

\- It's coming right up! -

The waitress put out a hand and a plate of steaming lasagna leaned gently on her palm.

\- And you girls? What do you want to order? - Asked the cook - I suggest the daily special! We have an excellent pasta with scampi. They are so fresh that ... they are still moving! Ahahaah! - Yajima moved a finger and a couple of shellfish immediately jumped out of the fridge. They held each other by the claws and stopped just one step away from the girls, dancing in midair.

\- They're undoubtedly fresh ... - Lucy was forced to move away the shellfishes with one hand before they hit her - But I would like to order pasta Alfredo, scallops with mushrooms and a tiramisu! -

\- I'll take the prawns! - Chuckled Levy - I can't say no after seeing them dance! And I want chicken parmigiana and a chocolate truffle! Shall we order a bruschetta? -

Lucy's mouth was already watering - Sure! -

Yajima nodded smugly and the prawns that were still dancing sprinted toward the sink to be shelled.

\- And Mira? - Lucy grabbed Levy, following the waitress before she disappeared from the kitchen - Can you bring us natural water and white wine? -

\- All right, but don't come with me. - They were almost arrived at the door when Mirajane froze, blocking them both: maneuver failed. - How many times do I have to say this? You can't come out of the kitchen. And you can't jump the queue! -

\- But ... Miraaaa - Crying was useless, the maid shook a finger while Yajima laughed again.

\- Just a little patience and I'll bring you everything. -

And so Lucy and Levy were forced to turn back. Fortunately at the 8 Island the service was really fast and the line ran out in a few minutes, allowing them to sit. Mirajane arrived a moment later with the plate of bruschetta that they had ordered. The waitress whispered - I'll see you when you are done. - But neither of them paid any attention. For the rest of the lunch Lucy and Levy spent the time chatting happily and enjoying the incredible dishes made by Yajima. When it came the time to pay and Mirajane walked to their table the first thing she asked was - Have you heard the news this morning? -

Levy and Lucy shook their heads - When I woke up they were already transmitting the horoscope. -  
The waitress passed the bill without another word, to go to a nearby table who had just called her. When Lucy opened it she found another sheet, a piece cut from the Magnolia Times.

\- They found another one ... - Lucy whispered while Levy leaned over the table to look what it was - It's the second in two weeks ... -

The article was about the shocking discovery made in a park in the east of the city in the early hours of the morning. A couple of runners had discovered the body of a man left in a pool of blood, with a big hole in the chest.

\- "The heart of the victim was removed like in the murder of 23 October". - Read Lucy - "The organ has not been found as well as the weapon used for the crime. Agents investigating the case reassure the residents of Magnolia: we'll take the killer. "-

\- It was another wizard of Phantom Lord. - Mirajane told them, returning to their table to take the money.

\- We don't know what's going on. Maybe this is a personal revenge against them, Phantom is a guild well known for its violent ways, perhaps they have some enemy ... but it could be also someone who is chasing wizards. - The maid took the bill hiding the newspaper clipping - The master asked me to pass around a new order: avoid the Queens and if you have to go there never do it at night, and never alone. Jose is furious and it isn't a good idea to meet him: between our guilds there's never been a good relationship. Tell everyone you meet. -

\- The usual "mother hen" ... - Lucy sighed while Mirajane left, but Levy silenced her quickly with a kick under the table. - Shut up! - She hissed to her friend - Erza will kill us if she comes to know the nickname we gave her! -

\- What's wrong? In town there are people who use even worse nicknames for her! - Replied Lucy rubbing her shin. - Come on, let's go before I give you another name too! The change is for you Mira! -

And so the pair left the restaurant walking slowly back in the direction of Shadow Gear. They walked for a while without talking before Levy interrupted the silence - This series of murders is frightening, something like this has never happened in Magnolia ... Who knows who is the culprit! Perhaps it's not even human. Devouring the victim's heart is one of the easiest ways to steal its magical energy. There are also some old rituals in which, sacrificing a sufficient number of hearts, you can summon terrible monsters ... -

Lucy knew her so well that she understood in an instant why her friend was so upset - Are you worried about Gajeel? But you have no reason to do so! Those that meet Gajeel should be afraid of him! -

Levy blushed, hearing the name of her boyfriend - I know that Gajeel is able to take care of himself! It's just that ... When he was with Phantom Lord he was a total jerk, I don't want to deal with old troubles ... -

\- Don't worry! - Lucy tried to reassure here - This killer can't escape for long, the Twelve won't allow him to go around killing other people! But if you're so worried you can call Gajeel before returning to the store and tell him of the new order. -

"Along with a little dirty suitcase, I descended from the sky."

It was in that precise moment that Lucy's cell phone started ringing again. The girl was forced to rummage in the bag for a while before finding it. This time on the screen flashed a picture of a man with auburn hair, sunglasses and a perfect black suit. Lucy let out a sigh: his calls never meant something good.

\- What do you want Loke? -

"You seem bored ..." Echoed a deep voice "Did I wake you?"

\- No! I never sleep so late! - Snapped Lucy.

" Perfect because I need you here in the office to sign some papers. Immediately, it's very important!"

\- What? I'm not going to the Financial District, now! We had an appointment on Thursday! -

"Today is Thursday!"

\- TAXI! - Lucy immediately raised a hand, calling the closest one - I'm really sorry but I've to go. We can talk about it next time. And you! Take me to Love & Lucky! -

The taxi drove off in an instant leaving Levy behind.


	3. Damn cat

And this is the last chapter for today, a chapter full of suspense. It was really fun to write it, it made me go back to the beginning of Fairy Tail. One of the most important characters in this story is going to make an appearance, can you guess who it is?

 **Damn cat**

As her taxi passed the junction with the seventy-second, Lucy knew immediately that she had chosen the wrong vehicle. The whole road seemed blocked and traffic was slow even though there were four lanes.

\- Magnolia, the city that never sleeps. - Sighed the girl, resting her head resigned against the seat - And the busiest town in the world! -

When Lucy finally arrived at her destination, the skyscraper of Love & Lucky, an hour had already passed from her phone call with Loke. She was in a hurry but she took a moment to stroke the bronze bull statue that sat in the middle of the square. The key of the constellation of the bull was one of the first that Lucy got and she considered the animal a symbol of good luck.

\- I hope everything will be fine. - Lucy whispered before entering, she didn't know what she was going to face.  
\- Miss. Heartfilia! - As soon as she entered the woman at the reception started shouting her name - The board of directors is already waiting in the meeting room ... -

\- Shhh! - Lucy silenced the other woman by pressing a finger on the mouth before she could attract too much attention - Tell me where I can find Loke! - And that's when someone grabbed her arm and carried her away, behind the first available corner. It was the guy with red hair, manager of the company and at the same time spirit of the constellation of the lion. Lucy had given him the control over Love & Lucky since she had inherited it, because Loke was one of the most powerful spirits with whom she had a contract and he could stay in the real world for a long time without running out of his magical energy. Lucy didn't love economics neither the railways company that her father left her and she was glad that someone else did the work for her. The only reason why she did not sell everything, was the fact that the lives of many families depended on the company.

\- What took you forever? - Hissed Loke - I didn't know what excuse to make with those vultures! -

\- It wasn't on purpose! - She hissed back - There was traffic! -

\- You forgot the appointment! I told you to come here in advance to tell you what you had to sign! -

\- And how do we do now? -

\- Improvise! - Loke exclaimed, pushing her this time inside the elevator.

\- Great! - Lucy chuckled with a touch of irony - I'm a writer: to invent incredible stories is my specialty! - But when the two went into the boardroom, Lucy's confidence wavered for a moment. The Board of Directors of Love & Lucky was already seated at the table, all with a glass of water and a stack of papers in front of them. They were all former colleagues of her father, businessmen who had made their fortune with the company. They stared at her exactly like a flock of crows ready to attack a prey. Five old crows. One was bald with glasses. One had a big mark, red like wine, on the brow and impressive mustaches. One had long hair and a white beard. One had short blond hair and a gold Rolex while the last one looked like an old rabbi in a dark suit. Although Lucy was the sole owner of the company, for major decisions she had to deal with them, given the large number of actions they owned.

\- I'm sorry to have kept you waiting for so long. - Lucy struggled to bite the rump that had formed in her throat as she sat at the head of the table. She had good analytical capacity and had to rely on those to survive the duel - Loke can turn you on the blackboard and show everyone what we're talking about? - She was going to learn the topic on the fly.

The meeting with the Board of Love&Lucky was long and exhausting but at the end the directors were forced to accept the proposal of Lucy and Loke. The new site would be finally opened, giving work to many people. When the administrators left the room, it was already dark outside.

\- It was really hard! - The lion sighed, slumping on the nearest chair. Lucy joined him, resting her forehead on the table - Hard? At one point I was about to put Aquarius' key in the glass to order her to drown everyone in the room! -

Loke chuckled as he imagined the scene - If you bothered Aquarius probably she would have drowned us too! -

\- That's why I didn't ... - The girl gave another sigh - I feel shattered, I need something to recover ... -

\- The same goes for me. Hey, Lucy? Look into my eyes for a moment, Lucy. - The spirit of the lion lowered his dark glasses, winking sensually - Why don't you come have a drink with me tonight? -

Since she had got his key, this was at least the two hundredth time that Loke flirted with her and Lucy had no intention of accepting. The spirit was captivating but Loke remained a playboy. - Do you know it's against the rules to have a relationship between employer and employee? Do you want to end up on a magazine with the entire company? -

\- But Lucy! Love conquers all barriers! Do you know the story of Romeo and Juliet? -

\- I know it by heart and that's why I don't want the same fate. - The girl got up, grabbing the bag that she had backed into a corner - Don't you have enough with all the girls you date every week? With the job I got you, you're going out with all the best heiresses in Magnolia! -

Loke folded his arms behind his head, leaning back in the chair with a smile - Unfortunately, I have a soft heart and I can't say no to a pretty girl. -

\- Now it's called a soft heart ... - Lucy shook her head, waving goodbye - See you next time Loke, don't consume all your energy chasing women, or you could find yourself forced to return to the spirit world. -

\- They won't tire me so easily! - But Lucy closed the door behind her, pretending not to hear. When she arrived at the base of the skyscraper, the security was waiting her to close. It was very late but the lights and the bustle of Magnolia never stopped and the whole square was floodlit.

\- Those old bastards have ruined my day. I can't understand how my father played golf with them. I absolutely need a hot bath and a good book. - The girl reached into the bag but when she pulled out her cell phone to check the time she discovered that now it was off.

\- This thing costs 900 Jewel and can't stay on for more than 48 hours in a row?! - Luckily she had an extern battery for emergencies like that, but after searching in every corner of the bag Lucy was forced to close it with anger. It was evident that she had left the battery attached to the laptop.

\- Shit. - The girl pulled on the edge of her coat. The night air was cold and her breath formed a white cloud every time it came out of her mouth. She had two options to go back home: calling another taxi or taking the subway. But traffic was flowing slowly as ever and she had no desire to repeat the same experience of that afternoon. Eventually Lucy shrugged and headed for the nearest subway station. She did not know that sometimes you just need something small, like a different way home, to change your destiny.  
\- One for the line C. -

Although there were several people in the station, the number of passengers on the train was very low and the girl soon found place. It would have been a long journey from the Financial District to Central Park and Lucy resigned herself leaning against the window.

The lights of the stations run one after the other and when Lucy was almost at her destination a noisy group decided to enter into the same carriage, six boys with beer cans and vodka bottles. Judging by the way they were laughing and talking loudly, it was obvious that they were all a bit too drunk. One of them, a guy with blue hair and a tattoo on his forehead, began to stare. He winked and licked his lips in an provocative way, more than Loke had done. - Beauty ... - He moved a finger to call her and Lucy felt a shiver running down her spine but she turned away, pretending to ignore him and the large gold ring he wore. She felt an immense disgust towards those who, like him, went around harassing girls.

\- 72nd Street. - When an electronic voice announced her stop, Lucy stood up and hurried out. She hoped to get rid of her annoying fellow passengers but she noticed that they had decided to stop in the same station. Were they following her? No, maybe it was just her imagination. Lucy tried to stay calm and did not panic. The phone was not working and she could not call for help but she still had her magic to fight.

\- Home is near ... -

At the top of the subway's stairs, the girl discovered that after a clear day, it had started to rain again. The water was coming down drop by drop and, although the pace was slow, it was obvious that it was just a matter of time before a rainstorm. Lucy had not an umbrella but she decided to start walking anyway. She did not like the idea of dividing the same covered space with her harassers. Too bad that a little rain was not enough to discourage them. The group walked quickly in the same direction that the girl had taken, confirming her suspicions. For a while they followed walking at a certain distance, then they began to whistle and call the girl more insistently. The road was almost completely deserted, except for a few cars that passed from time to time. People in Lucy's neighborhood went to bed early, after a long day of business and did not walk in the rain. There was no one around to witness the scene, or someone willing to intervene.

\- Hey blondie! Do you need an umbrella? Come under my coat to take cover! -

\- Do you want me to take you home? -

\- Why don't you take us to drink something hot? -

\- With this cold we need someone to warms us! -

Lucy pursed her lips trying not to listen to any of the offenses she received but the voices of the group of drunks were higher and annoying. After the last provocation her control broke and she turned shouting to the whole group to go to hell - Use some gasoline if you are dying of cold! - If she wanted to get rid of the group that certainly was not the right system. The boys answered, laughing even louder, and some of them ran to block her way.

\- Just stop being difficult, we want to make you a little company! - The guy with the tattoo tried to grab her by the wrist but Lucy jerked away, avoiding him.

\- Bora she doesn't like you at all! - Chuckled one of the group and another echoed - Maybe she knows that you go out with too many girls here in town! Ahaha! - The guy named Bora pushed them both away and Lucy instinctively put a hand to the her side where she had hidden her magical keys, ready to take them out to get rid of those annoying bastards. Although the spirit of Aquarius had a bad temper, Lucy knew that beneath that the rain, she needed just a drop of power to stun the entire gang.

\- Maybe you don't understand me ... - Bora changed his tone of voice. He was no longer kidding - You can't turn us down. Maybe you think that you can beat us with your magic, but we are more, more powerful than you. -

At the word "magic" Lucy's heart missed a beat. What had she done to be discovered so quickly? Perhaps they were also wizards?

\- I know that you are a wizard because my ring has no effect on you. It's clear that you have some power. - Explained Bora moving his hand like in the subway. Another shiver went through Lucy's back but this time she recognized it for what it was: it was not simple disgust.

\- Charm Magic ... - Whispered Lucy. It was a very dangerous kind of magic, able to charm people hearts and compel them to do anything against their will. Because of its danger, the Council had banned the practice more than fifty years ago, but many continued to break the rules.

\- Exactly. - Bora gave her a fat and disgusting smile - But this is not the only kind of magic that I know. - The boy opened his hand and on his palm immediately lit a small purple flame. - I'm known as Bora Prominence and I'm the master of the independent guild Titan Nose. -

\- Do you mean the head of a criminal gang not recognized by the Council? - Lucy hissed back but the boy did not take offence - We are simply a group of friends who make their own rules without allowing others to establish them for us. And believe me, you'd better do as we said if you don't want to burn yourself. - Bora's henchmen laughed. They had surrounded Lucy but she was ready to pull out her keys - I'm not going to listen to you. Get out of the way if you don't want to end up in the hospital tonight. You have got a wrong pray: I'm a member of Fairy Tail and wizards in my guild are known for their bad temper. -

\- Uh Uh! - Bora chuckled, not intimidated at all - Fairy Tail, you say? Let's see how you defend the honor of your guild, little fairy! - The wizard held up his hand, ready to hurl a spell but someone anticipated him.  
\- Didn't they teach you that it's dangerous to play with fire? -

Bora didn't have time to figure out where that voice came from. A fireball shot out of the darkness and hit, throwing him on the ground. Bora's coat lit on fire and the boy was forced to start rolling to put it out. His companions turned in all directions in search of their new enemy but could not react in time: a second and a third fireball hit the road, forcing them to jump to avoid them. Even Lucy was forced to move from the path of the spells. Who the hell was using magic? And where he was? In the darkness of Central Park? On a tree ?

\- What's up? Didn't you want to fight? - The mysterious voice chuckled again while Bora's partners tried to block the attacks with a magical barrier. That was the right time for Lucy. She had no intention of finding out who was the newcomer who was throwing fireballs on them like a crazy sniper. The girl took advantage of the confusion to escape, but while she was running away a cat abruptly cut off her road. Maybe it was trying to escape too, taking refuge in the bushes on the other side of the fence. It had a strange piece of cloth stuck behind its back and blue fur. Or maybe it was just a matter of lights and it was a black cat? Instead of moving, the animal remained stuck, like one of the many cats that cars crush on the road, when headlights blind them. Lucy jumped aside to avoid the feline but found herself in the middle of a puddle and her heels slid inexorably on the water.

A day began slipping on the wet floor could not end otherwise. Saturn in opposition was really a bad thing: Angel was right. Lucy's last thoughts were something like: "Damn cat!" Then her head banged against the hard edge of the sidewalk and everything went black.


	4. Natsu Dragneel

Hello everyone! I want to thank all those who have read the first three chapters of this story, I'm here today to present the number 4. The title says it all, the sudden appearance of Natsu is going to put the guild and Lucy's life in an uproar. There will be sparks!

 **Natsu Dragneel**

Headache.  
For a moment, Lucy felt nothing, only a strong headache. She felt as if her brain was trying to escape, breaking through her skull.

The girl put a hand on her forehead and stayed like this for a while, waiting for the pain to pass. It was then that Lucy recorded the fact the she was lying on a bed with a sheet resting on her shoulders.

When she opened her eyes she found that she was back in her room, but she wasn't alone. Sitting next to her there was a guy with spiky salmon hair. He stood with his legs crossed and his head resting against the wall. Lucy took a moment to study him: the boy seemed fast asleep, breathing softly with his mouth open. He wore black pants, too big for him, a vest and an old pair of sandals. He also wore a white scarf, a bit rough and with a brick motive. He was not very high but he had a sculpted body, Lucy could see it clearly because his vest was totally open. On the floor next to the desk, there was also an old bag, a bit broken and faded: it had to be his.

Once a friend had told her that there is no better way to start the day than to wake up with a big headache and a sexy stranger on your bed. But that was not Lucy's case. The previous night she had not gone to the bar to pick up company and the last thing she remembered was that she was trying to escape from a group of thugs.

Whoever this guy was, it was not normal to find him there.

Lucy activated her magic, secretly collecting a bit of energy from Taurus' key. If she wanted to get rid of the intruder that was an excellent opportunity: hitting him by surprise using the powers of the spirit of the bull. But when Lucy swung her fist the stranger opened his eyes and parried quickly the hit with one arm. How did he heard her moving?

\- Oh! You're finally awake! I was getting worried! - The boy smiled broadly but Lucy did not listen to him: she kicked and her opponent was forced to roll out of bed to avoid the hit. In a moment he was back on his feet - Hey! Why are you mad at me? -

\- Who are you and what do you want from me? - Cried Lucy, threatening him with raised fists.

\- Ehi! I don't have bad intentions: look! - The boy pointed to the tattoo that was painted in red on his shoulder, it was the same brand that Lucy had on the hand: the fairy. But how was it possible? Lucy knew all Fairy Tail's wizards, but she had never seen the boy with pink hair.

\- We are part of the same guild! -

\- I don't believe you. - It was obvious that it had to be a trick. Lucy grabbed the closest pillow to throw it in the stranger's face, then she used that moment of distraction to strike another blow. But the boy stopped her by the wrist. When Lucy tried again with the left hand she was blocked again. It was amazing how he could hold her, without the slightest effort, even if she was using the powers of Taurus constellation.

\- Just stop throwing punches! You should thank me, you know? I'm the one that helped you last night! -

\- What? - Lucy's eyes widened in surprise and the other boy nodded quickly - I saw that you had Fairy Tail's mark of and decided to do something. When you hit your head and lost consciousness I brought you home following your scent. But it wasn't easy, here in town there are too many people for my taste and it's easy to confuse the tracks. -

Had he brought her home by following her scent? But how it was possible? Why had he that incredible sense of smell? It was not normal for a human being ...

\- Apart from the fact that if you really cared, you should have taken me to the hospital ... - Hissed Lucy.

\- What the hell are you? -

\- Natsu Dragneel. - Answered the boy, still smiling - The Fire Dragon. -

Hearing that Lucy react instinctively, trying to break free as quickly as possible. It was not the first time that she met a dragon in human form, but she had no intention of being so close to a fire-breathing reptile. Lucy knew that dragons were strong, dangerous and unpredictable. - Let me go! -

Natsu grimaced, a bit offended by the fact that girl was so afraid of him and he did as he was told. Lucy lost her balance and fell back sitting on the bed, but she ended up stepping on something that stuck just a bit from under the edge. A terrifying cry reverberated through the room and a blue bullet shot out from his hiding place under the bed; it stopped only when it landed in the arms of the dragon - boy. It was a cat with a blue coat, a white belly and a green bag tied on the back. Lucy recognized it immediately: it was the same damn animal that made her stumble on the previous night. - You again? - The girl yelled and the cat started whining - Natsuuuu! This Lucy is bad, I'm afraid! Yesterday she wanted to crush me and today she stepped on my tail! -

\- An exceed? - Lucy screamed again and the little creature clung even stronger to the dragon. - And how the hell do you know my name? I haven't tell it to you yet! -

The cat tried to say something but the boy pressed him against his chest, preventing him from speaking.

\- We've read it on the plaque at the entrance. And now, please, stop scaring him, Happy is my friend and he didn't do it on purpose to make you fall yesterday. -

\- Sorry if I'm a bit distrustful! - Replied Lucy - But I just woke up with a stranger who knows my name and my address and entered my house without permission! -

\- Ohi, ohi! Calm down for a moment! I can guarantee you that I'm part of Fairy Tail and that I don't have bad intentions. It's true that we have never met, but in the last hundred years, I had a lot of things to do and I was out of town, that's all. -

\- Out of town? - Lucy repeated still very skeptical and Natsu nodded - Exactly. Now do you want to stop using the power of your keys to attack me, or not? -

\- How ... - For a moment Lucy was literally speechless. She had not pulled out her keys but the boy already knew her secret.

\- It' your smell. - Natsu touched his nose - The smell of celestial magic is unmistakable. It's the same smell of the stars, you can feel it ten kilometers away like freshly baked croissants. I like stars because they are made of fire. - The dragon licked his lips and Lucy immediately felt a shiver pass down her back.

\- Why do you speak of my magic like something to eat? - Natsu shrugged and she allowed herself a sigh. The dragon's eyes seemed sincere, maybe she had started with the wrong foot: after all he tried to help her and he wore the same symbol of her guild - Can I really trust you? -

\- Natsu would never hurt anyone! - Happy chirped, freeing himself from his friend's grip - He is the Prince of Dragons! -

\- I'm not a damn thing! - But Natsu could no longer do anything to close his friend's mouth: the exceed had already jumped away. - But I'm part of Fairy Tail. - Continued the dragon - One hundred years ago it was Mavis in person who give me this mark. If there's a register somewhere you can check it. -

The girl's eyes widened at the name of the guild founder, she could not believe her ears. Perhaps the blow she had taken to the head was stronger than expected and she was still dreaming, but Natsu reassured her with another smile - How are things going in this century in Fairy Tail? -

\- Currently we have a seventh master ... - Lucy explained. She was still incredulous. - Erza Scarlet, but maybe you've heard of her as Titania, the Fairy Queen. -

But Natsu shook his head and Lucy sighed again - I understand that you haven't been here in the last hundred years, but where the hell do you were? -

\- In a forest in Alaska. -

Lucy wanted to ask why he had spent so much time out of civilization but just then the dragon turned, looking in the direction of the corridor. - Someone's coming. - Natsu whispered, suddenly alert. The girl began to listen, but without being able to hear anything. Who could it be? She did not remember to have appointments or scheduled visits.

When someone finally knocked on the door, Lucy's heart missed a beat. The bell rang for a long time, there was a moment of silence and then a boy's voice echoed across the floor - LUCY! What the hell happened to you? You are unreachable since yesterday! -

It was then that the girl remembered everything.

\- Gray! - She hissed through her teeth - I'd forgotten about him! -

\- Didn't you need my help to fix the tiles in the kitchen? Don't tell me you're still sleeping!? - The guy continued to shout on the other side of the door without worrying about the fact that he was disturbing the whole building.

\- Gray? - Natsu asked but Lucy reacted instinctively, grabbing his arm and pushing him towards the bathroom - You must disappear! - But the dragon kept her from proceeding, planting his feet firmly on the ground - What do you mean? -

\- It's for your own good, trust me! We'll talk later! - Lucy continued to hiss even though she had no hope of pushing away the dragon against his will - Hide in the bathroom and let me talk to him for five minutes! -

\- I'm coming! - Gray's voice echoed again - Don't say I didn't warn you! - The lock of the apartment opened with a clack and the door closed again the next moment.

\- Who the hell is this Gray? Your boyfriend? -

\- He's just some kind of very ill - tempered big brother. Now do you want to give me five minutes or not? - Lucy cried in exasperation and realized too late that the boy in question had already reached the threshold of the bedroom. Lucy and Gray exchanged a look and her blood ran cold, literally leaving her paralyzed on the spot. She even forgot about Natsu, who she was still trying to push into the bathroom and Happy sitting on her desk.

The boy who had just entered the scene had black hair and dark blue eyes. Despite the cold, he was wearing just a T-shirt and a sleeveless jacket, jeans and sneakers. He wore a simple silver necklace with a cross and in one hand he was still holding the key that he had used to open the door of the apartment; it seemed made of ice. For a moment he stood silently studying the situation: Lucy with her clothes all rumpled, the unmade bed and the cushions on the floor. Then he nodded and turned, ready to go off as if nothing had happened.

\- Sorry for the interruption. -

\- Wait Gray! It's not what you think! - For a moment it seemed that Lucy's words had an effect and Gray stood in the hall as if he was reconsidering something. Then his aura glowed a deep blue and the temperature in the room rushed suddenly ten degrees below zero. - WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? - The boy turned with a jerk, pointing a finger against Natsu and all that was in its path froze instantly: the chairs, the floor and even a piece of the chandelier. The dragon dodged the spell only because he had good reflexes.

On Gray's face and arms had suddenly appeared black marks. That was exactly what Lucy was trying to avoid: a mad Ice Demon Slayer in her bedroom.

\- Why do you have Fairy Tail's mark? What is that trick? - Shouted Gray making Natsu snort - Because I'm part of the guild! Stop doing the same question all over again! -

\- I don't believe you! I know everyone here in Fairy Tail, and I've never seen you before! - It was obvious that the wizard was not going to listen - Ice-Make: Battle Axe! - Gray put his hands together and then a long blade of ice appeared at his command, ready to slice anything in its way. Lucy shrieked: she already imagined the apartment cut in two. Happy shouted too and rushed to hide in his friend backpack, but Natsu was ready to defend himself: the dragon grabbed the blade of ice in his hands, blocking it as if it was nothing. A fiery aura flared around his body and in an instant the enemy spell broke sizzling.

\- You are a fire user … Well, fire doesn't scare me. -

\- And I'm not afraid of ice. -

The dragon and the wizard exchanged a look of challenge while collecting their magic in the palm of a hand. Lucy realized immediately that she had to act quickly if she did not want her house frozen and at the same time set completely on fire. The girl activated her powers, drawing energy from her link with the key of the Sagittarius constellation. She had only to desire it and a gold bow appeared quickly in her hands with an arrow ready to be fired.

\- If you aren't going to tell me the truth I'll make you! -

\- Let's see! -

Natsu and Gray threw themselves at each other with raised fists, but Lucy's arrow was faster. It slipped between them and burst with a blinding flash, enough to force both of them to turn off their spells and take a step back. The two were forced to rub their eyes and when they opened them again, they discovered that the celestial wizard had another arrow ready and was keeping them under fire - Enough! - The girl ordered - I'm not going to let you destroy my house! And you, Gray, stop it immediately! I know it sounds crazy but I think Natsu is really one of us. We never saw him because he joined the guild one hundred years ago: he's a dragon. -

\- A dragon? - Repeated Gray - Are you sure? -

\- Let's just say ... I've asked him myself. -

Although he did not believe Lucy's story, the boy decided to listen to her, turning off his Devil Slayer magic. The blue aura faded away and the black marks covering his body disappeared just as quickly.  
\- I'm Natsu Dragneel! - Pointed up the other boy - The Fire Dragon! -

\- Gray Fullbuster. - Said the wizard introducing himself briefly - And if what you say is true then I'm sure you'll have no problem talking about it with "her". - Gray nodded toward the exit - We'll continue this discussion in the guild's office. I'm sure there must be a members' list somewhere there. -

\- Talking with who? - Asked Natsu but the devil slayer was already going out - With the "boss". Lucy hurry up and bring him on. -

Even the celestial wizard turned off her powers: she knew that Gray was right. After all, this was the only way to confirm Natsu's story. - You said yourself that we could check the list. - The girl tapped the dragon on the shoulder - Are you curious to know the seventh master? -

Natsu did as he was told, picked up the backpack leaning in a corner and put it on, muttering - Okay, so you'll stop treating me like a spy or something. I just hope that in this office there is something to eat. I didn't had breakfast. -

Lucy let out a long sigh as she closed the door behind them. Her head still hurt like crazy but her troubles were just beginning: a visit to the office was always stressful and with those two, it was going to be pure hell.


	5. The seventh master

Hello everyone! Today's chapter, as the title says, is dedicated to the seventh master of Fairy Tail, Erza Scarlet. Erza is my favorite character and I always liked the idea of seeing her at the head of the guild, even before Mashima could think of it. Like all who are part of my story I chose a job for her and tried to build a seemingly normal life. I think the idea is perfect! I just hope there isn't some nonsense about kendo XD

 **The seventh master**

When the group got out of the building, the sun was shining again on Magnolia, although there were some passing clouds and the air was bitterly cold. The sidewalks were drenched and full of puddles, but people and cars filled the streets like always.

As they passed by Central Park, Lucy noticed that on the ground there were still signs of burning. People walked over them without noticing, maybe thinking it was the work of some firecracker.

\- Those guys ran like hell! - Natsu told her with a devilish smile - I'm sure we won't see them again! -

\- Who are you talking about? - Gray asked them. He was leading the line, walking a few steps ahead. When Lucy told him the story of Bora and Titan Nose, the wizard made a grimace - I heard they were making troubles but the idea of picking up on you was really stupid. When Erza will hear about it … -

\- Better if we don't tell her ... - The girl sighed - Who knows what she might decide to do! Maybe she will put me under surveillance! But I can take care of myself and I don't need a bodyguard! -

\- Damn! - Natsu whistled - What kind of guy is this new master? Why do you speak of her as if she is the most terrifying person in town? -

\- She is not so scary ... - Lucy explained him - The fact is that until last year there was another person at the head of the guild: Master Makarov. Those of our generation have all grown up under his leadership, he has taught us a lot about magic, but then, overnight, he suddenly decided to leave his position and disappeared into thin air. He didn't even left a message. -

\- Whatever happened it must have been something important. - Added Gray - The old man wouldn't have left without a good reason. I'm sure that someday we'll see him back in Magnolia. -

\- In any case it was a very complicated situation for the guild. - Lucy continued to tell Natsu - We decided by majority to give the title of seventh master to Erza, because she's the only one responsible enough and with enough strength to guide Fairy Tail. Sometimes she takes it too far: she's overly protective when it comes to the guild, especially when it comes to the other girls, but she's a good friend and a person on whom you can always rely. - But Gray interrupted Lucy before she could finish, to give Natsu a warning look - I know Erza from when we were kids and I love her like a sister, but she's the strongest female wizard in town and believe me: making here angry is the last thing that you should do. When we get there is better if you tell her the truth and don't argue. -

\- And when are we going to get there? -

\- In two minutes. - Said Gray pointing down the road. Just around the corner there was a large sports center. From the front doors passed a steady stream of people with gym bags and track suits. Natsu stopped for a moment to stare at the scene: that was certainly not the place where he expected to find the new guild office. - Are you sure that this is the place? -

\- Absolutely. - Lucy reassured him - It's our meeting place, but the gym is very popular and here you can find even people from Sabertooth and Mermaid Heel. They all come to train with Erza. By the way! - The girl stopped to check the time on a watch at the entrance - Are you sure that at this time she is free, Gray? You know that she hates being disturbed ... - But the boy continued to lead the group - Don't worry, the lesson is just about to finish. -

The three walked by various rooms, some with equipment and others where people followed their lessons with music, until the group took a long and strangely silent corridor. The only thing that was possible to hear was the echo of something pounding.

\- I recommend you to not speak until it's finished. - Gray gave them a final warning before opening the door.

The room at the end of the hallway looked straight out of a dojo, with the wooden floor and the tatami on the walls. There were several people sitting on the floor, gathered to form an arena, while two contenders faced off in the middle of the space, armed with long bamboo swords. They all wore the same black kimono, but the two opponents wore also a protective mask and it was almost impossible to recognize them. One of the two swordsmen had broad shoulders and was much bigger and more robust than the other. Each blow he throw seemed powerful enough to demolish the entire room. At a first glance, the smallest swordsman looked in serious trouble, but that was not true. He moved quickly, parrying all the shots without hesitation and, even barefoot, he firmly hold his position. He needed to defend himself and was fighting with a sword but his steps were so elegant and precise as to seem a dance.

It was obvious who was doomed to defeat.

The biggest swordsman shot forward, launching a battle cry and a thrust straight into the chest of the enemy, but the other ducked quickly, moving sideways. It was then that the smaller swordsman cried and streaked back, moving like lightning. He whipped his opponent's hands with the sword so hard to disarm him and in an instant he pointed his sword at the enemy's throat: the result of the game was already decided.

\- You have improved a lot since the last time, Simon. - Announced the winner at the end of the duel, with a distinctly female voice - But you can do even better, especially if you want to pass the exam for 2nd Dan. Always remember that the sword is not just the weapon that you use against your opponent, but also against yourself. From your mistakes depend the reactions of your enemy and if you want to win you have to maintain concentration. -

The biggest swordsman nodded silently, picking up his sword.

\- Today's lesson is over. See you on Monday. -

\- And here's Erza Scarlet. - Gray whispered to his group while the teacher and her students greeted each other with a series of bows - For now she is a 5th Dan kendo, but only because to take the higher grades there's an age limit. I am sure that, when she'll get the last, the federation will need to set up a couple of levels just for her. -

The winner of the duel reached them after a few minutes while the audience began to disperse in the locker room. When she got close to them she took off her helmet, setting free a long cascade of red, fiery hair. Lucy wanted to explain why they were in the gym but did not even have time to open her mouth.

\- Come with me. - The master nodded, pointing to follow her on the back of the gym. This time the room really looked like an office. There was a library full of folders and a desk with a couple of chairs but it was still part of the gym. As they entered, Erza activated a drop of her magic and in an instant the black kimono and the protections of armor disappeared to make way for something more comfortable: a simple gym suit, white and black.

\- Do you use telekinesis? I thought "Requip" was out of fashion ... - Muttered Natsu but the girl ignored his comment, leaned against the desk and held out a hand - My name is Erza Scarlet, seventh master of Fairy Tail. With whom I have the pleasure of speaking? -

The dragon squeezed her hand back with equal force - Natsu Dragneel: the Fire Dragon. -

\- And I'm Happy! - Added the cat peeping from the backpack where he had been hiding all the time.  
\- A dragon and an Exceed. As usual ... - Erza studied them for a moment before returning to speak  
\- Why do you wear the brand of Fairy Tail, Natsu? I don't think I've ever seen you before. -

\- This is the problem! - Explained Gray - He says he joined the guild a hundred years ago, is there a list where we can check if it's true? -

\- I can speak by myself! - Retorted the dragon baring his teeth: it was obvious that the Devil Slayer unnerved him but Gray had no intention of worrying about his sympathies.

\- We can check right away. - The master nodded to the guys to calm them down - I'm sorry Natsu but this is for the safety of the guild. - The girl opened her hand and instantly a big agenda materialized on her palm. It had a black leather cover with the emblem of the fairy embedded in gold. It looked quite old and worn.

\- Let 's see … If it's true that you get in the guild about a hundred years ago, then it means that ... - Erza began to scroll through the names but stopped almost immediately, right on the first page.

\- Are you this? - The master turned the agenda for everyone to see. There were the signatures of the founding fathers: Mavis Vermillion, Zera Red, Precht Gaebolg, Yury Dreyar and Warrod Sequen but Erza was pointing just below, a crossed E followed by two letters : N.D.

\- Yes! It's me! - Natsu nodded with satisfaction: his was the sixth signature - How about it? Will you stop now treating me like an impostor? - Lucy and Gray both fell silent: not only Natsu was part of the guild but he was also among the first who had joined the association, along with the founding fathers.

\- But I have nothing about Happy. - Concluded Erza, laying the agenda next to her - Do you want to become part of Fairy Tail? -

\- Can I? - The exceed was overjoyed, grinned and immediately jumped on the desk. Erza applied the mark of the fairy on his back and let him sign with one of his prints on the list. - Do you see, Natsu? Now I'm a mage of Fairy Tail like you! -

\- This is beautiful my friend! - The dragon shook his paw and then put his companion back on the shoulder, ready to walk out the door - Now that everything is clear, we can have breakfast: I'm starving! I expected to find something to eat here but there's nothing ... In the old office there was always a snack! - But Natsu did not know that his interrogation was still at the beginning; when he pulled the doorknob he discovered that Erza was holding it firmly with her powers - Before you go there is one last thing I have to ask you: how long are you going to stay in Magnolia? Are you just passing by or do you plan to stay? - The dragon gave an annoyed snort, turning again to the girl - I was thinking of moving back in town. -

\- And how do you think to make it? Do you have money? Some support? -

\- Why are you interested? Is this the customs? -

\- Answer me. - Erza's tone brooked no argument.

\- It's the first time I come in town after a hundred years! - Shot out Natsu - It is obvious that I don't have support! -

\- And where have you been until now? -

\- I arrived yesterday and slept by Lucy. -

\- We met in Central Park and since he had no place to stay, I offered him the guests' room! - Lucy added in a hurry to clear any possible misunderstanding. Natsu and Gray glanced at her, but fortunately Erza did not notice the exchange. Lucy knew the other girl and she knew that Erza could become unbearable when her friends were in danger. She had no desire to explain the attack of Titan Nose or that Natsu had slept in her bed.  
\- It was raining and ... -

\- You've been very generous Lucy. - Erza nodded satisfied - That's what you dowhen your companions need help. Why don't you offer a little backup to Natsu? Your apartment is huge and taking someone in shouldn't be a problem. You can show him around and give him an eye on my part. I think three weeks should be enough time to settle in town. -

\- WATH? - Lucy shrieked.

\- You're right, maybe three weeks are too few: make four. -

\- I have to baby-sit him for a month ? -

\- Is that a problem? - Erza was smiling but she was not joking. Lucy took one look to understand that was a mission that she could not refuse. The girl was forced to bite her tongue - Not at all ... -

\- Thank you Lucy, you have always been one of the most responsible members of the guild, I trust you. Help him find a job and a place to stay. -

The girl nodded, defeated, but the dragon gave her a pat on the back to offer comfort. His voice was just a little ironic - Did you hear? We'll be together for a long time! -

\- So fun ... -

\- And now that everything it's settled, do you want breakfast? - Natsu took Lucy by the arm and tried to take her away, but Erza's voice stopped him again - I don't know how things worked here in Magnolia hundred years ago, but today the Council has established some basic rules that you need to respect, Natsu Dragneel. - Erza lifted a finger - One: never involve civilians in the magic world. In this age no one believes in the existence of magic, and it must remain so. Two ... - Erza raised a second finger - Do not fight against the wizard of the guilds represented in the Council. Make a mistake and you receive a warning, make a second and you are banished from the city. -

For a moment both stood firm to stare into each other's eyes and Gray, Lucy and Happy held their breath. Suddenly the tension in the room seemed to become heavy like a stone.

\- Have you understood, Natsu Dragneel? - Erza threatened him - There are already enough problems in this city and we don't need other troublemakers. Just as I've given you permission to stay I can kick you out: I'm not afraid of dragons. -

But Natsu was not intimidated by her words and grinned revealing his fangs in a smile - This are the famous last words perfect for a knight. -

The two stared intently at each other for a moment longer, then Erza decided that it was enough - I said all I had to say and now excuse me: I must prepare for the next lesson. - With a flash the black kimono took again the gym suit's place - It starts in ten minutes. -

\- No problem! - This time it was Lucy that yanked Natsu by the arm to push him out the door. Gray paused only to say a brief hello before following them. In a moment the whole group was again out of the gym. Lucy broke free of the dragon with anger - Are you crazy? For a moment I thought you were going to get yourself killed! What did we say to you before talking with Erza? -

\- You said that she wasn't a scary person! - Retorted the dragon - But to be honest she is truly terrifying. Mavis was sweet and kind, always with a smile on her lips. Nothing like that! -

\- Well, now you know Erza and know how to deal with her. - Gray pointed out - You were lucky that she didn't behead you for how you answered her questions. I think she likes you. -

Natsu could not even imagine how it was possible.

\- And I guess that now we aren't going to change the tiles anymore. We'll make it another day, Lucy. I'm going home, the subway is right here. - As they walked Gray pulled a battered pack of cigarettes from his pants pocket and he pulled one out, putting it between his lips. For a moment Lucy stared at him open-mouthed, she could not believe her eyes - When did you start smoking again? -

\- About two weeks ago. - The boy confessed, as he lit his cigarette and inhaled deeply.

\- More or less since Juvia left... - Lucy noted mercilessly and this time Gray did not answer, merely shrugging.

\- What the hell happened? - The girl pressed him - I thought everything was going fine between you! -

\- Yes it was going great, we lived together for six months. - Gray pointed out the number with his fingers.

\- But one day Juvia decided that she wanted to bring it to the next level. I just said that it wasn't the right time, we were not able to take care of a family and she took it to heart. -

\- Honestly, I'm on her side. - Lucy crossed her arms, scolding Gray - She was right to leave you, I'm surprised that she hadn't done it before. How many years have you been together? Seven? It seems the right time to decide! If after all this years you don't know what you want to do with your relationship, then it means that there's a problem! My friend, you should clarify your feelings. -

\- Let's be realistic! - The boy protested, stung by her words - I don't have a permanent job and neither she. We didn't even have families willing to help us, how the hell should we do? -

\- Bullshit! If you really want to work I could find a place for you in less than a day! We are going to open a new construction site at Grand Central Station! I can send you there! -

\- Sorry, I forgot that I was talking to the queen of the Upper West! -

\- And I forgot that I was talking to the poor boy from the Bronx! - Retorted Lucy - At least you know what happened to Juvia? I haven't seen her around lately … -

\- Maybe she is staying at an aunt or she is doing some work out of town. The last time she even told me that she wanted to go back to Phantom Lord. -

\- Absurd ... - Lucy let out a sigh. They had reached the subway that the Ice Mage had to take. Gray took a final drag before throwing the cigarette's butt on the ground and stomp on it - If you happen to hear Juvia, tell her that I want to talk. -

\- Roger. -

\- And if the dragon bothers you ... - Gray turned one last time, nodding in Natsu's direction - Let me know that too: I'll help you to frozen him in place. -

\- I don't think so! - Natsu growled, but the other wizard had already disappeared down the steps.


	6. A dragon in town

Did you ever see that old movie "From jungle to jungle"? I remembered it while correcting this chapter, it was fun! In the film a wild boy, who grew up in the heart of the rainforest, is brought by his father to New York and, with his domestic tarantula, he makes all sorts of messes! As the protagonist of the film, Mimi - Siku, Natsu has not the slightest idea of how life works in Magnolia and of how many surprises await him, especially with the wizards of the Tribe!

 **A dragon in town**

Lucy stood at the entrance of the subway for a few seconds, staring at the spot where Gray had disappeared into the crowd. Then she started rubbing her temples. The pain of the blow was almost gone but the task that she had received was giving her a migraine. Baby-sitting a wild dragon for a month was not exactly the way she had planned to spend her November. But Erza did not left her many choices. ...

Lucy wished for a moment to make the dragon disappear but when she opened her eyes, she found Natsu still standing beside her. It was not so easy to get rid of him and his exceed ...

\- Is all the stuff that you own really in that bag? -

The dragon nodded - An extra trousers, two pairs of pants and plenty of space to hide Happy. -

\- Don't you have a penny? -

\- No. -

Lucy took a deep breath, trying to rearrange her mental schedule - We'll have to find some decent clothes and basic necessities. It is true that here in town nobody minds what you wear, but if you have to stay with me you cannot go around like a bum. But first the most urgent thing: a coffee. -

The girl dragged Natsu in the nearest diner, right across the street. She took the first available seat on the bench and dropped with a thud - It is good that here they serve breakfast at all hours! -

The waitress reached them in a moment, armed with a notebook - Welcome to Daphne's Diner. We have excellent Metamo and a diet menu. What do you like to order? -

Lucy exclaimed - I'm starving! I'll take a coffee. -

The waitress signed the order but remained still, waiting. Lucy looked at the woman but it took her a bit to understand why she was so confused. Normally if you are hungry you do not take just a coffee.

\- And a serving of pancakes. - She added at the end. The waitress signed the new order before moving to Natsu - And for you, sir? -

\- The biggest thing that's on the menu: a double ration. And a cappuccino with little sugar because I want to stay light. - This time the waitress made a puzzled face but did not comment and quickly brought the order in the kitchen.

\- Then ... - Lucy sighed - If there's something that Erza said that you didn't understand, I'm here at your disposal for any clarification. - The girl was not expecting questions so direct and precise - How is divided the power in town in this century? How many guilds are there, where are they and what is the Council? - The waitress placed in front of Lucy the plate with pancakes and her cup of coffee and the girl decided to take a sip before answering: she needed a bit of caffeine to wake her neurons. The waitress brought also the breakfast that Natsu had ordered: two plates with French toasts, scrambled eggs and beacon.

\- Fairy Tail is mainly involved in three zones: the Upper West, Harlem and more up to the GW Bridge but like all the other guilds it has affiliates scattered in almost every corner of Magnolia. In addition to our guild there are eleven other associations. Blue Pegasus focuses on the Upper East and Middle Town. Lamia Scale deals with Brooklyn. Quatro Cerberus has the Latin area of the Bronx but the rest of the district is under the control of Crime Sorcière. Sabertooth has the tip of Magnolia's island and the Financial District. Mermaid Heel focuses on China Town. Phantom Lord and Grimoire Heart control the Queens, one has the east of the district and other the west. Raven Tail has Staten Island. Cait Shelter is in Tribeca and Scarmiglione has the control of Little Italy. We go along with Crime Sorcière, Quatro Cerberus, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel, Cait Shelter and Sabertooth. But all the others do not feel particular sympathy for us, especially Phantom Lord. -

Natsu was eating with so much impetus and so loudly, that Lucy had doubts about the fact that he could hear her. Watching him made her nauseous.

\- Natsu can eat a whole roast moose without even transforming into a dragon! - Happy explained her. Although he was still hidden in his friend's backpack, the Exceed stretched a paw out to grab a toast and he made it disappear in a couple of bites.

\- Where are our meeting places? - However, even if the dragon was busy gobbling, his ears were wide open.  
\- In addition to the gym you just saw, there is the restaurant 8Island on the 88th street and Shadow Gear Bookseller on the 77th. But every guild has bases around the city and it's always good to know where they are if you are in trouble. For example, those seeking Blue Pegasus, knows they have to go to the Trimens model agency on Broadway, the Christina pool or the Friendly Bar in Middle Town, where there is always Master Bob who waits tables and winks to the nicest guys . If you want, later I can write you all the addresses. -

Lucy had yet to begin her pancakes but Natsu had already finished the first plate. The dragon covered his mouth with one hand to hold back a burp before his next question - What about this story that magic should be used secretly, how do the wizards do in town? -

\- It's a little difficult. - Lucy told him - But there are still people who manage to use it for a living. For example, I know a girl specialized in Arc of Time, who can manipulate the time of things. She has an antique shop in Middle Town and with her skills she has made a fortune. No one knows that she needs few seconds to restore the furniture and that to make wonders she doesn't need brushes and chisels. She earns a lot of money but if people begin to suspect that there is something strange, the Council will definitely make her close. -

\- Don't bother you to live in a city where all the rules are decided by the Council, and no one is free to use magic? - Natsu asked her - Do you realize that with this system, anyone could be sacrificed at any time for the good of all? -

Lucy fell silent for a moment, puzzled by that thought - You're exaggerating: the system works. It saved us a lot of trouble and I think it's better to separate the common world form that of magic. -

\- To avoid a new witch hunt? -

\- And a lot of other problems. -

While talking the dragon had finished his breakfast. He downed his cappuccino with one gulp and then crashed the cup on the table - What's the next thing we have to do? -

\- Are your clothes something that you can change with the transformation or not? -

\- One hundred years ago I made them tailored to resist my fire magic. When I return to my dragon form I use also Requip to move them in a separate dimension. But if you want I can change shape in endless ways. - The boy smiled to invite her to accept the challenge - I can also take your appearance! -

\- Absolutely no. - Lucy swallowed the last bite of pancake - Gemini is enough. For the next stage, then, we will go to the Tribe. -

\- The Tribe? - But Lucy ignored him, getting up to pay the bill - We just have to go down to the Garment District. -

Once outside the girl immediately attracted the attention of a taxi and when the yellow car approached them she stuck Natsu in, without even giving him time to object. The taxi drove off in a flash.

\- Freed and Evergreen are the best when you need something custom made. Bickslow has a toy store right next door but spends more time with them that behind his counter. - Lucy realized that Natsu was not listening only when the dragon fell face down on her legs.

\- What the hell are you doing ? - The girl pushed him away with all her might and the poor dragon slammed against the car glass. His face was incredibly pale and he seemed more dead than alive, in a complete state of unconsciousness.

\- Natsu sufferers of motion sickness! - Whispered Happy, peering from the bag just enough to avoid being seen by the driver - He feels ill every time he is on some king of transportation. -

\- Are you kidding me? He wants to live in Magnolia, a town of 1,284 square kilometers, and he can't move by any means of transport? How will he do? -

\- Is there a problem, Miss? - The taxi driver asked her, he had noticed the outline of Natsu leaning against the window like that of a poor corpse.

\- An idiot: this is my only problem. - Lucy sighed. But they had no alternative and the taxi stopped only by the big sculpture that sat in the most famous square of the Garment District: a giant button with a needle inserted through one of the holes. Lucy was forced to drag Natsu out but fortunately, when he put foot back on the ground, the dragon perked up instantly - Don't take me ever again on something like that! -

\- Be quick and don't waste time, we have lots of things to do! - The girl called him, she was already at the other side of the square and Natsu was forced to reach her running. The shop where they were headed had a large window with a bunch of masked mannequins and a big green sign with large letters written in gold. It had the name: "Thunder God Tribe." Natsu stopped for a moment to look at the sign, not understanding why it was the name of a clothing store, but Lucy pushed him inside the sliding doors.

\- Welcome! May can I help you? - A boy with long green hair greeted them with a bow. He wore a military jacket in the eighteenth century style, elegant and refined but it was a bit strange and out of context.

\- Freed this is Natsu. - Lucy told him - He is from the guild and I'm is guide in town. -

\- Oh Oh! You finally found a boyfriend! - A coarse laugh echoed from behind the counter. There was a woman with long brown hair, glasses and a suit flashy and full of sequins. She was flapping a fan and had a neckline so broad that it leaved little to the imagination: even the breast on which she had tattooed the mark of the guild.

\- No Evergreen, we are not a couple. Erza simply asked me to take care of him. - Lucy specified and the woman looked at her sad, full of pity - So it's true what they say around: you want to die a virgin! - The other man who was behind the counter laughed like crazy - Haha! Our Bunny Girl Lucy has no hope! -

\- Shut up Bickslow! Still with that story? -

\- It was you who used that costume on Carnival … -

The wizard was wearing a uniform which was a mix between the amour of a knight and the suit of an assassin. He had blue hair with a crest and at the center of the face a tattoo similar to the figure of a stick man. When he opened his mouth to smile, Natsu noticed immediately that he had the mark of the guild imprinted on the tongue.

\- Don't waste time! - Lucy tried to get to the point - I came here because our friend needs new clothes imbued with magic to resist his techniques with fire. Something very, very strong and that makes him look like a resident of the twenty-first century! -

\- Do not worry: you came to the right place. We are expert in runes! Now I'll take a few clothes so we can get an idea of what you want and give you some advice. If you find something that you like I can make a copy soaked in fireproof runes! - Freed darted among the exhibitors, picking up something here and there. Eventually, after making a nice pile, he put everything in the dressing room and pushed Natsu inside. Lucy found herself with his backpack in her arms.

\- Let's go! - Bickslow encouraged him and Happy peeped from his hiding place to see what was happening.  
\- Stay still in the middle. -

\- What? -

Freed took a pen out of his pocket and tapped on the door frame of the dressing room as if it were a magic wand - Jutsu Shiki: Outfit # 1 - A green light sparkled in the dressing room, Natsu shrieked and then the curtain opened as if by magic. Freed's spell had replaced all the dragon's clothes with a pair of trousers and a gray jacket, black leather shoes and a sort of grandmother's shawl made of green wool.

\- Here's the Burberry winter collection! - Freed began to explain - A wardrobe Classical Bohemian, inspired by 60s fashion, pop colors, geometric prints, leopard and Indian embroidery, where the round mirrors give twinkling lights. The cold is fought with maxi fringed blankets and jackets with fur. What do you think? -

Happy was forced to cover his mouth with the paws to avoid bursting out laughing. Lucy shook her head and Natsu let out a loud - NO! -

Freed grimaced, pulled back the curtain and recited again his formula beating the pen - Outfit # 2! - When the curtain opened Natsu appeared with black velvet pants, a gray jacket with silver embroidery and a thick scarf of dark fur. Round sunglasses, gloves with the fingers cut off and gray shoes.

\- Emporio Armani uses the flexibility of textures to create a collection urban and comfortable. - Freed began describing - The parkas and the fabrics with mohair effect, emphasize the warm and comfy side of winter and the unstructured blazers match perfectly the sportswear pants. -

\- I can't understand what he's saying! - Happy exclaimed this time - But I'm going to die laughing! -

\- I don't understand him too ... - Admitted Lucy and the poor Natsu took off his glasses screaming - I don't want to go around like this! -

Freed was forced to pull back the curtain and repeat the spell for a third time - Outfit # 3! -

When the dressing room opened Happy and Lucy started laughing uncontrollably. Natsu was wearing a blue wool hat with a white pompon, a blue jacket with a pink carnation in his pocket and a blue blouse. He had brown pants two sizes larger and a gray folder bag.

\- Gucci has thought of an eclectic wardrobe, romantic and with freedom of style. The shirts are soft, flowing and closed with bows. Male and female world mix together, merge and evolve ... - This time, Freed could not even finish his presentation: Natsu took off his hat and ripped off his clothes angrily, pulling them all out. In less than a second the only thing left on him were the boxers. - How do you call this fashion? One hundred years ago we called these carnival costumes! -

His whole body seemed sculpted like that of a Greek statue. Lucy had already seen the muscles on his arms and his abs, but she found herself literally speechless in front of that scene. She had never seen a guy with a physique like that.

\- Come on! - Evergreen pushed him back into the dressing room, pulling the curtain and pretending to ignore Lucy's shocked face - Now don't be swayed by Gray's bad habits! We have already too many problems with his tic when he starts undressing in public! -

\- I think that with Natsu ... - Bickslow observed - We have to go on the classic. -

In the end the dragon agreed to that last proposal and took some trousers and jeans, T - shirts and sweaters, boots and a sleeveless coat for the winter. Although he did not feel the cold, because of his powers, he needed to wear something heavy to seem a normal person.

\- In two days, then? - Lucy stretched out her credit card and Evergreen took it with joy.

\- Two days! - She sang with musical voice.

\- Perfect. But before we go there is one last thing I wanted to ask you: have you heard news of Laxus? -

\- He called us yesterday. - Bickslow told her - He's still looking for his grandfather. He told us that perhaps he has found a track but he didn't add more. -

\- Let's hope so ... - Lucy let out a sigh - You know my address: send there the entire package, since for Natsu is a bit hard to move in town ... -

\- We'll do the best for you. - Freed reassured her as they walked out from the store.

\- And now the third stage! - Lucy announced trying to cheer up the dragon who walked behind her with an annoyed face - I'm sure you'll like this place! -

\- Which place? -

\- Walmart! - This time Lucy forced Natsu to follow her to the nearest shopping center. As soon as he saw the building the dragon's mouth fell open in amazement - It's huge! -

The Walmart that Lucy had chosen occupied three floors of a skyscraper, but the girl know that in town there where bigger stores - To say the truth this one is small. -

There were departments dedicated to clothing, furniture, animals and especially food. Natsu could not believe his eyes - They sell everything! -

\- That's why we need this place for you and Happy. - The girl stuck a cart in his hands, pointing him to follow her through the shelves. - If you see something that you need take it. - Lucy had already planned a very precise shopping list but Natsu did not hear her as she spoke. He had never seen a lot of the things that were on display and everything was new for him. Even Happy pulled his head out of the backpack and stared at the merchandise with his mouth wide open.

\- Maybe we can start with toothbrush, toothpaste and the bathroom department. - Lucy listed the products they needed but when she turned she saw that the dragon was still behind, near the shelf with the showers gel. Natsu and Happy were busy sniffing bottles of shampoo, they had already opened a dozen of them.

\- Wow! This really smells like cinnamon! -

\- I want one with tuna's scent! Do you see it? -

\- Put it back! - Lucy ripped the bottle from Natsu's hands, hissing - You can't open everything you find! They will see you in the security cameras! -

\- But if you don't sniff it how do you know if what's on the label is true? - The dragon asked her innocently but Lucy snorted, pushing him away. As they passed the pets department, she paused to take a big stuffed basket where to place Happy. - Do you like this? - But the Exceed did not even answer, he seemed mesmerized, completely captured by the sparkle of the toys for cats on a nearby shelf. He had stretched out a paw from the backpack and was patting a rubber minnow, covered with silver paillettes - I have never seen something so beautiful ... -

Even Natsu was staring at the toy with his mouth wide open - You're right, my friend! -

Lucy took a moment to study them, observing in silence. She wondered if that was the reason why dragons and Exceeds went so well along, then decided she did not care to find out and to appease them, she throw the little fish in the chart. - Do you need a litter box? -

This time Happy indignantly replied with - I'm not a kitten anymore! -

\- Of course ... - Lucy shook her head and started to walk again, direct to the food department - Since I live alone I don't have much in the fridge, so we should get something for you. Do you always eat so much as this morning? -

\- Are you kidding? That was just a light breakfast! -

The trip in the food department was the longest and the most devastating experience of all Lucy's life. Natsu and Happy wanted to eat everything that was exposed and grabbed everything that came within range. Seven types of canned fish, eighteen bags of chips, nine different ice cream's flavors, cookies, precooked lasagna, meat to no end, ramen, pasta, risotto, ravioli, fruit, vegetables and candy, tons of candy. The cart became a mountain on wheels, so full of crap that people turned to stare at them. Eventually Lucy was forced to push both away before they bought the entire Walmart, but to convince them she had to promise to pass another day.

When they finally came out of the mall, they had so many bags that it seemed impossible to drag them to Central Park.

\- It would have been better if I went to the store with Droy! - Lucy sighed - I bet it takes half of this stuff to feed him for a whole month. - Maybe it was just an impression, but when she returned the credit card to its place in the purse, it seemed lighter. But Natsu did not take offense at what she had just said and gave her a big smile - Thank you for everything you are doing for me and Happy! You're really a good person! -

Lucy fell silent, puzzled by that answer but the effect lasted only for a moment - No need to thank me: after all, I had to do something to repay the "aid" you gave me with Bora. - The girl turned, pointing a finger to him - But if you really want to do something to repay me behave yourself, get a job and convince Erza that you can live on your own, so I don't have to be your nanny! - But Lucy was distracted and while she was scolding Natsu she stepped off the curb, without noticing that the traffic light was still red. She did not even notice the noise of sirens and the mad honking of the cars that tried to dodge the police that was passing in the intersection. Fortunately the dragon had good reflexes: he dropped the bags he was carrying and grabbed Lucy, pulling her back. The next moment a large jeep went off the road, passing on the sidewalk. It stopped only when it struck the traffic light pole.

\- Wow! That was close! - Lucy froze in Natsu's embrace. The dragon was right. If he had not yanked her in time the car would have hit her.

\- Are you all right, Miss? - Around them a small group of people had already gathered, while the man behind the wheel was trying to get down from the car. Luckily he was not injured but was visibly shaken.

\- Miss? - But Lucy could not hear anything but the sound of her own heart that was pounding in her ears.  
\- Do you know that you need to look before crossing? - Natsu warned her with a sweet smile - The roads were dangerous the last time I was here, but nowadays they seem worse! I guess it's up to me to make the nanny. Do you feel okay? -

\- T ... Thanks ... - The girl whispered after a while, freeing herself from the dragon's grip. Her heart was still beating a thousand a mile and her legs were shaking, but she tried to reassume control - Everything is ... all right ... Let's go home now. -


	7. In the dragon's den

Hello to all the people who follow me! Here's for you the new chapter of the week! I publish it with a bit of advance because I'm leaving tomorrow and I won't have time. Finally a little 'well-deserved rest, after months of non-stop work! See you next Monday, punctual as always. Enjoy!

 **In the dragon's den**

After a stop for a giant hot dog, a pitiful taxi ride and another in the elevator, Lucy, Natsu and Happy were finally able to return to the apartment in Central Park. They had bought so much food that, to close the refrigerator, the girl was forced to give it a shove and so many snacks, that eventually she had to leave the pantry open.

\- If you are hungry you can come here and take whatever you want. I hate cooking and so don't ask me to do it for you. This is the kitchen and that's the microwave. -

\- Microwhat? - Asked her Natsu with a perplexed face and Lucy understood that it was an invention that the dragon could not know, as probably half of the things that were in the attic.

\- First rule of Hertphilia's house: if you do not know how to use it, don't touch it. - The girl warned him as she took the rest of the bags and moved in the living room - In this house you don't enter with dirty shoes, don't throw clothes on the ground and don't breath fire, for no reason at all. - Lucy glanced at the dragon and Natsu nodded quickly to calm her down. - No food on the couch, no cats on the couch, no cats on the bed, no scratches on the furniture and armchairs. -

\- Who do you think I'm? - Happy replied indignantly - I'm not a savage! -

\- And this ... - She told them, opening a door down the hall - Is the guest room where you'll stay for the next month. - It was a very spacious room in neutral colors like white, black and metal. In one corner there was a big double bed and on the other side a cabinet with some books and a big TV screen. The room had a private bathroom and a very wide window, but unlike that in Lucy's bedroom it didn't face the park but the road.

\- Keep the kennel, the rubber sardine and all those stupid shampoos that you opened. - The girl shoved the two remaining bags straight in Natsu's arms.

\- I'm going to take a bath: see you later, perhaps. - Lucy closed the door without waiting for an answer: the only thing she needed after that hellish day was to relax a bit.

When she returned to her room she found it in very poor conditions: there were still blankets thrown on the ground and pools of water in the places where Gray's ice had melted. - I'll think about it later. - Lucy sighed as she undressed. She filled the tub of boiling water and foam, just the way she liked, and slipped inside without hesitation. The girl rested her head on the edge, looking out the opposite window: even if the glass was opaque it was evident that it was already nightfall. The pain of the blow was almost gone, but she was very tired; the car that had nearly hit her, still made her shiver, despite the tub's temperature. Even the soap and the caresses of the sponge could not chase away a bad feeling. Lucy put her hands on her chest, trying to still the beating and was immediately reminded of the force with which Natsu had embraced her. Although she did not like the idea of giving hospitality to the dragon, she had to admit of being indebted to him. But this was the first time she shared the house with someone, especially a male, and it made her uncomfortable.

\- Stay calm ... - She whispered to herself - What can happen? - Lucy took a deep breath and let her body slip completely under the water level. While she was down she did not notice nor the fact that the bathroom door had been opened, nor that someone had just entered. When Lucy emerged to breath found Natsu to welcome her close to the tub. He was completely naked, except for the towel that was wrapped around his waist. But that piece of cloth was a bit too small and it left visible a series of sexy details that it would have been better to cover, like his abs, the oblique's lines descending down like an arrow, and his sculpted thighs.

\- Can you make space for me? -

For a long moment the girl's brain became white as a sheet of paper but, when she recovered, Lucy shrieked and threw the sponge straight into the dragon's face - GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! - Natsu suffered a direct hit and nearly stumbled and ended up sitting on the floor - Why are you so angry? I need a bath! -

\- I SAID OUT! - Lucy yelled while she pulled her legs to her chest and tried to cover her breasts with the arms - Go in your bathroom! -

There was no hope of reasoning: Natsu had to scram away as quickly as possible before Lucy killed him. The dragon managed to close the door just a moment before a bottle of soap took him in the head. The container collided with the wood and exploded, flooding the entire floor with its contents.

\- Your room has a private bathroom! - Lucy continued to shout - You have your own shower there! -

\- I tried to use it! - Natsu told her - But I didn't know how it worked and you said that one of the house's rules is to not touch what you don't know! I thought there was nothing wrong since you had already filled the tub ... -

This time, the celestial mage fell silent: she would never have imagined that one of her most brilliant ideas could backfire like that. - It's impossible that you can't start the shower! Have you ever used one? Where the hell did you do the bath in the last hundred years? -

\- In a river. -

She would have known ...

\- Virgooo! - Even though she did not have her keys next to her, Lucy shouted, turning on enough magic to make the spirit answer. After a few seconds Natsu screamed and Lucy knew it was a sign that he had just seen the spirit of the virgin.

\- What can I do for you, princess? -

\- Don't call me princess! And show this idiot how to operate the shower in the guest's bathroom. -

The spirit nodded promptly - Come with me, Mr. Idiot. I'll show you how. -

\- Do not call me "idiot"! - Natsu roared but Virgo had already started down the hallway, and the dragon was forced to follow her without being able to protest. On the other side of the door Lucy gave a sigh and sank back underwater. "What can happen?" She repeated to herself but failed to dispel the sense of discomfort that oppressed her chest.

It took quite a while before Lucy left the tube and dried her hair. When she came out of the bathroom she found that Virgo had already cleaned her room and she was ready to take care of the soap that she had splashed on the door.

\- I explained to the guests how to use their shower and now they seem perfectly at ease. - The spirit reassured her - Do you want something for dinner? -

\- No, thanks. Today I saw too much food for my taste. -

Lucy grimaced when she came into the living room. "Guests at ease" perhaps was not the correct term. Natsu was sprawled on the couch eating chips, with his feet propped up on the glass coffee table in front of him. Even Happy sat on the sofa eating a can of sardines, from which he pulled out a fish after another. There were crumbs on the floor, empty bags of snacks and a few crushed cans of cola.

\- Did you hear when I said no cats and no food on the couch? - Lucy folded her arms with a snort but her complaints had no success. Dragon and Exceed were too busy to follow the last replica of a football game on television. Natsu let out a cry of joy when a player of the Magnolia Giants hit one of the Bosco's Cowboys.

\- Seriously? I cannot believe it! You didn't know how to use the shower but you turned on the television? -  
\- I have not turned it. - Natsu explained her - It was Happy when he jumped on the table and accidentally crushed that thing with the buttons. And boom! The screen was on! -

\- I was so scared! - The cat whimpered - I thought it was a magic and that there were people trapped in there, but then Natsu remembered of that thing called cinema and thought it was similar. -

\- Bullshit. - Lucy muttered - You're a pervert just like everyone else! I bet that the shower was an excuse! -  
\- I'm a dragon, I'm not particularly interested in human females. - Natsu replied without even bothering to turn around to look at her.

\- But I've heard a lot of stories in which some cruel dragon kidnaps a beautiful princess to keep her locked in a tower ... -

\- Are you a princess? -

\- Of course I'm not! -

\- So why do you care? - This time Lucy could no longer contain the anger and grabbed a couple of pillows from the armchair to pull them straight at Natsu's and his cat's head - I'm not a princess but at least I'm a civilized person! Because of you my living room now looks like a battlefield! -

\- You're right to be angry, surely you have an empty stomach. Do you want to eat? - Natsu held out his bag of chips but the girl pushed it away with a flick of the hand - No! -

\- Two of these? - Even Happy held out his can of sardines and Lucy was forced to close her nose because of the smell - No way! -

Dragon and Exceed throw a new cry of joy when, this time, a runner of Bosco's Cowboys sent tumbling an opponent of the Magnolia's Giants. - This game is fun! - Natsu exclaimed - Is the squad that puts the others K.O. first the one who wins? -

"Where the hell have you been for the last hundred years?" But Lucy stopped just a moment before repeating for the umpteenth time the same question. - It's called football and not, to win you don't have to kill the other team. The target is to bring the ball over the opponent's goal and the squad who collects the most points wins. And honestly I don't like football. - The girl stole the remote control that Natsu and Happy had left on the table, ignoring their protests. When Lucy moved from the channel dedicated to sports the first thing she found was a special edition of the news. A couple of reporters were discussing behind their desk of another crime case, while in the background passed the images of a small bar, packed by yellow police tapes. The titles that flowed down the screen recited in large letters: "the serial killer strikes again in Magnolia. Three more victims. "

\- Is this the reason why Erza said that there are problems in town? - Natsu asked her but Lucy was not listening. The street and the tables in the bar seemed strangely familiar but it took her a bit to understand that it was the "Red Sunset" in Little Italy.

"The discovery was made in the early afternoon." The reporter was saying "When one of the owners opened the local he found the corpses of his colleagues. As in the last case, the hearts of all the victims have been removed and there is no trace of the murderer, nor of his weapon. "

Perhaps that was why there were all those police cars running and Lucy was almost hit at the intersection ...  
\- I bet they were Scarmiglione's wizards. - Lucy sighed - That's one of their favorite meeting places. -

\- There have been other cases? - Natsu asked again and Lucy nodded - This is the third in two weeks. Indeed, the fifth. - But then she turned off the television in disgust. She did not want to spend more time listening to things so macabre - I'm tired and today was a terrible day. I don't want to hear anything anymore. -

\- But I don't think it was a terrible day. We had fun at Walmart! What would have you done today if you had not met me? - Natsu asked with his usual smile but Lucy quickly extinguished his enthusiasm - I would have slept more and after I would have had a nice cup of coffee and breakfast. Then I would have started to read a few chapters of the last novel that I bought, I would have asked Virgo to cook lunch and I would have made another cup of coffee. I would have spent the afternoon writing and in the evening I would have had a hot bath, dinner and a nice cup of tea. I would have written until my eyes were not closed from sleep and then I would have gone to bed. -

\- How boring! -

\- It's not your job to decide how I have to enjoy my time! - But Lucy was really tired and she was forced to cover her mouth to stifle a yawn. - I'm going to sleep. - The girl waved goodbye but before she could disappear Natsu's voice forced her to stop - Wait! There was one last thing I wanted to ask you! -  
She had promised to be his guide but Lucy could not hide a hint of irritation - What? -

\- Do you know if there are other dragons in town? -

\- For all I know there are at least six others. - She told him - I forgot to tell you before, but two of them are in Fairy Tail. -

\- Seriously? - Natsu exclaimed - And who are they? -

\- One is Wendy Marvell, the Sky Dragon and the other is Gajeel Redfox, the Iron Dragon. -

Natsu brightened as soon as he heard those names - Are you serious? Wendy is here? And Gajeel! -

\- Do you know them? -

\- Of course! Does Wendy still go around pretending to be a little girl? And Gajeel still has that ugly mug all the time? - The description given by Natsu made her smile: it was obvious that he knew them well.

\- Wendy still seems a girl of thirteen years old and Gajeel has always a grim expression, day and night. -  
\- Haha! This is really the best! - The dragon chuckled - If Gajeel has a way to contact you, I bet that tomorrow he will be the first to do so! -

\- I hope not. - Lucy mumbled while Natsu kept muttering - It's a really nice record ... I didn't expect to find so many dragons in Magnolia ... -

Although she was sleepy and she had little desire to talk, Lucy could not help herself from asking - How many dragons are left in the world? -

\- Less than one hundred. -

\- Celestial wizards are less than thirty. - The girl told him and Natsu made a bitter smile  
\- So we are two species in danger of extinction. -

\- It seems like that. Magnolia has nearly nine million inhabitants and besides me there are only two persons who use my own magic. Patience, that means less competition. - The girl was forced to cover again her mouth to not yawn - And if there are no other questions, for now I'm going to bed. Goodnight. -  
\- Goodnight! - Natsu and Happy echoed while she left. The Exceed waited to speak until he heard the door of Lucy's room closing - Are you happy? Apparently you found a place in town. Do you really want to stay here? -

Natsu adjusted his position on the couch, sighing - Yes Happy, I can do it. I just have to prevent my memories from bothering me. - His eyes were glued to the television screen, but the cat had the impression that he was looking at something else, some scenes of his past.

\- She looks a lot like her? -

\- A lot ... -


	8. I don't believe you

Good morning everyone! It was great vacation, so relaxing! Sometimes is good to pull the plug, but now I'm back with this week update. It's a very important chapter, that will help you to understand better Natsu and his past ...

 **I don't believe you**

Lucy was so tired that she fell into a deep sleep as soon as she got into bed. When she awoke the next morning, she did not know what time it was or how long she had slept, but under the covers was so good and so warm, that she did not want to open her eyes to find it out.

\- Just another bit ... - She muttered to herself, turning away to avoid the light coming from the window. The girl grabbed the pillow and pulled it closer to lean better her head, but she realized too late that it was not a piece of stuffed cloth. It was too hard and looked too much like the arm of a person ...

Lucy snapped her eyes open and discovered that what she had just grabbed was Natsu. The boy was sleeping right next to her and so deeply that he had not noticed anything. He seemed almost a child, with his hair uncombed and his mouth slightly open, but if there was one thing that Lucy could not believe it was the story of the innocent child.

\- OUT OF MY BED! - The girl shrieked and kicked with all her might, throwing the victim down on the floor. Natsu hit the pavement with a thud but got up immediately, pressing his hands behind the head - Hey! Why are you trying to kill me? -

\- What are you doing here? - Lucy shouted to him. Her cheeks become red as soon as she discovered that the boy was in his underwear. - Don't tell me that you don't know how to use the bed in your room ? -

\- Of course I know how it works! - He protested - But that bed is uncomfortable! It's obvious that no one sleeps there, so I decided to stay with you. -

\- It's uncomfortable? - Lucy did not know anymore what to expect from the dragon - I'm sorry that it doesn't respect your standards! Did you check if someone had forgotten a pea under the mattress? -

\- Why? -

\- Because you look like the princess of that fairy tale! - She exclaimed - The next time, if you're uncomfortable, go on the sofa, in the tube, swing from the chandelier, but do not come in my bed and do not come here in your underwear! -

\- What's your problem with my underwear? How should I sleep? With a coat? -

Lucy ran a hand over her face in exasperation. Erza could not give her a worse sentence! Perhaps she had heard about the little nickname that she had given to her and she wanted revenge …

\- Natsu is right ... This bed is the most comfortable ... - Lucy was forced to throw the covers away to understand where that little voice came from. Happy was so deep that it was impossible to understand how he could breathe.

\- I said no cats on and in the bed! - The girl grabbed him by the tail, throwing him straight into his friend's arms - And I bought a kennel for you! -

\- But I never said I'd slept there! - The Exceed started to whine - Natsu! Lucy is more frightening everyday that we spend here! -

\- And you are a nightmare! - But Lucy could not even finish her sentence before the ringing of her phone filled the room: "Along with a little dirty suitcase, I descended from the sky."

\- Who is now? - The night before Lucy had left the phone in charge, leaning on the desk and to reach it she was forced to climb over Natsu and Happy that obstructed the passage.

\- Get out of the way! -

The dragon was forced to bend backwards but Lucy stomped on his leg as she reached to grab the phone. It lasted only for a moment, but that moment was more than enough to give Natsu the possibility to admire at close range the girl's back. It had a perfect shape, round and firm to the right point. Natsu had to rub his eyes to erase the image. The girl had already classified him as a pervert and he had no intention to hear her scream again.

\- Hello! - Lucy opened the call without even checking to who belonged the number.

"Pass me the idiot who is there with you." Told her a deep voice without even giving her a good morning or asking how she was. Lucy could not be mistaken: it was easy to guess who was the owner, a certain, grumpy, Iron Dragon.

\- Is for you. - She passed the phone to Natsu, putting it near his ear and the voice on the other side began to speak again: "Amsterdam Ave at the intersection with the 147, number 15. Come quickly." Then without another word the call closed. There was a moment of silence and then the phone started to play again. This time when Lucy opened it, she heard Levy's voice: "How are you? It's all okay? Mirajane told me what happened to you! "

\- But I haven't talked to Mirajane at all! -

"And when I told it to Gajeel he got mad and stole my phone!" A growl echoed in the background of the call, a sign that the dragon did not like the idea of being called crazy.

"Are you really coming to the store?"

\- Actually ... - Lucy began but Natsu covered her voice, shouting - We're coming! - And the girl had no choice but to sigh - Did you hear that? -

"Then I'll wait here so you can tell me everything! See you later!"

\- Okay. - Lucy closed the call sighing: another long day was about to begin.

The number 15 at the intersection with the 147, where Gajeel had made an appointment, was a store specialized in body piercings. The windows were all blacked out and stamped in large letters on the sign there was only one name: "Kurogane".

\- Are you sure that this is the place? - Happy whispered, leaning out of the bag that Natsu was carrying, but Lucy reassured him - Yes it is. -

When she opened the door a bell announced their arrival. The whole place had a dark air and the walls were completely covered with photographs, with the piercings that the customers had made over the years. But in one corner there was a door ajar, that revealed a room more barren, with a chair similar to that of a dentist. The Iron Dragon was sitting behind his desk, with his arms crossed. Gajeel had the look of a boy a few years older than Natsu, with long black hair. He was tall and muscular, with very sharp facial traits and many piercings. He seemed the perfect owner for the shop, while Levy, sitting beside him on the edge of the desk, clashed incredibly with the environment. There was also a black cat, curled up next to them. It was so still it seemed a statue or a piece of furniture, but it was another Exceed like Happy, named Lily.

\- Hello! I brought ... - But Lucy could not even finish the sentence before Gajeel interrupted her - Why do you girls don't go to get us a coffee? - Levy sensed immediately that it was an invitation to leave them alone and took Lucy's arm, pushing her back out of the store - Leave it to me! -

And so the two dragons were left to face each other with the single, silent company of their Exceeds.

\- What the hell are you doing in Magnolia, Dragneel? - But Natsu completely ignored the Gajeel's question: he was busy staring at the photos on the walls. - So is this your job now? It's ridiculous: I cannot believe that people pay to get pierced in this way ... -

\- But they do. - The Iron Dragon retorted - And a lot of money. In this age you have to find an honest job if you want to live: the days when Gajeel Redfox went around, punching people and doing bar fights, are gone. I'm changed now. -

\- And I thought you wanted to challenge me like the old times ... - Natsu let out a disappointed sigh, but the other dragon was not impressed - I want to know why the hell you're back in town. -

\- I was thinking of moving here. I was bored in Alaska, that's all. -

But Gajeel did not listen to him - I don't believe you. If you are here it means nothing good: what's happening? -

\- Nothing that I know. - But each of Natsu's answers did nothing but irritate Gajeel. It was obvious that he was not going to get any information with good manners.

\- Listen to me, Salamander! - The Iron Dragon stood up, pointing a finger at him - The ages pass and in this modern world dragons don't count anymore. Because of its combative nature, our race has been reduced almost to zero and now we are too few and too scattered to consider a people. Almost everyone has decided to change life and to adapt to this new state of affairs. Maybe it's true: we were tamed by humans but now they are the real masters of this world. I work here and Sting and Rogue put the tie and go every morning to Wall Street. -

As soon as he heard those two names Natsu's expression brightened - Seriously? They are in town! Do you think that ... -

\- And no, they don't want to fight with you. - Gajeel cut him short - I've just said that we have all changed. Dragneel, we aren't the ones you've met more than a hundred years ago. But to be honest I like this new life, and I'm going to defend it. I won't allow you or anyone else to ruin it. Understood? -

This time the Fire Dragon gave a snort - Why does everyone continues to threaten me since I arrived in town? -

\- Because no one trusts you! - Gajeel replied - Especially those like me who know your story. I will repeat it one last time ... -

\- Stop, stop! - This time, Natsu raised his hands in surrender - I'm not going to bother you! I'm here only because I want to come back living in Magnolia. I'd had enough of those damn trees every single day! -

Gajeel crossed his arms and sat down again, but without taking his eyes off the other dragon even for a moment, staring at him as if to read his mind.

\- Can I just ask you one last question? She ... - Natsu nodded toward the door, referring to Levy - Does she know what you are? -

\- Yes and ... - Gajeel hesitated for a bit, searching for the right word - It's nice, for once, to have someone who likes to be around you and who doesn't consider you a monster. -

\- That's why you want so much to stay out of trouble ... -

\- Largely for this reason, but also for the good of the guild. Phantom Lord was a complete failure and I'm fond of Fairy Tail and those who are part of it, even Lucy. I know that you have been entrusted to her care. Behave. - Gajeel gave him a cold stare - Lucy is Levy's friend, so if Lucy is sad also Levy's sad and I have no intention of seeing her suffer. Touch the Blondie and I'll take care of you. - After this last warning the room fell silent: thanks to their refined hearing, both dragons had perceived that the girls in question were returning. When Lucy and Levy opened the door they found Natsu and Gajeel still busy to stare at each other. Then, suddenly, the Fire Dragon shook his head and announced - I have no intention of doing a piercing. - It seemed as if the entire conversation had been on that but Gajeel did not appreciate the diversion - Are you kidding me, Dragneel? -

\- Absolutely no. I won't pay you to put a ring near the nose. I'm not a bull. Thanks for the proposal, but no. -

\- You were talking about ... - Lucy began to speak but Natsu took her arm, pulling her away just as Levy had done before - I've finished my business here. Why don't you take me to see a little more of the city? - In a moment they were already out.

The librarian stayed for a bit planted near the door with her coffee in hand, then she resigned herself to the fact that no one would come back and sat down again on the desk - Have you finished talking? I thought there were a lot of things you wanted to discuss ... -

Gajeel took his coffee with a snort - We hadn't talked at all: he didn't see willing to listen. He says he's back in town because he wants to move here, but I don't believe him. -

\- Why? - Asked Levy.

\- Because one hundred years ago he sworn that he would never put foot in Magnolia and that he would never again approach humans. He says he was bored alone in the forest, but ... When you swear in tears on the body of your master, it isn't so easy to go back. -

\- What happened? - Lily asked him. He had been silent until then, as if the whole story was not important at all, but he was curious like Levy - Why did Natsu decided to abandon Magnolia? -

\- I don't know all the details because that time I wasn't yet with Fairy Tail. But I know that Natsu was very close to Mavis, the first master. - Gajeel told them - When Zaref attacked the town, trying to seize power, it was thanks to Mavis that a tragedy was avoided, but the girl in exchange was forced to sacrifice her life. Mavis' death was a shock for Natsu. -

\- Yeah, I heard the story. - Levy admitted - To defeat the "Dark Wizard", the first master was forced to sacrifice her life to use a powerful spell. If it were not for her ... -

\- It wasn't Mavis who killed Zaref, but Natsu. -

At that revelation Levy chocked on the coffee she was drinking. Gajeel was forced to give her a pat behind the back to help her breathe again - WHAT? But the story I knew, the one master Makarov told to us and the one in the archives ... -

\- It was changed since the main actor left the stage cursing the entire city. - Gajeel pointed out - Natsu seems an idiot but he's not stupid. He's the Prince of Dragons and although I hate to admit it, he deserves his title. He is a fucking monster. There's nothing that can stop him. -

\- The Prince of Dragons? - Levy repeated the title, still shocked by all the revelations she had just received. While they bought the coffee across the street, Lucy had explained a bit of what had happened, but she had not had time to add that detail.

\- Do you speak like this out of anger? - Asked Lily - Did Natsu kick your butt you in the past? -

\- He kicked me and all the dragons that are in town. - Gajeel admitted his defeat even if usually he hated talking about his failures - All except Wendy, because the pup was never so stupid to ask him to fight. Once Sting and Rogue tried to take him by surprise, two against one. It was the more humiliating defeat than I've ever seen. - The Iron Dragon took another sip of coffee before repeating - A guy like that don't goes back on an oath without reason. -

\- And if it's true? - Levy asked him - Loneliness can hurt. -

\- Yeah, but I don't believe him. -

The girl let out a sigh, she know well enough her boyfriend to understand that he was not going to change his opinions so easily. It was better to change the subject. - Did you manage to contact Juvia? Did you tell her about the curfew? If the killer is not taken quickly, Erza is considering extending it to Little Italy. -  
\- I called her a few times. - The dragon explained - But she didn't answer and I wrote a message to tell her to be careful. I asked where she was, how she was and when she planned to return. And you know what was the only thing that she wrote? "Okay". -

Levy gave a sigh - She's really angry this time. I hope she'll calm down quickly or there is the possibility of an hurricane on Magnolia... -

Meanwhile, Natsu and Lucy had already arrived at the end of the street.

\- Let me go! - The girl struggled to break free before the dragon could take her to the other side of Magnolia. - I understand that you didn't like to speak with Gajeel, but you don't need to run away so fast, I doubt that he will chase you! -

\- I'm not running away! -

\- And my coffee is getting cold. - The girl ignored him, taking off the cover of the Starbukcs cup that she was holding.

\- Do you know that you drink too much coffee? - Pointed out Happy and Lucy replied with a tongue - At least I don't abuse of smelly sardines. -

\- Everyone knows that fish is good for your health! - The Exceed replied.

The three began to slowly walk again while Lucy sipped her drink.

\- Hey, there is one thing I'm curious about. -

\- What, Natsu? -

\- How did those two met? -

Lucy looked at him puzzled: she was surprised by the question - Maybe you already know it but before Gajeel was with those of Phantom Lord and between us and them there's never been a good relationship. A few years ago we had border problems and Gajeel and Juvia literally destroyed the old Shadow Gear. -  
\- And you? -

\- In return Laxus, Mira, Gray and all the others destroyed all their bases, but thanks to master Macarov's diplomacy we avoided the worst. Then followed the apology and the love. The first time Levy told me she was thinking of Gajeel in a romantic way I thought she had hit her head. -

\- Me too. - Lucy took a while to understand that Natsu was not referring to Levy but to the other dragon.  
\- It's never a good idea to fall in love with someone who doesn't belong to your species. - While they walked Natsu's gaze was fixed on the horizon but seemed to be looking at something far, not only in the space but also in time. There was a hint of sadness in his eyes but Lucy did not have time to figure out why. Natsu quickly replaced it with a smile - So, where do you want to take me today? What is the most beautiful place here in town? -

\- If there is one place I would absolutely show to a tourist ... - A voice echoed behind them - It's the statue! -


	9. Wendy

Hello! Tomorrow I'm going to work all day, so I'm posting this chapter a bit earlier. As the title suggests Wendy is going to make her appearance and you are going to know more about Natsu, Mavis and Magolia's past …

 **Wendy**

Natsu and Lucy turned suddenly around. They were so caught up in their conversation that they had not noticed that someone was following them. Fortunately it was not a dangerous enemy but a young girl with long blue hair, collected in two pigtails. She was wearing the uniform of one of the high schools of the neighborhood, with a red skirt and high socks, but it was clear that she had already decided to skip class. She, too, wore a small backpack from which peeped the head of a white cat. Happy had had no reaction when he had met Lily, but this time his ears perked up.

\- Wendy! Charle! - Exclaimed Lucy happily - What are you doing here? -

\- Isn't it obvious? - Replied the Sky Dragon - When I heard that Natsu - san had returned in town I couldn't resist the temptation to see him again! -

Lucy turned to look at the boy that now sported an incredible smile. It was evident that the he was a magnet for dragons.

\- I just finished speaking with Gajeel but I would have never imagined to meet you too! - Exclaimed Natsu.

\- You haven't changed a bit! Don't you get bored doing always the part of the little girl? -

\- Not at all. - Explained Wendy - Nowadays the life of an high school student is much more interesting and funny than the one of an adult. Besides, it's pure coincidence that we meet again with this form, during the last hundred years I've changed appearance several times. -

\- Do you know each other from a long time? - Asked Lucy and Natsu nodded - I know Wendy since she was born, but for me she will always be a puppy! She has half my age. -

\- And how old are you? -

\- Nearly four centuries. -

\- Wow! - Exclaimed the girl - Is it a lot for a dragon? -

\- Do I look old? - Snapped Natsu and Wendy laughed - Lucy, the dragons have a very long life, two hundred or four hundred years mean nothing. Those of our species can easily exceed a thousand. -

\- But there are very few examples. - Added Charle - Dragons have the habit of getting killed before getting old. And it will happen to Wendy too when Porlyusica will discover that, instead of going to school, she has skipped it for the umpteenth time. - The dragoness blushed and tried to silence the Exceed tugging the strap of her backpack - If you don't tell her, she won't find it out! -

While Wendy and Charle discussed, Lucy paused for a moment to reflect on the issue. Although those two, who walked with her, had the appearance of normal persons, that was just one of the many aspects that their magic allowed them to take. It was strange to know that Wendy and Natsu had lived ten or twenty times more than her.

\- In any case of which "statue" you were talking before? - Asked Natsu and Wendy grinned - The Liberty Statue, of course! I don't think that you have ever seen it: the last time you were here was before the X886! It's the symbol of the city now. When they were building it I went everyday to look at the work! -

\- Super!- Exclaimed Natsu - I want to see it! -

Lucy instead gave an exasperated sigh - Do you know that to get there we have to get to Battery Park, which is on the other side of town, and then take a ferry, right? - It was as if she had just thrown a bucket of cold water on him and the dragon changed immediately idea - I don't want to go there anymore. - Fortunately, Wendy had the appropriate solution for him: she was an expert in white magic and she knew a spell to ward off nausea.

\- As long as you are with me, you don't need to worry about anything. Taxi! - While Wendy was waving to attract the attention of a car, Lucy noticed that Happy was completely absorbed looking the other white Exceed. He was whispering to Natsu - I want to stay in Magnolia forever. - The scene was so funny that she could not suppress a chuckle.

\- Get in! - Wendy called them when she managed to find a ride. Lucy already knew the dragoness magic and she knew that it could do miracles, but she did not think it could be so effective. Throughout the journey by taxi, Natsu stayed conscious, talking to no end and indicating everything he saw out the window. When the group arrived at the ferry terminal, the dragon rushed in like lightning. He was excited like a little kid - It's leaving? It's leaving now? -

\- Give it time. - Lucy muttered while taking place in a row that was almost free.

\- Natsu - san. - Warned him Wendy - While we move on the water you need to change the spell. To keep it up, scratch your head with both hands and make three jumps per minute. -

\- Like this? - The dragon executed promptly the order without realizing that he looked like a big monkey. Lucy laughed, Wendy laughed and Natsu understood that something was wrong only when the ferry left the quay. - Are you kidding me? -

\- Sit down, stupid! - Lucy pulled him in place while the other girl struggled to breathe again - It was just a joke! My spell is expected to last for the rest of the day. If you want I can make some pills for the nausea that you can use when I'm not there. -

\- It would be a good way to make amends. - Natsu muttered. His arms were crossed and he was pretending to be very angry - In any case there was something else I wanted to ask you. Why you are in Fairy Tail now? -

\- I was with Cait Shelter until six years ago. - Explained Wendy - But Cait Shelter now is a guild almost abandoned. It has only Tribeca and I think that it will disband when master Roubaul won't be there anymore. I decided to move to Fairy Tail because I was indebted to Erza. Even Lamia Scale and Crime Sorcière wanted me but I didn't accept. Now I live and work with Porlyusica - san. -

For a moment Natsu was silent, wondering how the hell Erza had got Wendy in debt. - Who is this Porly - Cosica you speak of? -

\- Porlyusica. - Corrected Lucy - She is a former surgeon and the guild's healer. An old friend of the last master. -

\- She wants me to take her place, that's why she wants me to go to school and to graduate in medicine. - Added Wendy.

\- But you don't need it! - Objected Natsu - With your magic can already heal everything! -

\- I know, but humans have a strange passion for collecting certificates. - Sighed the dragoness - You can't do anything unless you have a paper where it says that you are allowed to do it. You should take some degree like me. -

\- Natsu at the college ... - Lucy paused to consider the situation and for how much time she would have needed to pay for his studies - Utopia. -

\- Do I look stupid? -

Meanwhile, Happy had pulled his head out of the bag that Natsu had left on the ground. He licked a paw to settle back the hair on his head and then smiled at Charle, who was still in the Wendy's backpack. - Hello, I'm Happy and you? -

\- Charle. - She replied coldly.

\- Do you know you're the most beautiful Exceed I've ever seen? You're also the only female Exceed I've ever seen! After this, do you want to go out to eat a sardine together? -

\- I hate fish. - At these words Happy made a face. He felt as if Charle had just broken his heart.

\- But everybody loves fish! -

It took some minutes before the ferry arrived at Liberty Island, a small rocky island in the middle of the bay, dominated by the Liberty Statue. The monument stood in all its glory, towering over a giant granite base. It represented a woman with a torch raised towards the sky. It was made of metal with a gray - green patina, but it was obvious that it was not the original color, oxidized by the elements. Despite everything, the statue was beautiful and had a magnificent and austere aura.

The group did not have the tickets they needed to climb to the top, because it was necessary to book in advance, but the view from the base was still impressive: in the background they could see Magnolia's skyline and its magnificent bay.

\- The statue is a symbol of freedom. It's free from the chains of slavery and advances, illuminating the road for the whole world, with its torch. - Wendy explained to Natsu - I think it's the perfect symbol for Fiore Nation. This country loves freedom and would do anything to defend it. -

Natsu seemed mesmerized by the image and remained still with his hands in his pockets, staring at the statue as if it was the most amazing thing he had ever seen.

\- Even Igneel believed that this was the land of freedom, because this is the only place in the world where anyone can realize his dreams. - He said after a while - I'm sure he would have liked to see this statue. -

The group went for a walk on the boardwalk, going around the island, to admire the statue and the view from several directions, but eventually Natsu's stomach decided it'd had enough and made a cavernous sound. After all it was lunch time and it was still empty. - Hey, girls, do you want to eat something? - The dragon chuckled, trying to mask his embarrassment - I saw that there were kiosks near the museum! -

\- Good idea! - Lucy exclaimed, thrusting her wallet to him - Go and get us something. - She had no desire to keep walking and jumped at the opportunity to lean on the railing overlooking the water. - But … - Threatened Lucy - Don't spend everything and don't take more stuff than you can carry. -

Natsu nodded and accepted the wallet pouting - Why are you treating me like a child? -

\- Because you're a child. - Replied Lucy - A big baby covered in scales. I have to remember what you've done to Walmart? -

\- I want to see you after having spent one hundred years eating mushroom soup and bear meat. - The dragon muttered while he walked away.

\- Bear? - Repeated Lucy, she did not know that bear meat was edible!

Wendy instead began to laugh - It's strange to see Natsu - san obey in this way. A hundred years ago he wouldn't have allowed someone to tell him what to do. -

Lucy turned in the other girl direction - Seriously? -

\- Natsu - san was always very proud and stubborn, but I think he likes you and therefore lets you order around. -

\- Nonsense. - At these words Lucy blushed but tried to ignore Wendy, turning to look at the bay in front of them. From the sea came a slightly cold breeze but that day the sun was shining on Liberty Island and it was good to stay outdoors. Even the dragoness leaned against the railing, admiring the show - I'm very glad that Natsu - san has changed his mind and is back in town. I didn't believe it was possible. -

\- Why? -

\- A hundred years ago, after the war with Zeref and Mavis's death, Natsu - san was very angry. He left Magnolia, vowing to never set foot again among humans. -

Lucy knew the story. Master Makarov had told it many times to her and the other kids, even her mother had told her about. One hundred years ago, Zeref, a very cruel and powerful wizard, attacked Magnolia, trying to obtain its control. But his plans failed thanks to the heroic sacrifice of Mavis, the founder of the guild, who, at the cost of her own life, activated the decisive spell. Lucy did not know that Natsu had been present at the time of the battle. She had not even thought about it when she had seen his signature next to that of the founders.

\- Why was he so angry? -

\- He could not accept the idea that the wizards of Magnolia had left Fairy Tail alone and that they had allowed Mavis' sacrifice. -

"Do you realize that with this system, anyone could be sacrificed at any time for the common good?" The words that Natsu told her at the diner, returned suddenly to her mind. It was evident that there was a much deeper sense of what she had imagined.

\- It's difficult without a master ... - The girl sighed, after all she and the guild had experienced that feeling.

\- Although no one has ever told me, I believe that Natsu - san was in love with Mavis. - Confessed Wendy.

\- And there is nothing worse than a broken heart, no potion can heal it. -

For a while the two stayed silent, letting the breeze caress them. Lucy could not believe all the information that Wendy had just given her. Natsu in the war against Zeref? Natsu in love with Mavis?

\- Do you know that the old Dragon King, Igneel, wanted to build here in town an oasis for our species? A place where all the dragons of the world could live in peace with humans. - Asked Wendy. Lucy obviously did not know any of it.

\- My mother Grandeeney and Metallicana, Gajeel's father, worked with him for the same project. That's why I know Natsu - san. -

Lucy had never heard the story and the names of the dragons that Wendy had just made. -

What happened to that project? -

\- Someone didn't agree and decided to murder the King and all his collaborators. - Wendy said with a sigh - I was spared only for a case. That night I stayed home because I was sick. If I had followed my mother to the meeting most likely I would have died, just like her. -

\- Sorry ... - Whispered Lucy but Wendy shook her head. She did not have to apologize for a simple question.

\- Igneel had an heart made of gold, he loved humans. He believed that if the dragons had joined forces with the human race, they would have achieved a better future. The fact that Natsu - san is here again may give new hope to the project. I don't know what you think of him, but I can guarantee that Natsu - san is a reliable and loyal dragon. Erza must have understood it, otherwise she would have never given you the task to act as his guide. If Natsu - san was a troublemaker, she would have never asked you to host him and risked to put you in danger. -

Lucy had never thought under that perspective about the task that she was entrusted with. Maybe Wendy was right ...

\- Alex! Come down from there! Quickly! - The voice of a woman snatched suddenly Lucy from her thoughts. The girl and Wendy turned in the direction in which a lady was running and saw a child that was standing on a pole of the pier. He had four or five years at most. He had climbed up there to play and had no idea of the danger he was running. Luckily there was someone ready to react, someone who was passing by with the lunch he had bought. Natsu grabbed the little boy by the skirt before he lost his balance and ended up in the water. - Hey kid! Do you know is no longer summer? It doesn't seem a good idea to bathe here. - With his right hand he hold the boy while with the left he balanced three pizza boxes, three cans of Coke and three ice cream bowls. He looked like a juggler.

\- Thank you! - The child's mother embraced him, threatening to throw the dragon into the water with her momentum, but Natsu maintained miraculously his balance. A can rolled down but the dragon managed to grab it before it fell to the ground using a foot.

Lucy smiled seeing the scene. Perhaps she had really got the wrong impression. Natsu had been there for only three days but he had already saved her life twice, and that of a clumsy child.

In the end he was still a prince, not a prince charming but the Prince of Dragons.


	10. The witches night

Hello everyone! Today I present you the new chapter of The Wizard's Diary where appears one of my favorite characters: Cana. I must confess that when I started writing this fiction, I had this chapter half ready, it was part of another unfinished story, but in the end I decided to add it to the Diary because it seemed a waste to let it rot in a drawer!

 **The witches night**

"Maybe I started with the wrong foot." For the next days Lucy spent all her time regretting that thought. Having Natsu at home was pure hell. The dragon did not seem interested in the idea of looking for a job or a place of his own. He left everything in disorder, robbed the fridge and spent hours shouting at the television. It was worse than having a boyfriend, a savage or a St. Bernard, the exact definition of a beast. Lucy was forced to remind him always the same things and every morning she had a stroke, when waking up, she found him comfortably stretched on her bed. How the hell could he squeeze into the room without making a sound? Was he a bloody ninja?

\- Today I want to be good, Natsu. I'll give you exactly five seconds. If you can get out of bed and out of my sight before I turn, then you are safe. But if I catch you, I swear that I'll make Aquarius drown you. Five ... - Lucy began the countdown and when she finally arrived at zero turned with a jerk, ready to stun the dragon with a fist. But that morning, Natsu was not beside her. The girl sat up, looking at the scene with a hint of confusion: the bed was unmade and blankets rolled up, a sign that someone had been there but had stood up before her. - Not only he is a fucking ninja but he can also predict the future ... Now if I tell him that he slept here again he will object that I'm imagining things ... - Lucy decided to set aside the matter with a sigh, went in the bathroom to rinse her face and then headed for the kitchen. When she arrived she discovered that Natsu and Happy were already there, sitting at the table in company of Virgo and Plue, the little spirit of the minor dog constellation. Despite the stars from which it came, Plue did not resemble a dog, but rather a miniature snowman, with a big yellow horn instead of the nose. Plue was the first key that her mother had given her when she was a child and Lucy was very fond of the little spirit. Since she needed little energy to open its portal, the girl allowed Plue to come and go freely from the spirit world. She had not see it around for a while and did not expect to find it in their kitchen that day.

Virgo was busy stirring something on the stove but Plue and the other two seemed immersed in a deep philosophical conversation. The spirit was waving and flickering as always repeating nonsense words - Pun - Pun pun! Puuuunnnn! - And Natsu and Happy nodded at each exclamation as if they were understanding everything it said. Lucy leaned against the doorframe and crossed her arms as she stared at them skeptically. She was Plue's owner but she could not understand its language. What the hell was going on?  
\- Pun! Pun pun! -

\- You are right! - Exclaimed Natsu, pounding his fist on the table - Cola flavor is the best! Those candies are two things in one: sweet and sparkling! -

\- Right! - Echoed Happy - But I want a candy flavored tuna! Why they isn't one yet? -

And so that deep conversation was all about candies?

\- I cannot believe it! - Exclaimed Lucy, eventually attracting the attention of the group.

\- Good morning, Princess! You came just in time! - Called Virgo - I'm going to make pancakes! Do you want some for breakfast? - But Lucy did not even answer, turning to go away - I'm going back to sleep. I have already seen too much for today. -

\- Come on! It does no good to sleep on an empty stomach! - Natsu grabbed her by the arm and forced the girl to sit on his lap. - Do you know that your friend is really interesting? It's fun to chat with him! -

\- Apart from the fact that I don't understand how you talk... - Confessed Lucy - But I don't understand either why you are talking about candies ... -

\- It's my fault, Princess! - Explained Virgo - I told him that today it's Halloween and that there is the tradition of dressing up and knocking on every door asking: "trick or treat?" -

\- Oh! - Exclaimed then Lucy - Is it already the 31th? I hadn't noticed ... -

\- Let's go knocking on all the doors of the neighborhood! - Suggested Natsu - I want a bunch of candy! -

\- Absolutely no, Natsu Dragneel. We don't have eight years anymore ... - Lucy shook her head but Happy found soon something to argue - I'm six years old! -

\- I thought you liked Halloween, Princess! - Virgo put on the table the plate with the pancakes she had just made: they had the form of smiling skulls. - Do you remember when you throw a party at home and we spirits danced together with your friends? -

The girl shook her head - I don't want to remember. We were sixteen, dad was away on business and you nearly destroyed my home. Erza was so drunk that she passed out in the tub, Gray stripped off on the terrace and Taurus ended up in a closet. I don't even know how it was possible! -

\- Hahaha! You should ask Scorpio. - Chuckled the spirit of the virgin.

\- Do you know how I want to celebrate Halloween? - Lucy could not even finish the sentence before her cell phone began to ring. Plue jumped off the table and ran away, returning as quickly as possible with the item. Lucy took it smiling: on screen was flashing a big C.

\- Hello! -

"Hello honey! What took you so much time? Am I interrupting something? I know that lately you live in good company ... "

\- You didn't interrupt anything! - Lucy pulled away from Natsu just as if a bee had stung her - I was having breakfast! -

"Do you eat breakfast at this hour? But if it's ... Oh no! I think I lost my watch! "

Lucy was forced to cover her mouth to keep from laughing. She loved Cana, even though she was the most careless and crazy girl she had ever known. Lucy had met her for the first time at a boring dinner with her father's work colleagues and that evening between the two had established a special bond. The buffet was still open when Lucy had arrived but Cana was already drunk. The girl had offered her a glass of champagne and had proposed to imitate Thelma and Louise, robbing that bunch millionaire to escape to Tahiti. Lucy had objected that if they really wanted to imitate Thelma and Louise then they had to point to the Grand Canyon and Cana had replied: "Don't you think it's already a suicide remaining at this party?"

Cana too was part of Fairy Tail and among the wizards of the guild she was well known for her skills with the tarots.

\- Why are you so careless? -

"I can't find a lot of things of things, sweetie. A way to get my head together and the pants that I had last week. But it's not a problem! That watch was Chanel and I made someone happy! "

Although Lucy and Cana were very different, they had a lot of things in common, especially about their families. Both had lost their mother due to illness when they were small. Cana's father, Gildarts, another famous wizard of Fairy Tail, lived for his work. Like any good manager, he was never at home, always engaged in business around the world. Perhaps that was the reason why he spoiled his daughter so much. Cana just needed to snap her fingers to get all she wanted, even if the only thing that she really desired, a family, was an impossible dream. Lucy knew that this was the reason why Cana spent all her time to squander money for fun and alcohol. A self-destructive life was her way to take revenge on her father and the only way she had to stifle the sadness.

"Anyway ..." Began Cana "I called to invite you tonight. I'm picking you up at nine. "

\- At nine? - Repeated Lucy.

" Yes! You and your new friend! Don't you want to celebrate Halloween? "

"I would have been fine at home." But Lucy did not formulate the thought aloud.

"And don't ask me where we are going: it's a surprise! But I assure you it will be fun! My treat! I only have one recommendation: put on something that reminds everyone that today is Halloween! "

\- A costume ?! - Exclaimed Lucy.

"Not a bikini though!"

\- It's obvious that a bathing suit isn't a good idea! -

"Ahaah!" Cana made a long laugh, "Oh my God I'm there thinking ... Don't mind what I've just said: put a bikini it will be hilarious!"

\- No way. -

"Come on! Do it for me! "

To silence her friend Lucy was forced to change the subject - Are you coming at nine to my place? -

"Yes. Get beautiful, sweetheart!" And Cana closed the call, leaving Lucy to shook her head. With his dragon's hearing, Natsu had overheard the whole conversation and tried to console her with a pat on the back - I bet it will be fun! I didn't know that today you celebrated this thing called Halloween! I can't wait to go out this evening! -

\- Did you think that all the dark decorations in the stores were the normal aspect of Magnolia? -

\- I thought it was the twenty-first century fashion. - Confessed Natsu - Anyway I like this Cana that wants to pay and that is coming to take us! -

\- For your sake it's better if you don't go in Cana's car. - Warned Lucy - No one knows how she got her license or how many times it got suspended, but some legends say that Gildarts pays each time the bail. -

\- Come on, it cannot be so terrible! - Continued the dragon - Now I have Wendy's pills! -

\- We'll see ... - Muttered Lucy, finally taking a bite of her breakfast - And then there is this story of the costume! What the hell I can wear to remind everyone that today is Halloween? -

\- I would have two or three suggestions, princess. - Virgo's eyes were already twinkling, but the spirit of the virgin was not the only one excited about a disguise ...

\- There is a party in program - ebi? - The sound of a bell echoed through the kitchen and soon after a man with tanned skin appeared in the middle of the room. He was wearing a blue shirt, dark trousers and green sunglasses. His hair, red and black, were collected in the strangest possible form: they looked like stylized claws. He was clutching two pairs of scissors but the most shocking thing, about his appearance, were six giant crab legs which stuck out from his back. Natsu started laughing as soon as he sow him and Happy exclaimed - A giant crab! - But Cancer ignored them, opening and closing his scissors rhythmically - I'll do your hair - ebi! -

\- I swear ... - Lucy sighed - I really can't understand why you are so excited. And I don't understand either why you come and go from your portals without my permission all the time! -

\- But it's simple Princess: This is the witches' night! Halloween is a very special day for who believes in magic. - Explained the spirit of the virgin - You can't miss the fun! We know the perfect costume for you! -

Virgo and Cancer were not kidding. When that evening the two spirits finally decided to leave her free, Lucy was wearing the prettiest and sexiest cat costume of all the Upper West Side. The costume consisted of a tight-fitting black dress, with laces on the front and pink embroidery on the neckline, leather leggings and boots with high heels. It seemed made exactly for her, to put on display her breasts and her curves. Cancer had smoothed her hair and added a circle with fake fluffy ears, Virgo instead had put a red ribbon with golden bell around her neck.

When Happy saw her crossed his arms with a snort - It's not fair! You're coping me! -

\- What? -

\- I'm disguised as a humanoid cat. -

\- I rather think that Lucy is perfect. - Admitted Natsu, making her blush - She's really scary! - And the girl reacted automatically pulling a cushion from the armchair and throwing it to him. The dragon and the Exceed had spent all afternoon on the couch watching television while Virgo and Cancer amused themselves choosing her costume. They did not have a mask and seemed the same, usual, pain in the neck.  
\- You should put something too! It's not fair if I am the only one who dresses up! -

\- But I've already a costume! - Replied Natsu - Do you forgot that this is not my true aspect? -

Why did she tried to argue with that idiot? Lucy shook her head and put on her coat.

\- Let's go, Cana should be here any moment. If she didn't got drunk and forgot about the appointment. -

\- Yes, ma'am! - Natsu reacted like a bolt, darting out the door - I'm starving! -

\- And don't forget me! - Exclaimed Happy, sliding in the bag that Lucy had chosen.

\- Why do you have to stay here? -

\- If you want you can carry me between your arms. -

\- Forget it. -

\- Have fun, Princess! - Told her Virgo with a musical voice - And wherever you go, always respects the rule of the three "no": no alcohol, no drugs and no sex without protection! -

\- Virgo! - Shrieked the girl, blushing to the tip of her hair.

\- Did I say something wrong? Do you want to punish me now? -

\- No! - Lucy squealed again before slamming the door. But the spirit remained firmly in place, smiling.

\- Look what we have to do to make her to go out at night. -

\- But it's nice to see her have fun every now and then - ebi. - Cancer allowed himself a smile - Shall we go now? I heard that the Spirits King has organized a great party tonight! -

\- I can't wait! - And they both disappeared with a puff.

When Lucy came down, Natsu had already done all the stairs and was peering anxiously the street.  
\- How does this Cana looks like? -

\- You'll see her soon. - Lucy pulled out her cell phone to check the time. She managed just to read that it was nine before a gray SUV stopped near them, half on the curb. The window rolled down, flooding them with the notes of the music that was playing inside: "That's right, we can do it! So what if life's full of mysteries? The miraculous door is right before our eyes. This entire world is a wonderland! "

\- Hi beautiful! Let me look better! - Cana was at the wheel, her brown hair long and wavy as ever. Lucy opened the door with a smile, making a pirouette to let her take a better look.

\- Humm ... - Muttered Cana, checking her from top to bottom and vice versa - You're a knockout. The perfect costume to match mine! - The fortune teller had decided to dress up as a witch. She had put on a black hat and a tight dress with tights with a darker line behind the leg. She had also heels but apparently they were not very comfortable because she was driving barefoot and had thrown her shoes on the passenger side.

\- It's a long time we don't see each other, do we? - Sitting next to Cana was her boyfriend, Bacchus, a very tall guy with long black hair, gathered in a men bun. To celebrate Halloween he had put on a bit of makeup and gloves with fake paws to look like a terrible werewolf. Although Bacchus was a wizard of Quatro Cerberus, Lucy believed that the two were a perfect couple. Both had many things in common, such as the desire to have fun and the alcoholism.

\- So, do you want to get in the car or do you to stay planted there? We're going to have a wild night! -

Lucy did as Bacchus had said sitting inside, but when she turned she saw that Natsu had not moved. His eyes were practically glued on Cana. He looked like he had just seen a ghost - Zera? -

The girl furrowed her eyebrows - Who is this Zera? I'm sorry but I don't know her. - Only then Natsu shook himself, rubbing his eyes with one hand. When he pulled it away from the face a smile was back in its usual place - Ah, sorry! It's just that for a moment you reminded me of an old friend. Let's go now! - The dragon entered the car shoving Lucy to make room - Where are we going to eat? -

That was not the first time that Lucy saw something similar. Zera was one of the names that she had read in the list of the guild's founders; she did not know that Cana resembled her so much. The girl was related to one of the guild's founders without even knowing ?

\- Do you feel okay? - Lucy whispered in his ears but the dragon reassured her, nodding furiously - I'm all right! -

And Cana ordered them to close the doors - So what are we waiting for? -

\- You're sure to be able to drive like this? - Lucy gave her a puzzled look.

\- Seriously? I drove completely drunk why shouldn't I do it barefoot? - And Cana pressed on the accelerator with a maniacal laugh, leaving Lucy to wonder if she was already drunk.

\- Let's go get Gray and then straight to eat! -

\- Did you invite him? -

\- Not exactly, he doesn't know that we are picking him up. - Confessed Cana - If I had told him in advance he would surely have refused to go out. But he's an old friend and I can't see him anymore commiserate himself every day since Juvia left. -

\- Don't distract yourself then. If we have to pick Gray up why didn't you turn? - Lucy pointed out at the first intersection.

\- Turn? -

\- You have to go to Mott Haven! Remember? - And Cana slipped inside a gas station to turn, darting next to the boy that had already extracted the pump. The movement was so abrupt to knock out Natsu instantly: the dragon swooped like a stone on Lucy's legs.

\- I told you that there were no medicines against Cana's driving. - The girl sighed as she tried to push him away.  
"Our future is full of wonder!" Continued to play the radio "It's better to live your life doing the things you like, because then, you'll be able to work harder! Let's wonder! "


	11. Dragon vs Food

I've always wanted to write a chapter like this! I've seen a million episodes of man vs food and for me Adam is a kind of a hero, I couldn't resist the idea of testing Natsu's appetite!

 **Dragon vs Food**

Lucy found herself humming to the music time, tapping her fingers on the leg, while Cana and Bacchus sang out laud, like there was nothing better in the world.

\- I love this group too. - Admitted Lucy just a moment before recognizing the building where Gray lived.

\- Over there! -

\- Roger! - And Cana made immediately as she was told, stopping again with the wheels on the sidewalk. The car behind surpassed them and driver lowered the window to shout - Who gave you the license? -

\- Your mother! - Replied Cana, Bacchus laughed and Natsu took the occasion to fly out the door. He was not happy with the deviation that they had to make because of the Ice Devil Slayer and he wanted to attend to the matter as quickly as possible - Let's go get that frozen idiot! -

The buildings in Mott Haven's neighborhood looked all the same, five stories high, with brick facades and rusted iron stairs that went zigzag from one floor to the other. The streets were almost deserted although it was still early, few cars and a few passersby in a hurry. Because of the cold, clouds of steam came out here and there from manholes and grates, making the atmosphere even more gray.

\- This place is truly horrible. - Natsu mumbled as they climbed the stairs that Lucy and Cana had chosen. Everything creaked. - Unfortunately, this hole is where Gray lives. - The fortune teller stopped on the second floor, pressing the bell but a voice echoed from inside - It's open! - And it was true: Cana pushed the door making room for everyone. Ahead was a long, dark corridor, littered with junk. Lucy almost tripped on a couple of black bags that had been abandoned nearby the door. When they passed near the kitchen, Natsu was forced to close his nose. The sink was full of dirty dishes and on the table towered the cartoon of a pizza and an empty bottle of beer.

\- Seriously ... What is this crap? -

\- Juvia was the only one who took care of the house. - Even Lucy made a disgusted face, peering through the door - Gray really left himself go ... -

The Ice Mage was waiting for them at the end of the corridor. Originally that room must have been the living room but over the time it had become a kind of study, full of tools. Gray was working on a small marble cube resting on the table in the middle of the scene, bare-chested and with a cigarette between his lips. Laying here and there, against the walls, there were numerous sculptures, larger or smaller, made of stone or other materials. They depicted the most various subjects, faces, animals and objects, but all of them struck the eye for their beauty and precision. Lucy paused for a moment in silence, staring at her friend while he was working, trying to guess what he was carving this time, it seemed a little mermaid leaning against a rock.  
\- What the hell have you come to do here disguised in that way? - Muttered Gray, without taking his eyes off, even for a moment, from his new sculpture. - I don't do nude or half-nude models. - The face of his siren seemed exactly like that of Juvia but Lucy gave up soon on the idea of making that comment: after all there were more important things to discuss. Although it was the middle of winter the air conditioner in the room was turned to the max and the air was colder than outside.

\- Do you know that it's freezing in here? - Asked Lucy. Gray paused, but only to throw the ashes of his cigarette on the floor - I don't feel cold. -

\- And here stinks of smoke. You are worse than Wakaba! - The girl opened the window and pressed the off button on the air conditioner, without waiting for permission.

\- If you're cold ... - Suggested Natsu - I can burn a bit of this junk. -

\- Who the hell invited you to my house? - Shouted this time Gray, as if noticing for the first time the uninvited guest - Do you want to see how I turn you into an icicle? -

\- Show me! -

\- With pleasure! - But Gray could not say more: a jersey, all rolled up, struck him in the face, silencing him.

\- Stop grumbling! Tonight you come with us! The whole city is having fun and you're here to gather dust! -Cana shouted after the hit - I can't take it anymore to see you here commiserating yourself and making sculptures of Juvia! Wash, dress and get off your ass! -

\- But ... -

\- And don't repeat that bullshit that you're broke: I'll pay for you! -

Gray had no chance to refuse. Cana forced him to wash and get dressed, dragging him below where Bacchus was waiting in the car. The Ice Mage sat on the opposite side of Natsu, squeezing Lucy in the middle. He looked sullen and it was obvious from a mile away that he was not happy to be there.

\- If it's any consolation ... - Whispered Lucy - Not even I had planned to go out tonight or put on a costume. Would you believe me if I told you that Virgo and Cancer forced me to do it? -

This time when Cana started the car Natsu fainted with instantly with his face against the glass of the window. Gray gave him a disgusted look - Absurd, does he suffers of motion sickness? I thought Gajeel was the only one. -

\- It seems a common thing among dragons. - Lucy sighed - Maybe Wendy has the same problem but she never told anyone. -

\- Once ... - Gray began - Juvia and I gave a lift to Gajeel and Levy and ... - But then the boy stopped, threw a snort and muttered - Never mind. -

\- Can I give you a suggestion, my friend? - Proposed Bacchus - Try to forget this story for a few hours. Drink to forget! Take a couple of beers with us! -

\- Drowning problems in beer is useless - Echoed Cana. A thing like that seemed incredibly strange said by her. - When you're in a bad mood and you drink too much beer, you become that kind of drunk whiner that nobody bears. For cases like this you need whiskey, a bottle of Fireball will cure it all, at least until you'll wake up with an hangover. -

\- When I'm sad, I eat many sardines. - Happy leaned from Lucy's bag, touching Gray with one paw - With a full stomach you'll feel better! -

\- You can't understand. - Muttered the wizard, not at all reassured by their advices - She slammed the door in my face, left without even saying a word, she doesn't answer to any call and I don't know where she is! No one knows where she went! Right now she might be ... -

\- We arrived! - Cana stomped on the brake pedal and Gray slammed his forehead against the opposite set, without being able to finish the sentence. They had not noticed, but while they talked they had reached their destination: a pub named Honey Bone.

\- Thank you very much! - Gray mumbled, rubbing his forehead while Bacchus passed Cana her shoes.

\- You're welcome. - Replied the girl - You'll thank me better when you'll understand that I did it for your own good and now ... Welcome at the craziest theme night in the Bronx! -

\- Wildeeee! - Bacchus echoed with a long howl.

Lucy had never been to Honey Bone and for a while she remained, standing next to the car, staring at the spectacle in awe. The pub where Cana had brought them was really great: it had a large parking and outdoor seating for the summer. Honey Bone had a Mexican style and the logo shining next to the entrance reproduced a colored sugar skull. There was a queue to enter and everyone in line had a costume: ghosts, skeletons, witches and zombies.

\- Of course, it will not be like the parade on 6th avenue ... - Admitted Bacchus - But there is a good loot of costumes! Me and the boys of Quatro Cerberus eat always here, there are some great tacos! -

\- A parade? - Exclaimed instead Natsu - Let's go there too! -

\- It's already over at this hour. - Explained Lucy as they entered the line. At these words the dragon made a sad face and teary eyes, just like a disappointed child. - It's not right! I wanted to go there! - He looked so funny and yet so cute that the girl could not resist the temptation to stroke his head.

\- Promise me we'll go together next year, Luce! -

\- Promised. - The girl consented without thinking and Natsu smiled, seizing the occasion to grab her little finger - Pinky promise! -

\- The table seven is ready. Follow me to your seats. - One of the waitresses called them. Their turn had arrived but Lucy remained still near the threshold. Why had she promised such a thing? She knew that her time with Natsu was limited and that their paths were going to separate as soon as the dragon found a place to live in Magnolia. Moreover ...

\- Who authorized you to give me a nickname? -

Inside, Honey Bone was full to the brim. The entire place had been decorated following the tradition of the Mexican Day of the Dead and even the attendants wore skeletons costumes. A cheerful chatter filled the room, as well as the smell of spicy food and alcohol.

The group took a seat at the table and began to read the menu but just then a voice caught the attention of the entire pub. On the stage at the bottom of the room there was a man with a microphone. He had a really original costume: a large orange pumpkin for a head, a witch's hat, green clothes and a long robe. He looked like an evil scarecrow. Beside him there was a chart covered with a black sheet.

\- First of all I want to thank you for choosing our local, Honey Bone, for your Halloween party! - Announced the strange mascot - My name is Mato and I will be your guide in the special event that we organized for tonight! - The audience shouted back enthusiastically. Lucy did not even know that there was a show in program. - What is it? - When she asked Cana, she shook her head - I hope it's a drinking contest! -

\- But it wasn't you who choose this place ? -

\- Tonight we of Honey Bone want to launch a challenge to the entire audience. A scary challenge, perfect for a night like this! - Mato pulled the sheet that covered the chart with a bang: it was packed with food. - This is our special Halloween menu from appetizer to dessert! But let's look it better! Here we present three servings of delicious roasted bat wings! - The mascot held up a plate showing it to all. Obviously it was not bat wings but simple fried chicken wings in a black batter.

\- Then we have a soup cauldron with eyes! - When Mato showed the dish to the public Cana grimaced in disgust - This seems true! -

\- On the menu it says it's tomato soup. The eyes are made with diced mozzarella and the pupils with black olives. - Explained Bacchus, looking at the paper they had on the table.

\- And then... - Mato paused, leaving the audience in a long moment of suspense - A giant pizza with seasoning of worms and dirt! - Obviously it was not dirt, but a medley of vegetables and mozzarella. Not even the worms were real but sausages cut into thin strips.

\- The scariest thing about this dish ... - Gray muttered, disgusted - Are the dimensions! It's five pounds of pizza! -  
\- And finally here's the dessert: an entire pumpkin pie with whipped cream! - Announced Mato. The cake was the only thing on the menu that had a more traditional look although the chef had decorated it with a jack o' lantern made of chocolate .

\- The winner and his table, will not pay the bill! And in memory of his feat we will hang here on the wall a photo! The winner will get also a shirt with the official logo of the pub! - The scarecrow showed the trophy to the public. It was a simple black t - shirt with a Mexican sugar skull and the name of Honey Bone.

\- So … Does anyone want to participate? - Mato did not even have time to finish the question ...

\- I want to do this! - Natsu yelled, standing up.

\- Then, come forward my friend! - The Scarecrow pointed to him while the audience shouted encouragingly.

Natsu just climbed on the stage taking the microphone to introduce himself.

\- It's impossible. - Sentenced Gray - Flame Brain will not make it. -

\- He will do it instead ... - Lucy shook her head - This place is ruined. -

Cana and Bacchus were already laughing like crazy, ready to enjoy the show. Even Happy pulled his head out of the bag to peer.

\- The rules are simple! - Explained Mato - You have exactly one hour to eat the whole menu. You can proceed in any order and drink all you want but you can't get up to go to the bathroom or take breaks. Is everything clear? Are you ready to start? -

\- Yes! I'm starving! -

\- So let's start: ready, steady and go! -

Natsu went to the attack of the tomato soup, drinking it straight from the pot. The audience fell silent, holding its breath for a long, endless moment, but after a bit of shock people began to cheer again, shouting more than before. When Natsu crashed the pot on the table it was already empty.

\- It's... - Gray did not even know how to describe the scene Now chicken bones were flying in all directions, even off the stage. - Disgusting? Nauseous? Nasty?- Ventured Lucy - Don't forget that he can swallow a whole person with one bite. -

\- But Wendy and Gajeel don't eat so much! - Objected the wizard - It isn't normal! Even for his kind! -

In less than a minute the chicken wings were already finished and Natsu had thrown himself on the pizza. He devoured a slice after the other without breathing. When he stopped for a drink, he grabbed the water bottle resting on the carriage, drinking it all in one gulp.

\- Such an appetite! - Exclaimed the presenter - I've never seen anything like this! Did you prepare in advance for the event? How long haven't you been eating? -

Natsu stopped just for a moment to collect all the mozzarella that fallen on the plate - I had a snack before heading out. -

\- And what kind of snack? -

\- A whole ice cream container. -

And the audience shrieked in shock.

\- Haha, Lucy! - Chuckled Cana - I bet he's costing you a fortune! -

\- He's literally devouring my savings. - Admitted the girl while the dragon thrown himself on the cake. He reversed the plate to take it out and began to take bites as if he had never seen one in his entire life. The public now was clapping hands to give rhythm to the challenge, they had forgotten all of the dishes they had ordered and what they were eating. Even the kitchen had suspended his work to see what was happening and the waiters stared at Natsu open-mouthed. When the dragons swallowed the last bite of cake, everyone exploded into one cry of joy. In just fifteen minutes he had eaten enough food to feed a person for three days.  
\- Do a big applause for our friend! Tonight ... - Announced the presenter - In the historic struggle of man against food, won ... the man! -

\- The dragon ... - Corrected Happy, but no one could hear the Exceed tucked in the bag.

\- Have you seen it, Luce? - Cried Natsu calling the girl from the stage - I won! You can take the shirt as a thank you for everything you are doing for me! -

\- What a sweet boyfriend you have ... - A guy sitting at the next table gave her a nudge but Lucy pulled away - We are not in a relationship! - She did not want to show it, but Natsu's smile was truly contagious. It was embarrassing, but how could she say no, after all he had done to win?

\- Anyway ... - Lucy looked back at Happy who was calling her.

\- What's up? -

The Exceed held out her cell phone - This thing has been vibrating for an hour already, I don't stand it anymore. -

Lucy grabbed the phone just a moment before the alarm went out.

"Pretty pretty please, no birds and the bees, but ecstasy with extra cheese ... "

\- Why didn't you tell me before? - With all the noise that was in the room she had not heard the phone. When she opened it, Lucy discovered that this was already the third missed call by Erza. Why was she trying to contact her? Surely it had to be something important if she was insisting so much.

\- Come here! Let's make a selfie! - Mato grabbed Natsu to make the photo to hang on the wall, but Lucy ignored them both. She got up from her seat, whispering in Cana's hear that she was going out to recall. In the pub room the noise was so deafening that talking at the phone seemed virtually impossible. The emergency exit door was open and Lucy slipped out to avoid the crowd waiting at the entrance for their tables. There were iron steps but the girl did not even notice them, she was too busy to type the number on the keypad. Unfortunately one of her heels went to nestle into a crack between the steps and Lucy immediately lost her balance. The phone slipped from her hand and the girl shrieked, instinctively closing her eyes. She seemed deemed to crash but her fall stopped short before she could hit the ground. When Lucy opened her eyes discovered that her body was inexplicably suspended a few centimeters away from the ground, even though there was nothing and no one to stop her. How was it possible? Was it a spell? Only then Lucy realized that she was not the only one in the parking lot. A few meters away there was a boy with a simple dark coat and the hood raised, but Lucy still managed to see his face: pale skin, black hair and eyes and a very melancholy look. He kept one hand raised, but when he moved it down Lucy's body responded to the command and gently laid on the ground.

\- You should be more careful, this is a dangerous night. It's said that death itself vague between human beings ... - Warned the boy as he turned and continued on his way, vanishing into the night. Although he had saved her, Lucy felt a chill pass through the bones when his magic dissolved.

\- What a creepy guy ... - But she had more pressing problems to deal with: for example the conditions of her cell phon.

\- Shit! - After the impact the screen was completely broken and turning it on seemed an utopia - And now how I'm supposed to call Erza? -

\- LUCY! - Natsu's voice made her jump. The dragon had just appeared in the doorway at the top of the stairs. - What happened? Are you okay? - Natsu seemed agitated and helped her get up quickly, holding her close. He sniffed the air and looked around frantically even if there was no one left in the parking lot. - I'm fine … I just tripped and a guy helped me before I fell on the ground, he used a spell but I don't think it was anything dangerous ... - Lucy tried to reassure him - He went away immediately ... -

\- Back inside. - Natsu looked around for a while before pushing her away - And don't go out alone like that. Never again. You have to stay where I can see you. You had me worried. - There was something strange in the dragon's eyes, much stranger when he met Cana. But Lucy did not pay much attention: she thought only that Natsu was exaggerating.

For the rest of the evening the group continued to play, drink and eat. But, although he laughed and joked, Natsu seemed always a bit worried. Lucy and the others were too busy and did not notice that the dragon was looking around as if he was afraid of seeing a ghost suddenly appear in the middle of the room. Fortunately it did not happen anything like that.

Bacchus and Cana got drunk, and Gray was forced to take them home. They greeted each other under Lucy's home, and when she finally returned to her apartment it was deep night. There were no more stellar spirits waiting for her but she was not alone.

\- Even if my phone was destroyed, I have to admit it was a great evening! - If someone had said her that afternoon, that it was going to be so much fun, she would have not believed it.

\- And we won this too! - Natsu exclaimed waving his shirt with the logo of the pub - I look forward to put it on you. - The dragon winked and Lucy blushed. Was he flirting with her?

\- But you should first do a diet. I don't think L is large enough for you. -

\- I'm not fat! - The girl responded with a hit of her bag - If there is someone who needs to go on a diet that's you! I was getting an indigestion just looking at your display! -

\- Let's run Natsu! Before she turns into a werewolf cat and eats us! - Happy darted out of the bag and the dragon followed him snickering.

\- These two will make me go crazy! A lot of people want a dragon as a pet, but they are people who have read a Eragon or seen a movie from Pixar, no one of them knows what it really means to have a scaly beast around the house. - The girl pushed away a rebel a lock of hair from her forehead, but she did it with a smile. It was true that Natsu was messing with her life but it was a fun chaos.

\- One of these days I might as well get used to this madness ... - Lucy took off her coat, and it was then that she noticed that the phone was flashing next to the entrance, a sign that someone had left a message. She pressed the button starting the recording. "Lucy." It was Erza's voice. "I tried to contact you on the phone but you didn't answer me, so I decided to make an attempt here. I called to tell you to be careful, this evening they have found two more victims near the Yankee Stadium, they were wizards of Quatro Cerberus. I know that is the same area where you and Cana had to go to dinner, please call me back when you get home. " The voicemail message closed without another word, leaving Lucy with a terrible sense of unease. She had spent a wonderful night, but someone else was not going to come back from the festivities.

Magnolia was not going to rest in peace.


	12. A diary

Hello everyone! Here's the new chapter of the week. No one knows yet who is the mysterious boy appeared during the Halloween evening and if he's really connected to the trail of murders that are bloodying Magnolia, the only thing certain is that Lucy's phone was destroyed and that she absolutely need a new one ...

 **A diary**

While she turned the coffee in her mug, Lucy could not stop thinking about the conversation she had had that morning with Cana. Bacchus knew the two wizards of Quatro Cerberus who were killed during the night, even if they were not close friends.

"When he heard the news he went crazy." Had told her Cana. "You have no idea of what I had to do to calm him down! He wanted to find the culprit on his own. He even forced me to use my cards to look for information, but ... the tarots didn't answer. Whoever he is, the killer is not an ordinary human being: my powers don't work on him. " That was why no one could find him? Not even those of the Council? Who was the next on the list? Perhaps someone of Fairy Tail? Lucy understood how Bacchus felt: for her the guild was a second family and the idea that it was in danger drove her crazy. What was she going to do if she lost one of her friends?

Lucy shook her head to drive away those thoughts and took a sip of her coffee, but shivered when the bitterness touched her tongue. She had been stirring for half an hour but had forgotten to put sugar in it.  
\- Get me ... - Only then Lucy noticed Natsu who was holding out the sugar bowl, with an amused smile. He had been seated in front of her who knows for how long, and yet she had not even seen him.  
\- Lucy is so careless! - Sighed Happy, who was seated at the table with them for breakfast and was eating a tin of sardines. The girl tried to ignore him, added sugar to her coffee and finally took a sip of the corrected drink.

There were a few moments of silence before Lucy started talking again - I was actually thinking about that guy I met last night, he was rather suspicious ... Why you were so agitated when I told you about him? - Natsu choked on the biscuit he was eating and was forced to punch himself on the chest to get it down, but the pastry seemed stuck. Lucy stood there looking at him, as he struggled and Happy tried to help hitting him on the back. In the end, to save Natsu, the girl was forced to refill him a glass of milk. The dragon grabbed her offer, drained it in one gulp and only then he managed to swallow the biscuit and started breathing again. - What are you talking about ? -

\- When you came out, looking for me, you seemed agitated. - Insisted Lucy - You made a face! - But Natsu ignored her, resuming his breakfast as if nothing had happened - You're exaggerating. That guy had a bad smell of black magic, that's all. And I don't like black magic's smell. - Lucy had perceived the same negativity when his aura had touched her, but Natsu's answer was not convincing at all - You know? Sometimes I get the feeling that you're telling me a bunch of lies. -

\- It's not true! Princes don't tell lies! - Replied the dragon with one of his usual smiles.

Many people in Magnolia studied black magic, although the Council had tried to limit the practice. That was not enough evidence to blame the mysterious Halloween boy to be the serial killer. Even Bickslow used black magic!

\- I guess we'll talk about this story another time. - Lucy sighed. It was evident that was not going to get more information out of Natsu and moreover she had other problems to deal with. - Unfortunately yesterday happened another tragedy. - The girl angrily pressed her finger on the phone that she kept on the table, but without getting any reaction. The screen was completely broken, hopeless. The idea to stay offline for a few days made her happy, but she needed to be always connected for the good of the company.

\- Come on! I need a new one! -

After breakfast Lucy brought Natsu in one of the most famous and important electronics store of Magnolia. It was in a square on 5th avenue and there was a queue to get in. The only thing visible at street level was a simple glass cube, because most of the building was underground. It was enough to get down the stairs to find an immense space, with large vaults and crystal chandeliers. It seemed almost a cathedral, but on the tables were exposed phones, PCs and tablets to remind everyone that, after all, that was just a shop. For a while Natsu stayed impaled to look around, dazzled by the lights and the twinkling electronic gadgets. He could not understand what was the reason of all that splendor.

\- Once I was in a treasure room that looked exactly like this place. - Whispered the dragon and Lucy let out a giggle - In a way this is a treasure room: look at the prices of those things! But don't waste time, come with me! - The girl pulled him near one of the benches, where a salesman with an orange vest was waiting for them.

\- What can I do for you today, Lucy? -

\- Watch, Warren. - She pulled the phone from her bag and showed it to the clerk who grimaced - What have you done to it? It seems it had a close encounter with Erza! Have you used it as a shield? -  
It was then that Natsu realized that both knew each other, because Warren was a member of Fairy Tail.  
\- I think it was an edge. - Lucy sighed - What can I do now? -

\- Leave it alone Lucy, it's not worth repairing it when you can replace it with a 6. I'll show you! - The guy got in a hurry the model to show her all its amazing features - There are 16Gb of memory, 8-megapixels, iSight camera, time - lapse, Siri, geotagghing, HRD, True Tone Falsh and .. . - Warren kept talking nonstop, firing a foolish word after another while Lucy nodded and occasionally made him a few questions. Natsu stood for a while in silence, completely cut off from the conversation, staring at them as if they were a pair of aliens. Technology had made great strides in the last hundred years and he was left completely behind. For the first time since his return to Magnolia, he felt a complete idiot.

\- Natsuuu ... - Called Happy with muffled voice from inside the backpack - What are they doing? Are they reading a book of black magic? -

\- If it were runes it would be simpler ... -

\- This phone is amazing! You can always be online and you can call anyone wherever you are! And if you take the plus version, with 128gb, there is no limit to the things you can put in it! - Warren exclaimed, and it was at that point that Natsu decided to stop him raising a hand - Can that thing really use Requip? And does it allows you to use telepathy and talk to others at a distance? -

The clerk was forced to think about it a few seconds to process what the dragon was saying. He and Lucy exchanged a glance and then he finally nodded - In a way … yes, but it isn't magic ... -

Magic or not, Natsu could no longer afford to stay behind, he had to get back in step with the times.  
\- I'll take one too! - But Lucy killed immediately his enthusiasm - You can't take a cell phone of a thousand jewel! -

\- Why not? -

\- First of all I don't think you're aware of the price and then I have no intention to buy a phone that you will end up destroying in less than twenty-four hours! -

\- Do you want to make a bet? -

\- NO! -

\- But Lucee! I saw that everyone in town has one! Why can't I? -

Again those eyes of a pleading puppy. For a moment Lucy felt a pang in her heart and felt like the most evil witch of Magnolia. But then her rational side returned to take over.

\- Alright then. - She sighed at the end - Warren what's the simplest thing that's in the store? One that you will give to my great- grandmother? Give it to him. I'll take six plus. - After all, a cell phone could be useful even for Natsu.

\- Right away! - And the clerk darted away to carry out the order, leaving behind a very unhappy dragon.

\- I think your great-grandmother would take offense. -

\- You're right, maybe I should have asked for my great- great- grandmother. - Lucy grinned and Natsu replied with a tongue.

When the couple finally emerged from the store each of them had a brand new phone. Lucy's one was thin, light, black and glittering, Natsu's, however, was squared and with keys large like road signs. The dragon was not at all pleased with his phone, and pushed a number after the other with a grimace.

\- Are you sure that this thing works? -

\- Of course it works! You just have to figure out how to use it. I will explain you everything. Let's find a seat, Central Park is within walking distance. -

How long had it been since she had done a walk in her beloved park?

At Central Park that morning there was a lot of people, because with that beautiful sun, a walk in the open air was just the ideal. There were people doing jogging, kids playing on the grass and few couples walking hand in hand romantically.

\- Do you know? I love this place. - Confessed Lucy while looking for a free bench to sit on - Sometimes I like to bring my laptop, sit in the nature and write as I look at the view. In all my stories there is at least a scene set up in a park like this. -

Natsu looked up from the screen he was pressing to watch the girl who was walking a few steps ahead. The sun made her blond hair glitter, like many small gold threads. For a moment the dragon thought that before him there was someone else, someone who came directly from his past. To cancel the thought he had to rub his eyes.

\- Let's sit here! - Lucy pointed to a free bench, in a beautiful sunny corner. Natsu immediately dropped beside her and Happy jumped out from the bag; the warmth of the sun was too inviting and he was curious to see in action the strange magic item they had just bought.

\- Give me your phone. - Natsu did as he was told and clung to her to see better, close enough to touch the girl with his leg and the entire right side. - How do you to talk to someone else? -

Lucy stiffened, startled by that sudden closeness.

\- Well? - But Natsu had no ulterior motives, the only thing that interested him was his new electronic gadget.

\- If you want to call someone you have to type his number and press this button here. - Explained Lucy trying to hide the embarrassment - You can also save numbers in the memory, so you don't have to type them every time. -

\- That's all? - Natsu exclaimed. It really seemed the easiest thing in the world, but what could he do now, with that incredible power at his disposal? A light bulb went on in Natsu's head and a devilish smile appeared on his lips. Lucy sensed immediately that that expression did not mean anything good.

\- Hey, Lucee ... -

\- Yup? -

\- If I call someone, do they know who I am? -

\- If they know your number, yes, but your card is new so for now no one can recognize you. -

Natsu could not receive better news than that - Give me Gray's number. -

\- Why? -

\- For a little prank! -

\- Oh, Natsu! I don't do these things since I was thirteen! Although ... - Lucy paused to think with one finger pressed to her lips - I have to admit it's pretty hilarious! - When she was still in high school, making phone pranks was one of her favorite hobbies. She and Levy had harassed everyone in the group.

\- Alright then! - She agreed after a bit - But nothing too much cruel, Gray is already in a bad mood. -

\- It's just something to laugh! C'mon! I've a fantastic idea! - Natsu nudged Lucy to encourage her and the girl satisfied him, writing the number on the keyboard - Use the speakerphone so I can hear everything you say! Click here! -

Natsu put the phone on the leg as it began to ring - What is that noise? -

Lucy motioned for him to wait, whispering - It's calling, wait ... -

"Hello?" Gray said, just when it seemed that the call was going to end. Natsu and Lucy looked at each other and the dragon immediately closed his nose to change voice - Hello, is Mr. Gray Fullbuster? -  
" Yes." Replied the Ice Devil Slayer, with his usual bored voice "Who are you?"

\- I'm calling on behalf of the Firestorm Inc because we saw one of your works, and we are very interested. -  
"One of my works?" Gray asked, this time his voice sounded confused - What are you talking about? -

\- I'm talking about that giant button in front of the Thunder God Tribe shop. A sculpture so ugly can only be your work. The worst Magnolia's sculptor. -

"Who did you call the worst Magnolia's sculptor?" Yelled Gray and Lucy was forced to cover her mouth to keep from laughing. Even Happy covered his mouth with his paws.

\- Excuse me. - Natsu continued, trying to remain as serious as possible - I mean the worst sculptor of the world. -

" OF THE WORLD? What the hell do you want from me?"

\- You see, our agency deals with demolition: I contacted you because we want to raze your work to the ground. -

" First of all, I haven't done that crap and second: stop fucking with me! Who the hell are you?"

At that point Lucy could no longer resist and exploded. Her crystalline laughter echoed throughout the park and even Gray heard her on the other end of the phone. - Wait a minute ... I know that voice! Lucy? Is it you? You and that idiot of Natsu? -

The girl moved closer to the cell phone to be heard. She was laughing so much that there were tears in her eyes. - It's us Gray, don't get angry it was an innocent prank, just to laugh a little ! -

"Innocent or not, tell that idiot of your friend that from this moment on, his number will be eternally banned!"

\- Gray! - But the boy did not listen. They heard muttering: " I am a great sculptor!" And then the line went abruptly dead.

\- He is not interested in our proposal. - Concluded Natsu in the same secretary's voice he had used to call, then he broke into laughter. For a while they both stayed on the bench bent over laughing. - It ... it was fantastic! - Gasped Lucy. It was just like the old times with Levy!

\- How about we call someone else? Give me Gajeel's number! - But this time when Natsu pressed on the keyboard, his cell phone's screen became black .

\- Hey! - Exclaimed the dragon - What the hell is going on? It's Gray's fault? -

\- No, it's just exhaust. - Explained Lucy - You have to load the new cell phone before using it. It's a miracle that it has worked for so long. -

\- And how do you load it? -

\- You must connect the plug and insert it into the current. - Lucy showed him the cable and the contents of the package but the dragon did not give her the slightest attention - If it needs some electricity I know the right spell! -

\- NO! Don't do it! -

Total time life of Natsu's cell phone: less than thirty minutes.

The dragon activated a hint of his magic, injecting into the phone the electricity it needed, but the battery did not like his treatment. The device sizzled and after a few moments burst, causing a huge cloud of black smoke. Lucy and Happy managed to dodge just in time, throwing themselves to the ground but Natsu was not so fast.

\- Are you okay? - When Lucy looked up and saw him, she burst out laughing again: Natsu was paralyzed on the bench, the explosion had hit him full and now he had a completely black face and hair straight like thorns. Some passersby had stopped to look at them and was asking him what had happened, but Lucy could not even hear them as she was so busy laughing - I told you to not do it! -

For a while Natsu stared at the device, tight in his hand, but then he threw it away, exclaiming - Okay, now I think I understand how it works. I'm ready for a 6 plus! Lucy buy me a new phone! -

The girl froze instantly - No way! -

\- Why not? Come on! I promise to not break it! Let's go back to the store! - Natsu jumped up and tried to take her by the arm but she dodged - Enough for today with electronics! -

\- I will pay attention! -

\- Absolutely no! - If she wanted to get rid of the dragon she had no choice. The girl put a hand on the set of keys she had in her belt, whispering - Door of the Golden Bull open yourself! Give me just a little bit of energy! - The magic started circulating in her system and Lucy used it all to blast off like a rocket.  
\- Luceee! - But Natsu did not want to let her get away and gave chase, shouting her to get back with him to the store. Happy stood still for a while, standing by the bench, laughing like crazy, but then he noticed that people were watching him. He coughed, hoping to pass for a normal cat and he went on all fours to chase the other two.

That afternoon Natsu continued to harass Lucy until the girl gave in and promised to buy a new mobile phone, just like with the history of the Walmart. Only then the dragon calmed down and like every night throw himself on the couch with a big stack of chips to follow the replicas of the football's championship.

"I've never met a person more insistent in my life!" Thought Lucy as she poured the tea she had just done in the her cup. Natsu shrieked when the team he was cheering for scored a point and Lucy jumped threatening to pour everything on the table. "And not even a noisier person!" Why couldn't she get a silent and polite dragon as Wendy? Her usual luck ...

When Lucy looked up at the clock affixed to the wall she noticed with surprise that it was already nine o'clock. It was amazing how quickly time flowed in Natsu's company. Since the dragon had transferred in her house, her life seemed suddenly become faster. Natsu filled her days and kept her busy all the time. Maybe it was good, maybe not. There was something she wanted desperately to do and that the dragon had prevented her from doing so far.

While Natsu kept shouting at the television, Lucy decided that this was the right time to take advantage. She slipped silently through the living room and took refuge in her room, closing quietly the door. She turned on the laptop, sat at the desk and stretched so hard that all the vertebrae of the neck crunched. Usually she spent a few hours each day sitting comfortably to write, but in the last period, due to the Natsu's arrival, she had got no time to spend for her favorite hobby.

\- What a party pooper ... - The girl put on the iPod headphones, choosing a song from the last playlist to isolate herself completely from the world and by the deafening noise of the television in the living room. The story she was working on was still stuck in the same spot where she had left it the last time, when she had spent a sleepless night thinking about the plot. She knew that part by heart. Lucy closed her eyes, trying to concentrate. She clenched her cup of hot tea to warm her hands, while repeating for the umpteenth time the last words on the page - "It was a beautiful morning to walk among the trees in the park. Even though it was late autumn the sun warmed the air, made the water of the pond sparkle and shined on the colored leaves of the maple trees. She stopped for a moment, leaning against the fence and closed her eyes, breathing in the fragrant and cold air. When she opened them, her heart missed a beat: a man who she had never seen, had stopped right next to her, to admire the same view. She had not even noticed his arrival. "-  
\- Who is he? -

Lucy jumped, threatening to pour all the tea in her cup on the laptop keyboard. The girl tore the headphones with anger, screaming at the unwanted guest - What the hell are doing here? - Natsu was right behind her, leaning with his elbows on the chair and his eyes fixed on the screen.

\- The door was open ... - The dragon replied nonchalantly.

\- The door was locked! - Retorted Lucy and he shrugged - Ajar. -

Then she let out a resigned sigh. Natsu did not know the laws of privacy and personal space and with him around it was impossible to complete even a blessed page of her novel.

\- What is this story you're writing? How is called? -

Lucy did not like to talk about her stories before they were completed, but decided to make an exception. Maybe if she explained to Natsu a bit of the plot, the dragon would get bored and go away, eventually leaving her in peace.

\- I had thought to call it: "A diary." The story is set in a big town, where now no one believes in the existence of magic. But the main character knows that is not true: she's a wizard. -

\- It looks just like Magnolia. - Observed Natsu and Lucy smiled - One of the basic rules for a good novel ... is to always write about things that you know personally. So you can make it realistic. -

\- And what happens then? - Pressed the dragon.

\- At one point the protagonist meets her great love, a man who will change her life forever. However he isn't human, but a demon with dark powers. I already have in mind how their meeting will be. I want to make each of them believe of having found a soul mate, but I don't know how this is possible. - Confessed Lucy.

\- How can two different characters like them fall in love with one glance? -

\- It's true that they are very different: he's a demon, he has lived for centuries and she is only a mortal. But the key of the plot is simple: they already know each other. Although she does not remember him, he has not forgotten her. He could not forget her. She is no longer the same person, who he had loved many centuries before, but that soul is unmistakable. He has sought her for so long, thinking about her all the time. He was willing to come down even in the depths of hell, and yet here he finds her, in the most unthinkable place of all, just when he had lost all hope: leaning against a fence in an ordinary park, near an ordinary lake. -

Lucy turned to look at Natsu. She wanted to reply but not a word came out of her mouth. His idea was perfect. She could not believe the fact that he had solved the problem of the plot so quickly and so brilliantly. For her, that piece had become a real puzzle but ...

But Lucy noticed that the dragon's eyes were still fixed on the page and that in his eyes there was the same shade of melancholy that she had seen a few days earlier.

\- Hurry Natsu! - Shouted Happy - Advertising is over! -

\- Coming! - But that feeling lasted only for a moment. Natsu gave her a big smile and then left her, rushing to see the rest of the game.


	13. A sky full of stars

This is one of my favorite chapters. The scene of Lucy and Natsu flying over the city, was one of the things that I wanted to write more and I'm really happy with the result!

 **A sky full of stars**

It was almost time for dinner and Lucy was a little hungry.

Passing through the living room she noticed that Natsu was still dozing off on the couch, exactly like she had left him after lunch. Happy was curled up on his belly while the television broadcasted a talk show in the background, completely forgotten. She had been left alone all afternoon, finally free to devote a bit of time to writing but, standing alone in front of the PC, Lucy got terribly bored. Before, spending hours and hours writing, was the only thing that relaxed her. What had changed? Why did it make a strange effect, hearing the house so quiet? Maybe she was getting too used to their voices …

\- Have you read the jobs flyers that I left for you on the kitchen table? - It was a rhetorical question: the newspapers that Lucy had brought home were all still neatly put one on another.

\- Sure! - Natsu replied in a sleepy voice.

\- Sure ... - And Lucy sighed as she opened the fridge: it was completely empty. So empty and white that for a moment she had the impression of having opened a door on the Arctic sea. There was nothing left of what she had bought the last time, not even a bottle of milk for breakfast. The girl shook her head and closed the fridge - I think I'll take a pizza. -

\- Pizza? - Food was always the best way to wake up Natsu. The dragon stood up with a jerk, throwing Happy on the ground. - Where's the pizza? -

\- Where? Obviously not here! Because you have eaten all our supplies! - Teased the girl - And if tonight we want to eat we have to order something or go out to a restaurant! -

\- Let's go to a restaurant, then! - Suggested Natsu with a huge smile - I'll take you to the place you like the most! -

Lucy blushed. Was he really asking her out? Was it a date? But then she remembered that Natsu had not a car to take her out and that he did not even had a credit card with which to pay.

\- Luce choose where to go! - He continued - What do you like? Where do you want to eat? -

The idea of a pizza was perfect and Lucy knew the best place of all Magnolia to eat one ... - Let's go to 8th Islands! -

Natsu got ready as fast as he could, but when they arrived at the restaurant the two found as usual a long line. Those minutes of waiting were for Natsu a real torture, because he could smell from the street the delicious scent of the food that was served inside.

\- I'm starving! I feel even worse than the dragon in the joke ... -

\- What dragon? - Asked Lucy.

\- The dragon that, when he goes out to dinner, encounters a knight. The knight threatens him with the sword, "I'm ready!" And the dragon: "Oh, no! Again canned meat! "-

It was a terrible joke but Natsu's face made Lucy laughed laugh all the same.

\- I'm starving too! - Exclaimed Happy, who had hidden inside the girl's bag. - When can I get my pizza with tuna? -

Lucy opened the zipper just a little to hiss - I doubt you can die of hunger. Why did you get in here? You're getting me a backache! What's you damn weight? -

\- I'm not fat! I have a voluminous fur! -

\- It's true! - Added Natsu - Happy has so much fur that when he sheds he duplicates. - And Lucy could not resist, bursting into laughter again with all her might.

When they were finally able to take seat, the dragon was so hungry that he ordered and devoured three pizzas, but this time Lucy did not even notice. She did not even notice the glances that Mirajane made every time she passed close to their table. The only thing that Lucy did was laughing the whole time, enjoying her food and her beer. She forgot everything else and paid the bill without even seeing the price. She got up from the table until the end of the dinner, to go to wash her hands. It was in the bathroom that Lucy found Lisanna, Mirajane's younger sister. She stood before the mirror using her break to fix her makeup. It was amazing how much she resembled Mirajane: they had the same blue eyes and even the same hair color, but Lisanna wore them much shorter than the sister.

\- So, how was this date? -

Lucy pressed unintentionally the sink pedal too hard and sprayed water everywhere, threatening to soak her dress. - It wasn't a date! - Protested the girl - Between me and Natsu there is nothing romantic! Erza has just asked me to be his guide until he finds a place of his own in town. We came here for dinner because the fridge was empty! -

\- Seriously? - Lisanna seemed unconvinced - I've noticed that there is feeling between you. I've never seen you laugh so much in the company of a guy! And to me Natsu seems very handsome and funny. If you don't want to give try, I might thought about it ... -

Although she had just sworn that between her and the dragon there was nothing romantic, Lucy felt stung by the girl's words - Are you not going out with Bickslow? -

This time Lisanna missed completely trajectory and the mascara stained her forehead - How do you know it ? -

Lucy chuckled, seeing her reaction - You know ... Here in Fairy Tail we are like a big family, no one has secrets. -

\- I bet it was Mira. - Muttered the other while wiping off the mascara - All right! Bickslow and I go out together, but if I was free I would have made a move on Natsu. Follow my advice: don't miss him! - Lisanna said no more and gave her just one last wink before leaving the bathroom. But Lucy was left behind, lathering her hands absentmindedly. Make a move on Natsu .. What right had she to do it? After losing Mavis his heart was still hurting. Speaking of Gajeel and Levy he had even said that falling in love with someone belonging to another species was insane. It was true that Natsu was cute. It was true that he was fun, that time together flew and that with him, her life seemed less boring. But ... What chances had someone like her?  
After leaving the restaurant, Lucy and Natsu walked back toward home by foot. What Lisanna had said still buzzed in her head, so loudly that it seemed impossible to drive those thoughts away. To try to distract herself the girl looked up at the sky, watching the dark over Magnolia. Because of the flashy lights of the city, her beloved stars were visible just a bit, eyeing from the distant space.

\- I've always wanted to see the stars closer. - Lucy murmured without even realizing that she had done it out loud - I'd love to be able to fly and look at them from above. Below here, you can't see anything and the worst thing is that nobody cares. People are too blinded by the lights of the boards to realize how brilliant is the sky. -

\- Milady if you want I can bring you there. - Suggested Natsu with a smile, but Lucy did not understand immediately what he meant.

\- Where? -

\- On a star. -

"Where I can take you Miss? On a star! " Had she already heard those words in a movie?

\- Not exactly on, but near, I can fly! - Explained Natsu - Do you want to try? It's the least I can do to thank you for dinner. Come with me! - Natsu did not give her no time to answer, he grabbed her hand and dragged her away, bringing her inside the gates of Central Park. It was just before closing time and at there was no one around. When Natsu stopped in the middle of a lawn, the entire park was pretty much for them.

\- Wait! - Cried Lucy trying to reason with him - We cannot do that! -

\- Why? I have wings, you know? Don't tell me that you don't know what a dragon looks like! -  
\- No, I know how a dragon is! Even if I haven't seen one! - Lucy shook her head and Natsu started to laugh so hard that he bent over. She furrowed her eyebrows: she could not understand what was so funny, and the attitude of her companion was beginning to irritate her.

\- Haha ... you mean ... - Gasped Natsu - Gajeel and Wendy didn't show you anything? It's absurd! -  
To be honest Lucy had always wondered what was the real aspect of her friends but she had never asked for anything out of fear of being invasive.

\- I don't know if you noticed but we are in a town of nine million inhabitants ... - Tried to point out the girl.

\- It's impossible for a dragon to go around in its true form without triggering panic! You can't change form and flutter on the skyscrapers! -

\- But we have magic to solve these problems ... - Natsu stretched out his arms and a warm breeze followed his movement, investing Lucy and making the grass vibrate. A circle of blue and sparkling runes lit on the lawn, shone for a while and went out with a flash, leaving in the air a slight magical aura. An electrical sensation, little more than a shiver.

Lucy instinctively rubbed her arms, she felt goose bumps - What was that? -

\- A spell that can distort the continuity of space - time. - Explained Natsu like it was obvious - Now no one can see us. Come, I'll take you for a ride. - His aura changed instantly and become a bright and brilliant red. Lucy did not expect such a proposal and for a moment she was petrified, not knowing what to say or what to do.

\- You'd better move a bit. - Happy suggested, poking his head out of the bag - Or you'll be crushed. - Lucy shook suddenly. The girl needed no other warnings and stepped hastily back, while Natsu's body was completely surrounded by light. The boy's silhouette changed shape in a flash, getting larger and larger. When the glow faded, in the meadow there was no longer a human being, but a magnificent dragon. A dragon in the flesh and scales: the Prince of Dragons.

\- Wow! - Lucy could not suppress a cry of wonder. Natsu was huge, even bigger than she had imagined, taller than a giraffe, longer than a bus, the most imposing creature she had ever seen. The scales on his body were all a beautiful ruby red, except for those under the throat and the abdomen which were all gold. On the neck and down his back, a double row of black and thick spines acted as his armor. Even his claws were dark as obsidian and sharp as shavers. He had big curved horns and another little horn on the tip of the snout. His tail was long and swept the lawn, moving slowly. But the most incredible thing were his wings: huge, large almost as much as his entire body. They were made with a thin yellow membrane, it seemed delicate and translucent, so much that it was possible to look through, but it was clear that it was an elastic material, capable of supporting the full weight of its master in flight. But even if his body had changed so much, Natsu's eyes were always the same. They had become yellow with a black pupil, sharp like the ones of a cat, but Lucy immediately recognized the same look.

"I know I have overcome all your expectations but you don't have to stare at me that way. "Natsu chuckled. To speak he was not using his mouth but a kind of telepathy: Lucy could hear his voice echoing in her head.  
\- To be honest ... - Admitted the girl - Reading how it's done a dragon in a fairy tale and see one alive ... These are two incredibly different things ... -

"You can pet me if you want to."

\- Pet you? - Lucy sat there a moment before realizing that in Natsu's words there was nothing malicious. "Come on!" Encouraged the dragon getting closer with his muzzle "I will not bite." His breath was warm and hot, it rose from his nostrils as from the depths of a volcano. His whole body was warm and standing next to him Lucy did no longer felt the cold of the night and of the autumn. It was as if the seasons had suddenly turned upside down and in the middle of the park it was summer again.

\- All right, but don't start purring. - Lucy joked before reaching out and place a hand gently on the big reptile's cheek. She had always imagined the body of the dragon like that of a big snake but Natsu's scales were neither wet nor slimy. They were tough and a bit rough and stroking them remembered the same feeling that you get from touching the bark of an ancient tree. Lucy continued to slide her hand along the dragon's neck and further down, until it rested on his chest. As soon as she got there she felt a rhythmic pulsing, a powerful, strong beat that was both life and magic, a much more powerful and incredible magic of all those that she had encountered during her whole lifetime.

\- Why is Natsu taking all the caresses? -

Lucy jumped as soon as she heard Happy's voice whining and pulled away from the dragon. The Exceed was staring her, out of the bag, with teary eyes.

"Ahaaha!" Chuckled Natsu "Forgive her! It's the first time she sees a dragon beautiful like me! "But Happy did a snort, jealous as ever.

"Come on now, get on board." Natsu crouched on the ground, resting his muzzle on the grass to allow Lucy to climb on his back.

\- Ha ... Have I really to? -

"Get moving."

Her heart was beating a thousand a mile for the fear but Lucy took courage, climbing on Natsu's shoulders. Happy jumped out from his hiding place and in an instant on his back appeared a long white wings with which he began to flutter around. - Give this to me! - The Exceed tore her bag, then Natsu turned his head toward her; his teeth were bared in a sort of half-smile: " Are you ready?"

Lucy did not even have time to answer, before the dragon took off. The girl screamed and clung with all her strength to Natsu's thorns. She wrapped her legs around his neck and closed instinctively her eyes.  
While the dragon climbed higher and higher, the wind invested Lucy with so much force to take her breath away. It filled her mouth and nose and whipped her face with violence, ruffling her hair. Much worse than riding a bike, much worse than going up on a roller coaster!

At a certain point Natsu suddenly stretched out his wings and stood in the air, motionless as a glider. The sudden stop threatened to throw Lucy below. Her heart jumped in her throat and then hurried back down into the stomach. The girl clung even stronger to the dragon, like a lifeline, not daring to open her eyes. How the hell did she choose to accept?

"Hahaha! You're a coward! " Natsu's laugh made her grimace "Have I brought you up here for nothing? And stop with those legs, you're choking me! " He was right. She had told him that she wanted to see the stars closer … Lucy forced herself to open her eyes and leaned a bit to watch below. Happy was hovering a few feet from them with the bag that he had torn from her, tucked on his shoulder. He and Natsu glided effortlessly between the currents even if they were at dizzying heights. When Lucy looked down at the tips of the skyscrapers they seemed incredibly distant. The shapes of the buildings, the streets, the park, the bay, everything seemed so small from that height, so insignificant. The largest and the most chaotic metropolis of the world, had lost its contours: from above Magnolia seemed a dark lake, lit by millions of bright dots all in movement. It seemed an enormous galaxy, a breathtaking spectacle. But Magnolia was not the only thing that shone. When Lucy looked up she sow immediately the stars above them that lit up the whole sky. She had never seen them shine so much. She could recognize each of the constellations with which she had formed a bond. Lucy had the impression of being able to touch the stars, simply by stretching a hand.  
"How's that?" Asked the dragon but Lucy remained for a few moments in silence. She loved to write but could not find the right words for that show. - It's amazing ... - She whispered the end.

"Yeah! Flying is fantastic! "Chuckled Natsu, closing his eyes to enjoy the breeze. How long had it been since he had had so much fun? How many centuries had passed since the last time a human had ride on his back? For a moment the sweet smile of Mavis flashed through Natsu's memories and his wings stiffened. A twinge of melancholy pierced his heart. How was that possible? How did Lucy make him feel the same emotions? He did not longer believe to be able to feel something like that ...

\- Hey Natsu! - Called Happy - Why didnt you do something fun? - Lucy sensed immediately that "fun" was something she would not like but the dragon did not give her time to argue. "Great idea Happy! Hang on over there! "For a moment Natsu seemed to stop in the air. He stretched his wings and then the dragon fell like a dead weight down. At first he fell slowly, but the speed increased more and more as skyscrapers, roads and land approached menacingly. Lucy clung to the dragon's neck, trying to resist the wind that wanted to drag her away - What are you doing ? -

" Do you trust me?"

\- I don't trust you at all! -

The skyscrapers were now very close, the impact seemed imminent and inevitable. Lucy screamed, but just when it seemed they were about to crash, Natsu lifted and glided, flying low over the city, almost touching the roofs of the buildings. It was good that they were protected by the spell of invisibility or their stunts would have triggered panic.

\- You are crazy! Stop it right now! -

"But Lucy you can't fly without having some fun !"

Under her legs, convulsively tightened around the neck of the dragon, Lucy could feel his muscles twitch in the effort to beat those enormous wings, long as the reptile's body. She was terrified but Natsu was having too much fun. It was a long time since he had flown and he was missing the feeling of the wind on the scales. The currents caressed him telling where to go, when to ascend, descend, accelerate. At the height of enthusiasm, he began to roll merrily in the air, a somersault after another. Heaven and Earth were reversed so fast, that they lost meaning. Lucy's head turned and her hands lost the grip. The girl fell while the wind swept furiously on her. She could not even scream and closed her eyes. "What a stupid death!" She had time to think, then a thick scaly paw grabbed her, holding her gently.

"Sorry." Whispered Natsu as the dragon slowly glided back toward the park. Lucy let his put her again on the ground but her legs were shaking so much that they could not carry her anymore. The girl was forced to sit while she tried to catch her breath.

" Do you feel okay? Are you angry?" Asked Natsu approaching his big snout. Part of Lucy wanted to slap him, but she did not have the courage. - I'm fine. - The girl reassured him - And I'm not mad ... It was ... thrilling! - Her head was still spinning but Lucy forced a smile - I always wondered how it would be to see the stars up close and now that I've done it I can write it in one of my books! Ahaha! -

"Then next time I'll take you higher!"

Perhaps it would have been better if she stayed silent.


	14. The memory of the stars

This is a very important chapter for the plot of my story: there are information about the beginnings of Fairy Tail, on Mavis powers (I warned you that she was going to be ooc in this fic) and especially Stellar Memory's description. Stellar Memory is one of the key points in The wizard's diary, I took this idea directly from Rave Master, who has already read it will immediately understand where I'm going ...

 **The memory of the stars**

\- That's Virgo! - Lucy exclaimed, pointing to a group of stars that shone up in the sky and Natsu nearly spat out all the chocolate he'd just drunk - But it doesn't look like her at all! -

\- You must use your imagination to complete the figure. - Tried to explain the girl - Force yourself a little bit and look again at stars. What do you think? -

\- It seems a fish to me. - Replied Happy and for a moment Lucy was tempted to dive down from the terrace.  
\- Do you ever think to something different than fish? -

\- Every now and then I think of Charle. - Said the Exceed - Or where to take a nap. -

\- It must be wonderful to live like a cat. - Lucy sighed.

The girl's apartment was on the top floor and she had a large terrace from which it was possible to watch the city's skyline, or the foliage of Central Park's trees. That evening Lucy had decided to bring Natsu and Happy with her and sit on a table to teach them something of her element: the stars. It was really cold up there in the open, but the hot chocolate she had prepared, made the atmosphere more bearable. Even Happy was drinking from a cup, but hot milk.

\- The more I look the more it seems ... an upturned table. - It was perfectly useless. Lucy could say anything that she wanted, but Natsu could not see the figure of Virgo.

\- Let's try something else then. - The girl shook her head and pointed to a group of stars close to the previous one, explaining that it was the Hydra, but Natsu could not follow her. Instead of watching the stars his eyes kept falling on her, he could not break away from Lucy and her brilliance. Her long blond hair fell over her shoulders like a waterfall, more sparkling than the Milky Way. Her hazel eyes glittered like stars, and even her lips seemed to glow, red and inviting as cherries. How did so much beauty could be concentrated in one person? Such gentleness and passion? While Lucy spoke, Natsu still felt in the background her voice whispering, amazed, how beautiful it was the spectacle of stars from above. He still he felt the cry of surprise that she had launched when he took flight. He felt the pressure of her legs around his neck and her delicate hand that stroked his scales. Everything repeated incessantly in his mind, like a replay, and in the most possible appealing way.

The dragon was forced to close his eyes to erase those thoughts and to focus on the cup he held in his hands sipping his chocolate. "Remember what you have sworn before you came here." He repeated to himself. "No sentimental entanglements."

\- Have you ever heard of Stellar Memory? Someone calls it Lumen Histoire. -

Natsu raised his head with a jerk. He knew well that story.

\- Stellar Memory is a legendary place where for the first time humans met the spirits of the constellations. - Explained Lucy - It was there that the King of the Spirits decided to make a gift to the people of Earthland and gave to eighty eight wizards the keys of the heavens. But Stellar Memory isn't special only for this reason. It's where all the energy and all the memories of our planet are stored. It's at the same time an heart and a mind. Stellar Memory is the most powerful existing magic and it's said that through its power is even possible to make miracles and change history! But no one knows where is this legendary place and the spirits of the constellations aren't allowed to reveal it. - Lucy let out a sigh. - According to the legend, among the celestial wizards present that day, the King of the Spirits chose one, a high priest, to whom he assigned the task of protecting Stellar Memory and guard its secret for the next generations. The Keeper of the Stars is the only one who can open the doors of Stellar Memory, using the twelve gold zodiac's keys, but no one can say if that family is still alive. I and other celestial wizards who live here in town, for example, don't have any special power. - She took a sip from her cup before resuming the story - Even though I hadn't the permission to open it, I have sought for very long a way to reach Stellar Memory, but I wasn't able to find the keys of Pisces and Libra and I gave up . They seem to have disappeared into thin air, like many other keys over the centuries. -

\- Why did you want to find Stellar Memory? What do you wanted to do with so much power? - Asked Natsu and Lucy shook her head - Nothing, I was just curious. I don't need Stellar Memory because I don't want to change my past, what interests me is building my future. Of course, there are many things that I wish had never happened, as the death of my parents, but even the bad experiences that I have lived, have their value, they have helped me to become a better person, they made who I'm now. - The girl made one last smile; despite everything it was a bright and radiant smile, a sign that what she had said was true.

\- I would like to change a lot of things if I could use Stellar Memory. - Confessed Natsu. - Revive Igneel or save Mavis, even if I know that's a foolish dream. They would get angry if I wasted the energy of this planet to do something so stupid and selfish! -

\- Do you miss her a lot? It must be terrible to lose the one that you love ... - When Lucy understood that she had formulated that question out loud it was already too late. The girl began to babble - Sorry, I didn't want to bring up bad memories! If you don't like you don't have to talk about it ... -

\- A lot. I'd give anything to have her back here. -

Lucy fell silent, she did not expect to receive really an answer.

\- But if she knew that I'm so sad, she would slap me. Mavis was a solar type and hated to see people moping. Life goes on and she wouldn't like to see me regretting the past. Moreover Mavis was never really mine ... - Natsu's look was sad, but at the same time resigned - Who told you that? Wendy? -

Lucy nodded slightly, she felt embarrassed for having done that question. Part of her was curious to know the dragon's story and to find out his feelings, but at the same time she was afraid to be intrusive.  
\- We only chatted a bit , Wendy was happy for the fact that you was back in town. She was afraid to never see you again! I didn't want to meddle in your private life and ... -

\- You don't have to be afraid to talk to me! - Natsu reassured her with one of his smiles - I don't bite like Gajeel! If there's something you want to tell me just say it. -

\- Don't be outspoken! - Happy exclaimed. It sounded strange, coming from a cat - You can ask to me anything that want! -

Lucy smiled, reassured by their words - To be honest there was one thing I was curious to know. I'd like to hear a little more about how Fairy Tail was a one hundred years ago. How it was when it was founded? -  
\- It was the best! - Told Natsu - Mavis, me and the others did never stop for a moment! We were at war with Blue Skull, the other guild that sought to control the city, and almost every day we clashed with their wizards. Mavis spent all her time to think of plans to put a spoke in their wheel, there was no one in the slums that had no contact with her! Even Precht took care of the organizational part, he was brilliant. Precht did all the dirty works, whenever it was need to put someone in row or to terrorize an objective, we sent him. He was able to evoke scary demons! Warrod instead was the quietest of the group, he held the office in order and was always ready to help others. I never saw him get angry, but he was a great wizard. And Yuri! Yuri was a disaster, we ended up together in a bunch of fights! And he was also a professional burglar, there was no lock that could resist him! Zera instead was a rather grumpy, she was in a bad mood all day, the exact opposite of Mavis! She reprimanded us constantly, but she had a bad temper too. Once, to get the some information, she began working undercover as a maid in the house of a man in Brooklyn. But that man was unbearable and during an elegant dinner, Zera spilled a plate of hot soup on his head and throw the mission to the wind! Ahaah! I still laugh when I think of the way in which they have kicked her out of the door! -

\- The Fairy Tail you speak of ... - Pointed Lucy - It looks like a kind of Mafia ... -

\- And it was! - Natsu exclaimed, leaving her gaping - To be able to win the control of territory and surpass Blue Skull, we had a desperate need of money and power. We were caught up in so many business types that when something happened in town, people said always that it was fault of the fairies! -

Lucy had heard it several times. When something disappeared, there were still old people who blamed the fairies, but she had never thought that her guild was the reason of that saying!

\- Do you know that Mavis was a celestial wizard just like you? - For a moment Lucy thought she had misheard what Natsu had said. Master Makarov had told her that Mavis was a great wizard. All stories spoke of her as a prodigy, but no one had ever told her what kind of magic she used.

\- Are you kidding me? -

\- Not at all! Her spirits were very strong. She's the only one who defeated me in a duel. I lost the bet I had made against her, and I was forced to join the guild. -

\- Do you joined the guild because you lost a bet ? - Lucy squealed, even more incredulous than before.  
\- More or less ... Hey, Luce! Do you want to fight whit me? A friendly match! - The dragon forced Lucy to get up from the chair, pulling her by the wrist - Let's have some fun! -

\- Wait a minute, what's the matter now? -

Natsu was already beginning to make space, pushing the table and the chairs.  
\- At the office we have a special room where you can train with magic. - Explained Lucy - It's reinforced with Freed's runes and there is no danger that something breaks or that someone disturbs you. Sometimes even other wizards from other guilds ask us the permission to use it. We can go there tomorrow! -  
\- What need is there to wait for tomorrow? Here we have enough space. - But Natsu ignored her, continuing to set aside everything close to the wall. Lucy's terrace was almost as big as a tennis court but the girl was not at all convinced of the idea of using it to fight, even for a friendly duel.

\- We are on top of a building in one of the most populated areas of Magnolia, we can't use spells here, Natsu! -

\- Do you know it hurts your health to think of so many problems? - The dragon gathered a bit of energy in the palm of one hand and then placed it on the ground. At his command a magical patina covered the entire terrace and all that was on it, swelling up like a bubble. - Your friends are not the only ones who know how to make barriers. - Natsu chuckled - Now we can fight without breaking anything and no one seeing us. Look! - Added the dragon, giving a blow to the barrier - It's so strong that you can't even fall below! -  
Lucy now had no longer ways of escape - All right! If that's what you want! - Fighting was not her favorite hobby but it had been so long since the last time she had trained train with someone! Lucy knew that she had no chances against Natsu but she wanted to use that duel to show him what she was able to do as celestial wizard. Mavis was not the only one who knew how to summon spirits!

\- The rules are simple! - Chirped Happy, fluttering over their heads. He was the self - appointed referee and he could not wait to watch the show - You have five minutes and the winner will be the last one standing. Don't use dangerous spells and don't be too cruel! Ready? -

Lucy pulled the keys that she always kept attached to the belt and Natsu raised his fists, putting himself in combat position.

\- Ready, steady, go! -

The dragon was the first one to take action, dashing at Lucy with his fists covered in flames but she had no intention of letting him hit her so easily. - Door of Goat open: Capricorn! - The tolling of the bell echoed on the terrace and a strange creature replied immediately to his call, blocking Natsu's punch with one arm. It was a being halfway between a goat and a man. He stood on two legs and was wearing a dark suit, sunglasses and a tie but he was covered by white fur and he had a pair of curved horns. He had claws instead of hooves on his hands and a long tail with a black tuft at the end.

\- Out of my way! - Hissed Natsu but the spirit pushed him away with a kick - No one has the right to touch Lucy - sama! I worked for her mother and I swore to protect her! -

\- Go easy on him Capricorn, this is just a friendly duel. - The girl stretched out her hand and this time in her palm materialized a long whip. It seemed made of pure energy, bright and sparkling as the stars above them. - But that does not mean that I want to lose! Let's get him! -

\- At your orders, Milady. - The Goat man lunged at Natsu unleashing a punch after another. Despite his strange appearance the spirit was a true martial arts expert. To avoid his pressing shots the dragon was forced to jump. Too bad that Lucy's whip was ready to stop him: the rope wrapped around Natsu's ankle dragging him on the ground. Capricorn used that occasion to throw a kick but the dragon rolled to the side at the last second and the spirit's hoof missed him. The blow was so strong, that if it were not for the barrier, the terrace probably would have split in two.

\- What the hell is this thing? - Natsu growled, trying to snatch the whip who was clinging to his ankle like a live snake. - Fleuve d'étoiles. - Explained Lucy - A small gift from Eridanus. -

\- I hate even his name. - Since he had no chance to snatch the whip from the ankle, Natsu decided that the best move was to tear it away from Lucy's grip. He leaned with his hands on the ground, turning on himself to give more force to the twist. The girl was not able to resist and Fuelve d'étoiles flew out of her hand, hitting Capricorn with incredible force. Lucy was forced to close his portal before the spirit crashed into the barrier that surrounded the terrace. Even Fuelve d'étoiles disappeared with him.

\- Door of the Golden Bull: open yourself! Taurus! - This time a minotaur appeared to Lucy call. He had the same spots of a cow, a bell around his neck, a nose ring and he was swirling a big axe. - Luuucyyy! Do you know that your body is more and more beautiful with each passing day? - Bellowed spirit and the girl let out a sigh - This is not the time! We are fighting, don't you see? - Natsu was almost ready to hit them - Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang! - But Lucy had no need to remind Taurus what to do. The spirit turned with a jerk, rejecting the Dragon attack with the flat of his gigantic axe - Don't touch the body of my beloved Lucy! Rampage! - The bull leaped and then sank his axe with all the strength he had. A shot like that was enough to cut anything in two but Natsu stopped the weapon clutching it in his hands.

\- Am I wrong or your spirits are a bunch of perverts? -

\- None of your business! - Lucy tried to silence Natsu with a kick in the legs to destabilize him, but the dragon broke free from Taurus and escaped. He was worse than an eel.

\- This time I won't let you run away! - With a flash Lucy's clothes disappeared and were replaced by a totally different outfit: a sleeveless top and shorts with the same pattern of Taurus. Natsu parried the next punch but the Lucy's strength nearly sent him crashing between the vases near the edge. Just like when they had first met, the girl was using the power of her spirit, but this time in a much deeper way. The dragon smiled, revealing his fangs - Who taught you this kind of Requip? It's the work of Erza, isn't it? How far you can go when you use the power of your spirits? -

\- I'll show you. - The first punch was followed by another and then another, but even with all that strength the dragon was always a step ahead of her. He blocked and dodged all her moves without effort and it irritated Lucy more with each passing second.

\- Don't forget me! - When Taurus attacked again he decided to do it by taking Natsu by surprise from the back. His axe seemed once again ready to cut him in two but the dragon reacted more quickly, hitting the spirit with an elbow so strong cutting off his breath. Taurus doubled over and after a moment he disappeared, retreating from the field.

\- Apparently if you use the power of your spirits their potential is reduced ... - Observed Natsu - And who's that ? - Taking advantage of the diversion offered by Taurus, Lucy had gained a bit of distance. Clutched in her hand there was another gold key and next to her was a perfect copy of the dragon.

\- Meet Gemini. - Giggled Lucy - Not only he can copy the appearance but even the magic of those around him! - The spirit did not waste time, covering his fists in flames. He raised and then joined his hands, lowering them with one swing. A blaze of fire broke out at his command, aiming straight at the opponent, but Natsu did not even step back to dodge the attack and smiled. Lucy understood that she had made a mistake when it was too late. Never use fire against a dragon who eats it for breakfast!

\- Fire Dragon's Roar! - The two spells collided, causing an explosion so loud that it shook the entire barrier. Gemini tried to resist but the flames consumed him quickly, forcing him to return to the spirit world. Even Lucy was thrown away, but she did not touch the ground. Natsu grabbed her right arm while Happy announced that five minutes had expired.

\- You're good! It was fun! -

Despite the compliments Lucy made a bitter smile and even her Taurus form vanished - I could have done better. -

\- Maybe yes, maybe no. - Admitted Natsu - The only certain thing is that Mavis used her spirits in a different way. She didn't know that thing that you do, that sort of Requip, but her spirits were much more powerful. I get the impression that you were using only 10% of your magic. -

\- What do you mean when you say she used her spirits in a different way? - Lucy knew the world of celestial magic and she know perfectly how to use that power. What the hell he was talking about?

\- But do you realize what's above you? - Natsu opened his arms pointing to the sky. The lights of Magnolia prevented to see them well, but the constellations, the Milky Way and countless other stars shone on them.

\- You are like a catalyst that can take all that power. Why don't you do it? It's a waste! -  
\- I do. - Explained Lucy, annoyed by all that insistence - The energy that the stars are able to send on earth at this distance is lesser than it seems. But you're not a celestial wizard and you don't know how it works. -  
\- Don't settle for the crumbs. Force more power to respond to your commands. You have to be in control, not the stars. - Suggested Natsu - I'll show you how. -


	15. Dominatrix of stars

Lucy thinks she knows all the secrets about the magic of the stars, but she's mistaken. There is much, much more than she thinks, hidden beyond the threshold of her limits ...

 **Dominatrix of stars**

\- What do you mean? - Lucy could not ask more. The dragon took her by the shoulders, forcing her to turn around in the direction of the terrace and lifted her chin, moving her gaze on the stars that shone above Magnolia. He held her in position, like a mannequin. Lucy blushed feeling Natsu's body pressed against her back and his mouth close to her ear whispering - It'll take only a few minutes, trust me. It's true that I'm not a celestial wizard, but it's four hundred years that I deal with magic. Don't forget that the stars are made of fire. -

All she could do was surrender, if she had said no, Natsu would have continued to torment her for the rest of the evening, just as the history of duel. - Alright then. - Lucy resigned herself with a sigh; after all she was curious to know what he wanted to explain.

\- Okay, let's begin. - Natsu ran his hand along the Lucy's neck and lower, until it came to rest over her heart. - Let me stay like this for a while, I need it to feel better your magic. - It was an unusual and awkward position but Lucy clenched her fists and tried to stay calm - I swear, if this is a joke ... -

\- Now I want you to focus on the stars. - Natsu continued in a serious voice - Let me feel how much power you can muster. Let me hear your limit. -

Happy glided silently on the nearest table to not to disturb the pair. He, too, was curious to find out what was going to happen.

\- I'll show you right away. - This was an easy thing, Lucy had learned to use the power of the stars since she was practically a child. It had been her mother who taught her how to do and she had spent many nights on that same terrace, sitting quietly to bask in their power. The stars for Lucy were like part of her own system, she could feel the strength of the constellations to which she was tied flow in her blood, she could feel the movement of stars as if it were an heavenly harmony, the sound of an orchestra.

Lucy took a deep breath and closed her eyes, trying to relax and stretch out the arms at her sides.  
"Come to me." It was a silent command, but the energy of the stars immediately began to gather around her body, sparkling like bright light. It was a whirlwind, a music so loud and blinding that Happy was forced to close almost immediately his eyes. The Exceed clung to the table with his nails to prevent the turbine to drag dragged him away. The leaves of the hedges in the vases and the shutters started banging furiously while the energy collected by Lucy threatened to threw everything down. It seemed that something apocalyptic was going to befall on Central Park, but that power had nothing destructive, it was warm and inviting just like the stars it came from. Lucy knew well her magic and was familiar with its limitations. When she finally reached the maximum level allowed, the light gathered around her, forming a magic circle under her feet. That was the same amount of magic that she used to activate the most powerful spell that she had learned through her spirits: Uranometria. A spell so strong and devastating that it was able to demolish a building with a single blow.

\- Mnmm ... - Lucy felt Natsu nodding and then - Break this limit. - He whispered in her ear.

Break it? It was impossible. All the energy she had collected was directly related to her, breaking that limit meant breaking the same limits of her spirit. Her mother and t Master Makarov had told her that it was a very dangerous practice and that she needed to avoid it at all costs.

\- I know what you're thinking but don't be afraid, I'm here. - Continued to whisper Natsu - To get more power you have to give it room. Expand the boundaries of your spirit, you get the magic, take it all. Then order it what to do. - Have so much energy that flowed into her circulation system was an amazing and entrancing feeling. Lucy could really feel her heart beating in time with the stars. Many wizards had lost thery mind, clouded by the sense of omnipotence that gave them their powers. It was at times like those that Lucy could tell why. Natsu's voice inviting her to take even more power was like a tempting demon. What would happen if she tried it for real?

Lucy took a deep breath and, without even thinking about what she was doing, increased the pressure on the flow of energy that she was gathering. In the beginning she met an immense resistance, as if she were pushing against a concrete wall then ...

\- Take my magic too. -

Natsu's thrust was the decisive one. It was as if a war ram had just hit the wall and the entire barrier came down, breaking into a thousand pieces. The energy of the stars and that of the dragon flowed inside Lucy with the same force of a river without banks. That power did not resemble anymore the warm and smooth, orderly and obedient, that she was accustomed to know. It looked like a red-hot river, so strong that it threatened to burn her from the inside. The magic circle beneath her feet magnified beyond measure, covering the entire terrace and this time the rebellious energy throw Happy away, sending him crashing into the vases. The chairs, the table and the rocking toppled on the ground with a deafening crash.  
It would have been better if she had not tried, it was too much even for her. Lucy reacted instinctively, grabbing the hand that Natsu held against her chest. She wanted to run away but the dragon held her once again, clutching stronger the grip on her shoulder. - You can do it Luce! Take control! Follow me! -

Follow me? The girl took a while to understand what he meant and that he was referring to the magic that had offered her. Natsu's power stood still, motionless like a sun in the midst of that whirlwind of energy. If she wanted to take control then she had to force all the magic that she had gathered to behave like that fire. She could use Natsu's energy as an anchor, a center of gravity, a starting point!

\- You just have to wish it! Order you're magic to obey with all the power you have! -

And Lucy squeezed Natsu's hand, clinging to him with all the strength she had. She ordered to her magic to listen but at the beginning it seemed to cry out against a raging ocean. She could not give up for so little.

\- I'm your dominatrix! - The Uranometria's formula slipped from her tongue just like when she used that frightening spell and this time the magic trembled. It shut up and gathered around herfeet, taking the form of a perfect magic circle. Then it dispersed, just like Lucy had wanted.

That was just too much for the girl's body. Her head turned and her knees give way. Luckily there was Natsu to support her.

\- How it was? - Whispered Lucy, while the dragon leaned her gently on the ground. Her vision blurred and she felt as if she had just woken up with a hangover.

\- When you break for the first time the limits of your own magic, it's call "Second Origin". - Natsu told her with a smile - Well done for having been successful, without losing your mind. -

\- You are crazy. And I'm even more crazy for listening to you! - Exclaimed the girl - What would have you done if all that power had swallowed me? -

\- I know two or three ways to stop a crazy wizard. -He said, chuckling as usual. He was not at all frightened by the idea.

\- It was the coolest thing I've ever seen! - Happy squealed making hisway through hedges - Lucy you're strong! - The girl was not yet certain of the results, but the magic that she had collected continued to sizzle in her veins. And it was much, much more than what she had ever used until then.

\- Yes, but now Lucy has still to learn how to control her new powers, tomorrow we'll really play a visit to this special gym room. But for now ... - Natsu did not give Lucy have time to protest, picking her up bridal style. The girl blushed but let him do what he wanted, her legs were shaking and she could not walk by herself. - Come I'll take you to bed. - The three returned from the terrace and the barrier that had protected them up to that moment vanished. They did not even notice that someone was watching them, a boy leaning against the railing of a skyscraper on the opposite side of Central Park. A few feet away, there was the body of a woman to keep him company, lying in a pool of blood but that did not seem to matter at all. The boy made a rueful smile as the wind stirred the edges of his black coat - And I was worried for the Festival! Now I'm sure that it will be a great success. This time the doors of Stellar Memory will really open up for me. -

That night, Lucy fell into a deep sleep as soon as Natsu laid her on the bed, without having neither the strength to change her clothes or to take a shower. She thought she knew everything there was to know about celestial magic, but she had just discovered its limits and how to break them. That thing thrilled and terrified her at the same time. Who would have imagined that Natsu was able to teach her such a thing? Lucy fell asleep, dreaming of the workouts that laid ahead and of the new frontiers that she was going to overcome. But those dreams lasted little and when Lucy woke up the next morning, she regretted immediately to have made them. There was a bell that rang in her room with a deafening and unbearable sound. The girl tried to defend herself, putting her head under the pillow but someone brutally snatched it away from her grasp.

\- Wake up Luce! You promised to go to the gym! -

The girl struggled to open one eye and discovered that Natsu was standing next to the bed. The bell that she had heard was actually a pot that the dragon was using like a drum.

\- What time is it? - Croaked Lucy.

\- Six o'clock. -

\- Go to hell. - And the girl closed her eyes, pulling the covers over her head.

\- C'mon Luce! everybody knows that it's best to do exercise early in the morning! You made a promise! -  
\- Yes, I made a promise but there's no rush! Why do I need to train so much with my magic? It's going to be a war? -

\- And if a war broke out for real? - Natsu whispered in her ear using the scariest possible tone.

\- The only war we have is the one in your head. -

\- Natsu! - Happy called him to attract his attention - Give me try, I know a better way to wake her up. - The Exceed grinned and pulled out the claws, planting them right in the mattress. The reaction was immediate: the girl jumped to her feet, pulling out the covers. - Stop polishing you're claws on the bed! Go away you beast! -

And so they began their workouts at the gym. It was impossible to resist Natsu's dragging force. For the next few days it became a normal thing to see the celestial wizard and the dragon at the guild's office. In the morning they trained for an hour, an hour and a half, and then they spent the rest of the day to discuss magic and how to use it. Lucy had not trained like that in years. While they were still in high school, she, Gray and the other guys of the guild went often to the gym, after school, to follow Makarov's lessons. The old master was an expert in every field of magic and had always a lot of useful tips. He taught them how to improve their spells and how to control their powers. The boys enjoyed it and spent hours and hours to fight each other, but growing up, Lucy had stopped attending training like many others of her group. It was fun to go back to practice after so many years and feeling again the thrill of competition. The sensation that magic caused, running through her veins, was pure adrenaline. How it was possible that she had spent so much time away from the gym?

It was fun but at some point Lucy began to consider those workouts as a self-defense course. Perhaps Natsu's idea was not as crazy as it seemed. Maybe a war was really about to burst in town ant it was better to be ready. During that week there were numerous reports of attacks. A wizard of Blue Pegasus murdered on a terrace, on the opposite side of Central Park. A Mermaid Heel's girl killed and abandoned in an alley in China Town. Two Cait Shelter's friends found under an overpass. Two magicians of Lamia Scale killed at Brightone Beach.

\- Who will be the next? - Lucy took a sip of water from her bottle and then fell back on the bench at the entrance to the special room, used for training. She closed her eyes and leaned her back and head against the cool wall. She stayed like that for a while, in silence, to catch her breath, but jumped when someone sat down next to her and the bench moved. She had not even noticed Erza's arrival.

\- You know? It's strange to see you here again. Now there is hardly anyone except Gray, Laxus, Elfman and me. - Admitted the girl with red hair and Lucy nodded, giggling - Yes it's strange. -

\- I never imagined that Natsu would be able to convince you to get exercise, but it's a positive thing. - Continued Erza - It may seem unnecessary, since in this world no one is free to make full use of his powers, but for those like us, training with the magic is good, just like for ordinary people who do sports. I feel bad when I'm stationary for too long. - Even if they were only a few years apart, Lucy regarded the other girl as a model. Erza was an athletic person who knew no bounds, and even breaks. Lucy admired her energy and her determination even though she had no hope of reaching those levels. They were two completely opposite characters and Lucy preferred much more to spend her free time reading and writing.

\- By the way, how are things going with Natsu? Has he decided which work he likes? - And so that was the real reason for which Erza was talking with her! Lucy swallowed without knowing what to say. It was true that this was the task that she had been entrusted whit, but the last few weeks had been so full that she had not even had time to look for a job for Natsu.

\- He is still thinking. - Said Lucy at the end and Erza nodded. The girl remained a few moments in silence before explaining what was going on her head - I heard that the fire department is looking for new recruits. The campaign will last one month but you have to go to the barracks at the Metro Tech Center to sign the documents. I thought it might interest him because the fire is his element. His skills could be useful. -  
\- It's a great idea! - Exclaimed Lucy who knew nothing of the news. That really seemed the perfect opportunity for Natsu. - I'll talk to him after the shower! -

\- I'm glad that you like the idea. - Erza patted her on the shoulder and stood up from the bench. - I know that the task that I have entrusted to you is difficult, but remember that if you have problems with Natsu's I'm here like the rest of the guild. You can ask for help. -

Watching Erza, Lucy realized that she was worried about her. Three weeks had almost passed since she had entrusted Natsu to her but the dragon had not yet found an accommodation or a job. Erza probably thought the she was in trouble. How could she explain that the problem was different? That the days with Natsu's company passed so quickly that there was not even time to think about serious things?

\- Thanks, but it's all right. - Lucy reassured her - It's true, Natsu puts the house in disorder, leave trash everywhere and he costs hundreds of jewels in food, but he's a good boy, he is not bothering me. -

\- Good. - Erza stood next to the door and looked back at her with the same sweetness of an elder sister.

\- Moreover Lucy, do know that no one forces you to chase away Natsu expired this month? You know you're free to lodge him for as long as you want, right? -

At these words the celestial wizard blushed and her cheeks dyed a bright pink. What was insinuating Erza with those words? She suspected something? How did she had understood that she likes the dragon?  
\- It's .. it's obvious. - Lucy stammered, trying to hide the embarrassment - But I'd be happier if he found a job. I'll talk to him of the firefighters, I swear it, as soon as possible. -

Erza chuckled and nodded, pretending to believe Lucy's excuses. She had known her for so long that she could read her heart as an open book. The girl had no need to explain her feelings because she could easily understand them.

\- And please pay attention to one more thing: even if Natsu is a dragon that kind of transformation makes him a human being in all respects. Take always all the precautions that you need and don't force me to use that beautiful killing - dragons sword that I keep at home, okay? -

\- We're just friends! - At these words Lucy flushed even more, becoming a beautiful red vermilion - S! - But spelling it was useless, Erza laughed and left the room - I have to go to class now. Lucy, watch out! -


	16. The invite of the century

First of all I want to ask for forgiveness! In recent days I have been overwhelmed by commitments and yesterday I forgot to update! But to forgive me today I present a gleaming new chapter of the Wizard's Diary. We are approaching the middle part of the story and a development in the relationship between Natsu and Lucy, brace yourselves!

 **The invite of the century**

\- What the hell do I have to do with these things? - Natsu muttered, twirling in his hands the papers that he had to compile and give to the fire department for his job application as a fireman. The required data were simple and obvious as the name, age and the photocopy of some documents but he could not answer to any of those questions.

\- Name: Etherius Natsu Drageel. - Whispered the dragon to himself - Age: four hundred years and something, residence: Lucy's house? - Natsu threw back the sheets on the table and laid again on the couch. The girl had told him that she and Levy were available to help him with the documents. Thanks to the guild's contacts it was simple to add his data in all of Magnolia's archives and build the identity that he needed.

\- You can try ... Natsu Dragneel, twenty-six, 151 Central Park West. - Suggested Happy - It sounds more believable. -

But the dragon had no desire to think on the question and he did not want to look for a job, even if the firefighter looked like the perfect occasion for him. They had returned from the gym just a few minutes before and Lucy was still in the shower. During the past days the girl had made incredible progress, much more than Natsu would have imagined possible. Lucy was quick learner and she had a natural talent with magic. The energy that she collected from the stars bent to her commands, allowing her to shape it in extraordinary ways. But in such a short time Lucy had no hope of reaching the levels of Mavis.

\- What day is today? -

\- 23rd November. - Happy informed him after checking the date and time on the TV screen - We arrived here on October 25th. It's almost a month. - Natsu ran a hand through his hair, lost in thought - Time really flies, huh? Too fast for my taste. - Even if he was lying in the living room he could hear the footsteps of someone approaching the apartment. The doorbell rang and Lucy yelled from the bathroom to go to open. - Who's now? - Natsu let out a sigh, getting up reluctantly from the couch. When he opened the door he found a man impeccably dressed with red hair and dark glasses: Loke.

\- Hello, Lucy. - Began the spirit, without even noticing that the girl was not there - I've come like every year to bring you the invitation to the most important event of all. Will you come with me this time? - Loke stretched out a white envelope, lowered his glasses to blink and it was only then that he realized that his mistress was not there - AND WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? -

\- I can ask you the same question. - Replied Natsu while they glanced suspiciously at each other. Who knows what would have happened if Lucy had not appeared down the hall. She was still wearing the bathrobe and had her hair wrapped in a towel - Stop it! And Loke come in right now! -

She dressed quickly and joined the spirit and the dragon, who sat at the kitchen table and continued to look at each other in a dark way. Lucy told Loke the story of her encounter with Natsu, of the mission that Erza had entrusted to her and of the application to the fire department.

\- It seems incredible. I believed that you knew everything already! By now everyone here in Magnolia knows Natsu's story. You don't even have spoken to the other spirits? - Asked Lucy while she filled a cup of coffee for her and the lion. - Where the hell have you been for the last three weeks? -

\- Since the deal was done I took a bit of well-deserved rest. - Explained Loke - I've been to Hargeon and in a spa. Sarah, Jessica and Caroline wanted to go somewhere. -

It was obvious, whenever Loke disappeared it was always because of a woman.

\- I come back last night and now I'm here to show you this. - The spirit of the lion pointed to the paper bag that he had placed on the table, pushing it toward her with the tip of his finger. Lucy instinctively took a step back. - Oh, no! I hoped that they had forgotten about me! Can I burn it and say that it never arrived? -

\- It's the Harvest Festival of your company, you can't miss it. - Loke tried to reassure her with a smile.  
\- The entire board of directors worked hard to make it the best ever. Give them at least a chance, look at the invitation. -

Lucy knew that the Loke was teasing, because even him hated that party, but she decided to oblige, opening the envelope. It was a simple white card, decorated with autumn leaves on the edge, with the address and time of the event.

\- They rented the Eleven Madison Park? Oh my God! - Lucy throw the invitation on the table as if she had just touched a hot coal. - And I had told them to not overdo it! How much it will cost this madness? -

\- Do you really want to know it? -

\- No. - Lucy shook her head - And I don't want to go there. I'll tell that I'm ill. Something contagious. Influence. Plague. -

To accept the invitation was Natsu. The dragon picked up the paper, wondering why Lucy was so terrified by it - What's this festival you're talking about? -

\- Lucy's family company, Love & Lucky, is famous for the lunch held every year to celebrate the Harvest Festival. - Explained Loke - It's a tradition. Jude, her father, was very fond of it and his old partners love it even more. There are always the greatest exponents of the finance world and a bunch of important people. The ideal opportunity to do business. -

\- If it was up to me I would have abolished it years ago. - Sighed Lucy - It's not the ideal opportunity to do business but the best one to get bored. -

Loke chuckled but continued to give Natsu all the information he wanted - This year the board of directors has rented one of the fifty best restaurants in the world and also one of the most elegant in town. I'm sure that the menu will be outstanding! More than the usual turkey! -

Hearing those words the dragon lit like a torch - Lucy take me to the party with you! -

\- If you really want ... - The girl was too tired to resist. The idea of having to spend her Harvest Festival with those old boring bastards gave her a headache. But the dragon did not even notice and let out a cry of joy.  
\- This means that you won't come with me? - Shouted Loke, clutching his chest as if Lucy had just broken his heart. The girl rolled her eyes in exasperation - We'll be in the same room! And if you really need company I'm sure it'll took you less than a day to replace me. -

\- Actually ... - Loke took his chin in thought - I have at least ten other girls who asked me to come to the party ... -

\- Just out of curiosity ... - Asked Lucy - But do they know that you go out with other nine? -

\- Noemi is married and therefore she keeps perfectly the secret. Cloe and Serena know that we are in an open relationship but with Vichy I have yet to speak. Julia instead ... -

\- Stop, stop! - Lucy shushed him waving a hand - It was a rhetorical question, I don't want to know anything. Fortunately a spirit can't make a woman pregnant or who knows how many allowances my company should have to pay! -

Instead of getting angry Loke smiled like a perfect playboy. He knew well all the advantages that his spirit life offered and he did not need anyone to explain him how to exploit them.

\- Besides ... what the hell can I wear for this party? - Lucy was murmuring to herself, but her spirits heard her even on the other side of the firmament. The sound of a bell echoed throughout the kitchen and Virgo and Cancer made immediately their appearance.

\- Princess. - Began the spirit of the virgin who was studying a look for her mistress since the last year - I have a dozen ideas. -

\- Me too - ebi. - Cancer added, using his scissors like castanets - Trust us. -

Lucy gave another sigh: it was evident that she had no way out.

\- Even you have to wear something stylish! - Loke winked at Natsu - How about a visit to Freed? - The last time that the dragon had been at the Thunder God Tribe, he had lived a terrifying experience, but he had said that he wanted to go to the party and he could no longer hold back. And so, for the next three days, Loke tormented Natsu with his stylistic proposals. It was hard but in the end the lion was able to achieve his goal and made him wear a suit. Jacket and blacks pants, white shirt and a red tie. It was the first time in four hundred years that the dragon dressed so elegant and the thing made him feel terribly uncomfortable.

While Lucy was finishing to get ready, Natsu sat on the sofa, muttering that because of that stupid party he was going to lose the next match of the football championship.

\- But didn't you insist so much to go? - Reminded him Happy. The Exceed was going to wait for them at home, dozing on the couch. He had already took a warm blanket from the closet and a couple of cans of sardines to munch on.

\- I didn't think that this festival was a matter so complicated. - Natsu snorted again as he tried to loosen his tie. That devilish leash was threatening to choke him. He felt like a prisoner ready to be hung. He could not understand why humans loved ties so much and why they wore them on important occasions.

\- I don't feel at ease without my scarf. -

\- Maybe you should take it with, you can hide it in your pocket! - Suggested Happy - Are you sure you can stay without? -

\- Of course I can stay without. It's not that if I take it off I become ... - But Natsu could not complete that sentence. Lucy's voice echoed through the house, she was trying in vain to resist Virgo and Cancer who wanted to make her slip in some kind of dress.

\- Oh, come on Princess! - Screamed at the end the spirit of the Virgin, planting her arms on her hips - It's not the end of the world! -

\- With this thing I'm practically naked! I might as well go in my underwear! -

\- Since when she developed this sense of pudor? Ebi? - Asked Cancer to the another spirit - At sixteen she put on skirts worst than this. -

\- But now I'm not going to a club! - Snapped the girl, blushing with embarrassment.

\- Listen to me, Princess. - Virgo approached her, whispering in her ear to calm her down - Acquarius and I chose this dress together, if you don't wear it she will get angry and you know that when she gets angry Acqurius is a big problem. -

The girl swallowed hard, the scene made her shiver.

\- Trust me, you're fine. - Added the spirit - Dressed like this you'll make everyone's be heads spin, especially Natsu's. - This time Lucy flushed even more, so much that she seemed about to catch fire. Even if she had not said anything, Virgo had read in her heart. She knew her so well that it was impossible to hide something. Denying was not going to help.

\- You .. you say? - Lucy whispered in a low voice and the spirit smiled - Absolutely Princess. -

Cancer flung open the door without giving her time to think and Virgo pushed her out in the living room.  
\- Well? Have you finished after more than an hour? - Natsu stiffened when he saw her and he suddenly forgot how to breathe. He forgot how to swallow and even his heart, for a moment, forgot how to beat. Lucy wore a red sheath dress, that matched beautifully with the color of his tie. The fabric hugged perfectly her body, underlining all her curves and behind it formed a junction, exposing the white skin of her back. The high heels made her even more attractive, highlighting her perfect legs. Lucy had collected her hair in a bun and put a pair of earrings and a golden bracelet that gave her more light. Makeup and lipstick made her look even more beautiful than usual. Every detail seemed perfect, even her little purse.

Even Lucy remained paralyzed because of the embarrassment but then she took courage.

\- So what do you think? - The girl made a pirouette to show better her dress and Natsu realized that he had no words to answer. He swallowed hard and trying to breathe again.

\- Well? - Lucy asked again worried about his silence. Although the girl was a breathtaking sight, the dragon decided to keep the truth to himself and to throw a joke. - Who sold you this dress? -

\- Why? -

\- You should have asked for a refund, it's missing a piece on the back! -

Lucy flushed with anger and embarrassment and throw her purse at him. - You could have said something nicer after all the time it took me to get ready! - Natsu caught it before it hit him in the face but Lucy did not even gave him no time to reply, going back to her room to get the coat. Natsu had deluded all her expectations. - We need to go down, Loke is already there waiting. And take Wendy's pills! I don't want you to throw up on my dress before arriving at the restaurant. -

\- Luce! - But the only thing that the dragon could do was sighing - I was just joking ... -

\- Indeed you could have said something different. - Added Happy turning his finger in the wound - I'm a cat, but I know a cold fish when I see it. Aye, aye. -

\- What do you mean? - Natsu noticed that Virgo was shaking her head and that Cancer was staring at him like he was a complete idiot - What the hell do you want from me? - The sound of Lucy's heels made him spun around: the girl was already going for the door. The dragon was forced to squeeze into his jacket and to follow her quickly out. The Exceed greeted them one last time waving his paw - Be good! - But neither of them answered, and the only thing that echoed in the apartment was the crash of the door.

\- We just have to hope. - Sighed Cancer and Virgo did the same - Whishing upon a shooting star. - Both crossed their fingers and disappeared with a puff. They wanted the best for their friend but knew that Lucy was a disaster in all sentimental matters.


	17. The Harvest Festival

Good Monday everyone! This time I got the right day of the week and I'm ready to update the story! Today I present you one of the chapters of which I'm more satisfied, for the way I was able to scan the plot and for the characters who I managed to put in the party. The Five Elder Stars, is an idea that I stole from One Piece, but I find them perfect for the role of the Love & Lucky Board of Directors, as well as everyone else. I hope you like it too!

P.S. next week there will be a M chapter, which I'll update separately from the story, I don't want to change the rating. Here, probably, I'll post only one non-explicit version. Get ready (even to pull rotten tomatoes if necessary, because it's the first time I write a chapter like this and I hope it does not come out as disaster! Hahaha!)

 **The Harvest Festival**

The girl that Loke had decided to take with him to the party, was named Cynthia. Twenty-eight years and the body of a model, but nothing more. All the time she did nothing but talk of the humanitarian projects in which she was involved and of all her fancy theories on how to fight global hunger. For a couple of times Lucy was tempted to throw her out of the car and kicked the spirit sitting right in front of her. When they arrived at the restaurant and Loke took finally her hand to carry her away, Lucy let out a sigh of relief. She still had to enter but she had already an headache.

\- It will be a long day. - Sighed the girl, rubbing her temples.

\- Don't worry, I'm here. - Natsu tried to comfort her, offering his arm as support and Lucy looked at him, hesitating. All the members of the company were waiting for her in the restaurant and who knows what they were going to think seeing her so close to the boy. Probably some of them would have asked questions, questions that she did not want to answer. But in the end Lucy won the embarrassment and accepted the offer, interweaving her arm with that of the dragon. To be honest, she did not care what the board and all the people, who came to the party, were going to think.

\- Anyway ... - Natsu muttered as they walked - Before I was joking. Today, you look beautiful. -

\- Tha ... thanks. - Lucy was unable to say anything else.

At the entrance they stopped to leave their coats in the cloakroom, and while she was changing Lucy heard a whisper - Blondie ... - When she turned around she found a girl with long red hair and ruby eyes. She was wearing a very low-cut dress and high heels. In her hand there was a flute of champagne.

\- Flare! - Exclaimed Lucy surprised by the meeting - I didn't know you were going to be here today! -

\- And yet I'm. Your board of directors has gathered for the occasion people from all over the world. -

Lucy let out a sigh - It's so terrible in? -

The girl with red hair leaned closer to whisper in her ear - If I were you, I'd keep close my knight ... - Flare said no more. She gave her a smile and walked away, sipping her drink. Her words seemed meaningless but Lucy realized that it was a kind of warning and that she needed to be careful.

\- Who's that girl? - Asked Natsu. Despite the low voice he had heard what the girl had said.

\- Flare is the daughter of G. Crown, the owner of Magnolia's Giants. -

\- WHAT? - Natsu opened his mouth so much that it almost fell on the ground.

\- A few years ago she had some problems with her father and I gave her a couple of advices on how to fix the situation. - Explained Lucy - This is how we have become friends even if Flare is in Raven Tail. I'm sure that Ivan would have a fit if he found it out. -

Lucy had no idea of what the girl wanted to tell but she trusted Flare and did as she was told, entwining her arm again with that of Natsu, keeping him close as they entered the room of the restaurant.

\- Why didn't you tell me before you knew Magnolia's Giants owner? You have to get tickets for the stadium! I want to go to the gallery! -

\- Oh, Natsu, I have already told to you that I hate football! -

The whole restaurant was full of men and women elegantly dressed, busy chatting and sipping their aperitifs. Several people turned to greet Lucy but one group in particular caught her eye. Five men dressed in black, conversing amiably with each other as they drank from their glasses.

\- They're all here tonight, even the "Five Elder Stars." - Lucy murmured that nickname with a poisonous tone - The hated board of directors that my father left me as an inheritance. -

\- If you hate them so much why don't you fire them? - Natsu whispered in her ear but she shook her head - I wish it was that simple ... - Greeting them was a must. Lucy took a deep breath, but before she could get close one of the five noted her and raised his hand, inviting her to come closer.

It was James Junelle, the youngest and the most arrogant of the group, the one with fair hair and big gold Rolex - Hello Lucy. -

When she approached the group she discovered that the Stars were not alone. With them was a young man. Lucy had not even noticed him, he was so short it was virtually impossible to notice him from afar.  
\- What do you think of the party we have planned for the company? - Asked James.

\- It's wonderful. - Lied Lucy, who could not express her true thoughts in public - You did a great job, as always. - The man smiled pleased even if he knew that those were pure formalities - I'm glad you're enjoy it. This event is very dear to all of us, it's a way to keep Jude's memory alive. Did you saw how many people came? By the way, there's someone I'd like you to meet someone. - The man pointed to the boy next to him.

\- This is my son, Swarr Junelle. I never had the pleasure to present you before because Swarr, in the past three years, has been to Alvarez, where he graduated with honors in economics and finance and where he has worked for several major companies. Swarr this is Lucy Heartpilia, our beloved directress. -

That was the danger about Flare was talking about.

\- Lucy? What a huge pleasure! My father told me a lot about you. - Swarr was not only extremely short but also very squat. He had lacquered hair and a pair of round glasses that made him look like a blind mole. When Lucy shook his hand she found it was all sweaty and sticky. But if there was one thing Swarr had in abundance that was the arrogance, a quality that never lacked in Junelle family.

\- And who is this young man who accompanies you today? -

\- Natsu Dragneel. I'm a friend of Lucy. Nice to meet you. - The dragon reached out to introduce himself and shook the other's hard. Both exchanged an intense look, but then Swarr smiled amiably again - The pleasure's all mine. What brings you here, Natsu? What do you do in your life? For example at the moment I have a partnership with . They needed an expert to manage their financial assets. -

Lucy realized immediately that it was a strategy to put Natsu in difficulty and opened her mouth to speak but the dragon was quicker than her - My work is a bit complicated to describe, I deal with every kind of emergency. -

\- Financial advice? - Ventured Swarr.

\- 911, fireman. - Explained to Natsu - Red Dragon Brigade, team 3. I worked in Alaska Over the past five years, but Magnolia is my hometown and I decided to move back here. - For a moment Swarr gasped, he had no idea of what to say. Although he had graduated with honors, outside the field of finance he knew nothing. In the end the only thing he could say was - It's a very dangerous job ... -

\- People like me are accustomed to not be afraid of anything or anyone. - Natsu smiled but he did it to discover his fangs and Lucy understood that she had to get him out of there if she did not want to cause a fight. - It was a pleasure to meet you Swarr but I still need to greet the other guests. Excuse us. -

\- Of course. - The boy nodded even though it was obvious that he did not like the thing. The Five Elder Stars granted the permission and the girl hurried to yank Natsu away.

\- What's the matter? Why did you become jealous all of a sudden? - Hissed the girl.

\- Jealous? Who? - Replied Natsu trying to deny everything.

\- I've seen the face you've done. - Lucy stopped in the middle of the room, staring straight at him. She was annoyed by the behavior of the dragon but a small part of her felt flattered. - Do you saw him, right? I'll never go out with a guy like that. Even if he was the most beautiful man in the world he'll still have an ego too big for my taste. -

Natsu was forced to turn away to avoid blushing under the force of Lucy's gaze that was trying to dig into his mind. - I was only annoyed by his attitude. -

The girl accepted his explanation with a sigh and decided to change the subject, relieving the tension - And that Red Dragon Brigade? Where did you get it out? -

\- What do you wanted me to say? - Exclaimed Natsu and the girl shook her head smiling - I always knew you were born a liar. -

\- I don't tell lies! -

\- Watch out: lies have short legs. -

A woman with a glass almost tripped on him, threatening to tarnish Natsu's jacket. She apologized and quickly disappeared among the crowd.

\- It's just begun but I already hate this festival and all those who are here. - Confessed the dragon while Lucy guided him by the arm to the appetizer table.

\- I warned you. - Sighed the girl - I never liked this kind of parties but every year I have to endure the same torture. I cannot wait to go home. -

The entire table was decorated with the colors of autumn, small pumpkins, dry leaves and candles. It was very elegant and refined. The bowl of punch gave off a delicious scent of cranberry, vodka and orange. There were trays of sandwiches, cheese, olives and toasts. It all seemed incredibly inviting but when Natsu stretched a hand to pick up something, Lucy stopped him immediately yanking his jacket. - Do I have to remember you that this is a formal occasion? - The girl hissed in his ear - You can't eat everything you see. Try to control yourself. -

\- Who do you think I'm? - Natsu replied with another hiss.

\- A ravenous dragon? - Both turned with a jerk. Behind them there was a boy with blond hair and clear blue eyes. He was dressed impeccably just like all the businessmen gathered at the restaurant, but he wore a long crystal earring. And he was smiling, showing his incredible white teeth, but he had long and sharp canines just like those of a predator. Lucy recognized him at once, but Natsu a bit more of time to figure out who he was. He had never seen the boy but the smell of magic that was on him was unmistakable: that was the White Dragon.

\- Sting! - Exclaimed Natsu - What are you doing here? -

\- What are you doing here! I Didn't think you were the type who goes to elegant parties! But to be honest, a hundred years ago, not even I imagined to end up in a place like this.- Sting had a girl holding on his arm, a beauty with a platinum bob and hazel eyes. She was Yukino, his secretary, and at the same time one of the few celestial wizards remained in Magnolia. She and Lucy knew each other well and were close friends. Both exchanged a greeting and compassionate look for their situation.

\- When I heard you were back in town and that Lucy was keeping you at home I could not believe it. I'm amazed she has convinced you to come to the party. - Added a second boy as he filled a glass of punch. He had long black hair, gathered in a queue but some rebel bangs covered part of his face hiding his red eyes and the scar that he had on nose.

\- Rogue! - Exclaimed this time the Fire Dragon - This must be my lucky day! How long has it been? Let's do a duel to celebrate! Try to get your revenge! -

\- I'm sorry, but today we won't fight. - The Shadow Dragon offered him the glass he had just filled.  
\- Sting and I are here to represent our company, the Twin Dragons, and we have no intention of putting on a show. -

\- Do you really want to spoil the good party that Love & Lucky arranged for us? - Next to Rogue there was a woman in a long blue dress with an ermine fur shawl. She had oriental features, long black hair and dark eyes, with a lot of makeup. She was Minerva Orland, one of the most ruthless women on Magnolia business square and one of the scariest wizards of the town.

\- It's true! This year it's all so elegant! - Admitted Yukino doing her congratulations to Lucy - It was impossible to do it better! -

\- It's occasions like this that make me want to destroy the human race. -

\- Sting - sama! - Yukino tugged the dragon's arm to silence him but Sting ignored her putting another slice of bread in his mouth. Lucy smiled, taking no offense. The Harvest Festival party was something that her father had invented for doing business and his associates continued to keep the tradition alive for the same reason. She hated the idea of being forced to join the party every year, when the only thing she wanted was stay with her friends.

\- So no duel? Not even a small one? -

\- No! - Replied Sting and Rogue and Natsu snorted, taking him something to nibble - Gajeel was right when he said that you have changed. You have become terribly boring. -

\- We have only become more responsible. - Explained the White Dragon - Now I'm a broker and not only I guide the Twin Dragons, but I've also taken the lead of Sabertooth guild. There are many people who depend on me and I can't go around looking for trouble. I'm sorry Natsu - san but if you were trying to get your ass kicked you'll need to turn to someone else. I bet that Lucy does it very well! She even forced you to put on a jacket and tie! She's the one stays on the top, right? -

\- We're not in that the kind of relationship! - Even if Sting was kidding Lucy blushed, becoming a brilliant vermilion.

\- Such a pity. - The White Dragon shook his head - Everyone knows that it's good for the health... -

\- Sting - sama! - Yukino stood on tiptoe to whisper something in his ear and a Sting made a smile - They have finally arrived! Okay. Natsu - san, Lucy it was a real pleasure to meet you but business is calling me. - The White Dragon winked - See you later. - And he walked away with its comrades to discuss with a group of men who had just made his entrance into the room.

\- That Sting ... - Muttered Lucy still embarrassed by his allusions - His jokes make me want to drown him in the punch bowl. -

\- Sting has always been a fool. - Told her Natsu, trying to hide how his words had annoyed him. - But I have to admit that he's matured a lot since the last time I met him. He and Rouge are no longer puppies. One hundred years ago they would have jumped on me right away to fight for the title of the best. It's true that times changes everyone. I can't imagine him as a guild master. -

\- Yet Sting does a great job. - Explained Lucy - Sabertooth is a very important guild. Among its ranks there are many representatives of the finance world, some actors, like Rufus Lore, and even a famous singer: Orga Nanagear. But I don't understand what kind of music he does and why people go to listen to his concerts. Even Gajeel sings better. -

\- Whattt? But Gajeel doesn't even guesses a note! -

For the rest of the dinner Natsu and Lucy were forced to stay at the table with Locke and his girlfriend, Swarr and the Five boring Elder Stars. The board of directors of Love & Lucky, spoke for all the time of financial matters, it seemed that they did not know any another topic. They knew perfectly all the developments of Wall Street but they were not able to tell the difference between a soufflé and a cake. The young heir of Junelle's family was the most irritating of all, he monopolized the conversation, boasting about his working successes. Natsu would have gladly kicked him to shut him up, but he endured the pain only because there was Lucy next to him, to squeeze his hand under the table. It was obvious why she hated those parties. The dragon tried to distract himself by eating and drinking, but the dish served at the Eleven Madison were all microscopic and sophisticated, which barely filled the plate and certainly could not fill his stomach. Eventually Natsu drank a lot more than he had planned and when the dessert arrived at the table, he had already exceeded all limits. At one point he was forced to get up to go to the bathroom, to wash his face. Natsu hoped to regain control using a bit of fresh water, but after all that wine, even the ocean would not have been enough to cool him. Alcohol, mixed with the magic that flowed through his veins, made his blood boil so much that it needed just a spark to explode. And Swarr Junelle decided to light the fuse.

When Natsu left the bathroom he found that the boy had changed seat, occupying the one that he had left next to Lucy. Even if there was a quiet chatter in the room, the dragon managed to hear what he was saying.

\- It was a really great party. I was very pleased to know a young entrepreneur like you. A girl so beautiful and elegant! - Despite Lucy had no desire to flirt, she was forced to thank the guy for his compliments. But for Swarr a "thank you" was not enough. He took Lucy's hand and continued to whisper - What are your plans after the party? We could have a drink together and discuss a bit of the future of Love & Lucky, I have some ideas that I'm sure you will find very interesting. -

\- Actually ... - Stammered Lucy - I was going to go home. I'm very tired and I have to take back Natsu ... -

\- What need is there to worry about him? He can always take a taxi back to Alaska. -

And that was the straw that broke the camel. In less than thirty seconds the whole party went downhill.  
Natsu reached them with long strides, took Swarr for a shoulder and when the boy turned he struck him with a fist in the face. The young entrepreneur ended up on the table and the wood split open with a "crack". The dishes, glasses, silverware and the Elder Stars, ended all on the ground. But the dragon was still not satisfied and grabbed again Swarr by the collar, ready to strike him a second time - Let's see who is the one that has to go back to Alaska! -

Fortunately Loke was quicker and managed to block him from behind. - Ouch, ouch, ouch! Calm down for a moment! Come with me! You need a bit of air! -

\- I don't need anything! - Natsu roared regardless of the fact that all guests were staring at him - It'is this bag of scum that needs a lesson! -

\- OUT! - But Lucy's voice silenced him - Loke, take him out of here! - The spirit of the lion promptly carried out the order and the dragon let himself be dragged away, livid with rage. Lucy was forced to apologize to Swarr, who was bleeding from the nose and to help him with the waiters. She was forced to apologize even with her board and to dismiss the guests one by one.

On the return trip in the car, no one said a word, not even the talkative girl that was with Loke. She whispered something only when Lucy and Natsu reached home and left the car - So much violence! If these are the people who should take care of our security ... -

\- Do you know? - The lion started the car without letting her finish - You're beautiful when you smile. -

\- Thanks, but why you are telling it now? -

"Because you don't talk when you smile." But Loke did not tell her the truth and continued driving as if nothing had happened.

Even Lucy stayed silent, as they climbed into the elevator, despite Natsu's attempts to talk to her. When the girl opened the door, the dragon grabbed her by the wrist, trying to make her reasoning.

\- Luce! - But she turned with a furious snap - Do not call me Luce! Don't call me at all! -

\- But I ... -

\- I don't want to hear no, ifs and buts. Do you realize what you did? Because of you I looked like a perfect idiot. Tomorrow all the newspapers will wrote about the brawl at Love & Lucky's party! -

\- It was not a fight! -

\- No! You are right! It was a massacre! You punched a poor man who could not even defend himself! -

\- That piece of ... -

\- Whatever he was doing he was going to fail. - Lucy broke free from the grip and went away, disappearing in her room. Not only she felt like an idiot for the result of the party, but she felt stupid for thinking, even for a moment, that between her and Natsu something was blooming. That was not what she wanted. Certainly not a raging beast, ready to punch people for unnecessary and dramatics acts of jealousy.

\- You screwed up, aye? - Asked Happy and Natsu snapped angrily - What do you mean? - The dragon ripped off his tie and throw his jacket on the couch - Why anyone thinks that's my fault? I haven't done anything wrong! -

\- But you're the one that punched someone. - Emphasized Happy while Natsu sat in the armchair with a crash. The dragon covered his face with his hands, muttering - Please, I don't wanna hear anything. - And the Exceed made as he was told, he turned off the television and took his blanket, fluttering in the guest room.

\- You haven't even brought me a turkey slice. And I've waited for you awake till now! Aye, today's youngsters are so complicated! They don't know that it's easier if you have the courage to say the truth. -


	18. Stairway to heaven

Hello everyone! Here's the last chapter in which Lucy and Natsu will clarify their feelings and even something more ... Of course this is the soft version, with nothing too hot, the full chapter is on my profile. If you are too small to read M chapters or too embarrassed to do it, stick to this and don't get me into trouble : P

See you next week with a chapter full of action!

 **Stairway to heaven**

Natsu fell on the bed with a thump and an irritated puff. The shower in the adjacent bathroom kept running continuously, with no intention of stopping. Ever since she had come home that night, Lucy did nothing but ignore him: it was evident that she was angry, but Natsu did not think to deserve that treatment. It was true, maybe he had exaggerated a bit, but all he had done was only to protect her from a slimy disgusting worm. The girl did not have the faintest idea of how important she was for him and of how much he was working hard for her own good.

Natsu sighed when at last Lucy turned the shower knob and the spry died. The dragon took off his shoes and shifted, trying to get more comfortable while waiting. He sat on the bed with his legs crossed and rested his head against the wall.

He should have known from the beginning that being with that girl was not going to be easy. He had arrived in Magnolia with the firm intention of not being influenced by his old memories, but it became more difficult everyday he passed next to Lucy. Everything about her reminded him of Mavis: her hair, her eyes, her smile, her perfume, her magic, even the way she get angry. Her passion for books, her habit of sleeping till late, that behavior a little clumsy and rebellious, everything was so similar. Yet at the same time, Lucy was something completely different, with a unique and inimitable charm. It was impossible to compare them but part of Natsu could not help but confuse the boundaries, overlapping them and wanting Lucy exactly like a hundred years before had wanted the other girl.

Natsu closed his eyes, trying to fight back that line of thought, but his mind had already passed a very dangerous border. Even if he wanted to isolate himself from the room he could not do it. From his seat on the bed he could hear everything: any noise on the other side of the door. The Lucy's wet steps on the floor and the way in which she rubbed her hair with the towel. He could hear even the droplets of water that ran down her body, coming down softly along her neck, the curve of her breast and then fell down with a splash.  
It was a real torture. He knew exactly everything that was happening on the other side of the door but he could not see it.

See it? Why suddenly he wanted to see it?

Natsu rubbed his face, breathing deeply to extinguish the fire that he was starting to feeling in the chest and in the lower part of the stomach. - Remember that you did not come here looking for an opportunity lost a century ago ... - He whispered to himself and it was then that the bathroom door opened and Lucy made her entrance into the room, barefoot. She still had wet and messy hair, but the girl had already put on her pajamas: a simple pink shirt with gray shorts. They looked like parts of different sets assembled together. The fabric of the shirt was a bit larger than necessary and fell soft, leaning gently like a veil, on her breasts. The shorts instead were tight and wrapped, highlighting, her back.

The girl tossed him barely look. She said nothing and did not scream, like he did every night, because she had found him on her bed. She did not even ask if he still needed the bathroom. Lucy laid down on her side of the mattress, with her back to him, pulled up the covers and turned off the bedside light. But as soon as the switch was turned off, something lit like a flame inside of Natsu. He could not bear the idea of being ignored in that way. Not by her, not by her too ...

\- Okay, now you and I will have a nice talk about this thing! - Natsu pressed the switch again, pulled back the covers and grabbed Lucy's arm, forcing her to turn around. The girl protested and tried to push him away with a slap but the dragon reacted faster than her, grabbing her by the wrists. At that point Lucy tried to kick but Natsu stopped her again, squeezing his legs around her waist. Blocked that way, with her arms stretched above her head and with the weight of Natsu that pinned her to the bed, there was really nothing that Lucy could do, nothing but scream out loud - Get off me now! -

\- I won't go anywhere if you don't listen before to what I have to say! -

\- I said that I don't want to talk to you! -

\- You are right! - Shouted the dragon, going straight to the point - I've exaggerated! - But even that admission was not enough for Lucy, the girl was too angry to calm down so easily. - And that's all you have to say? Because of you I looked like an idiot! You have ruined the party! -

\- But it was only five old bastards ... -

\- I know that they look like decrepit mummies but that's the board of directors of my company! And they are important people! -

\- I was just trying to protect you ... -

\- I don't need of your help! Have you forgotten that the only reason you're here is because Erza forced me to take you home? I'm grown up, I can look after myself and I just can't understand why you have to stay always stuck to me! -

Natsu had no words to answer that question. He reacted instinctively, pressing his mouth against that of Lucy. The girl's lips were soft and gentle, like he had imagined them. Natsu allowed himself a long moment to savor them, sucking lightly on the lower lip before letting go. When he pulled away to look into Lucy's eyes, he discovered that all trace of anger was gone and what remained was a mixture of surprise and confusion.  
\- Now do understand why? - Asked the dragon, resting his forehead against hers. Sensing that she would hit him, Natsu the freed her wrists, using his right hand to stroke her cheek - It's true, they forced us to stay together against our will, but ... I like to stay here with you. You are easily offended, you get angry for everything, but I like you. And you won't get easily rid of me, you can forget it. -

\- Didn't you say that female humans don't interest you? - Lucy replied, while studying the dragon with a skeptical eye. Her heart was beating a thousand a mile for the excitement and she knew that Natsu could hear it. That night she had thought of being an idiot for thinking that among them there was some hope and now she had to change her mind again.

\- I may have told you a little lie. - Confessed the dragon kissing her again. This time Lucy didn't stood still against his mouth, but she reacted instinctively, moving her lips. Natsu could not resist and added a bit more of passion to invite her to open her mouth and let him slip his tongue inside. Immediately he ran into Lucy's one. He would have never imagined to be returned with such energy. For a while both dueled for dominance, without either of them wanting to give ground. Natsu used his knee to open her legs and place himself against her and he slipped his hand under the fabric of her shirt, sliding it along the side and then down the back. He pulled away from Lucy's lips only when he had emptied her lungs of all their oxygen. Natsu stroked her cheek with his nose before approaching her ear and whisper - I need you tonight. - In past weeks Lucy had learned to love the dragon, despite him being the most chaotic and destructive creature she had ever met. She liked being with him, but she never imagined that night could take a turn like that, and especially so quickly. She did not know what to say ...

\- Natsu ... - Lucy began, but her voice failed her when the dragons placed his lips on her neck. His kiss snatched from her an ecstatic cry. Lucy felt Natsu smile against her skin, amused for having discovered that sensitive point.

\- You don't have to tell me anything, I know that you want it too. - Whispered the dragon sliding a finger across her throat - Dogs can smell fear, the nose of a dragon can smell many things ... -

And Lucy's smell was like a sweet poison, which went up in his brain and then descended down into his lungs, intoxicating him. The scent of the shower gel and the shampoo were still strong, they were like cherry blossoms, but Natsu could still feel the characteristic odor of the girl's skin, a sweet smell, similar to that of cotton candy. He felt in it the presence of all hormones and pheromones that are activated in a body when the desire becomes stronger.

\- Na ... - Lucy cocked her head to the side, giving him more room to kiss her on the neck, in the hollow of the shoulder and then further down, along the line of her cleavage. She wanted to answer, but she felt as if hypnotized by his touch. Lucy could not lie either to herself or to her body: until a few minutes before the only thing that she wanted was to throw him out of home and now the only thing she wanted was him.  
\- Turn off the lights before ... - Whispered Lucy and Natsu did immediately as he was told, pressing a hand against the nearest switch.

The rest of the night passed quickly for the dragon and the sorceress. They forgot about everything else, even the reason why they had argued. After all, being together was the only thing that mattered, and that was the perfect time for which they had waited so long. Although neither of them was good at expressing their feelings in words, their hearts found a way to communicate how they felt, through the skin and their gestures.

After they had said everything that was in their hearts, Natsu and Lucy stayed for a while in silence looking at each other, in the dark, then the girl began to whisper - It was ... - But she did not finish, Natsu silenced her resting a finger on her lips - I know that you liked, your body can't lie to me. -

\- Do you know that you are overly presumptuous? - Lucy slapped him on the chest but the dragon was not intimidated, he laughed and hugged her - If you want the next time you can stay on top so to show me how good you are. - Lucy felt her cheeks burn and heart in revolt. Dragons had to have really some special power to be able to confuse women so much. Now she was beginning understand Levy and why, although it sounded crazy, she could not break away from Gajeel.

\- Okay, next time it's my turn. I'm good to drive. - But while Lucy said it she tightened her grip on Natsu pressing her forehead against his chest like a puppy. And before she knew it, the heartbeat of her companion had already lulled her into sleep. She did not hear Natsu whispering - I'll take care of you, I promise, no one will harm you. -


	19. Kiss the rain

Today, after last week's hot break, we are back to the normal plot. As I have already mentioned one of the characters I love the most, and that until now has remained on the sidelines, is coming back on the scene. Someone had turned up their noses because of my choice to put this character in a corner, but now I hope you'll like my solution!

The title I chose for this chapter is the famous Billie Myers Kiss the Rain, but today I want to suggested you a couple of songs that belong to an entirely different genre: Drown and Avalanche of the Bring me the Horizon. I listened to them while writing and both are fine as a soundtrack, the choice is yours!

 **Kiss the rain**

The next morning, when Lucy woke up, the first thing she heard was the strong and, at the same time, sweet beating of Natsu's heart. She had slept all the night leaning her head on his chest and his breath had rocked her, rising and falling rhythmically, like the waves of the sea. Natsu was holding one arm around her shoulders and the temperature of his body had made the bed so warm that she could not feel the cold, even if she was completely naked.

That was not the first time that Lucy woke up up in the arms of a man but it was certainly the first time she felt so relaxed and at peace with the world. The idea of what she had shared with Natsu did not embarrass her, but made her incredibly happy. Knowing that the dragon returned her feelings made Lucy feel really satisfied.  
Natsu was still fast asleep, with his mouth slightly open and his hair unkempt that covered his face: he looked just a child. Lucy giggled and reached out to take away the rebel locks from his eyes. And it was then, as soon as she lifted her head from the dragon's chest, that the girl sensed another background noise: the sound of rain. It was raining heavily on Magnolia, with fury and unprecedented violence. The water drops crashed against the buildings and the window glass like a volley of steel bullets. Yet Lucy had read the weather just a day before: there were no incoming storms. There was only one possible explanation for phenomenon so violent ...

\- She's back! - Lucy forgot the dragon and jumped up, throwing the covers away. That movement was so abrupt that it woke Natsu in an instant - What's going on? -

Lucy had already stood up and was rummaging in the closet to get some clothes. She had no time to waste to collect the underwear and the clothes that Natsu had taken from her and thrown on the floor the previous night. There was not even time to take a shower, the rain was going to soak her to the bone anyway.

\- Well? -

\- Juvia's back! - Explained the girl - I'm sure! I can sense her magic in the air! -

Natsu had already heard that name but he was still sleepy and it took him a few seconds to figure out who she was referring - The former girlfriend of that idiot of Gray? Why do you care so much? -

\- Because I need to find her as quickly as possible, calm her down and get her to give a second chance to Gray and I have to do it before he ruins everything again! - Lucy picked up Natsu's clothes and rolled them, throwing them on his face like a cannonball - Dress! I need your nose to find her! -

The dragon grunted as he pulled the clothes from his head. He had no desire to go out, the only thing that he wanted was to stay for the rest of the day to make love with Lucy, lying in bed and watching the girl from behind, her bare back and her perfect body.

\- Hurry up! - But Lucy denied any visual, pulling on the dark pants that she had just chosen. Natsu resigned himself with a sigh as he sat up and began to put on his boxers.

\- Can't you call her and try to calm her down by phone? -

\- No, I can't! - Exclaimed Lucy - It's three weeks that Juvia doesn't answer the phone! She doesn't want to talk to anyone! -

\- Then leave her alone. - Suggested Natsu, but Lucy silenced him with a look of fire - I have to talk to her, I've got to reason with her at all costs. Gray is wasting away and I cannot stand to see him in that state, no one can take it anymore! It seems absurd but the my friends' heart problems are also my problems. - Lucy pulled on the shirt she'd chosen and then the waterproof jacket she had just found in the closet.  
\- I love Gray but sometimes he makes me want to slap him. It's true, he had a lot of trouble in his life, but it's in the past. Yet he continues to act like an angry teenager who doesn't want to get out of his hate bubble. I hope this story will finally teach him to grow. I'm taking an umbrella! - Lucy rushed out of the room, leaving behind Natsu, who stood slowly and stretched. It was evident that he had no hope of getting her to return to bed without having resolving Juvia's issue. As he followed Lucy into the hallway, Natsu stopped for a moment to open the door of the guests room where he had left Happy - Wanna come? Let's help "the frozen idiot" with his heart problems. -

\- I have my own heart problems. - Muttered the Exceed, slipping even more under the covers - I'm in love with the bed. -

He would have not pulled out of there even for a fee. And who could blame him? Outside there was literally an hurricane. But Natsu had no other choices: Lucy was already going out of the house and he had to hurry to not lose her.

\- Come on! - The girl cried as she held the entrance door open - Please, I need your nose to track Juvia! -  
How he could refuse?

\- I'm coming! -

When both arrived at the base of the skyscraper they found pouring rain to welcome them. There were people who had taken shelter in the entrance hall, waiting for the storm to calm. They were muttering among themselves that no one had heard of an hurricane coming on Magnolia and that because of the rain the whole city was in chaos. Even Lucy stood at the entrance, looking through the glass door, the rain that poured down and the streams that ran along the sidewalk. She took a deep breath to encourage herself before venturing out but her phone stopped her, ringing madly: it was Erza.

"Did you see the rain?"

\- Of course! Juvia is back in town! - Exclaimed Lucy, walking nervously up and down the hallway - How long has it been from the beginning of the storm? -

"Almost an hour."

They had already lost too much time. Lucy bit her lip - Where do you think she is? -

"Considering that Juvia doesn't have a car most likely she came by train or plane. Right now I'm with Gajeel." Explained Erza" We're searching the area near Central Station, but he can't find trace of her."  
Lucy felt the Iron Dragon cursing in the background against rain but she did not notice Natsu, who had e left the entrance hall. He was standing next the doorway, sniffing the air in search of a track. Even the canopy could not shield him from the rain drops that began immediately to drench his jacket and his hair. It was amazing how a single human being could cause a natural disaster of those proportions! Together with the drops, Natsu felt anger and sadness but he failed to identify their source. The wind and the rain obliterated all traces with their roar, even the smell of magic of who was generating them. Finding Juvia looked like an impossible mission even with his dragon senses. He had to try harder if he wanted to return to his warm, pretty bed, with his beautiful celestial wizard. But how could he do that?

\- The eye of the storm is where it rains less. - Whispered the dragon himself - The most soundless place. -

\- Natsu! - Called Lucy, reaching out, with the phone still in her hand - What are you doing? - But he did not hear her, focused as he was to decipher the sound of the wind and the rain. To find his target he did not need the nose, but the ears.

\- Let's go that way! - Suggested the dragon, pointing to the east - In the direction of Gray's house! The wind is from there! -

Mo stations but airports.

The nearest airport to the Bronx.

\- Fiorello La Guardia? - Lucy exclaimed as if she had just had an epiphany - Erza we're going to Fiorello La Guardia! Natsu says that Juvia is that way, see you there! - The girl hurriedly closed the call, shouting to stop one of the few passing taxi. Natsu found himself sitting in the back of the car without having given his consent, and when the taxi started the nausea overcame him like a wave. Why had he not taken one Wendy's pills before going out?

\- Stupid Gray ... - He whispered before passing out - If he doesn't make peace with this girl I swear that I'll force him! -

\- Stupid Gray ... - Whispered another voice at the same time. Juvia, that everyone was searching so desperately, was on Flushing Bay's waterfront, a step from the airport to that had brought her back in town. She was near the security wall, motionless as a statue, watching the waves crashing relentlessly against the rocks. The pink umbrella, which she kept open for shelter from the rain, could do nothing against the fury of the elements and violent bursts bathed her coat and her long blue hair. But it did not matter to her. She knew that because of the rain all her friends, including Gray, had understood that she was back in town but she could do nothing to stop it, as she could not stop the turmoil in her heart.

The girl bit her lip as she reflected on the issue, continuing to walk in the direction of the docks where the boats for sport fishing were docked. Because of the bad weather there was no one besides her, even in that touristic area. She had returned to Magnolia, after so many weeks spent in Bosco by an aunt, because she wanted to talk to Gray, but now that she had the chance she could not find the courage to do it.  
\- Maybe Juvia should go away again. - Sighed the girl, turning to go back, but it was at that moment that she saw something out of the corner of her vision. A figure dressed in dark among the trees that lined the waterfront. From that distance Juvia could not clearly see his face, or hear what he was saying, but reading the movement of his lips she seemed to understand: "You're next." The hooded man grinned and gathered a dark energy sphere in the palm of his hand, throwing it mercilessly at her. Juvia was able to dodge only by a miracle, throwing herself on the ground. The pink umbrella slipped from her hand and the wind caught it right away, dragging it into the sea. The spell instead struck the sidewalk, digging a crater in the asphalt.  
\- Who are you? And what do you want from Juvia? - Cried the water wizard, but the mysterious man was not willing to answer. He lunged at her and she was forced to move back in a hurry. The man's hand struck the protective right wall behind her, shattering it into a million pieces.

Her attacker was wearing a ripped cloak and only one arm came out of the cloth. He had dark skin, covered with blue runes and long white hair. His face looked like that of a madman, a thirsty predator hunting for a victim's blood. His look made Juvia shiver and she sensed that if she wanted to save herself, she had to hurry to run away.

The girl stood up and began to run, but her attacker took a deep breath and blew against her a long blaze, blue and hot. He did not hit her, but the explosion caused by the spell threw Juvia down, stopping her escape. The man could not wish for more, he lifted his hand and his dark magic wind around the fingers to form long sharp claws. For fear Juvia instinctively closed her eyes, but the stranger's hand failed to hit her.  
\- Ice Make: Lance! -

A flurry spears made of ice passed over her head, forcing her attacker to be rushed back.

\- Leave her alone! -

Juvia could not confuse that voice with that of anyone else in the world. When she opened her eyes she discovered that her beloved Gray was running toward her, ready for anything to defend her. He was completely drenched in rain and had left home his shirt. He was using his Devil Slayer magic and the blacks marks that covered his body were clearly visible.

\- Gray! -

In an instant the boy placed himself among her and their mysterious enemy - I'll take care of him. -  
The hooded man grimaced, annoyed that someone wanted to oppose him. He inhaled again and unleashed a terrible blaze.

\- Ice Devil's Rage! - Even Gray did the same, using the full force of his lungs and his magic. Snow and fire clashed, disintegrating each other and saturating the walk with a thick layer of fog. For a moment, everything vanished from view and even Gray could not see the enemy attacking him. A fist hit him in the head, breaking an eyebrow, and the force of impact threw him on the ground. The dark wizard tried to hit him again but fortunately the boy managed to block him with an ice shield.

\- Ice Make: Ice Impact! -

The spell's sound echoed throughout the waterfront and the taxi driver, who was accompanying Lucy and Natsu pinned suddenly, exclaiming - What the hell was that? -

\- Thunder. - Lied Lucy, increasingly concerned about Juvia's fate - Leave us here and keep the change! -

\- Of course, it's the beginning of the pedestrian zone! - The man's jaw dropped when he realized that the banknote that Lucy had stuffed in his hand was much more than it had cost him the service, but he could not even say thank you; the girl had already left, dragging the dragon with her. Natsu was still a bit nauseous but the cold rain revived him almost immediately.

\- Did you heard it? It was a spell? Do you really think Juvia's here? -

The wind immediately brought him the smell of the water magic that was causing to the storm but it brought also something different: the smell of Gray's and a terrible stench of black magic. The dragon planted his feet on the ground, blocking Lucy - Her and the frozen idiot here are, but there is also someone else and I don't like his smell ... Stay behind me Luce! - When Natsu started running again, he yanked her so hard that Lucy almost lost her balance and fell on the ground - What do you mean there's someone else? -

Even the taxi that Erza and Gajeel had taken, stopped in the square near the waterfront, slipping on the wet pavement. The Iron Dragon passed in a hurry a few banknotes to the driver but without even arrive at the right amount. The man noticed it too late, when both were already disappeared under the storm and swore angrily, he had no intention to follow them in the middle of the hurricane.

\- Juvia's definitely here! - Even Gajeel sensed immediately the smell of his old friend and the pungent smell of black magic - Let's hurry! There's something strange! -

\- Ice Devil's Zeroth Long Sword! - Although Gray's sword was designed to cut the body of any demon, his opponent broke it, using his dark claws. The Devil Slayer was forced to move to avoid being struck for the umpteenth time. He had no idea of who was the man he was fighting, but he did not like him at all. He possessed enormous reserves of magic power and none of his spells seemed enough to stop him. For a moment he wondered if he really was a human being.

\- To think that there are wizards of this kind in Magnolia. - Their eyes met, and finally the hooded man opened his mouth to speak - You've earned my attention as an opponent. It's a shame I can't play with you any longer. - He inhaled and this time he threw his spell with much, much more force. Gray could not do anything to defend himself, his ice shield disintegrated instantly and the force of the explosion hurled him beyond the protections, into the sea.

\- Gray! - At that point Juvia acted without thinking. She climbed on the wall and dived. The wizards that were running towards them could only see her silhouette flying down like an angel. They could not even make out the shadow of the man who had attacked them, as he vanished in the rain and the darkness of the trees. They crowded all near the security wall, looking down while desperately searching for their friends among the waves. Only Natsu hung back, looking around in search of the source of the dark magic he had smelt. It had something familiar and it reminded him of someone he had already met in the past. But the heavy rain washed away in a few seconds all the tracks and the smell of dark magic vanished as if no one had been there from the first moment, not even a ghost.

\- Here! I see them! - Exclaimed Lucy when Juvia's head finally emerged from the waves. She kept Gray tight even if the current had already dragged them far to the south. The water wizard was forced to use all the energy she had to return to shore and when she finally reached the beach, collapsed completely exhausted.  
For a moment they stayed both like that, lying side by side, in the pouring rain, on the shore of the bay, catching her breath. After a while Juvia sat up and reached out to clean the blood from the wound that Gray had the face - Are you okay? -

\- I took worst hits. - He reassured her, forcing a smile - Otherwise I wouldn't have become so stupid as you say ... - And the girl smiled - Juvia doesn't think Gray it's stupid, just very stubborn and a bit irresponsible. -

She was completely drenched but even so Gray thought she was beautiful. Her long blue hair felled over her shoulders like soft silk and her eyes glittered like sapphires. He felt his chest tighten, thinking how much he had missed her and how much he had been afraid of losing her forever while fighting with the hooded man.

\- Why didn't you use your magic before? -

\- There was no need. Juvia is a swimming instructor, Have you forgotten? -

\- I don't say when you dived down! I'm talking about when that guy attacked you! - Even Gray sat up, studying the girl more carefully than he had done before. The Juvia's magic gave her the ability to transform her body into water and to control that element to perfection, then why she had not used her powers to fight? It would be perfect near the sea!

\- What's wrong? -

\- Nothing. - The girl turned on the other side to avoid Gray's gaze that laid her bare - Juvia is fine! -

\- Tell me the truth! - Gray grabbed her by the wrist, trying to get a confession but Juvia pulled away quickly, standing up to put some distance between them - All right! Juvia can't use her magic now, but it is only a temporary problem. The only thing that is left is this stupid rain! - The wizard made an exasperated gesture, pointing to the sky and the drops that continued to come down out of control.

\- You can't use more your magic? What does it mean? - Insisted Gray, ignoring the others running toward them. Erza leaned over the edge shouting - Come up here! What the hell are you doing now? -

\- I've asked you a question! Why can't you use your magic? -

\- BECAUSE JUVIA IS PREGNANT, OKAY? - This time the girl screamed so loudly that everyone heard her - Everyone knows that you can't abuse magic when you're expecting a baby! -

Gajeel who was about to jump down, froze like a statue. Lucy opened her mouth and Erza blinked. Gray on the other hand, stood for a long moment in silence, not knowing what to say. He did not even need to ask to know who the father was. Juvia was facing him with clenched fists, more angry than he had ever seen her.

\- Why ... why didn't you tell me before? -

\- Juvia asked you what you wanted to do whit our relationship ... -

\- But didn't you tell the most important thing! Are you crazy? -

\- If Gray doesn't want a family, Juvia can't force him, especially for something not planned like this. Juvia knows that she has no job, she knows that things will be difficult, but it doesn't matter, she would manage it. Because Juvia has grown into an orphanage and she knows what it means to have neither a father nor a mother. -

\- I know it too! My parents were killed in a robbery when I was still a child! - Retorted Gray - I don't want to abandon my son! - This time Juvia could not escape. The boy grabbed her by the shoulder and stopped her, putting his arm behind his waist. Gray knew that there was only one way to calm her down when she went crazy: kiss her. For a long moment Juvia remained stubbornly firm against his lips but eventually she surrendered, returning the kiss. When both broke away for breath Gray passed his hand through her hair, stroking her head - Please don't ever do something like that. You can't leave me alone: you know how much I need you. I don't want to lose you, and I don't want to lose this baby. I was an idiot but let me make up for it ... -

\- It's not Gray the idiot but Juvia. It's you that needs to forgive Juvia ... -

\- Fullbuster, I hope you know that there are at least three people who want to kick you! - Threatened Gajeel from the seafront - But for now hurry up and come here, before someone calls the mental hospital to take you both! -

Only then the two lovers turned, realizing the fact that their friends were waiting for them.

\- Come on! - Called Erza - We have a loooooooooot of things to talk about! -


	20. The twelve masters

Hello everyone! I'm publishing the new chapter a early because I'm going out for a couple of days and I won't be able to update the story.

As you have seen Juvia has returned with a nice surprise for Gray and all the guild, but someone else too has made his appearance: now we know who's the serial killer looming over Magnolia, although we still don't know his name.

But today chapter won't be about them. In a sense it's a little break, there's no action, but a discussion between the twelve masters who rule the guilds of Magnolia, which will help you understand how the city works and what are the issues at stake. Some, like the master of Scarmiglione or Mermaid Heel, have never appeared in Fairy Tail, and to speak of them I took inspiration as usual from One Piece. People like me, who loves the series, will recognize them right away! Happy reading! See you next week!

 **The twelve masters**

When Erza finally came out from the gym it was already past eight in the evening. She pulled over the edge of the coat, to protect herself against the cold: even though the rain had stopped, Magnolia was colder than ever. Clouds of white steam rose from the grates and the mufflers of the cars, enveloping everything in a ghostly blanket. Despite the people's comings and goings and the flashy lights of the signs, the city seemed to have something strange, it looked more sinister than usual. But perhaps the problem was not Magnolia, it was simply the tension.

\- Taxi! - The yellow car stopped immediately and Erza took place in the back seat.

\- Where are we going, Miss? -

\- To the Magnolia Empire State. -

The taxi driver did as he was told, starting the car immediately and Erza leaned against the window, looking at the view that flowed out. It was good that the Council's meeting for that evening was already planned long ago. But she knew that it was not going to be a pleasant discussion. A dark threat impended over Magnolia and it was evident that it was a cruel and hungry creature. But Erza knew that the Council was not prepared to answer that emergency; the twelve Masters did not work as twelve well-oiled gears. There were lives in danger, but the power dynamics between the guilds could be an insurmountable obstacle. It was a miracle that she had managed to save Juvia and Gray that morning, if she and the others had not arrived in time ...

Erza send away the thought, shaking her head: she did not even want to think about it.

"Don't give up on your awesome dream! (Woe Woe Woe)

That's right, don't cry! Move on, my way!

Now, with the light shining down upon you (Woe Woe Woe)

Don't even think about something like giving up! (Woe Woe Woe)

Even if you trade being hurt again for strength. (Woe Woe Woe)! "

It was then that Erza's cell phone began to ring; she did not even need to read the number to find out who was calling.

"Are you coming Scarlet?" Asked a male voice as soon as she put the phone to her ear. it was the only voice in the world which could calm her and at the same time make her shiver. Erza closed her eyes, taking a deep breath - I'll be there shortly, Jellal. -

"Well, because almost everyone has arrived and the atmosphere is not the best. Do you feel ready to fight for our strategy? "

\- The lives of my companions are at stake, no one is more ready to fight than me. -

"This is the spirit that I love. I'll wait at the entrance. " When the person on the other side closed the call, Erza stayed a moment more with her eyes closed. She had been close to master Macarov for all those years but only now she was beginning to understand the concerns and responsibilities that afflicted him. She had not had enough time to learn the job from him, but there were many people who were counting on her, on her courage and her strength and had no intention of disappointing them.

\- Here we are, Miss. - Announced the taxi driver, stopping after few minutes of travel.

When Erza entered in the Empire State Building, the entrance was practically deserted. Waiting for her there was only one man, leaning under the art deco bas-relief that decorated the hall. He wore a dark coat with the hood pulled up and he stood with his hands tucked in his pockets, deep in thought, but when he saw her he looked up immediately. He had a red tattoo that adorned middle of his face and that highlighted his left eye. His hair were blue and wavy. That was Jellal Fernandes, the master of Crime Sorcière.

\- Am I late? - Asked Erza and he shook his head - Perfect timing. - The man put his arm behind her waist, pulling her closer, just enough to give her a quick kiss - Shall we go? -

The office to which they were directed was at the 88th plan and it was a local of property of the Council, the room where the twelve master gathered since the founding of the association. Outside the door, waiting for them, there was a man in a dark suit, with a tie and black glasses. He looked like a common bodyguard but he was a wizard, paid to supervise the local and ward off unwanted guests. Even the secretary, behind the front desk, was specialized in different kinds of magic, even if at first glance no one would have ever imagined.

\- Please, came inside. - The woman opened the door that separated them from the main hall but closed it immediately. The room, decorated with the same style of the entire building, had a long mahogany desk with twelve seats. Sitting on his chair, at the head of the table, there was already Hades, Grimoire Heart's master and the oldest Council's member, who lead each session because of his long career. He was holding a walking stick with a silver handle and was impeccably dressed in a gray suit, but he looked exactly like an old wizard. His long white hair, the white beard and the patch on the right eye, made him look like a relic from another era. Lowered beside him, pledged to whisper something in his ear, there was instead Ivan, Raven Tail's master. He was dressed elegantly with a tie, but the black goatee and a his hooked nose made him look like an old evil crow. As soon as Erza and Jellal made their entrance into the room, the man interrupted his whispering, looking at them sideways, but Erza forced herself to ignore him. She knew perfectly Ivan, Makarov's son who, jealous of his father's successes, had founded his own guild on the other side of the town. She knew that he was going to be the toughest opponent in that session because, not only he could not bear the existence of Fairy Tail, but he did not even recognize her role as the seventh master.

\- Sorry for the delay! - Exclaimed an acute voice as the doors opened and shut again. It belonged to a man squat and chubby, with a completely bald head. He had a light makeup and wore a fuchsia suit with a gold necklace, that gave him a slightly feminine appearance. He was master Bob, the representative of Blue Pegasus, an old and dear friend of Makarov. When he passed alongside Erza, he patted her on the shoulder and gave her a smile of encouragement - Are we ready to begin? -

Almost everyone had taken their seats when the door opened for the last time to let pass a guy with a dark suit. He had blonde hair and piercing blue eyes, but also a long crystal earring. He sank into the chair on the opposite end of the table with a sigh, loosening his tie as if it were some sort of noose - Do you know that to come here I had to give up Bosco's closure, right? I hope that this meeting makes sense. - He was Sting, Sabertooth's master.

\- Since we're all present, I declare the meeting officially open. - Announced Hades, ignoring the young broker. - As you know, the daily topic are the attacks involving various guilds during the past weeks. Now we have reached a total of thirteen victims. -

\- This morning even Fairy Tail has been attacked. - Added Erza. Those words immediately captured Ivan's attention who leaned on the table with his elbows - Seriously? I haven't heard anything on the news! Has anyone been hurt? - It did not take a wizard to understand that his worried expression was a fake. Ivan wanted nothing more than to add someone of Fairy Tail to the victims list.

\- Fortunately my wizards are fine, we were able to intervene in time and the one who had attacked them escaped. -

Ivan made a sort of softly "uhhh ..." and sat back down in his place as if nothing had happened.

\- Most likely he was the same killer who is terrorizing the city. - Continued to explain Erza. - Juvia and Gray have seen him well and thanks to them we can finally do an identikit. I have already instructed Redeus to take care of the thing, for tomorrow I will deliver a copy to all the Council. The culprit is a tall man, around one meter and seventy. He has long white hair, light eyes, dark skin and many brands on the body that looks like blue runes. He uses dark magic and it seems that he hasn't the arm. One of my wizards, Cana Alberona, insists that the killer is not human: that's why the spells used to track him down don't work. -

\- If you had enough time to make an identikit then why didn't you stop him? - Asked a man with long reddish hair and dark and thin lips. He was sitting on the opposite side of the table and was wearing an horrible purple jacket. He was Jose Porla, Phantom Lord's master, the guild born from the ashes of the first association founded in Magnolia: Blue Skull. Because of the long history of his guild, Jose considered himself the most important among the twelve master, he was arrogant and hated all his colleagues, but especially the rivals of Fairy Tail. - Have you had tea with the killer and then you let him go for a walk and do other victims? -

\- Phantom Lord has lost two wizards, but it doesn't seem to be able to do anything else. - Emphasized Jellal before Jose could add something else - I believe that the information that Fairy Tail provided to us are more than enough. If it wasn't for them we would not have had anything in hand. Now the only thing that the Council has to do, it's to take action and decide a strategy to stop this threat, instead of wasting time arguing like a congress of baboons. -

\- The people sitting here are not monkeys. - Hades drew the attention of the masters slightly beating the stick against the edge of the table. The old wizard did not recognize Jellal's role exactly like Ivan could not accept Erza. For years Jellal and part of Crime Sorcière had worked for him, until the moment when they decided to break away and take the Bronx's control. Hades had tried to kill them all and the fact that he had not succeeded in his purpose did not mean that he had stopped wishing revenge.

The two men exchanged a look before Hades granted Jellal permission to speak again - And what do you suggest? -

\- We can end this thing quickly with a good manhunt. - Suggested Jellal - If we build a network to exchange information telepathically, if we coordinate in time and patrol the city inch by inch, we could find him in less than twenty four hours. Magnolia is a metropolis but it has limits. If someone finds something, he needs to inform immediately the others, so we can jump on the killer before he notices anything. He's afraid of groups, otherwise this morning he wouldn't have run away from Fairy Tail. -

\- The boy is right! - Exclaimed Ooba Babasaama, Lamia Scale's master. The woman was sitting right next to Hades because of her age and her experience. With her collected gray hair and a face full of wrinkles, she seemed a grandmother from a nursing home, yet she was one of the most skilled wizards in Magnolia. Knitting was not her passion, Ooba preferred action. - I lost two good wizards because of that guy, and I'm not going to let him get away! - She raised a finger spinning it. - Let's make a bit hunt! -

\- The same goes for me. - Added master Bob - The family of my wizard is still waiting for justice. -

\- And my boys can't wait anymore to take that bastard! - Even Goldmine, the master of Quatro Cerberus, agreed, banging his fist on the desk. Despite having almost fifty years, Goldimine still dressed like a young rocker: with dark glasses and a leather jacket. He had long blonde hair and many accessories full of studs. He was an old friend of Makarov and for that reason he was always ready to support Fairy Tail's initiatives.

\- The killer made a really bad decision when he choose to attack my wizards! Quatro Cerberus will track him down like hellish hounds: he has no chance! -

\- Hellish hounds? Ahaha! He should be more afraid of my girls! - That was the raucous and coarse laughter of Kokoro Chimney, the woman in charge of Mermaid Heel, the completely female guild that kept China Town close in a fist. Kokoro looked like a middle-aged woman, overweight and with long blonde hair, dry and matted like straw. She smoked like a Turkish and when she did not have to take care of her guild, she worked in Magnolia subway, driving trains. She had seen many things during her life and there was nothing that frightened her. She was smiling because she knew how much her girls were dangerous. - There is nothing worse than a group of angry women! They want the head of the bastard who took their little sister! -

\- We too have suffered losses. It was very painful and it's even more painful to admit that alone we can't do anything. I accept the proposal to cooperate. - Proclaimed Cait Shelter's master, Roubaul who was sitting next to Hades. Bushy eyebrows and a white beard, hid his face almost completely. Just like his guild, he was the most fragile and weakest among those seated at the table, but Rorbaul did not missed a meeting because he had sworn to protect Cait Shelter until the last day of his life.

\- So you're telling me that you want to suspend the border regulations and allow everyone to enter the territory of each other and peek in their affairs? -

They had forgotten Scarmiglione.

Alphonse Bege, their master had just stood up, shouting. The hat he wore, the shirt, the cigar and the thick sideburns, everything made him look like a gangster. And Alphonse Bege was a real gangster. Everyone at that table knew of his involvement in the darkest affairs of Magnolia, drug dealing, prostitution and illegal sale of filters. It was obvious that he was not going to allow others to enter his area, even if the lives of his subjects were in danger.

\- This is only a temporary measure and for a good cause ... - Explained Erza but Bege did not give her the slightest listening - This plane is a nonsense! I'm well able to control my area by myself! I've activated my patrol and I'm sure that nothing will happen anymore in my neighborhood! -

\- The same goes for Phantom Lord! - Added Jose - Each guild has assigned areas and everyone is responsible for their own neighborhoods. Why must we suddenly overturn the rules that we have worked so hard to establish? -

\- This is not an invasion of your territories or a threat to the authority of each guild! - Erza tried to explain again - It's just cooperation! There are lives in danger! Lives of innocent people, of people who trust you and that you have the task of protecting! - But to appeal to the consciences of those men was useless, because those consciences were dead and buried.

\- I also think that this deployment of forces is unnecessary and ridiculous: there's the risk to attract the attention of civil society. It's best that everyone continues to take care of his areas depending on the needs of those neighborhoods, just like he always had. In Staten Island, there were no casualties. - Ivan leaned back to the table smiling, as he looked Erza from head to toe - This is because we of Raven's Tail know how to do our job. The youngsters who don't know how to run a guild, would do better to stay in their place and to leave it to big ones to deal with serious issues. - The look and the voice of Ivan were so irritating that Erza felt her magic respond unconsciously and boil in her veins. It would have been so easy to summon a sword and chop his head off with a slash! It was certain that no one in the world would suffer for his loss, but the Fairy Tail's master tried to swallow the anger, because she knew that in that way she was not going to solve any issue.

\- Let's try to keep calm and don't forget that the Council approve a measure only if it reaches unanimity. - Reminded them Hades - I also believe that everyone should stay in their own jurisdictions, because those are the areas they knows and can guard better. Grimoire Heart hadn't problems and there must be a reason why my affiliates are all still alive. - His words sounded like an icy and permanent veto and hearing them Jellal exploded: he could no longer bear that farce.

\- Have you definitely lost your mind? - The man stood, hitting the table with anger and with such force that for a moment it seemed about to flip. The sheets and the glasses propped up there tumbled almost all to the ground.  
\- Here we're talking of innocent lives! - Continued to shout Jellal - We're talking about people with families! Of your companions! Do you really want to risk their lives to defend your dirty interests? - The Crime Sorcière's master glanced at the others sitting around the table, but no one had the courage to respond and eventually the man let out a sigh - This is why you make me sick. Who doesn't want to work with us can go to hell! - Jellal said no more and left the room, slamming the door. Although she did not approve these outbursts, Erza knew that the man was telling the truth and that there really was no hope to reason with Hades and people like him.

\- Excuse me. - She whispered, before getting up and out to chase Jellal. When the Fairy Tail's master closed the door behind her a sarcastic laugh filled the room: it was that of Ivan - Just as expected: some people are not even able to hold a civil conversation. -

\- But now the Council's positions are clear. - Added Hades - Without a unanimous agreement everyone will continue to care for their circumscriptions as they see fit. -

\- We have to stop serving water to these meetings. - The sound of a glass that was crashed on the table echoed in the room, together with Sting's voice, who had not said a word until then - It takes alcohol to make more bearable the circus that you put on stage every time. - The Sabertooth master smiled to the others watching him, discovering his sharp fangs in a smile. - You're right Hades: the positions are clear. If you have so much fear you can just stay holed up in your offices, but I like a lot the idea of a hunt. There's nothing better for a dragon who wants to stretch his wings! We'll meet again when we'll have get the killer and you'll regret to have not been part of this operation. - Said that the dragon as he stood up, leaving behind the meeting room - If you want to cooperate it's better that you hurry up before it's too late. -

Meanwhile Erza had already reached the ground floor. She found Jellal in one of the side streets that bordered the Empire State, leaning with his back against a wall as he tried to calm down breathing in the evening cold air.

\- Do you know that when you behave like that you do exactly their game? - Reminded him Erza but he just shook his head - You know I'm not cut out for diplomacy and those old bastards do nothing but irritate me. Even this damn killer makes me mad. It seems that he knows perfectly Magnolia and the relationships between the guilds that live here. And it's like he knew from the beginning the right people to hit. First Phantom Lord and then Scarmiglione. Jose is too proud to accept help and Alphonse doesn't want spies on his territory. The killer avoided Raven Tail and Grimoire Heart, just as if he wanted to give them an excuse to oppose our plan. This guy knows how to move and what to do to avoid being tracked: it won't surprise me if anyone here in the Council is covering him. -

\- Shhh ... - Erza silenced him putting a finger on his lips - Don't say things like this when someone can hear you. - She had a stern look but Jellal read the truth in her eyes. Even the girl had her own suspicions but she had no intention of pronouncing them out loud without first obtaining confirmations.

\- I don't care if there is someone who protects him. Today I almost lost Juvia and Gray because of that monster and I have no intention of allowing him to hurt again my guild. We'll find him and stop him, with or without the help of the Council. -

\- You won't be alone to fight this battle. - When Erza turned she realized that Sting had just reached them. The Sabertooth master had that usual grin that made him so fascinating. - Natsu - san would never forgive me if I left Fairy Tail in trouble. And Rouge and the others will never forgive me if I prevented them to join the action. -

\- Not even we can reject the offer you made us. - Goldmine, Ooba, Roubaul, Kokoro and Bob. They too had reached them outside to communicate their decision.

\- Makarov was a good friend and we have always worked with his guild. - Added the master of Quatro Cerberus - And we will do it even this time. -

\- After all ... - The old Ooba smiled - Everyone likes Fairy Tail more than Grimoire Heart! -

\- I like more Crime Sorcière's boys! - Chuckled Bob - If only I had twenty years less! -

That show of solidarity was what Erza needed the most. Fairy Tail had spent years to build friendly relations with other guilds and that mutual trust was the most beautiful legacy that the sixth master had left her. She was known like Titania, but her strength come from the people who supported her.

Erza smiled, moved by all that affection - Then get ready for action. I'm sure that with your help we'll finally find the culprit! -


	21. Crime Sorcière

Hi I'm here to update The wizard's Diary! This chapter, and the next ones, is centered on the hunting of the killer, who torments Magnolia, and on the desperate attempt to stop him. Maybe some of you were expecting more fluff, but I got carried away by the action, I hope you won't mind too much XD

Today's chapter is also dedicated to one of my favorite guilds and his master. If you have ever read Kara no kyokai light novels, or saw the anime, you will recognize immediately the office that serves as background for this meeting (once I started writing a Cross Over about Kara no Kyokai and Fairy Tail but as usual I don't have time to finish it XD) And about Sieg Hart, well, those of you, who have read Rave Master, will immediately understand who I'm talking about and those who have not read it ... hurry and go to update you!

Good reading!

 **Crime Sorcière**

After forty-eight hours, since the meeting between the masters, Erza finally got the call she was waiting for, the one where Crime Sorcière reported that they had a lead.

\- The appointment is in our office. Bring Gray, Lucy and the dragon. They should be enough. -

The girl did as she was told, contacted her team and gave them an appointment in the Bronx, a few blocks away from Gray's home. When the group arrived, Erza explained synthetically what they were going to do and immediately began to walk, pointing them to follow her. The Devil Slayer still had his forehead bandaged and looked tired, but he wanted to hunt down the bastard who had attacked Juvia at all costs. He had left the girl at home with Gajeel and Levy an he knew that she was safe with them, but he could not tolerate the idea that her attacker was still at large.

\- What's the name of this guild we're going to meet? Crak ... Cris ... Cus ... - Asked Natsu, forcing Lucy to repeat the name for the umpteenth time - Crime Sorcière. They are a small group but they are all incredibly experienced wizards. The master is called Jellal. -

At one point Erza left the main road to turn into an alley between two industrial warehouses. It was small and claustrophobic, dark and without light. There was garbage piled along the corners and it was evident that no one ever went there, except some old tramp.

\- Are you sure that this is the right place? - The stench was so strong that Natsu was forced to cover his nose with one hand; for him it was hard to breathe. - I cannot believe it! -

\- Me neither! - Happy jumped when a mouse, much bigger than him, cut off the road, before disappearing in a grate. The poor Exceed took refuge in a hurry on Natsu's shoulder.

\- What kind of guy is this Jellal that we have to meet? - Asked the dragon.

\- Do you think that Erza is frightening? - Asked Gray and Natsu nodded immediately - Well, Jellal is her boyfriend. - Lucy slapped Gray behind the head to silence him. Fortunately Erza was several steps ahead and from that distance she could not hear them.

\- That's not the problem. - Explained the celestial wizard to Natsu - Seven years ago the whole Bronx was under Grimoire Heart's control, but Jellal and Ultear decided to leave them and form a separate guild. It was a very turbulent period for Magnolia, even us fought with them. Part of the Council still doesn't like Crime Sorcière and this place is all they can have. -

\- Why they don't like them? - Asked Natsu.

\- As you know one of the basic principles of the Council is to not mix the world of magic with the civil word but there are a lot of rumors that Crime Sorcière breaks the rules to keep the district under control. -

\- They are just rumors, or ...? -

\- It's all true. - Confirmed Gray - But I think that there's nothing wrong when you use a spell to stop a robber before he kills someone innocent. For example, before Crime Sorcière there were these guys of Trinity Raven, who used their powers to spread panic. I don't know if now they are at the bottom of the bay, or in another city, the fact is that people safer. Even if I can't stand that Ultear witch, I have to admit that because of her things are much better. -

\- Who's this Ultear? - But Natsu could not snatch other information to his companions.

\- Do you still have a lot to talk? - Erza was waiting for them at the end of the alley with her arms crossed and an annoyed face - We're arrived. - The address to which they were directed was not that of a house. It was an abandoned building, or to be more specific, it was a building whose construction was interrupted when the work had not arrived even at half. It had been left as it was, left to decay under the action of the elements. Had it been completed, it probably would have had six floors, but there was nothing above the fifth, now reduced to the roof function. Even though it was surrounded by solid concrete walls, getting in was incredibly easy, because the rusty gate was always wide open. Here and there it was possible to see incomprehensible and grotesque figures written on the walls, skulls with witch hats and evil grins. They looked like the work of a group of writers, but passing near to the drawings it was easy to sense the presence of some hidden magic, an alarm or defense system.

Before entering Natsu stopped for a moment to read the faded plaque next to the entrance. There was still imprinted the name of the apartments that were bound to be constructed in that area: "Tower of Heaven". It clashed incredibly with the look of the place.

The exterior was almost finished, but the conditions inside were much worse: the walls and the floors had not been completed and the stairs run up without the slightest trace of a handrail. From time to time it was possible to see an ajar door and dim rooms where it would have been better to not look, rooms full of tools of all kinds and suspicious items.

The office of the guild they were looking for was located on the fourth floor, without even a sign to indicate that that was the right place.

Erza stood by the door but someone opened it before she could knock: a man with a long black coat and a sharp face. He had brown hair and the right eye closed by a long scar, but the left one was still fully open and peered them carefully. - What a surprise! - Exclaimed the man - That's why the number of steps that I heard had something strange. Today you brought a guest! -

\- Cobra! - Exclaimed Natsu, who could not believe his eyes.

\- Don't call me with that old name. - Warned the man - People call me Erik now. -

\- Do you know each other? - Happy whispered in Natsu's ear from where he was perched on his shoulder.

\- Of course! This is the Poisonous Dragon: Cobra. -

Natsu smiled - I didn't expect to see you here. I thought you'd got killed in the last one hundred years! -  
\- But I'm alive and well. - Replied Erik accepting the hand of the other dragon - And with me there's also Kinana. -

\- Kin? -

\- Cubellios. She decided to change her name since it seemed a bit out of place in this era. -

Natsu made a surprised expression but he was interrupted again before could ask anything else. A woman's voice echoed from within the room - Have you finished talking Cobra? Do you want to let them pass? -

\- Immediately. - And the man quickly executed the command, making space.

It was hard to tell what it was the place where they had just set foot: it looked like a mix between an office and a cursed lab. An old neon sizzled on the ceiling and in one corner there was a set of televisions, stacked one on another. Some were off, with a manifestly broken screen and others were operating, but without being tuned to any particular channel. Then there were books, folders and sheets stacked everywhere on the floor and on shelves. In a corner there was a series of wooden planks and many cardboard rolls. The door to the next room opened onto a sort of kitchen, but the only visible thing was a sink with three mouths. Around the central one there was a series of twisted electrical wires. The light filtering from the outside was dim and gray, too little even to illuminate the desk that was in the office.

\- I'm glad to see you. - The woman who had called them was sitting with her head leaning against the window and her legs on the desk. She had wonderful black hair, long and smooth and brown eyes. She wore a white blouse and blacks pants and an elegant orange silk scarf around her neck. Simply judging by her clothes, someone might have mistaken her for a secretary or a clerk, but her piercing eyes and the cigarette that she held between her fingers, said something else. - Welcome to our humble office! - Announced the woman - I'm sorry that there isn't enough room to accommodate you all. -

There were two other girls in the room, one leaning against the desk and the other next to the kitchen door, with a steaming mug in her hands. The first girl had long pink hair, soft and wavy, and a prosperous body but Natsu did not even see her, because his attention was immediately captured by the other girl. She had big green eyes and short blue hair, almost like a male. The girl winked and only then Natsu recognized her as the dragoness he and Erik had talked a moment ago: Kinana.

\- Erza, I know I've called you in a hurry. - Said the woman at the desk, sitting down in a more composed manner - But for that matter, we have to wait Jellal. For the moment I just want to talk to Gray. - The girl with pink hair giggled and moved like lightning. She grabbed the Ice Wizard and forced him to sit in front of the desk, like a prisoner waiting for his interrogation. The boy let her do with a bored sigh - What the hell do you want, Ultear? -

\- That's the way to talk to your big sister? - Teased the woman turning off her cigarette in an overflowing ashtray.

\- The fact that I was your mother student, do not qualify you as my sister. - Replied Gray - What do you want so suddenly from me? -

\- Isn't it obvious? - Ultear made a big smile even though it was evident that it was an act. - I wanted to congratulate! I knew that you and Juvia are expecting a baby! -

\- How the hell do you know it? -

\- Don't forget that Crime Sorcière has the best intelligence of all Magnolia. - The woman chuckled - By the way the news has filled me with so much joy that I thought to offer myself as maid of honor and godmother. Do you already thought of a name for the child? If it's a girl you can call her like me! -

\- I'm not going to call my daughter like you! - Snapped Gray - And who said that I want to invite you? -

\- Oh, Gray I 'm so happy for you and Juvia! - The girl with pink hair silenced him, locking the wizard in a big hug - I want to be a bridesmaid! -

\- Let me go Meredy. - Snorted Gray - You have no right to offer you as a bridesmaid. Wasn't I on your blacklist? You swore to kill me. -

\- But it was when our guilds were at war! - She replied nonchalantly - And now we're all part of one big family! -

\- The fact that I have studied under Ultear's mother and you under Ultear, does not make us a family. - Gray tried to explain again. He seemed bored but he did not even have the energy to break free, after all things like that happened often to him.

\- And I spoke with Lyon. - Continued Ultear - He said that he wants to break your face because you have made Juvia suffer. But he even said that if it's a boy he wants you to call him Lyon Jr. and that he will be the best man. Lamia Scale seems willing to give you for free one their hotel's rooms for the party. -

\- Now you're even planning my wedding ? -

\- There's no time to waste, Gray! We have to do it until Juvia fits in the dress! -

All three discussed around the desk as if there were anyone else in the room. The scene was so hilarious that Natsu was forced to cover his mouth to keep from laughing - But how big is Gray's family? -

Lucy shook her head - He doesn't even know it. -

Everyone was so absorbed by the story of Gray's wedding that no one noticed that someone was coming, until Erik opened the door.

\- Finally boss! - Chuckled the dragon - The girls here were getting a little out of control. -

\- As always. - The newcomer wore a heavy gray sweatshirt but, when he lowered his hood, Natsu's heart almost missed a beat. - Sieg ...? - That name ran out of his mouth by itself. Since his return in town, he had constantly the impression of encountering the ghosts of his past, but the one who stood before him was not called Sieg Hart, he was Jellal Fernandes.

\- I'm sorry. - Told him the man - But my grandfather passed away many years ago. You must be Natsu Dragneel, right? -

\- Yes, nice to meet you! - The dragon tried to hide the embarrassment with a laugh, holding out a hand to the newcomer - It's just that you look terribly like him! -

\- They say it ... sometimes. - Jellal shook Natsu's hand, but he forgot him immediately to reach Erza.  
\- You knew Jellal's grandfather? - Lucy whispered in his ear and Natsu nodded - When we were coming here, you said that Crime Sorcière's master was an incredible wizard, but now I'm more than certain of it. If Sieg's blood is flowing through his veins, there can be no doubt. Sieg wasn't part of a guild but he was famous here in town: a real monster. He took care of all the bad guys who threatened the order in Magnolia. Once he vanquished a dark guild all by himself, even before we got there. I liked Sieg, I'm sure I'll like his grandson. -

\- Now that you're here, Jellal. - Began Erza - Do you want to tell me why you have make us come here? -

The man leaned back against the edge of the desk before announcing - We have found something. -

And suddenly a profound silence fell in the room.

\- We found the lair of the monster that is terrorizing Magnolia. -

Gray jumped immediately to his feet, ordering him to tell where it was - That bastard has a score to settle with me! -

\- But now that liar is empty. - Continued Jellal pretending to not hear him - It's evident that his owner has left it several weeks ago. His appetite has become stronger, the beast has become impatient. He doesn't care anymore to hide. -

\- But in his old lair there might be clues! - Pressed Erza - Something that will allow us to track him! Why don't you take us there to ... -

\- I don't recommend you see that place. - Jellal snapped - It's not a pretty sight. Erza, when we started to investigate this story we hadn't really understood its magnitude. We had no idea ... -

\- What do you mean? -

Suddenly the air in the room seemed to have become colder and heavier.

\- The murder cases that have attracted our attention began less than a month ago. - Explained Jellal - But this slaughter has going on for much longer. Quietly and without anyone noticing it, neither we nor the authorities. -

\- How long? - Asked Erza and the other master shook his head before answering - Fifty years, maybe more. -

At these words a shiver went through Lucy's back and she instinctively clutched at Natsu's arm. Gray sat back down with a crash and Erza shook her head in disbelief - Explain yourself. -

\- Let's make an example. I checked the police records: every year here in town disappear on average twenty to thirty people. But we are talking about those people who have some connection and of which someone can report the absence. In Magnolia there is also an army of invisible individuals. This is a big city, a place of passage, that draws people from all over the world like a magnet. How many people arrive here? How many are lost in oblivion? How many cases there are every year? Sixty, seventy? Multiply Seventy over fifty years ... -

\- What did you find? - Erza's voice seemed shaken, it was hard to hold it steady even for her.

\- In Magnolia's sewers there's a pit full of bones. Bones of men and animals. There are skeletons and half devoured bodies. It's full to the brim of this monster's victims. - Only then Jellal raised his head. Even without words it was evident how much that scene had disgusted him. - Believe me when I say it's better to not see it. -

\- Take me there. - But Natsu's voice broke the silence. The dragon's face was incredibly serious. - If that's the monster's den, I'm sure that with my nose I'll discover the path that leads to him! -


	22. The bone's pit

They say that the Magnolia sewers are populated by monsters, especially giant alligators. But what if there is something else?

 **The bone's pit**

Jellal turned toward Natsu, looking at him with a questioning look - What makes you think that you'll be able to find a track? The noses of my dragons didn't find anything -

\- I'm a better hunter. -

At those words Erik chuckled as if Natsu had been a complete idiot - Like hell! My nose works better than yours even when I've a sinusitis! And my hearing is a hundred times more refined! - Even Kinana laughed, but unlike her companion she decided to intervene in favor of the Fire Dragon - Give him a shot, the Prince has always been the most pretentious of all, but perhaps in the last hundred years he has really learned how to follow a trail. -

It was clear that he did not like the idea of going back into the monster's lair, but Jellal did not intend to miss that opportunity. He wanted to find the culprit at all costs and in Natsu's eyes he could read his own determination.

\- If this is what you want, let's proceed. Ultear, contact all the guys and tell them to get in position and encircle the area. - Jellal raised again the hood he used to be less recognizable - I want them ready in case the killer appears. -

\- Received. - The woman nodded, this time with utmost seriousness. She opened a hand and a crystal ball appeared immediately in the middle of her palm, ready to put her in touch with the rest of the guild.

\- Erik, Kinana come with us. Meredy stay you in the control room, okay? -

\- Okay! - The girl waved a hand to tell them goodbye while Jellal led the group down the stairs.

Crime Sorcière was like a machine, a paramilitary team, where everyone knew exactly what to do and how to move, without even the need of receiving orders from their leader.

While they headed toward the monster's lair, Natsu noticed the presence of many wizards, positioned at regular intervals along the entire block. A man with a long nose, dark glasses and a race suit, seated on his motorcycle, texting with his cell phone. And a guy sitting at the bus stop, reading the Bible. They looked like ordinary people but each one nodded when they passed. Even the girl with platinum hair that was watching a jewelry store window. Natsu stood staring at her for a little longer. He had the impression of having seen her somewhere and his eyes popped out when the woman held up a hand to greet Lucy.

\- Who is she? Do you know each other? - Whispered the dragon and the girl replied in a low voice - She's Angel, better known as the horoscope expert on Fox News. Yukino is her sister and they are the only two celestial wizards, besides myself left in town. Do you remember the girl that was with Sting at the party? -

\- That one? - Exclaimed Natsu.

\- Yeah, but Yukino is a good girl. Angel on the other hand is a bitch. Once she tried to kill me to take my keys. -

\- Did she try to kill you? But don't we get along with Crime Sorcière? -

\- Now we get along but a few years ago we had some boundary problems, when they left Grimoire Heart and took control of the Bronx. - Explained Lucy - Pretty much everyone has tried to kill everyone. For example Ultear and Meredy tried to kill Gray. If you want to get an idea of how much it was complicated, know that even Erza and Jellal tried to kill each other. And they almost succeeded, thank God, we arrived in time ... -

\- Is it complicated love story? - Suggested Happy and the celestial wizard nodded - A strange love story that has been going on since they were nine years old. I hope that they have found a permanent solution, or one day those two could cause the destruction of Magnolia. -

While they walked, Kinana and Erik broke away from the group to take their positions.

\- Where we're going, exactly? - Asked Natsu, when he had had enough of wandering around the neighborhood.

\- It's below here. - And Jellal nodded, indicating the zoo fence that they had reached. There were many people, families and smiling children. A large colored sign, with stylized figures of numerous animals, dominated the entrance gate. It seemed impossible that the monster's lair was right there, but Natsu immediately understood the reason for that strange behavior: - He used the smell of the animals to hide all these years … -

\- It seems so. - Waiting for them, standing by the railing, there was a rather extravagant guy. His hair was half white and half black and he had a thin braid that fell on his left shoulder. His eyes were dark, so dark that they seemed bottomless and without pupils. He had make up, eyeliner and lipstick and wore a long coat with fur trims. The guy was yawning and looked very sleepy and very bored for the role he had been entrusted with.

\- Don't fall asleep while you're on duty, Midnight. - Reminded him Jellal.

\- Who do you think I am? -

The Crime Sorcière master pretended to not hear him and kicked one of the manholes near the fence, casting it away - We'll descend from here. -

\- Hey you! What are you doing? - One of the surveillance men noticed Jellal and immediately approached them, with a threatening tone to stop whatever they were doing. He thought they were a bunch of thugs and had already pulled out his baton, ready to drive them away. But Midnight raised his hand and the man froze instantly, hypnotized by that simple gesture. - We are only plumbers who have to check the sewer network. -

The guard nodded mechanically, apologized for his behavior and turned back, leaving them free to continue. Jellal went down for first and the others followed quickly. Lucy remained behind to stare at the dark hole below her feet. It was so tight that a person could barely pass, the air coming up from the bottom smelled of sewage and the ladder that she had to use was all rusty. She felt a shiver thinking that she had to descend down there and wondered why the hell they needed her.

\- Are you afraid? - Midnight asked mockingly - If you want I can use one of my illusions to turn it into something nicer. -

\- No thanks. It's already pretty good. - Replied Lucy with equal sarcasm.

The girl encouraged herself and took one last breath before descending into the hole.

\- Do as you like. - Midnight did not wait for her to come all the way down and closed the manhole cover with a kick, blocking all the light. Lucy did not expect it and immediately misplaced a foot, slipping. There were few steps left but it would have been a disastrous fall if someone had not caught her. The girl found herself squeezed between a pair of strong, muscular arms, pressed against the chest of her savior. Even in the dark it was easy to guess who he was - Natsu! -

The dragon activated a hint of his magic and a small fire appeared in the middle of his palm, illuminating his silhouette and the sewer. - How many times must I tell you to be careful where you put your feet? - Natsu was smiling but Lucy noticed that his expression was strained. He was worried about what was waiting for them, just like the other wizards of the group. Even if the killer did not use that lair anymore there was still the possibility of his return.

\- Be very careful, it's difficult to walk here. - Added Jellal. He evoked a second fire to light the way, a golden sphere that danced suspended on his palm. The fire emitted a slight strand of smoke and the wizard walked quickly in the direction where the currents were pushing it. - A minimum mistake and you'll find yourself in the water. - The floor was slippery, wet and covered with seaweed. Beside them ran a dark and smelly sewage and there was very little space to walk on the edge channel. Lucy immediately regretted that she had not put boots and a protective suit before leaving home. If only she had known that their destination were the zoo's sewers!

\- You don't have to tell me what to do! - Muttered the girl - I'll be super careful! -

The grandiose Magnolia's sewers seemed a huge labyrinth of corridors and tunnels. The vaults were high and wide, but each corner seemed equal to the previous one. The group would surely be lost if it were not for Jellal who guided them.

\- I've heard stories about giant crocodiles that live here. I never expected to go down in the sewers to really hunt a monster. - Gray muttered as he followed the line. He would have given anything to take his revenge against the man who had attacked Juvia but the idea of searching him there seemed absurd, the scene of a film on a shoestring budget.

\- Be quiet. - Hissed Erza. The girl activated a bit of her magic and a long sharp sword materialized in her grasp. They were approaching the target, and it was better be ready for anything. - How much is left Jellal? -  
While walking they reached suddenly a large cistern with a vaulted ceiling, so great that it could easily accommodate a football field. It seemed unused for many years because the bottom was completely dry and covered with dust.

\- You stay here. Natsu and I will go ahead. - That was an order and at the same time an advice. Jellal knew what Erza was stubborn but looked at her, silently begging, for once, to listen. - Cover our shoulders. - That little task was small consolation but the girl accepted the offer.

\- What does it mean? Why must we remain here? - Protested Gray who did not like the idea of being left back.

\- It's better if we stay here to check that everything stays in order. - Erza pulled him by the sleeve of his jacket.

\- Happy here with them. - The Exceed obeyed jumping on Lucy's shoulder.

\- I'll leave you this to make light. - The dragon took the girls hand and passed her the willow o' the wisp that he had evoked. The sphere protested, sizzling, but then squatted down in Lucy's palm, dancing as before. It was a hot fire but it did not burn and she accepted it willingly. Even if Natsu had to leave a little piece of him and of his magic would remain there to reassure her. - We'll catch the bad guy and came back quickly. - The dragon winked at her before leaving, following Jellal.

The light disappeared quickly behind them and the two started down a side corridor, narrower than the others. They walked for a while in silence, accompanied only by the sound of the water running in the canal and dripping down from the ceiling.

\- Is it really so terrible? Why you don't want the girls to see this place? - Natsu believed that Erza was strong enough to withstand certain things and yet Jellal was doing anything to protect her.

\- Look with your own eyes. - The wizard suddenly stopped and the flame that he had evoked magnified, illuminating the scene before him. They were both on the edge of a giant pit where the waters of many sewers were collected to be taken away from the city. There were numerous tunnels like the one from which they had came that dropped into the well, but the black waters could barely reach the bottom.

Natsu felt his stomach tighten and the incredible urge to vomit everything he had for breakfast. To stop the nausea, the dragon was forced to cover his mouth and turned back, closing his eyes tightly. The entire well was completely full of bones, what Jellal had said was not a metaphor. Skeletons, skulls, broken spines, ribs and shins gnawed like a dog toy. But the bones were not the only thing in the well: some of the corpses on the surface still had pieces of rotting flesh and cloth. It looked as if the monster that had accumulated them one after the other and that at some point he got tired of devouring its victims, merely eating the tastiest pieces, like the hearts he was so fond of, that he needed to extract as much magic as possible. Moreover there were scratch marks on the walls, deeply incised into the cement. It seemed that they had been left by fierce and impatient beast, trapped down there in cage for decades.

\- Now we'll see who's the best hunter, if you or my dragons. - Jellal's voice seemed cold and emotionless but even the wizard was working hard to hold his disgust. - Who do you think is the culprit? Where is he now? -

\- It's him. -

For a moment Jellal thought that he had not hear well what the dragon was saying - Who? -

Natsu forced himself to open his eyes - Him! -

A shiver of pure anger shook his body and the dragon's temperature grew several degrees higher, so much to force Jellal to take a step back.

At Flushing Bay the killer had used the rain to hide his smell but there the stench of his magic still lingered like that of the rotting corpses.

\- That damn traitor! - Hissed Natsu with clenched fists - Acnologia! -


	23. Festival

Now Lucy, Natsu and their friends know the true identity of the mysterious killer: Acnologia. But the mysteries are not over yet, there are other formidable foes ready to hit them from the shadows and a bloody Festival at the gates. The fate of the planet is in their hands but they have no idea of what to do ...

P.S. When I wrote The wizard's Diary the war with Zaref in the manga was just at the beginning but I couldn't resist the temptation to use a few characters. They are a bit different from the originals because I had to work of imagination to describe their powers or their appearances, I hope that the effect is not too terrible!

 **Festival**  
The fire that Lucy was holding in her palm, cast her shadow and that of her companions on the tank walls and the flicker of the flame made them dance like specters. But the light was not able to fully illuminate the environment, the great ceiling and the darkest corners. Although there was Natsu's magic to warm her the atmosphere made her shiver. Where the hell did he go? Why he and Jellal were taking so much time?

\- Here they are! - Lucy turned when she heard footsteps in the distance but after a bit she understood that the sound was coming from the wrong direction, from the hallway that they had used to get in the cistern. Gray and Erza tightened around her, ready to face any threat and Happy, who was on her shoulder, straightened his hair, trying to seem more threatening.

\- The humans in this city use such advanced technologies but they are not even able to illuminate a sewer. Their stupidity is a genuine mystery. - A man's voice echoed down the hall and then a light appeared at the end of the tunnel, advancing rapidly. Lucy saw many electric cables speed along the ceiling and intertwine like live snakes, but the shimmer blinded her almost immediately. When the girl reopened her eyes discovered that a brand new lighting system had just appeared above them.

\- What sense does it have to improve this place if we' have to destroy it anyway? - Added a female voice while the sound of footsteps grew closer - What a huge waste of energy. -

\- My lady is absolutely right! This is a waste! - Added another man - Why don't we just crush them? -

Even if they had heard only three voices, the number of steps that echoed in the sewers belonged to a much broader group.

\- Eheeh! You're so impatient! - The man who had just laughed was the first to appear at the bottom of the tunnel. He had a strange aspect: a robust body with long arms and slender legs. His head was large and oval with small eyes and no nose. His black hair was straight like an antenna and he wore extravagant clothes, with a military scarf and leopard print shoes. But the man seemed very sure of himself, with a devilish smile ready for any challenge.

\- Oh! Here we are, we finally reached them! - Exclaimed the woman who accompanied him - I couldn't walk anymore. - She was very tall and shapely, with green eyes and hair and long lashes that gave her an appealing look. He had a bob haircut and was wearing clips in the shape of a cross, combined with her earrings. Even though they were in a sewer she was had high heels and a long coat with black fur trims.

\- Shall we proceed, Lady Brandish? - Just a step behind her there was a third man with black hair and a colored band on the forehead. He spoke with a polite and servile tone but when his eyes met those of Lucy he did so with such intensity that the wizard felt a shiver pass behind her back.

\- Can I handle the girls? They are perfect addition to my collection! -

\- Stop it, Marin. - The woman with green hair stretched out a hand to stop him before he stepped forward.

\- You're getting boring. Did I have to remind you that you're here just to replace Ajeel? -

Accompanying the three there was a group of at least ten people. They all wore the same mask with one big eye painted on the fabric and were armed with sticks and magical spell books. It was evident that they were wizards.  
\- I bet you are wondering who we are and what we want from you. - Said the man with the oval head - Who is Fairy Tail's master? I have to talk to him. -

Erza stepped forward, holding tight her sword - It's me. -

\- A woman? Interesting! - Exclaimed the man - Then let's start with the presentations: I'm Wahl Icht while these ... - He added pointing to his companions - Are Brandish μ and Marin Hollow. We are part of the Twelve Spriggan. -

\- I never heard of you. - Erza answered, looking at them with suspicion - Who are you? A dark guild? -

\- We are the best wizard that the world has ever known. - Explained Wahl without any trace of modesty.

\- But our Lord is the most powerful of all. -

\- Who are you talking about? - Pressed Erza - Do you have a relationship with the Magnolia killer, isn't it? -

\- What you call "killer" is one of the Spriggan like us. - Said the man - And our Lord has sent us here to ask you politely to leave. It was not planned that you discovered this place before the beginning of the Festival. This is a violation of the rules. -

\- A Festival? - Exclaimed Erza this time, more and more confused by Whal's attitude - What kind of festival? -

\- What kind? - Chuckled Marin - Don't you know anything? Didn't you already get the invite? -

\- We didn't get any invitation and we don't know anything at all about what you are talking about. - Explained Gray - Nothing of this damned Festival and its rules! -

\- And yet ... - Added Whal - Our Lord has delivered the invitation to Fairy Tail a year ago. It should be quite clear. Who knows what happened to the old man with whom he talked, maybe he escaped out of fear? -  
\- Master Makarov? What have you done ? - Gray would have attacked the other wizard if it had not been for Erza, who hold him by an arm. It would have been too rash attack the enemy that way.

\- Everything you have just said makes no sense. You talked about the Spriggan, the killer and a Festival but without giving us important information. - The armored wizard pierced her opponents with a look hard like a blade - Explain yourself and don't make me discover the truth by force. -

\- The Festival we are talking about is a death duel between men, wizards and dragons that our Lord has been organizing for some time. - Wahl icht smiled, revealing two rows of square white teeth. - Fairy Tail and the other Magnolia guilds are all invited! The salvation of this planet or its complete ruin is at stake. I don't think that someone can stop our Lord, but he is a very generous man and, although he could have destroyed Earthland with one blow, he decided to give you a chance to fight. -

\- But going over the rules is not our task. Now, go out and don't make us to use force. - Rebuked the woman with green hair - You'll understand everything when it will be the time. -

\- After all ... - Wahl uncovered his wrist and a clock emerged directly from his skin.  
\- There are still twenty four hours till the beginning of the Festival. Twenty-three hours, fifty-nine minutes and fifty-nine seconds. Fifty - eight ... Fifty -seven ... -

\- And if we decide to stay here? - Ventured Erza.

\- It's not a good idea. - Brandish made a slight movement with the hand and the group of wizards who accompanied them rushed to the attack, shouting like crazed beasts, but none of them was able to throw even a spell.

\- Freeze! - Gray freeze them all before they could get close - Tell me now what happened to Master Makarov or ... -

\- Or? -

Gray could not even understand what was happening. Marin disappeared and reappeared right behind him, hitting him with an elbow in the back so hard to throw him on the ground - Didn't you hear what my Lady had said? -

\- Be careful Gray! - Erza could not do anything to intervene. A long mechanical arm grabbed her blade, crushing the metal. The girl was forced to let go and to cover herself with both arms to ward off a blow before it could broke her nose. The force of the impact threw her to the ground and when Erza discovered her face she saw that Whal Icht had completely changed shape. Now her opponent had no longer the appearance of a human being, but that of a diabolical machine with steam pumps on his back and a big black crystal in the center of the abdomen. - So this is your true nature? A Machias Doll? - Erza had already heard of mechanical golems like that, but she had never met one before.

\- I'm much more than a simple mechanical doll! -

\- It seems that everyone has already chosen his opponent, there are only two of us left. - Lucy turned and found herself face to face with Brandish. The woman seemed annoyed at having to fight, but that did not mean that she wanted to spare her. - Let's finish this as quickly as possible. -

It was evident that she was a dangerous enemy and Lucy decided to act in advance. She flung against her opponent Natsu's flame, that she still clutched in her hand, and quickly pulled out one of the keys from her belt - Door of the Golden Bull, Open: Taurus! -

The spirit did not even wait for her to give him orders, he already knew what to do. Taurus bellowed and rushed to the attack, brandishing his giant axe, but failed to hit Brandish. The woman throw away the Natsu's flame with a blow of her hand and activated her magic - Mass Manipulation. -

Taurus vanished before dropping his axe, leaving Lucy completely stunned. - What happened? No one can close the gate of a spirit! Only those who have a contract with them! - Lucy was so confused that it took her a bit to understand what had really happened and that Taurus portal was not really closed. She could hear a thin thread of magic that bound her to the companion.

\- Look there! - Shouted Happy pointing to the ground with a paw. Taurus was right in the same spot as before. He seemed to have disappeared because his dimensions were drastically reduced, turning him into a miniature of himself, smaller than a cigarette lighter.

\- My magic is invincible. - Brandish raised her foot and brought it down, ready to crush the poor spirit but fortunately Lucy he was able to anticipate her, closing the portal right in time. Her opponent grimaced, annoyed - You'd better give up and die without question. It would be much simpler. - But Lucy was not going to surrender without a fight and die so easily. She had spent the last few weeks to train and now it was finally time to show what she had learned!

\- Aries Form! Wool Bomb! - Lucy picked up a bit of energy from Aries key that she carried with her and used it to drown Brandish in a pink wool sea. If it just could slow her down for a while ...

\- Let's go Happy! I need water! - The girl darted into the nearest hallway with the Exceed perched on her shoulder.  
\- This technique is so soft and ridiculous! - Brandish sighed and the wool cocoon that had wrapped her immediately shrank to the size of a ball, rolling on the floor. - Why everyone behave in this way? Even when their end is certain they don't know how to accept it. - Then she snapped her fingers and her body disappeared from the cistern. Erza and Gray saw her getting away without being able to do anything for their companion.  
\- Don't distract yourself! I'm here! - The Ice Devil Slayer did not see the blow coming up and Marin kicked him in the stomach throwing him again on the ground.

\- Ice - Make: Lance! - Gray held up a hand, sending his spell against the enemy, but none of the spears arrived at its destination. Marin activated his magic and the ice disappeared into thin air.

\- I'm a Spatial Magic expert. - Explained the man with a smile - All this space ... - Marin spread his hands, indicating the tank - Now it's mine and I decide what happens or not. For example, I decided that today you will die. - Gray hurried to get up again but his opponent disappeared again and suddenly reappeared next to him to throw a punch.

The Festival they were talking about was not a challenge but a real massacre.

Erza conjured a second sword and reacted by unleashing a blow to the legs of her opponent. The blade stuck deeply in the metal of Wahl's shell but that was exactly what the mechanic golem wanted. It took only a moment and the robot turned into a gigantic electrical circuit. The electricity passed instantly through the sword, forcing Erza to let go. She would have been electrified, if she had not got good reflexes and the right armor to defend herself.

\- Lightning Empress Armor! -

Although it was only a machine, Wahl Itch felt emotions and grimaced when he saw that Erza's clothes had been replaced by an armor resistant to electricity, with blue and gold decorations.

\- So you can use even the magic of the elements ... - The girl pointed against her opponent the long spear, that she had evoked along with the armature. - I'll be more careful next time. -

\- I can use any kind of magic. - Explained Wahl while the blade stuck in his leg melted and was slowly absorbed by his armor. - My ability allows me to use the opponent's weaknesses to my advantage. And "The Knight" is a magic so outdated and full of holes ... This armor is useless to defend yourself! - Wahl returned to the attack, unleashing a powerful punch. Erza used her spear to block it, but the impact bent the metal.  
\- Old-fashioned magic against the most advanced technology. It's easy to guess what will win! -

\- It's not the magic that you use that determines your victory or your defeat, but what drives you to fight. -

And the Fairy Tail's wizards were determined win.

Marin punched Gray again and boy raised his arms to defend himself. The Spriggan was sure of his superiority and dropped his guard … This time when, his knuckles brushed against Gray's body, ice wrapped them completely, going up the elbow.

\- What the hell is happ? - He could not even finish the sentence.

\- Freeze. - Gray had activated his powers of Ice Devil Slayer and a simple formula was all that he needed to reduce his opponent to a ice cube, just like the masked wizards of a moment before. Marin could manipulate space, but he could do nothing against a direct attack like that.

\- Now it's your turn! Erza! Ice Devil's Zeroth Destruction Bow! -

The armored wizard did not need other warnings. She leaned back and Gray's ice arrow passed right over her head, hitting Wahl in the chest. The crystal that fed the Machias cracked, making sparks and the golem staggered, taking a step back. Wahl could exploit the weaknesses of opponents to his advantage but Erza was an instructor of kendo and she knew how to do it better than him. A long and sharp katana materialized in her grasp and the girl moved so fast that Wahl could not do anything to stop her. Erza beheaded him with a single blow. The Machias' body slumped on the ground with a thud while his head rolled away.

For a moment in the sewers there was nothing left but a profound silence, broken only by the heavy breathing of Gray and Erza. But they could not afford to stay there waiting to recover their strength.  
\- We need to get Lucy! - The Fairy Tail master motioned for Gray to follow her but she could not even take a step. A diabolical laughter shook the cistern and the two realized too late that it was coming from Whal Icht's detached head and the entire Machias exploded …

As she ran in the dark tunnels of Magnolia, Lucy had no idea of what was happening to her friends. She did not know that her opponent was able to teleport wherever she wished and the only thing that mattered was to be fast. She was in a damn sewer! There had to be water somewhere!

\- Over there! - Happy showed her where to turn and Lucy immediately rushed in that direction. She slipped on the wet cement and hit the floor with the knees, scratching them, but she had no time to waste thinking about the pain. The girl plunged her whole hand and the golden key that she held in the channel. She knew that her spirit was not going to react well, but she needed help - Gate of the Water Bearer, open yourself! Aquarius! - As soon as the formula came out of her mouth, the sewer's water lit up with a deep blue and a beautiful mermaid appeared on the surface. She had long blue hair, piercing blue eyes and a jar under her arm.  
\- What is this horror? - Just as expected Aquarius began to scream when she realized that Lucy had evoked her in the middle of a sewer - Are you crazy? You ruined my appointment with Scorpio for this? And it's not even Wednesday! - Roared the spirit - I swear this time I will make you regret it! -

\- Hurry up! - But Lucy shushed her, pointing down the hall - We must fight, Aquarius! -

Brandish's footsteps were already reverberating through the tunnel and the woman appeared shortly after. Even though she was chasing her victim, she walked slowly and looking bored.

\- Are we done playing hide and seek? I hate to waste time in this way. -

\- And I hate to waste time more than you! - Exclaimed Aquarius, even more irritated. The spirit lifted the jar, preparing to attack. - The soon you disappear the soon I can get back to my boyfriend! - When Aquarius rolled the jar, her magic produced a giant wave, that filled the tunnel up to the ceiling, threatening to overwhelm Brandish with the force of a tsunami. But the woman with green hair raised her hand, whispered a formula and Aquarius' spell shrank suddenly, reduced to a mere spray.

\- Do you want to stop or not? -

And it was then that the spirit finally realized how dangerous was the situation and how terrible was the magic of her opponent. She raised again her jar to strike but this times he did it shouting at Lucy to escape.

\- Go immediately out of here! -

Aquarius acted abruptly but in the end she was attached to her mistress. She had worked for Lucy's mother and she had no intention of allowing anyone to harm her.

\- What? - Aquarius' attitude shook the girl. Lucy considered the siren the strongest of her spirits and was certain that with her help she was going to win. - Don't be silly! - The celestial wizard took off Loke's golden key from the deck - Let's work together! -

But ...

\- GO OUT! - Ordered again Aquarius. The spirit threw another spell, hoping to hold back her opponent and even if Lucy did not want to leave her alone, Happy did as he was told. He activated his magic and grabbed the girl, using his white wings to dart away. He was not an expert when it come to fighting, but it did not take a genius to figure out what to do in a situation like that. If Aquarius was so afraid it meant that they were in serious danger.

\- What are you doing? - Cried Lucy, trying in vain to break free from the grip. Happy's paws of were small but its claws were strong like those of an eagle.

\- Natsu would be angry with me if I let anyone hurt you. - Explained the Exceed darting at top speed through the corridors of the sewers: they had to find as soon as possible a way out.

\- I'm not a little girl, I know perfectly how to defend myself! Let me go! I need to help Aquarius! I ... -

Happy had no guide, except for his instinct and air currents that he felt under his wings. The sewers were almost completely dark but his cat eyes allowed him to see with so little light.

\- Leave it to Natsu and the others! Meanwhile, let's get out of here! - When Happy saw a small glow in the distance, he flung himself in that direction without even thinking. He came out of the tunnel at full speed but bumped into a sea of roots hanging from above, like a net made to catch birds. He and Lucy were pitifully caught, suspended on a deep and obscure well. The light that Happy had seen came from a grate at the top but there was no other way out.

\- What do we do now? - Cried the girl, more angry then ever. Happy wanted to justify himself, but he had no solutions - I'm sorry Lucy, I have no magic left! -

The celestial wizard managed to cling to the roots just in time before Happy's wings disappeared. The Exceed clung to her, trying not to fall below.

\- Look in what kind of situation we ended up! - Cried the girl - I told you to stay to fight! Now ... -

Lucy felt a stab pierce the heart like a thorn and the portal of Aquarius closing abruptly. It was a sign that her most powerful spirit had just been defeated. She wanted to scream but no words come out from her throat. How it was possible that the Twelve Spriggan were so strong? So scary? How it was possible that the only thing that left to do was to run away? Even after all the training with Natsu?

\- I hate to run here and there. - Brandish's voice echoed in the well and her figure appeared on the edge of the tunnel. - Let's finish this. - The woman held out a hand to use one of her spells but she could not hit them. Brandish stopped abruptly, with her big green eyes wide open and, for no apparent reason, her body collapsed, falling into the abyss.

The crash that followed was so strong to hide the sound of Wahl Icht's explosion.

Fire and flames filled the cistern up to the ceiling but they could not even touch Erza and Gray. The whole explosion was sucked into a corner and vanished magically. It took a while for the two wizard to understand that it was Natsu's work and that the dragon had swallowed the blaze like a piece of spaghetti.

\- What the hell happened ? - Roared the Prince angrily - Where are Lucy and Happy? - He had heard the noise of the battle and returned straight back but had failed to arrive on time.

\- THEN? - Natsu was raging but he felt all the same a movement behind him and turned with a jerk. He was ready to strike, but the only thing that he found was a long root that hung down from the ceiling. It was moving, indicating a side tunnel with its tip.

\- What the hell is that stuff? - Exclaimed Gray, but Natsu did not answer. He was staring at the root as if he had just seen a ghost.

\- Over there! - The dragon said nothing more, rushing in the direction that the plant was pointing. The other wizards could not help but follow him. Jellal stopped only for a moment to look at the shapes of Marin and his henchmen dissolving in powder.

If that was not dark magic ...

"We have been attacked but it is not the killer." The Crime Sorcière's master leaned two fingers to his temple, communicating telepathically with his men outside "We're all fine, but Lucy was separated from the group. We are proceeding in Norwood direction. Racer, Hoteye follow us from above! "


	24. The tree man

On Lucy and Natsu's road there are many bloodthirsty enemies but also allies willing to do everything to help and save Magnolia. One of them is going to make an appearance today and he has some important things to tell to our celestial wizard ...

 **The tree man**

Lucy stood for a long moment, clinging to the roots protruding from the ceiling, peering into the abyss below her. In the darkness of the sewers she could not hear anything except her heavy breathing. She could not even see what had become of her opponent, but after a fall like that the chances were few: probably the impact had stunned or even killed Brandish. What had happened? Why she had lost her balance? Did something struck her? Yet in the well there was nothing, just the stench of stagnant air and those bizarre roots.  
The only sure thing was that she had to hurry to return to her friends. She knew that Natsu, Erza and the others were perfectly capable of looking after themselves, but the girl could not shook away the anxiety.  
\- Hold on, Happy! - Lucy exploited the weight of her body to swing the roots to which she was clinging and get closer to the edge, but she could not jump. The plants prevented her from doing it, wrapping tightly around her wrists. - What's going on? - Cried the girl, terrified. Was it another of Brandish's tricks? Why the roots had begun to move? Why now they seemed a forest of snakes?

\- Get off me! - But the roots had no intention of obeying, they reached out, crawling down her arms and wrapping around Happy and the girl's body, dragging them upward.

\- Aye! Aye! Take it easy! -

Their grip was firm but not too much and despite the panic, Lucy felt a sort of kindness in that movement. The roots parted the large grille that was on the ceiling and dragged them outside, depositing them on dry land. At that point, they broke the grip, sliding away slowly, as if they wanted to caress Lucy one last time, and slid back into the depths of the sewer, closing the bars behind them.

\- What does it mean? - Lucy looked around, without understanding what had happened or where they had been brought by the strange roots; she did not know that place.

\- I don't have the faintest idea ... -Muttered Happy.

The space in which they were brought, was perfectly square, the central courtyard of a large and mysterious building. The mansion had two floors and a magnificent colonnade but it seemed in ruins: the Pompeian red of its walls had faded, the plaster had come off in several places and the columns seemed no longer white or yellow. The windows of the upper floors were almost all broken and were lying half open and half closed. The courtyard too looked totally abandoned. The grass had invaded all the space, submerging and pulling out the pavement. There were plants everywhere, high and uncultivated, just like those of a rainforest and a pair of palm trees, tall and thin. And at the center of it all, a few steps from the grille, there was a fountain, with the figure of a woman. The statue was holding a jar, but it was clear that it had not pouring water for many years. The marble was dry and gray, like a bone left for too long in the sun. Perhaps in the past the place had been a garden of rare beauty but now of that splendor remained only shadows, long dark shadows.  
\- It looks like a haunted house. - Whispered Lucy. She did not imagine that in Magnolia there was a place like that. - We must get out of here. - The girl brought up again Happy on her shoulder and put her hand to her belt, where she kept her spirit's keys. Unfortunately the Exceed no longer had enough magic to fly to get her away from the abandoned mansion and they could find a way out only by foot.

\- This place scares me ... - Happy whined, clutching at Lucy as if she were his lifeline.

\- Do not be silly. - Even Lucy was scared but she took courage, heading towards the colonnade. It was obvious that someone, or something, had driven them there. But no one knew if his intentions were good or not, that's why they had to hurry to get out.

\- Which way? - Lucy almost immediately spotted an open door and slipped inside. The hinges were broken and the door hung pitifully to the side, leaning against the wall. Its glass plates were multicolored, like a kaleidoscope, but the dust and neglect had evened them with their dark patina.

The situation inside was not any better. There was old fine-looking wooden furniture, candelabrums and crystal chandeliers but everything was wrapped in a heavy layer of dust. It seemed like a sand storm had hit the mansion and that no one had cleaned up in last hundred years. Everything in the splendid villa, in Art Nouveau style, shouted abandonment and desolation.

Lucy held her breath while she passed through the abandoned building, peering behind every door in search of an exit. While exploring the house, she noticed that there were plants that grew here and there. Despite being indoors there were little green tufts in the corners, dandelions under the chairs and orchids attached to the ceiling. Their long roots hung down, brushing her when she passed too close.

\- Who the hell built this place? - Exclaimed Lucy exasperated at the end. There was no trace of an exit.

\- It looks like a maze. - Observed Happy - Maybe someone has used a spell to trap the visitors? - For a moment Lucy was tempted to evoke the spirit of the compass, Pixis, to use his help to find the right way, but she quickly gave up the idea. Pixis was not a spirit suitable for combat and he had no hope of resisting a sudden attack. It was better to save energy in case of need.

\- What can we do? - Her eyes fell on a flight of stairs at the end of the corridor and Lucy decided to climb up them. She hoped to find a window on the second floor, to look into the street and ask for help. But she discovered that the top floor was a maze just as the lower one. Corridors and rooms mingled incessantly and there was not even a window facing outside, except for the ones looking in the courtyard.

\- There's a way outside! - Exclaimed Happy when he suddenly felt a draft of fresh air. Lucy decided to follow his advice and came out on a large outdoor terrace: they had reached the top of the building. In a corner there was a glass and iron dome, probably a greenhouse or a skylight, and all around them it was filled with plants. Shrubs, trees and flowers were grown excessively, coming out of the vases and flooding the floor. The vegetation was so lush as to form a small corner of the forest. Lucy could not even see where she was going.

\- Ohoho, you finally arrived! It took so long that I was about to plant roots! - It was then that a voice a bit old, a bit happy and a bit crazy, reverberated throughout the terrace. Lucy froze instantly, turning around, trying to spot who had just spoken - Who are you? -

\- I'll tell you only if you answer this question. Guess this riddle ... - Began the voice. As it spoke, Lucy caught a movement in the corner of her vision, between the plants near the greenhouse. She pulled out Cancer's key and began to approach slowly.

\- When it's cold it strips, who is it? -

\- Gray! - Exclaimed the girl giggling.

\- And who is this Gray? - Replied the voice with dismay - The right answer was: the tree! -

Lucy stood behind one of the vases, using a plant with broad leaves to hid. Because of the vegetation she could not see well, but she still managed to make out the figure of a person nearby. He had back to her and seemed completely distracted while he irrigated the flowers with an old rusty watering can.

\- That's not good, miss. If you really want to know who I'm, try to answer to this other riddle. - Began again the strange character - What is the animal that has four legs in the morning, two at noon and three at night? -

\- It doesn't matter! - Lucy exclaimed, jumping out of her hiding place with her key in hand - Because I've found you already! -

\- Wrong answer. The solution was: "the man." - The stranger turned and Lucy instinctively took a step back. The one before her looked like a human being but at the same time he was something completely different. Instead of hair, he had a dense tuft of leaves. His face and his hands were completely covered with a layer of bark, brown and wrinkled.

Lucy hesitated for a moment and the hand holding Cancer's key trembled visibly. - Who are you? - Hissed the girl and the stranger began to laugh - Don't you understand yet? Tree - man, man - tree! I'm a tree man! -  
\- I didn't ask you what you are. - Emphasized the girl - But who are you ... -

\- My name is Warrod Sequen. - Explained the tree man doing a pirouette - And I'm a Fairy Tail mage like you. - The old man lifted the sleeve of his kimono to show the tattoo imprinted on his right arm. Lucy's eyes widened when she recognized the mark of the fairy, printed in green on the bark. She felt like she was reving her meeting with Natsu, a déjà vu. She had never seen that man, how could he be part of the guild? And it was then that Lucy suddenly remembered the archive's page that Erza had shown her, and of those six signatures recorded on the paper: Mavis Vermillion, Zera Red, Precht Gaebolg, Yury Dreyar, Warrod Sequen and E.N.D.

\- That Warrod? - Lucy whispered, almost breathless.

\- That one! - Chuckled the tree man even if the girl found it hard to believe him. How did he live so long? Why no one knew anything about him? What was he doing in that abandoned house?

\- And what about you ... - Warrod moved closer, watching Lucy straight in the eye - Ohoho, I know who you are. You are a celestial wizard. -

The girl let out a sigh - It's not fair, you saw my key. -

\- And your name is Lucy Heartfilia ... - Continued the wizard with a smile - The Layla's daughter. -

This time the girl's eyes widened in shock - Did you know my mother? -

\- Yes, and even your grandmother and your great-grandmother. - Confirmed Warrod with a smile - You are the Resha's granddaughter and Mavis' great-granddaughter! -

\- No, you're wrong! - Lucy laughed, waving a hand to avert that ridiculous idea - My grandmother's name was Resha but my family has nothing to do with Mavis! -

\- I'm not mistaken. The magic of all celestial wizards looks alike, but your aura is identical to that of Mavis. It's impossible to mistake it, for those who knew her like me. - Warrod had a big smile on his face but he seemed incredibly seriously. Lucy looked at him and shook her head in disbelief. Natsu had told her that Mavis used celestial magic but he had never talked about something more. Maybe the tree man she had just met had some loose screws.

\- Oh, the old times! You don't even imagine how much you look like her! But don't stand there, come my dear! You too kitten! - Warrod pulled out from under some plants an old iron chair and forced Lucy and Happy to sit. The white paint was all chipped and the metal was half rusted, it was evident that it had been unused for many years.

\- I'd offer you tea, but as you can see ... - Warrod torn a leaf from the his head - I'm not a tea plant! Ohoho! - His jokes were not funny, but the old man was not aware of. Lucy tried to do a half smile to please him.

\- But if you want while you're here and wait for your friends to come to pick you up, I can tell you a lot of stories about Mavis. I'm sorry but I can't walk you out because trees don't walk! Ahaah! - Although Warrod was joking it was evident that he could not go out in the street because of his appearance. Lucy could not imagine what kind of curse had reduced him like that, but it was easy to understand why the old man had decided to retire in an abandoned place like that, sealed from the outside world.

\- Do uou think they're all right? I mean my friends ... -

\- Absolutely. Thanks to the roots of all the plants that slip secretly under Magnolia's ground, I can hear a lot of things! - Explained Warrod - They just need to find the right path, but it won't take long and as for the woman who was chasing you ... I bet she won't give you trouble anymore. That well's bottom is covered with carnivorous plants! -

\- Do you ... do you mean she has been eaten? - Lucy's eyes widened in horror and Warrod hastened to clarify the situation - It's a joke, it's a joke! Ahaah! But the well's bottom is really covered with magical plants. Their roots suck the victims' energy and I'm sure that it will take days for that witch to get out! So what do you want me to tell you? What can I tell you to prove that you are Mavis' great-granddaughter? Oh, I know! I will tell you how Fairy Tail was founded! -

Lucy did not believe at all in that family relationship with Mavis, but she still gave him permission to speak, nodding.

\- One hundred years ago ... - Explained the wizard - Magnolia was a rebellious city, with no rules, entirely different from today. The major source of pollution was the horses' poop and cars were seen as a solution. With a jewel you could buy a dinner, but at every corner someone could stab you in the back. The first two guilds founded in town were Blue Skull and Red Lizards. - Next to them there was an empty vases and Warrod used it to drew a line with a finger and divide the soil diagonally, writing down the letters B and R.

\- The Blue Skull were on the side of the sea and the Red Lizards inland. But the competition was ruthless, everyone was determined to control the profits that Magnolia could offer and Blue Skull decided to get rid of the rivals. They attacked them in the dead of night and destroyed everything. Mavis' family worked with the Red Lizards and Zera's father was their master. The two little girls were the only ones to be saved but unfortunately were taken prisoner by Blue Skull and forced to work for them. Do you know that big factory in Brooklyn? That full of smokestacks where they worked the sugar? Well, that was the Blue Skull's base and it was there that Mavis and Zera were forced to work. It was a difficult life, they were so poor that Mavis had not even money to buy a pair of shoes. -

\- Are you talking about the Domino? - Asked Lucy - I heard that they want to demolish it because it's been in disuse for many years. -

\- It would be better that way, it has always been a spooky place. - Warrod pulled out from the plants on the terrace another chair and sat in front of her. - Mavis would be very happy, she hated that place. -

\- Was Blue Skull so terrible? -

\- It was really bad. Mavis and Zera had inherited the powers of their parents, Celestial and Fire Magic, but they couldn't do anything to escape slavery. There was an episode that ... one that more than any other marked Mavis and convinced her she had to do something to save Magnolia from Blue Skull's grip. -  
\- What happened? - Warrod's look shadowed and Lucy regretted immediately for having asked. But the wizard decided to continue, replying with a sigh - She was raped and became a mother too soon. She was only sixteen and was forced to give Resha for adoption before Blue Skull could find her. -

Lucy felt a chill run down her spine. It was frightening that a guild could behave so cruelly and that the past of Magnolia was so dark. Had Mavis been forced to give away her daughter? Was it for this reason that she did not know anything of their relationship? Was Warrod telling the truth or his were only inventions?

\- Even if there was Zera beside her, that event left Mavis with a broken heart. Perhaps she would have never recovered if she had not met that man. A man destined to change forever her life and at the same time to completely destroy it. A stranger who wandered Flower Kingdom, saying he was in search of a very precious treasure, but who at the same time said that he wasn't in a hurry, because he didn't know yet know how to use what he was looking for. He had a strange curse and Mavis could not get close to more than ten steps away. His dark aura could kill but that man was incredibly proficient with any type of magic and it was he who taught Mavis how to make the most of her powers, turning her into an extraordinary wizard. He gave her courage and confidence and so Mavis began to plot something that would forever change Magnolia's history: Blue Skull's fall. She and Zera decided to rob the factory's cashier, but that very night myself and my companions entered Domino with the same goal. Oh, that's what they call destiny! - Chuckled Warrod.  
\- Were you thieves? -

\- We were "treasure hunters" and we went around with the name of Sylph Labyrint. -

\- People who break in a factory during the night are thieves! - Emphasized Lucy - It doesn't matter how they call themselves! -

\- Even Mavis said the same thing! - The old wizard laughed, holding his stomach - Yuri wanted to intimidate her and Precht summoned one of his demons to scare her. He said ... - Warrod cleared his throat trying to imitate his old friend's voice - "Now you're going away. And you won't say anything to anyone because no one will ever believe the story that you have met a group of wizards. "-

\- And Mavis? -

\- Mavis laughed! "Your demons are cute but my spirits are better!" She took one of her keys and evoked such a big and scary wolf that it could have swallowed all three of us with a single bite! Well, after that mess Blue Skull's guards we discovered us and we had to run away with all the loot. That's how we started working together. -

\- I cannot believe that this is the way that Fairy Tail was founded! - Admitted the girl. The guild who she knew was a bright place full of good feelings. She could not imagine a scene like that ...

\- I cannot believe it myself! But in the end it was worth it! - Told her Warrod - We defeated Blue Skull, even if the survivors founded Phantom Lord. Mavis was small and terrible, full of resources, the smartest and the brightest girl I've ever met. Do you know who was the first one that she convinced to join us? A dragon. - And these words definitely caught Lucy's attention. She and Happy exchanged a glance while Warrod prepared to tell them the rest of the story ...


	25. The barefoot fairy

Hi! Today's chapter is one of those that I really enjoyed to write. I tried to imagine the Fairy Tail of the beginnings, in a chaotic and violent Magnolia like the New York of the early twentieth century (do you remember the movie with Leonardo di Caprio? Gangs of New York? If you have not seen it give it a look). I also tried to make the first meeting between Mavis and Natsu as explosive as possible, I hope you like the result!

 **The barefoot fairy**

That morning Precht walked in a hurry. On the copy of the newspaper that he had just purchased, there were great news and he could not wait to take them to the office. His sixth sense told him that this was only the beginning and that something even bigger was coming. But that morning, Precht was not the only one who was in a hurry, Magnolia seemed just like an anthill: the streets were full of people, carts and cars. No one paid attention to the man with purple hair with a black patch on an eye. A horse hit him.

\- Watch where you're going! - Precht gestured to the guy at the carriage's guide before walking away. The wizard heaved a sigh of relief when he finally arrived at his destination, he. He opened the door of the number 20 and went down the stairs. Even if that was the office of his guild, Fairy Tail, it was a dark and musty basement. The place was under the level of the road and then there was only a small window from which passed a bit of air. The only light was that of an old light bulb and even the furniture was poor and shabby, despite Warrod did his best to keep order. Precht almost bumped up him as he entered. The big guy with black hair was watering the ficus near the entrance. Thrown on the old leather chair in the corner, there was instead another guy with blond hair, blue eyes and the air of perfect villain: Yuri. He was so busy sharpening his Swiss pocketknife that he did not even notice Precht. But the wizard was not looking for Warrod nor Yuri, he was looking for their master: Mavis.

\- The Dragon King is dead. - He announced throwing the newspaper he was holding on the desk but she did not hear him. - Mavis. Mavis? MAVIS! - Precht could scream as much he wanted but it was all useless. The girl was sleeping soundly, with her arms crossed and her head resting on the table. Her long blond hair covered her face and fell on the wood in waves, like water from a waterfall.

\- You're a fool if you hope to find Mavis awake before ten. - Zera's voice mocked him. The girl appeared from the door of next room, with a cup of steaming coffee in her hands. The features of her face, the long, brown, wavy hair and the thicker eyebrows, made her a particularly attractive young woman, a Latina beauty. But Zera was not at all interested in the possibility of exploiting that charm. She looked always a bit grumpy and the only person to whom she reserved sweet words was her best friend, Mavis, the one with she had shared so many things since childhood.

\- Wake up, honey. - The girl put her cup of coffee on the table and when Mavis' nose felt the smell, there was finally a reaction. The Fairy Tail's master reached out and grabbed the cup to take it to her lips.

\- Did you hear what I said? - Asked Precht.

\- Sure. - Her hair were still covering her face but she saw anyway the headline and the image imprinted on the front page of the Magnolia Times. Her green eyes sparkled as she read the news. It told how a large villa, overlooking the Chicago River north of Magnolia, was burnt down during the night. The journalist dwelt, with too much details, about the discovery of three mangled and burned bodies that firefighters had done that morning, once tamed the flames: two men and a woman. - The authorities do not know who it was for real Igneel nor his aides. - Observed Mavis. - Igneel wanted to establish a peaceful relationship with the inhabitants of this town to create a sanctuary for those of his kind, but apparently not everyone agreed with his project. Who could have killed three dragons? It's an impossible mission for a human being: I think it was an internal feud. Moreover the culprit tried to hide the evidence, but he didn't claim the throne. Why? Has he repented? He's hurt and escaped? Did he had a client? In any case, this story will definitely have an impact on the balance of power here in Magnolia. We must keep our eyes open because anything could happen and some interesting perspectives could open up for us. - After finishing her analysis Mavis drank the rest of her coffee, crashed the cup on the desk, stood up and stretched. She was so short and so tiny that her body still seemed that of a thirteen-year-old girl, even though she had more than twenty. She did not even reach Precht's shoulder, yet all her companions respected her and waited for their new orders.

\- Let's go making money! - Mavis ordered with a smile. Those were the perfect words to turn on Yuri. The boy jumped up, putting his pocketknife in the pocket - I like it! - And then he sped away up the stairs, closely followed by Mavis - Yeah! - The girl was in such a hurry that she did not even realize that she was still barefoot.  
\- The shoes! - Zera called after her, waving the sandals that she had left inside, but Mavis turned, smiling - I don't need shoes to trample Fairy Tail's opponents! -

Making money for Mavis meant going to the Tontine Coffee House on Wall Street, where the biggest cheaters gathered, and speculate as much as possible on any kind of buying and selling. To finance the guild, attract new affiliates, establish alliances and buy portions of Magnolia, she needed a lot of money. And Mavis took advantage of her incredible computing skills and insight to collect those amounts quickly. But when playing with the market was not sufficient, Precht and the others were always ready to rob for her Blue Skull and the rival associations.

The volume of business in Magnolia had grown so much in the past years that, to accommodate the investors, a new building was built at no. 10-12 of Broad Street, but at the Coffee House there was always a bunch of fond patrons. While at Broad Street went the men in suits at the Tontine met traffickers, politicians, businessmen and charlatans. Most of the exchanges conducted in there had always something suspicious and at the limit of the law. That was the ideal place for big profits and big losses, but also the ideal place to have fun: sitting at the tables there were people who drank, smoked and gambled at all hours. The whole place looked like a periphery local and at the same time a kind of deposit, because in every corner there were piled hay bales, crates and barrels that people brought to sell. From the top of the staircase, leading to the second floor, a man screamed all day the prices of the best actions.

\- It seems that even today those of G. S. Constructions are making huge profits. They say that the construction site will be approved in a few days. - Yuri whispered, leaning on the table next to Mavis. The girl looked completely absorbed. She was listening to the man on the balcony, but she had ears open for every kind of news.

\- Shall we invest something more on them? -

\- Sell everything. -

Yuri opened his mouth.

\- The mayor won't grant approval, even if they are the most qualified candidates. Remember that his daughter is engaged to that idiot of the G.M. Buildings. -

\- But if they don't even submitted the application ?! -

\- The competition will close at 14 today. I'm sure they will do it in the next hours. - Replied the girl, playing with one of her silver keys, attached to the deck on the table.

\- Especially after what Shippou saw last night. The G.M. Buildings will wait until the last to ruin the opponents. When people will find out that the G. S. Constructions are no longer the favorites, they will rush to sell all and the value of their actions will collapse like a sand castle. What are you waiting for? -

\- I .. I'm going! -

\- Bring me another coffee! -

\- And for me whiskey. -

When Mavis turned, she discovered the one who speaking was a man dressed in an elegant way, with a walking stick and a cylinder. But his blue hair were unkempt and he had a red mark around his right eye, which remembered a pirate's tattoo. He seemed the perfect portrait of an impoverished nobleman, the last descendant of a wealthy family, someone who had came from overseas and that now had nothing more of aristocrat, not even the name: Sieg Hart.

\- And since you are there, Yuri, could do you an extra chore for me? - The man throw a handful of coins to the boy. - Buy me two jewel of actions of those guys who make fire extinguishers. I bet that their prices will skyrocket. - Yuri grabbed the money and sped away, without making questions, chasing the small group of inventors. But Mavis remained firm in her place, trying to understand what were the reasons behind Sieg's smile. - Why do you think that the prices of the fire extinguishers will rise so much? -

\- You see ... - The man said, resting his chin on the stick's handle - Because Igneel's son has just arrived in town and he's furious. He wants to find at all costs the traitor who killed his father and Magnolia could become hell as in the X835. As much as I'd like to punch him, I thought to warn you first, since the dragon is in your area. It seems he wants to put the Upper West on fire ... -

The wizards sitting around the table gaped. - Are you sure? - Asked Warrod but Mavis did not need to hear any more information. The girl got up, rushing off - Thanks, Sieg! -

\- Duty. In return I put everything on your behalf. -

\- You're a rascal. - Hissed Zera before walking away but the man returned her with a smile - Enjoy your furious dragon! I'll stay here to drink to your health! -

Mavis jumped on the first tram available, without even turning to see if her companions were following. Speed was essential. Not only she had to avoid a fire, but she had also to make the most out of that occasion. If she could stop the angry prince before all others, Fairy Tail's reputation would definitely skyrocket!

\- Let's hope to make it in time ... -

When the girl arrived at the right stop and jumped off the tram, she discovered immediately that Sieg's words were true: there were a couple of buildings burning and a large group of volunteers and firefighters trying to extinguish the fire. The whole neighborhood seemed to have been destroyed by a civil war, here and there, there were broken windows, overturned stalls and even a wagon with a split wheel. People's voices in the street were alarmed and confused, some of them spoke of "those thugs of Blue Skull ", but Mavis knew that it could not be just their work. Which way went the Dragon Prince? Where they could have brought him those of Blue Skull, to be able to cope without anyone to interfere?

\- Miss don't go there! - Someone shouted as she rushed toward the riverfront. - There's a fight down there! - But those words were what she wanted to hear. Mavis She whispered, half-smiling, - Bingo. -

The Fairy Tail's master run down in haste the stairs near the river and immediately found those who were fighting: a group of Blue Skull's wizards and a boy with salmon pink hair and a white scarf. Mavis already knew all the men present and she knew that they were the most loyal bootlicker of the Blue Skull master, all powerful and merciless mages. Yet five of them were already down while the Dragon Prince held the sixth lifted by the collar. - And so you are the guild that controls Magnolia? - Hissed the boy - You are only filthy rats. But since you took the trouble of coming to talk with me, I'll be generous. If you tell me what happened to Igneel I promise that you and your teammates will do a quick and painless death. -

\- I ... I don't know what happened! - The man whimpered, trying in vain to free himself from the iron grip that kept him imprisoned. He was sweating and looked so terrified of being about to shit himself - We have nothing to do with it! Master Geoffrey sent us here just because ... -

\- I think he thought it was the ideal opportunity to get rid of you too and all the dragons left in town, he doesn't like competitors. - Interrupted Mavis. Only then the prince turned and their eyes met. - But I believe that Blue Skull didn't really do anything. A dragon? Perhaps one might be within their reach, but three? I doubt it. Also these guys told you a pack of lies: Magnolia doesn't belong and will never belong to them, because it's mine. -

Then the prince threw away the man who held by the collar, throwing him on the grass like garbage. Mavis' appearance was just the diversion that the Blue Skull wizards were waiting for and the group picked up their mate, running away as fast as possible.

\- Who the hell are you? - Hissed the dragon and the girl smiled, making a small bow - Mavis Vermillion. And you have to be Natsu Dragneel, Am I right? -

The dragon did not answer, simply staring. Even from that distance Mavis could feel his anger bubbling like lava in a volcano ready to explode.

\- I'm sorry for Igneel, he was an extraordinary dragon. You have my condolences. - Offered the girl - And I know you're very angry for what happened to your father, but I have to ask you to immediately stop causing trouble in town. -

\- Fuck you! I don't take orders from anyone! - Replied the dragon with a snarl.

\- Wherever is the culprit, assuming he's still here, you won't find him certainly causing panic. - Mavis continued, not at all intimidated by his threats - And I believe that your father wouldn't be happy to see you act in this way. Igneel wanted to build a peaceful relationship with humans but you're threatening to destroy that little confidence that he managed to conquer. -

\- WHAT DO YOU KNOW OF MY FATHER ? - Roared Natsu, even more irritated. - Stop talking bullshit! I don't care about this damn place, I don't care if it catches fire and burns to ashes! And now get out of my way, stupid girl! - The dragon summoned a ball of fire in the palm of a hand and threw it, but Mavis did not even move. She knew that it was just a warning and let the spell hit the ground a few feet away.

\- Since you don't want to listen, I'll make you listen: I challenge you to a duel, Natsu Dragneel. - Proposed Mavis with a sweet smile - If I win, you will join Fairy Tail, I'll become your master and you'll immediately stop to cause panic in town. -

\- Would you like me on a leash? I'm sorry but I don't think that you will be able to do it. -

\- Being part of a guild is not just taking orders. - Explained Mavis - Fairy Tail is like a family and we take care of each other. We'll give you a hand to find the traitor who killed your father. - But Natsu did not seem willing to listen to even one of her words - And if I win? -

\- You can do me anything that you want. You can even eat me if you like. -

And at those words Natsu laughed - Haha! This is really good! If you really want this bad to die, let's do it! No one has ever managed to defeat me and you certainly won't be the first! -

Even if she could already hear the voices of her comrades, who were running toward them, calling her name, Mavis chose to ignore them. - It's decided then. - The celestial wizard opened her arms, said a brief formula, and a gigantic circle, made of golden and shining runes, materialized on the river bank and the edges of the circle lifted a barrier, which locked her and the dragon within, as in a box.

\- Mavis! - Zera could not do anything to stop Mavis, except slamming her fist against the spell. The barrier was transparent like glass but more resistant then cement, neither she nor the others had no hope to break it.

\- No one can leave this magic circle. It will last five minutes. - Announced the Fairy Tail's master - The winner will be the last one standing. -

\- Stop it now! It's dangerous! - Shouted Zera but Mavis turned just a moment to look at her. She had the classic smile that said: "Trust me."

\- Five minutes is too much. - Natsu was the first to attack, rushing against the girl with a fist completely engulfed in flames. He did not want to waste more time than necessary against a brat but Mavis was not an inexperienced girl. The master took out a golden key from the deck that she always carried in the neckline of the dress - Open Gate of the Heavenly Scales: Libra! - The sound of a bell echoed along the river and an oriental dancer appeared next to Mavis. Her face was covered by a veil and she held the plates of a scale tight in each hand.

\- Change the weight of the target. -

The air around Natsu became immediately so heavy to crush him on the ground and his race came to an abruptly halt. The dragon swooped on his knees with so much strength to dig a crater. - What the fuck is going on? - Natsu growled: getting up seemed virtually impossible.

\- And you have not seen anything yet! Open gate of the Paired Fishes: Pisces! - As soon as Mavis turned the key, two giant fishes responded to her command. One was gray and the other ultramarine blue, their shapes resembled that of a couple of eels but their size greatly exceeded those of a sea monster.

\- Attack! - The two creatures rushed instantly against Natsu. The dragon seemed doomed, rooted to the spot, but he had no intention of being so easily beat - Fire Dragon's Iron Fist! - When his fist hit Pisces the effect was a real explosion. The two spirits were thrown back and slammed into the barrier, making it tremble so hard that for a moment it seemed it was about to break. Although he could not move, Natsu was still able to attack Mavis at distance. He took a deep breath and prepared to spit fire but stopped as soon as he realized that a child had appeared beside the girl. He had hairy ears and the shaggy tail of a fox.  
\- Here it is. -

\- Thanks Shippo. -

The child was holding a white scarf to Mavis. Natsu ran his hand around the neck to check and gaped when he discovered that it was his. When did he took it? How the hell did it happen?

\- Don't make that face! I can steal anything! - Chuckled the baby fox - I'm the King of Thieves! -  
\- This scarf is really warm. - Mavis added while wrapping it around the neck - I feel that it has some special properties. Is it made of dragon scales? Does it protect you from black magic? Who knows if it will protect me from your flames ... - The girl made a devilish smile - Unless you don't want to risk ruining it ... -

\- That bitch! - Dragon snarled and gathered all the energy available he had to get up. His aura lit like a torch, and Libra's spell was broke like a burned rope.

\- I can't hold him any longer! - Exclaimed the dancer, panicking and spirit of the fox disappeared, taking refuge quickly inside his portal. But Mavis did not appear intimidated - I should have known: dragon's fire can burn anything, even the magic of others. Pisces! - The girl made a gesture with her hand and the spirit returned to the attack. Natsu tried to stop it with a second punch but this time the blue fish parried the shot, using his forehead as hard as steel, and the gray fish jumped at the opportunity to hit the dragon with the his tail and throw him against the barrier.

\- The spirits of the stars are spectacular creatures: they are immortal and their powers are unlimited. - Explained Mavis - I'm the one who decides the limit of their energies. -

Natsu got up and rushed away just a moment before the blue fish bit him. He had big and flat teeth such as mill-wheels, made to crush everything.

It was then that Natsu realized that he had underestimated his opponent: now that she had finally freed her magic, her aura glowed gold and pulsed like a star, like a small bright sun.

\- You shouldn't have accepted my challenge Natsu Dragneel: it's clear that you aren't in condition to fight. You're so angry that you can't even concentrate on our fight. I expected something better from the Dragon Prince. -

\- Shut up! - Thundered Natsu, but Mavis was right. She was right to say that he was out of control. He was angry with those who had killed his father, with all Magnolia and she continued to block his way. Time passed quickly and he had to hurry if he wanted to win.

Natsu reacted by drawing on the deepest reserves of magic at his disposal, waking up the power that slept inside him, below his dragon scales. His fiery aura changed color, getting darker until it became pitch black, all made of hot and diabolical flames. That magic energy was so strong that it ended up corrupting his human form; scales appeared on his cheeks and his fingers turned into claws. It was a power so dark and violent that when it touched Mavis, the girl felt a shiver pass down her spine. What would happen if she let such a thing free to roam Magnolia?

\- That's why you bring the scarf? Is it a seal? - Mavis whispered, while she stroked one of the many silver keys attached to her deck.

\- Darkness ... - Natsu began to recite, gathering dark flames in his hands, but the Fairy Tail master had no intention of allowing him to use such a devastating spell.

\- Open Gate of the Sacrifice: Andromeda! -

\- Phoenix Blade! -

A chain darted out of the ground and wrapped around the dragon's ankle, dragging him to the ground just a moment before the spell flung against Mavis. His fiery vortex failed pitifully the target and shot upwards, where it exploded on contact with the barrier. For a moment there was only smoke, a dark smoke so dense to leave even the audience breathless, then the barrier faded, allowing the miasma to dissolve. It was then that Natsu understood that he had just lost the duel: the chain had dragged him to the ground but Mavis was still standing, still in the same spot where she had started the fight. The girl had won without even getting her hands dirty and he could not even beat one of her spirits. Natsu slammed his fist on the grass and his dark aura vanished like the smoke left by the spell.

\- She did it! - Yuri and others launched a cry of joy while Mavis approached the unbelieving and defeated dragon.  
\- Welcome to Fairy Tail. - The girl knelt in front of Natsu, re-wrapping the scarf around his neck. She smiled and held out a hand to help him up - This is the first mission for you: eat. Let me buy you breakfast, I'm sure you haven't touched anything. You'll see that you will feel better with a full stomach! And then we'll talk about what happened and what we can do to help. Trust me. -

And so that day Natsu became part of Fairy Tail. Mavis and the others helped him in his research but unfortunately even with their combined efforts it wasn't possible to find the traitor who killed Igneel. Natsu's heart was hurt and angry but gradually the smile of Mavis was able to heal the injury. Fairy Tail became his new home and the dragon began to think of having finally found the right place to realize his father's dream: a place where humans and dragons could live together peacefully. Mavis was always full of joy, sweetness and courage. Sometimes Natsu wondered how it was possible to get so many things in so little space. The Fairy Tail master impressed him every day, whit her intelligence and her abilities. For him Mavis became like a beacon, a guiding light, so perfect and brilliant that he could not even see her shadows. Every Sunday Mavis disappeared. She said that she used her day off to study new strategies, but when she come back every Monday she always carried around a certain smell of black magic.

Natsu decided despite everything to trust Mavis exactly as she had asked him. He threw himself headlong into the missions entrusted to him, doing his best for the guild, until it came the fateful day when Blue Skull was finally defeated and Magnolia was liberated from its bondage.

\- Let's toast to Mavis! - Announced Warrod raising his beer mug - A toast to our master who guided us to victory! - His friends did the same, filling the basement - office with the noise of clashing mugs and their cheerful voices.

\- I must confess that I thought Mavis was completely crazy when she told us for the first time that she wanted to defeat Blue Skull. - Precht shook his head as he sipped his beer remembering that moment. Their last battle was very tough and all of them had the body covered in wounds and bandages.

\- Everyone thought that Mavis was crazy! - Yuri chuckled, passing an arm around the girl in question to give her a squeeze. Although he was in a good mood the electrical magic-user was the one who had lived the worst moments during the final battle. A spell of the Blue Skull's master had turned him into a ferocious monster and he would have never return to normal if it were not for the help of Mavis.

\- The Geoffrey's face when we sealed forever his powers was the most hilarious thing I've ever seen! - Zera finally exclaimed with a smile - I 'm sure that our parents would be proud of us! - She had tears in his eyes as she thought back to her family that the Blue Skull had killed. Warrod tried to comfort her, stroking her back and Mavis gave her a smile - I think so! Hey! Hear me, all! - Announced the master as she climbed on the table and lifted her mug - Today begins a new era for Magnolia! This city is finally free from Blue Skull's slavery. No one will ever be forced to work or to die for them and the people will again be free to use magic. Other guilds will arise, I'm sure, but this is not a bad thing. Fairy Tail will be like a lighthouse! - The girl whit her mug held up, looked almost like a beautiful statue dedicated to freedom - We will be their model and we'll inspire them for a better future. Because a guild is like a house, it's a second family, a place to socialize with friends and where to feel protected. Our adventure is just beginning. Does the fairies have tails? No one knows! But nothing prevents us from continuing our journey to discover the secrets of magic! -  
It was in that precise moment that Natsu realized that he could no longer live without Mavis: he had already found his fairy. What hewas thinking was so obvious that even Zera understood it and let out a pained sigh. She knew that Mavis's heart belonged already to another, but she had promised her friend to stay silent and she could not reveal the truth.


	26. Mavis' keyes

Hi everyone! I decided to publish this week's chapter in advance because tomorrow, I've again a packed Monday (I have an exam and a good friend of mine is going to graduate, so I won't be able to get close to the PC until late at night!) In a certain way I'm looking forward to tomorrow evening because I cannot wait to read the new manga chapter about Erza's past. I want to understand how far my intuition had foreseen the future when I wrote Figli di Drago. Did you read it? Take a look!

And about today's chapter! You will know a lot about the spirits of the stars and about Lucy's origins. I tried to imagine the appearance and the powers of the spirits that Mavis controlled, I don't know about you but I'm terribly curious and would love to know more about the spirit world, I would like to see more spirits in the original series!

 **Mavis' keys**

Lucy forgot about everything else while listening to Warrod's story. At first she was uncertain whether to believe or not to the tree man, but in his words there was so much passion that it was virtually impossible to doubt him.

It gave her a strange feeling to hear the story of Natsu and Mavis. She felt a pang of jealousy thinking how much the dragon had loved the first master of Fairy Tail. Even if she had no reason to be angry, that story still stung her. How it was possible that the legendary Mavis was really her great-grandmother? Was for this reason that Natsu was so attracted to her? Did he want to use her as a replacement? Why he hid everything from her? But among Lucy's thoughts there was also a little voice that whispered: "Are you sure you can believe everything that this Warrod tells to you?"

\- Still you don't believe me. - He said at the end: the look on Lucy's face was more than evident.  
\- But I have something that will convince you for sure. -

Warrod could not tell her what it was. A violent explosion shook the east side of the mansion, threatening to throw Lucy and Happy off the chair. All the windows shook and some glass fell with a crash in the central courtyard. When the girl raised her head, that she had covered with her arms, she saw that a thick cloud of black smoke was rising where the wall of the villa had been hit.

\- Ohoho! That's a kind of a way of knocking! - The tree man laughed even if his guests were in panic. - I think that our dragon friend has just found us. -

\- LUCY !? - Natsu's roar of echoed throughout the villa, just as expected. The spell that had destroyed the barrier around the building, was not the attack of a ferocious enemy but that of a dragon in love, willing to do anything to find his better half.

\- I'm here! - The girl immediately rushed near the parapet, forgetting all the anger she had felt until a moment ago. The only thing that mattered was the fact that the dragon and her friends were all right.  
\- Everything is fine! We are here! - Lucy began to wave her arms to get noticed and the group saw her right away; they had already reached the courtyard.

\- Don't move from there! - Ordered Natsu as he rushed up the stairs. He arrived before all the others and immediately grabbed Lucy, squeezing her into a tight embrace. - You made me worry. - The dragon gave her a kiss on the head, holding the girl close to his chest - You don't know how you had me worried! I've already told you to not go out alone! Why don't you listen to me? -

\- But she was not alone. - Happy protested, outraged by the fact that Natsu had not even hugged him.  
\- I saved her! - Explained the Exceed - Even though we had an extra hand ... -

Natsu looked up and finally met the tree man's gaze who was smiling at them. The dragon was forced to think long and hard before I could recognize who stood before him.

\- It's really you ... - Natsu's eyes widened when he finally realized the truth. The other wizards reached the roof just in time to hear him whisper the name of his old comrade - Warrod ... -

\- Yup! This is precisely the infamous Warrod Sequen! Directly for you in bark and leaves! Ohoho! - The old man laughed - And I'm so honored to meet you all! Erza Scarlett our new master! And you must be Gray! The one who strips if it's cold! -

\- What?! - Exclaimed the boy but Warrod did not replie, chuckling - And there's Crime Sorcire too! How many young wizards! Magnolia's future is all here! -

\- Warrod Sequen of the founding fathers? What does it mean? - Erza did not understand anything anymore. Firts the mysterious Twelve Spriggan and then the tree man. SHe had never met that strange character, how did he knew her name and that of others?

\- It's really him! - Reassured her Lucy - He is the real one! He helped us against that mad woman! -  
\- I had the feeling that spell was familiar but ... What kind of curse did this to you? - All the wizards turned to Natsu's voice. The dragon was staring at his old comrade as if it were a monster. He had recognized him but at the same time he could not believe that that was Warrod.

\- It would be nice to be a dragon like you and never grow old. - Admitted the tree man - You haven't changed one bit since the last time! But I'm paying the consequences of what I did as a kid. At the beginning of Fairy Tail we had so much need to conquer power that we were all seduced by the promises of the dark magic. But as everyone knows, the abuse of magic can corrupt the bodies and minds. Yuri and Zera died young, younger than they deserved. Me and Precht, however, earned a long life, if you can call this life. -

\- Is Precht still alive? - Asked Natsu, shocked by that revelation.

\- His body is still alive but inside there is no longer the man you knew. - Explained Warrod - If you were to meet him, be careful: he's no longer on our side. The demons that he controlled, devoured his own heart, turning him into a monster without scruples. Precht has come to think of magic like a power born in hatred and darkness. After having lead Fairy Tail for years like Mavis' successor, he decided to change his name and founding his own Guild: now they know him as Hades, the Grimoire Heart's master. -

That last revelation hit the group like a knife The man who had hindered them so much was a founder of Fairy Tail? Its second master? How was that possible? Why they didn't know anything about him, just as they knew nothing of Warrod?

\- Ohoho, don't make that face Natsu! I bet you never imagined to return in town discover all these things! - Chuckled Warrod - But today I even had a lot of wonderful surprises! I cannot believe of having met Mavis' great-granddaughter! - The old wizard put his arm around Lucy's shoulders, pulling her closer out of the dragon's grip. - Why didn't you tell her, Natsu? Did you want to keep the surprise for yourself? - Warrod gave him a smile that was more ironic than sincere - But don't worry, I explained everything myself. -  
Lucy had expected a denial, something to pull her out of that paradoxical situation, but when she looked at Natsu the dragon turned the other side, without answering. He stared at the floor as if it suddenly had become the most interesting thing in the world.

\- Is it true? Did you know it? - Lucy asked, but received no answer.

\- Find it out yourself if you don't believe me: here is a gift for you! I've wanted to give it to you for a long time but the roots kept me here! Ohoho! - The tree man reached into his in kimono and pulled out a small bunch of keys to present to Lucy - These were Mavis' keys. I kept them even if I couldn't use celestial magic, but you will definitely need them more than me. If you don't believe what I told you just ask them: spirits always tell the truth. -

Lucy accepted the keys, sliding incredulous her fingers on the metal. She did not even need to look at the symbols imprinted on the handle to recognize the two golden keys that were at the beginning of the deck.

\- Libra and Pisces ... that's where they were! And there are also Volpina, Centaur, Wolf and Andromeda! - The keys reacted to Lucy's touch, brightening of their own free will and the corresponding spirits appeared one after the other on the terrace. The dancer of Libra, the giant figures of Pisces and the little Shippo, the big Wolf, the slender Andromeda and muscular Centaur.

\- It's her! - Exclaimed the spirit of Volpina jumping in the arms - She's back! She's back! - He pressed hisface against her chest weeping, without even realizing that the person who held him was different from what he imagined.

\- No, you're wrong. - Libra took Lucy's hand, forcing her to turn - When she touched my key I felt Mavis' magic of but she's not her. -

\- But they have the same smell! - Added the Wolf spirit pressing its snout against the sorceress. It was a huge beast with white fur, bright as the moon. Red lines like fire pointed out his eyes and his sides, making him even more impressive. - What's this trick? -

\- We feel the same thing! - Exclaimed the Pisces spirits while crawling around Lucy, wrapping their long coils like snakes. To look into their eyes the girl was forced to raise her head up.

\- The truth is very simple. She has the blood and magic of Mavis, but she isn't our old friend. - Explained the spirit of the Centaur who was the wisest of the group. He had the torso of a muscular man with dark skin but the body of a zebra, with lots of black and white stripes. He was carrying a bag full of mysterious vials which made noise, beating against each other, every time that he moved.

\- May I ask you why you haven't told us before that Mavis had heirs? - The Centaur turned towards Warrod. Only then Shippo looked up, staring at Lucy with his big wet eyes - Are you not Mavis? -

The other spirits exclaimed something, mixing all of their voices as they expressed their surprise.  
\- Stop, stop for a moment! - Cried Lucy, trying to make them listen - I don't know what you're talking about ... I! -

\- You look so much like her. - Andromeda did not let her finish the sentence. The spirit looked like a girl with long blue hair and delicate physique. She wore a white tunic but had silver chains wrapped all around the body, even on the arms and the neck. - I have sworn to serve Mavis' family many years ago, even before I met her. - The spirit took Lucy's face in her hands, caressing her nostalgically - Please, make a contract with me. -

This time Lucy fell silent, not knowing what to say. She turned desperately watching her comrades but even they could not help her. They did not understand what was happening and the only one who seemed to know, Natsu, had no intention to intervene. His head was turned stubbornly, refusing to meet the girl's gaze.

It was at that moment that a sudden blow shook the villa. The left wing of the building, the one that Lucy had used to climb onto the roof, vanished as if by magic and she understood immediately that Brandish was back in action. The floor cracked down, threatening to drag them down into a chasm, but fortunately the wizards were able to maintain balance by clinging to one another.

The collapse shook the dragon and Natsu grabbed Lucy by the arm, trying to help but she broke free from the grasp right away - I can stand alone! -

The flower pots, which Warrod had cared for all those years, were the less fortunate and a good portion rolled away, crashing into the courtyard. - And I thought that plants could not walk! - Exclaimed the old man while his collection was destroyed.

\- Better go! - Suggested Centaur. He knew that their weights could be fatal for a crumbling structure like that, especially the weight of Pisces.

\- Call us if you need help. - All spirits vanished and Lucy hurried to put their keys next to the others, on her belt.  
\- Well? Do you want to stop playing hide and seek? - Thundered the voice of a woman from the courtyard. Lucy did not need to look down to understand who was calling. Brandish's tone was not bored anymore but a furious snarl . The wizard had got out of the well using her powers to reduce the height. She had lost her cloak, had disheveled hair and a few scratches on the face but she was ready to use her magic to disintegrate the entire villa and all who were in it.

\- Leave it to me. - Proposed Warrod.

\- No! That woman is frighteningly strong! - But the old wizard ignored Lucy's warnings, approaching the railing - It's the least I can do for the guild and the great-granddaughter of a dear friend. - During the course of his long life, Warrod had seen worst monsters then the Twelve Spriggan and nothing could frighten him.

\- Hey, lady! Do you think that's the way to treat the house of an old man? - Cried the wizard with his arms plated on his sides.

\- Man? - Repeated Brandish with mocking him

\- You're right, maybe I should say an old tree's park. - Warrod nodded, absorbed for a moment in his thoughts - But this doesn't justifies your behavior! That's not polite! -

\- You have thrown me in a well! That's polite? - Replied the woman - I was asked to go easy but now I don't have any intention to stop myself! Go to hell! -

\- Of course not, Miss! -

Brandish raised her hand to hurl her spell but Warrod was faster: he waved a hand and a pair of gigantic roots emerged from the ground of the courtyard to beat the woman. The plants that infested the well had already weakened her powers and Brandish couldn't do anything to shrink the roots that Warrod had evoked. The spell hit her like a whip, hurling the woman against a wall so hard that they almost broke her in two. The impact left her without breath and she sagged to the ground like a broken doll.

\- I hate having to use force, but some people never understand. - Sighed Warrod - But rest assured. - The old man winked at the rest of the group - I'm not the kind who kills his opponents! Why these people are pursuing you? -

\- We don't know. - Admitted Erza.

\- Can we go down? - Asked Jellal - I want to talk to that woman. -

\- Assuming that she can still talk ... - Muttered Gray. He had never seen someone capable to control Green Magic in that way and was shocked by the strength of the guild's founder.

\- At your service! - Warrod nodded and the roots that he had summoned approached the parapet, forming a ladder to allow the wizards to go down. When they reached the yard they discovered that their opponent was still conscious, although struggling to keep her eyes open and breathe. A slight trickle of blood flowed from the corner of her mouth and nose. She smiled as soon as their eyes met - You have come to give me the coup de grace? -

\- We have come to ask for clarification. - Explained Jellal - We want to hear everything you know on the killer. -

\- And on the Twelve Spriggan and the Festival. - Added Erza.

\- What happenes if I don't tell you anything? -

\- We could always force you to do it. - The master of Fairy Tail was very serious, she evoked a sword and pointed it in the direction of the prisoner but Brandish laughed again. She did not seem at all frightened by the threats. - It is not my job to tell you the truth. Just one day and then my Lord will finally destroy this senseless world. - Whispered the woman closing her eyes - Nothing makes sense, nothing is really important. It would be better if everything disappeared ... -

Erza and the others were unable to snatch her even another word. Brandish's body dissolved just like that of her companions, was reduced to a fine layer of dust.

\- No way! - Jellal ran a hand through his hair - What the hell are these damned Spriggan?

\- None of these people were born with the gift of magic that nature gives generously to someone. - Said Warrod, expressing out loud all the suspects that the master of Crime Sorcière had. - They have not even learned their spells through hard years of training. Someone gave them these powers, filling as them like a glass. But a glass filled with acid is intended to melt. -

\- I'm afraid we'll have to really wait twenty-four hours to learn the truth. - Even Erza shook her head - Mister Warrod ... -

\- I'm sorry but I can't help you further, unfortunately, my time has come to the limit. - The old wizard gave her an apologetic smile and showed Erza his right hand, the one he had used for his last spell. The fingers were already disappeared, transformed into rigid wooden sticks - That speech of black magic is true even for me ... I've already lost my humanity and I used everything I had left just for you ... -

\- What does it mean? - Cried Lucy - There are still a lot of things I want to ask you, and ... -

\- Hold tight the keys I gave you and use them wisely. - Warrod nodded to Natsu - Will you take care of her, won't you? -

The dragon immediately sensed what was coming and that after those brief moments he would never see again his old friend. That was their last farewell. - At the risk of my life. -

\- Sorry Natsu if I rushed things, but as you can see I had not much time left. It was nice seeing you again. - Warrod made one last smile while his whole body followed the same fate of his hand. The bark become thicker, masking his features. His feet and his legs grew longer, sticking in the ground like roots, his arms were reduced to branches and even his clothes were absorbed by the trunk. Within seconds Warrod Sequen, the man who was talking to them, the founding father of the guild, disappeared, turned into a silent tree.  
\- Goodbye mate. Thanks for everything and rest in peace. - Natsu whispered.

The wizards of Fairy Tail had not even time to say a prayer for the old mage who had sacrificed his last energies and his last drop of humanity to save them.

\- Boss, you have to get out of here! - Shouted Racer racing rushing into the courtyard. He was the man that Natsu had seen along the way to the zoo, sitting on his motorcycle. - After the explosions someone alerted 911 and the fire trucks and the police are coming here! -

\- Damn! - Jellal did not need to hear any more: they could not be discovered and be brought to the police station to give explanations. They did not have even one. - Out! All out! - The group immediately set in motion and did as it was told, following Racer to the exit. Natsu again took Lucy's hand but she planted her feet on the ground. - Come! - The dragon pulled harder - We'll talk later, I promise! We'll talk about you and me! -

Hoteye was waiting near the exit gate. When they passed he waved, just like when they had crossed him at the bus stop.

\- Shall I make everything disappear? -

Jellal made just a nod.

Although Hoteye had the appearance of a Protestant pastor, he had terrible powers like those of a demon. At his command the ground under the foundations of the abandoned villa began to melt like mud. The old house creaked and groaned as it tried to object, but it was too weak to stand up to its fate.

While she was being dragged away Lucy was able to just take a last look at the house that collapsed, leaning on itself like an accordion. That cement tomb would hidden forever all its secrets, those of Fairy Tail and of its founders. Magnolia's residents would think of a structural failure, but she knew that was not true. Lucy silently thanked Warrod for his help and for the keys he had given her and then turned to Natsu who held her hand and ran. He had not answered any of her questions, but he would have to do it very soon.


	27. Twenty-four hours

There are only 24 hours left before the decisive battle, but our Fairy Tail friends don't t know yet what they will be facing. It's going to be an uphill battle, especially for Natsu and Lucy. Perhaps the dragon told us the whole truth, maybe not, but we'll find out soon!

 **Twenty-four hours**

After escaping from the abandoned house, Lucy and her companions retreated to Erza's home. The apartment where the Fairy Tail master lived, was in Harlem, in the area between the university and the college, in a red brick building that remember much Gray's one. But the whole building was brand new and the fire stairs were not falling apart. The atmosphere in the street was much quieter and the whole neighborhood looked cozy and full of life.

Erza was originally from the Bronx, like Jellal and all the wizards of Crime Sorcière, but she had left the district when she was still very young. After the death of her parents, in the fire of the palace where they lived, Erza had been adopted by an old uncle, Rob, mage of Fairy Tail and dear friend of Makarow. This had sealed her fate. While all her childhood friends took wrong paths and fell into Grimoire Heart's net, Erza had embarked on the road to success. She had cultivated her passions, took a degree in sports management and had become a kendo instructor, the famous Titania, the fairy queen.

Her apartment said a lot about her. Everything was in perfect order and every surface shined as if it had just passed a cleaning company: there wasn't a thread of dust.

The living room was the largest in the house. the It had a kitchen area and the only thing that separated them was a dark marble peninsula. In addition to the dining table and the sofa, there was also a small library and a fireplace on which was displayed a katana with a black scabbard, richly decorated. It seemed like a play, and no one would have imagined that in reality it was the same sword which had the Wahl Itch's head. In addition to the katana Erza had many weapons and magic amours, but she did not keep them on display. The wizard kept her entire collection in a separate dimension. It was for this reason that few seconds were enough to summon everything she needed.

The fact that Erza had a deadly arsenal at hand, made a little uncomfortable even her friends. They were all muddy and smelly as the sewer where they had just been. They were scared at the idea of entering in those conditions in the home of an order maniac.

\- What are you doing standing there in the doorway? - Scold them Erza, noting that no one of them was taking a step - Remove your shoes! The bath is down the hall! I'll give you something to change! -

The group did as it was told. Lucy was the last to get out of the shower and when she did it realized that she was even more nervous than before. Not even the hot water and the soap had managed to stretch her poor nerves. The girl pulled on the suit that Erza had left for her and while she rubbed her hair with the towel, she stopped to look at the keys placed on the sink. How many years did she spend to seek the twelve golden keys of the zodiac? She could not even remember. Lucy had lost all hope of succeeding in that enterprise. She never imagined of receiving Libra and Pisces from Warrod Sequen and she still could not believe that those keys had belonged to Mavis Vermillion, the founder of the guild, her great-grandmother. It seemed all so surreal ...

\- I hope Natsu has good answers ... - The girl whispered to herself as she took the keys and put them in her pocket.

When Lucy came back into the living room and sat down at the table, Erza placed in front of her a cup of steaming tea. - There's nothing better when you need to clear your head ... - Said the girl with a smile. Lucy was dependent on coffee, but she accepted all the same drink, hoping it was true.

\- If tea can clean heads then I do need a barrel! - Muttered Gray who had got a cup, just like everyone else.

\- Am I the only one who doesn't understand a thing? What the hell is going on? -

\- The killer is Acnlogia. -

Everyone turned to look at Natsu. The dragon had not even taken a sip of his tea and was clutching the cup whit both hands. He looked at the boiling liquid as if the reflected image had not been his, but that of someone else. Someone who he hated deeply.

\- He's the traitor who killed my father. - Explained Natsu - And Wendy and Gajeel's families. When I joined Fairy Tail I did it because Mavis had promised to help me track Acnologia but we never managed to find a path leading him. I didn't imagine that he was still here, hidden under the zoo, but I recognized his scent before. - Natsu gritted his teeth in anger - He has spent the last hundred years to devour innocent victims to steal their energy and their magic. I don't know what he wants, but this time I won't let him get away! - His voice sounded like a low and scary growl.

\- So this is the real identity of the killer … A rebel dragon ... - Whispered Erza - To stop him we'll have to be ready for anything ... -

\- I'll stop him! - Natsu crashed angrily his mug on the table - Acnologia isn't an opponent within your reach! You better stay out of it! - It was a threat more than a suggestion. Natsu could not bear the thought that his father's murder was still on the loose, it made his blood boil. He wanted to hunt him down but the experience had taught him to avoid crazy actions. He knew that facing Acnologia openly was very dangerous and that a fight between them would put in danger the entire city, his guild and the lives of those he loved.

\- We at Fairy Tail are like a family and we don't let nobody alone the face of difficulties. So it's useless to ask to stay out. - Stated Erza, looking him straight in the eye - I can give you the permission to fight your old rival, but know that if something goes wrong, we'll all be there, ready to intervene. -

\- Erza's right! - Added Gray - I don't care if that bastard is human, a dragon or a god! I have a score to settle with him and I look forward to smash his face! -

\- I said … -

\- Magnolia is our home and Acnologia represents a threat to all. - Jellal silenced the dragon before he said another word - Even us and our allies will give a contribution. -

Natsu was forced to bite his tongue and snorted, making smoke from his nose. He knew that those of his guild were stubborn, but he wanted to keep them out of that question. Why they did not understand how frightening was their opponent?

\- Now remains the problem of the Twelve Spriggan. - Observed Erza - The three wizards who attacked us in the sewers were part of the same group and apparently even Acnologia is one of them. But who are actually the Spriggan Twelve and what they want? They said to have a "Lord" who is powerful enough to destroy the entire world and that this mysterious person has organized a festival to which are invited all the guilds of Magnolia. The prize is Earthland's salvation ... -

\- They also said that he had handed the invitation to Master Makarov a year ago! - Pointed out Gray - Maybe they are involved in his disappearance! We have to force them to talk! -

\- But they refused to do so. It was not expected that we discovered Acnologia's hideout before the start of the Festival. There are still twenty four hours left. Rather ... - Erza raised her head to look at the clock on the wall - Eighteen hours. -

Lucy felt a shiver pass behind her back. Time passed away quickly and on them hung a dark threat of which no one knew the true identity. What was waiting for them around the corner?

\- The Spriggan are scary ... - Whispered the celestial wizard - Poisoned by the same dark magic they use. I wonder who can have them reduced them in that state and why they want so much to destroy this world ... -The last words of Brandish still echoed in her head and sounded like a death sentence.

\- Jellal, do you believe that they have some connection with Raven Tail or Grimoire Heart? - Erza asked. The Crime Sorcière master was lying on the couch and kept his eyes closed as if to take a nap, but he was wide awake and was trying to analyze all the possibilities.

\- Before leaving Grimoire Hart I never heard of the Twelve Spriggan, I don't know where are they from. - Admitted the man - And I don't even know if they have links with those old bastards. It's very likely, but one thing is certain: Hades isn't their leader. He doesn't have enough power to destroy this country, if he had been able he would have already done it many years ago. His dream is a world controlled by wizards, he would kill all civilians without any regret but his goal that can't be realized. Ivan can't even be their leader, he doesn't have so much magic. -

\- I still can't believe that Hades was one of ours ... - Erza let out a sigh and even Natsu shook his head, he had no words to justify his old friend. He could not believe it himself! The Precht he knew was a serious and reliable man, willing to sacrifice everything for his teammates. How did he was seduced by dark magic? Why did he betray the dream of Mavis?

\- I'm looking for answers too. - Lucy was forced to take courage and to bite the rump in her throat to say that sentence. She took a last sip of tea and raised her head to look at Natsu - Is it true what Warrod said? -

The dragon looked down to avoid her. He wanted to disappear into a black hole, but there was no escape.  
\- It's true. - He admitted at the end. That response infuriated Lucy, igniting her like a torch - WHY DIDN'T TELL ME BEFORE? - The girl screamed, getting up from the table - You knew from the start and didn't tell me anything! -

\- Wait Luce! It's not like ... -

\- You've been in my house for a month and you told me just a bunch of lies! - Lucy shushed him - I trusted you, but apparently I was wrong! I should have guessed that there was an ulterior motive for which you had approached me. Are you looking for a replacement? - She was so upset and angry that she could not even realize how heavy were her words.

\- Luce please, let me at least ... -

\- No, I don't want to know anything. I'll ask directly to my spirits, they never lie. - The girl was too furious even to listen. She grabbed the coat hung at the entrance and left - Erza contact me if there's news. -

\- Lucyyy! - Happy activated his magic and used his wings to speed away, chasing after Lucy. Natsu was a bit slower and the front door closed with a thud, hitting him on the nose. - Oh, come on! - The dragon was forced to reopen it and run after the girl he loved so much. He had to stop her before she run away. He could not accept the idea of being left without even knowing the truth!

Erza let them go without a word.

\- Well? - Asked Jellal - What are you going to do tomorrow? Do you want to wait for the beginning of the Festival to find out what it is? - His was a rhetorical question.

\- I have no intention of waiting. - Announced the Fairy Tail master - Contact all. I want them ready for six o'clock. We'll turn Magnolia inside out and we won't stop until the killer and the Spriggan will not be exposed. - The girl finished her tea with a sigh - Who would have thought that in the end I was going to use that sword that I kept aside ... Tomorrow we'll go dragon hunting. -

\- A hunting ... - Repeated Gray as he watched the half-open door. He could not stand Natsu from the first day they met. There was not a reason why he bothered him so much. Although he had hidden the true origins of Lucy, the dragon had not done anything wrong. But Gray's instinct told him to be careful. For some strange reason Natsu made his Devil Slayer magic boil, just like an evil demon. The wizard turned to Erza with a sarcastic smile - Which dragon we are hunting? -

\- The worst! - Lucy muttered as she descended the stairs. She was so angry that she had taken the ramp without even realizing that there was an elevator. Happy caught up in a moment, landing on her head. - Don't leave without us, Lucy! -

\- Get off of me ugly beast! - The girl tried to remove him but without success, Happy wasn't going to go leave: he had to slow Lucy down to allow his friend to reach her in time.

\- Wait! - Natsu arrived soon after and took her by the arm, trying to reason - I was afraid of seeming a maniac! It was just that I didn't want you to think of me: I haven't chosen you for replacement! -

But Lucy freed from the grip shouting in the middle of the stairs - Then can you tell me why you are still around? -

\- Because I love you! - Yelled Natsu. That made the effect of a spell, paralyzing the girl like a statue.

\- It's true, I was in love with Mavis, she was the most important person in my life. - Explained the dragon.

\- But now you're the one I love. And I don't love you because you're her great-granddaughter, or because you look like her! I love you for who you are, because you're a completely different thing, unique and inimitable! You are my Luce! - Natsu took her hand again, pulling her closer and this time Lucy let him do it even if she was still tense and looked like an animal ready to flee at the slightest sign of danger.

\- I immediately understood who you were, as soon as I saw you: it was a shock. - Whispered the dragon - I returned in town hoping to leave behind my past and start over again. I didn't want ties and didn't want to fall in love again, but it was impossible. They forced us to stand together against our will, but maybe it was a blessing. - Natsu put a hand on her cheek, stroking it - You're the best thing that could have happened to me. Please Luce: believe me when I tell you that I love you. -

\- I love you too, stupid beast. And don't tell me lies anymore! - Lucy pulled him for a kiss. Suddenly she did not care if Natsu's explanations were true or not. She wanted to believe him just because deep down her heart she knew she could no longer live without him. She just wanted to kiss Natsu, stay with him, make love again and forget about everything, about Acnologia and the enemies that threatened Magnolia. The dragon put his arm around her waist and a hand behind her neck to keep her closer, Lucy squeezed him back and they both forgot Happy.

\- Aye! - Yelled the Exceed - I'm still here, did you notice? -

At that point Lucy pulled away quickly, laughing with embarrassment - Sorry! But usually I don't go around with live cats as a hat! -

\- I forgive you, but don't treat my friend like this anymore! - The Exceed hit her on the head with a paw.

\- Natsu doesn't feel good alone. Do you know why he called me Happy? Because when my egg hatched he was very happy! -

Lucy giggled as she imagined the scene and the big red dragon hatching his Exceed friend's egg - Natsu is really a softie! -

\- It's not how it happened! I'm not a chicken! -

While the two lovers argued in the middle of the stairs the evening began to fall on Magnolia. They did not know that in a completely different building, across town, something very important was about to happen. Erza and Jellal were not the only Council's members who had to face many problems. Hades, the Grimoire Heart master and the former master of Fairy Tail, came out of the elevator on the seventh floor and stood in front of the entrance on the left. He had just finished talking to one of his loyalists in the Kin of Purgatory, a night, meeting point of his guild, and he had no good news. He knew that the person who was waiting for him on the other side of the door would not like what he had to say, but he could not avoid it.

The apartment at 53 of the North End Ave was not in Grimoire Heart area, but in the furthest point of Magnolia. It was in one of the many buildings that the guild had acquired over the years and although his appearance looked pretty ordinary, that apartment enshrined a dark secret. Hades was the only one to have the keys and, when he inserted it in the lock, the security door snapped several times, opening like that of a safe.  
Inside it everything was in shadow, wrapped in a hushed atmosphere. The only thing it was possible to hear was the clicking of an old cuckoo clock. The place was practically empty and there was no danger of bumping into some piece of furniture, even with the light off. No one had bothered to decorate the house and on the ground there was a thin layer of dust, but Hades knew that the apartment was not uninhabited and that in the living room there was someone who waiting for him: a figure standing near the window. The person had his back turned and was watching the traffic on the street and the shadows that stretched over the city. So against the light, he looked like a simple black silhouette, with a long dark coat. But Hades knew that person and knelt in reverence, announcing his arrival - Here I am, my Lord. -

\- You're late tonight. - When the figure turned it made it smiling in pleasant way. Even if Hades was so afraid the person who stood before him was just a boy with black hair and dark eyes. The same who had saved Lucy when she had fallen down the stairs and the same one that had got on the terrace on the 5th Ave, Central Park, to spy on her workouts with Natsu.

\- I'm sorry for making you wait so long, Lord Zeref. - Told him Hades - I just finished talking to Invel of the preparations for the Festival. Sadly those brats of Fairy Tail and Crime Sorcière have discovered the "Pit" in the zoo. Brandish, Marin and Wahl Itch, we had sent to stop them, were miserably defeated. -

\- Yes I know. - Said the boy - I hate it when people ruin my plans, but it doesn't matter. The Festival is about to start now. - While he spoke he smiled, as if the event he had been planning for so long, was a simple dinner with friends. - What annoys me is another thing. I said that I wanted the golden keys for me and instead Warrod Sequen gave them to Lucy. -

Hades shuddered. He had not said a word about it, yet the guy in front of him already knew everything. After all, it was not surprising, because that was Zeref the dark wizard, who thanks to his genius had gained immortality and discovered the most amazing secrets of magic. A man capable of creating devils from dust and a man that because of his obsessions had ended up destroying himself. The curse that afflicted him was named after an ancient god, Ankhseram, and had the most devastating effect of all: it killed anyone within a few meters. That was the reason why Hades kept at a safe distance.

\- It doesn't change much about my plans. - Admitted Zeref, returning to look out the window - But those keys were Mavis and a cherished memory. Sometimes I become sentimental. - The dark wizard let out a sigh. - You said that the barrier that trapped Warrod was safe and that it could not be destroyed. Did you tell me a lie? Did you go lighter because he was one of your old companions? -

\- No sir! - Exclaimed Hades - I don't feel anything for my old comrades and my previous guild. Unfortunately Warrod was a very powerful wizard and he must have used his Green Magic to weaken the barrier, a little day by day, using plants' roots. I'm mortified, I didn't expected it could happen. -

\- Oh, Hades this is precisely why I can't even stand your presence. - Zeref shook his head. - You're a man without scruples who, to get more power, disowned his family and betrayed those who loved him. You stepped on Mavis' legacy and you came crawling out of my door, begging me to explain you the secret of eternal life. Do you know why I've never revealed anything to you? -

Hades opened his mouth but could not answer him. All the air went out of his lungs when sharp claws struck him in the back. The hand of his attacker pierced his chest and tore that black and shriveled heart that he still had between the ribs. Hades had not even noticed that shadow over his shoulders, he had heard nothing coming and could not do anything to defend himself. When the hand withdrew, carrying away his heart, the magician's body slumped on the floor, smearing it with blood.

\- I never said anything because I had no intention to make you immortal. - Concluded Zeref. - I loved Mavis and you stepped on her dream, it's something I can't forgive. I no longer need you and I never want to see your face for the rest of eternity. - The dark wizard left the room, stepping over the body that blocked the way. He passed next the killer who was standing near the door, wrapped in his threadbare cloak and with the heart of his victim still clutched in his fist.

\- You just did a good job, Hades: introducing me the Twelve Spriggan. They were a fun pastime during the last ten years, but nothing more. With or without them, everyone already know the result of the Festival. And you know what to do. - There was no need for Zeref to add another word. The hooded killer grinned and slipped Hades' heart in the mouth, tearing it with his teeth.


	28. Dragon hunting

I hope you had a good time during these Holidays. Here's my present for you: a new chapter ready to be read. The hunting and the Festival are starting!

 **Dragon hunting**

Even if Acnologia was in town and he finally had a chance to avenge his father, there was a part of Natsu that wished to avoid the fight. He wished to stop the time and with it the beginning of the Festival. How many things had changed in the last hundred years! He was willing to do anything to stop the killer but at the same time he was afraid to fight him, afraid of putting in danger all the people that he loved.

What he felt Lucy was quite similar. She was ready to fight to defend her guild and all the innocent people who lived in Magnolia, but she had no desire to participate in the madness of the Festival. She was worried about Natsu and for what they would face and she was afraid, terribly afraid, of possibly losing him.

\- It's the thirtieth. -

Lucy was so lost in thought that she barely heard Natsu's voice.

\- What? - The girl looked back at the dragon who was lying beside her on the bed.

\- The thirtieth time you brush your hair. Do you really want to get to a hundred? -

Only then Lucy realized that she was still combing her hair.

\- No, thirty may suffice. - The girl laughed in embarrassment, putting away the brush on the nightstand - I don't want to tear away all my hair! -

\- Do you know that when something is bothering you, you get stuck and repeat the same thing over and over? You act like a kind of robot. - Pointed Natsu - Are you sure you don't have some rusty gear? - But Lucy did not appreciate his joke and struck him with a blow on the chest. It was too light to hurt but enough to let him know to keep his mouth shut.

\- How can I not be worried? - Asked Lucy - Today was a quite heavy day... -

\- I know ... - The dragon sighed, looking at her with his deep blacks eyes - But I still don't want to see you like this. - Natsu grabbed Lucy by the arm, forcing her to lie down, climbed on and began kissing her passionately. He slipped a hand through Lucy's hair, messing all the works he had done with the brush and one below the pajama's fabric, stroking her back. The dragon took away all the air out of her lungs and when he pulled away the girl was forced to take a deep breath.

\- Acnologia is a monster but he has no hope of beating me. I won't let him kill ever again. - Natsu whispered in her ear, trying to sound reassuring.

\- He has no chance of beating us. - Lucy pushed the dragon away, using all the strength she had to force him to move. Natsu rolled over to the side and she took the opportunity to block him with her legs, sitting on his middle. - I know this is a personal matter and that you want to deal with the traitor by yourself. If he had killed someone in my family probably I'd have behaved the same way. - Admitted the girl. - And I know that a human being like me can't defeat a dragon, but that doesn't mean that I'll stay on the sidelines. I'll come with you and if necessary I'll fight with you. -

\- Luce, there's no need ... -

\- I won't leave you alone. Don't ask me to do it. - Lucy silenced him with a kiss, trying to steal the air out of his lungs, just as he had done with her. Natsu reacted instinctively and put his hands on her thighs, pulling her lower. Lucy contented, squeezing her legs and gently rubbing against him.

\- And now, if you're good and you promise to obey me, I'll give you a nice gift. -

\- Do you really think you can tame a dragon so easily? -

\- I'm absolutely certain. - Lucy whispered in his ear. - Call me mistress. - The girl giggled.

\- Mistress? - Repeated Natsu skeptically while the girl slipped off her pajama - Even "Princess" is fine. -  
This time Lucy did not ask him to turn off the light. The girl wiped from her mind all thoughts and fears that she had to devote herself entirely to Natsu and his body. She took over and showed him everything she knew, just as she had promised. It was silly but Lucy wanted to make amends for what she had said that afternoon and show the dragon how much she loved him. Natsu intuited and let her do, whispering all that she wanted, even the most stupid and incredible things.

That night both tried to forgot for a bit of the danger looming over Magnolia. But neither the wizard nor the dragon could escape their fate. The world took another turn and the sun rose as it had always done. The first rays had yet to reach their window, when someone came to wake them up, knocking on the door like a mad man.

Lucy shifted in her sleep, pressing her face against the dragon's chest, but the noise was too insistent to be ignored.

\- SALAMANDER! - Shouted Gajeel's voice, echoing throughout the landing like thunder on a stormy day.

\- Do not make me break through this stupid door, get off your ass and come to open! Blondie wake up! -  
\- What the hell is going on? - The girl tried to open her eyes, but when she turned to look at the alarm clock on the bedside table, she realized it was just half past six.

\- Get ready. - Natsu whispered as he gave her a kiss on the head and got out of bed. The dragon slipped quickly in his pants and in the shirt that he had left on ground.

It was a personal matter between him and Acnologia but he could not avoid involving the guild and even Lucy. It was too late to do so. To protect them he had only one chance: give his best.

\- C'ON! -

\- Will you stop shouting Pierced Face? - Natsu opened the door of the attic with force but Gajeel did not shake.  
\- They've found another. - Announced the Iron Dragon - You would never guess who he is: the thirteenth victim is Hades. -

\- Precht? - Natsu swallowed hard, shocked by the news. The last of the companions with whom he had shared the beginnings of Fairy Tail had been killed, without giving him the possibility to talk to one last time. Without being able to ask why he had betrayed the guild and what was going through his head. Any questions he wanted to ask, would remain unanswered. But fortunately there was still a way to know the truth: find the killer and make him talk!

\- Grimoire Heart master? - Repeated Lucy appearing down the hall. Even she could not believe the news. Hades was a very experienced wizard, how did the hell he was killed?

\- WHERE? - Natsu grabbed Gajeel by the collar - Take me there! -

\- That's why I came. - The Iron Dragon broke free from the grip - The car is below. -  
Lucy put on her coat and hid Happy in the bag. The two dragons were going so fast that they almost closed the elevator without her.

The chase was starting. Acnologia was a terrifying opponent, but Lucy was not going to let the fear win.

\- Gajeel, there are clues this time to get the killer? -

\- The crime dates back to last night. - Explained the dragon - But there are fresher tracks. The guilds have surrounded the area: he's trapped. -

Waiting for them in the street there was a black pickup, old and battered, half parked on the sidewalk. It looked like a piece of metal ready to be recycled, directly from a dump. Lucy already knew that car and when she saw it she felt immediately her stomach tighten.

\- Hurry! - Sitting on the back there was Wendy. She opened the door, pulling Natsu's arm to get them inside faster. Even that morning she was wearing the school uniform but it was clear that she had no intention of going to study. - I'll use a bit of my magic so you won't feel bad as we drive. - The Fire Dragon allowed her to put a hand on his forehead and to active the spell.

\- Done? -

\- Yes! -

At Wendy's signal from the pickup started the engine and sped away faster than a rocket.  
\- Hold tight, because this will be a wild ride! - At the wheel there was Bacchus. The Quatro Cerberus wizard looked just out of bed, his hair was still loose and his shirt half open. Lucy instinctively clung to Natsu's arm, using it as a lifeline. She knew that Bacchus was the worst driver of the world!

\- Did you drink? -

\- All night looomgg! -

There were cars lined up at the traffic light but Bacchus completely ignored them, surpassing and darting between the intersection like a madman.

\- You are a public danger! You're going to kill before the killer! - Shrieked Lucy.

\- I've never had an accident! - Retorted the other wizard. An elderly couple was crossing on the zebra crossing. To avoid them Bacchus slipped into the opposite lane, narrowly missing a bus.

\- Then who did reduce this thing in this state? -

\- Your friend Cana! Do you know that she had her license withdrawn two days ago? It's the tenth time. -

\- And you will soon do the same end! -

\- Can't we go any faster? -

Lucy fell silent. Even if Bacchus was already going at a hundred per hour in the city center, Natsu wanted to go faster. The dragon did not seem frightened by the idea of crashing and his expression was incredibly serious.

\- Hold on thigh! -

If Bacchus' pickup was an aircraft it would have taken off. Fortunately it was not enough aerodynamic to do it. In five minutes the group crossed half Magnolia, even if usually it took an hour by taxi. When they arrived at the crime scene, Bacchus ducked into the first available seat, threatening to crush a television crew. Fortunately the presenter and cameraman managed to dodge just in time.

\- Do you know that you've almost hit Jason? - Hissed Lucy.

\- Who? That idiot of the Weekly Sorcerer? Too bad, I was just about to do a favor to humanity. - Grunted Bacchus.

There were several reporters on site, each committed to film a service for the respective issuer. The story of the Magnolia killer was terrible and macabre, yet it raise the ratings through the roof. Some of the journalists arrived at the Finacial District were incredibly famous, just like Jason. If there had not been a manhunt, Lucy would have certainly stopped to ask for an autograph.

\- Erza's near the tapes. - Told them Bacchus - I have to reach my comrades. - The Quatro Cerberus wizard cracked his knuckles with a devilish smile - It wasn't a good idea to anger the Drunk Hawk! -

The entire island of Magnolia was full of wizards ready to take revenge. No sane person would put himself against them, but the opponent that he had to defeat was a dragon who had lost his mind.

\- Here - Wendy took Lucy's hand, bringing her close to the building where there had been the crime. The driveway was blocked by yellow tapes and there were a couple of police cars parked nearby to survey the area. In spite of everything, close to tapes there was a dense group of onlookers. Some were passing by, they stopped to watch and then went away shaking their heads, while others lingered longer in order to photograph the crime scene and ask questions.

Through the crowd, Lucy recognized almost immediately Erza and Gray's figures who were talking to a couple of agents. A man with black hair and a woman with long green hair. They were Alzak and Bisca, husband and wife and wizards of Fairy Tail. They were experts of Gun Magic and they were both infallible snipers, capable of hitting a target which was hundreds of meters away.

\- Here we are! - Announced Gajeel - Dragon Team to the report. -

\- Lower your voice. - Erza gave him a grim look. There were many people close to the tapes and they could not afford to attract the attention of the wrong ones. Between the civilians there was the possibility of meeting an hidden spy or someone of the Spriggan.

\- Tell me what happened. - Whispered Natsu, trying to keep his voice low.

\- At least ten hours have passed since the crime. - Explained Bisca while clutching to the chest her assault rifle. - The entire building belongs to a company who has never used it as an office. Obviously it's one of the many ghost companies that Grimoire Heart uses to launder money. No one knows what Hades was doing here last night, not even those of his guild that we have questioned. The whole apartment is empty and forensic department is looking for fingerprints everywhere, but it will take time. -

\- So what makes you think that the killer is near? - Pressed the dragon.

\- The crime looks like the others: the victim has a hole in the chest and there are no traces of the weapon or of his heart. However this time there is something different. The killer left a message written in blood on the wall, only one word: "START". -

It was obvious that he was referring at the beginning of the Festival announced by Spriggan.

\- He's inviting us to hunt him. - Observed Erza, while she reflected on the issue - Maybe it's a trap? -

\- Trap or not I'm going for it! - Gray had no intention to remain standing there - The area is surrounded, this is the right time! -

\- I wish that this story would end quickly! - Sighed instead Alzak - Sunday is Asuka's birthday, to celebrate I wanted to take her to the ice rink at Rockefeller, they are already putting the Christmas decorations! By the way do you want to see the Halloween's photos? I bought her a cowgirl costume! She was the most beautiful girl in the parade! -

Bisca hit her husband with a slap behind the head before he pulled out his cell phone - Keep the bulletproof vest in place! This is no time for the pictures! -

\- I'm looking forward like you to this story's end. Every day that I don't go to work I lose millions and millions of jewels. Not peanuts! - Added a voice behind them. When the group turned around they found that Sting and Rogue had just joined them. They were going to the office when they received the news of the crime and the White Dragon did not seem at all pleased with that unexpected turn of events.

\- Today they had to quote a new fashion house: Heart Kreuz. - Muttered the Shadow Dragon - Hopefully the guys at Twin Dragons won't get carried away and burn all our finances to buy junk. -

\- This is why we'll do the impossible to close the hunting by noon! - Sting put his arm around Natsu's shoulders, smiling amiably - True, my friend? You feel his smell, don't you? -

The Fire Dragon rise his head to sniff better the air and closed his eyes. As usual in town there were many odors all mixed together. The smell of the onlookers who huddled near the yellow tapes. The smell of the solvents used by those of the forensic department, coming out of the building. The smell of Chinese food that the restaurant around the corner was cooking for lunch. The stench of smog and the salty breeze rising from the sea. But amidst all those smells Natsu's nose still managed to perceive a track: the trail of death and black magic that Acnologia was carried around. The trail was faint, a few hours old, yet he could still feel and follow it between the buildings to the south - east.

Natsu opened back his eyes, exclaiming - Yes! It's him! -

\- So what are we waiting for? - Urged Sting - Dragons are you ready? -

\- This time I won't let him get away! - But Lucy grabbed Natsu's arm before he could give chase - I'm coming with you! You said that I never have to go out alone! I won't leave you right now. - It was enough to look at her to see how much she was determined and that she had no intention of yielding.

\- One a single condition. - Sighed Natsu - Keep this with you. - The prince took off the scarf that he always carried with him and wrapped it around the girl's neck - It's a gift from my father. It's made of dragon scales, it will protect you from dark magic. -

Lucy ran a hand on the fabric, caressing it. It was rough but at the same time soft and fluffy.  
\- Will you be fine without it? -

\- Don't forget that I have my own scales. Let's go now. - Natsu reassured her with a smile before starting his race. He and the other dragons quickly disappeared into the crowd.

\- Poor Magnolia ... - Sighed Erza as the group walked away - I'm terribly sorry to see the city in this state. People are afraid. All those who are here and who stop to look are profoundly afraid and wish that someone could protect them from danger, but agents can't do anything for them. We can only trust Natsu. - The girl took out her cell phone from jacket's pocket, quickly pressing a number - Warren? Put all connected: the dragons are active. Let's start with the pincer movement. Crime Sorcière, Cait Shelter, Mermaid Heel and Blue Pegasus will hold their positions to block any escape route. Fairy Tail, Quatro Cerberus, Sabertooth and Lamia Scale will advance. Move in groups of two or three persons and check the concentration of magic in every point. This is a mission of fundamental importance, we don't accept failure! -

The guilds indicated by Erza immediately began their operations, tightening the grip around the killer while the dragons tracked down his location.

Not far from the crime scene, Magnolia's life went on as usual, nobody knew what was happening. There were many people in the streets at that hour and most of them were employed and white-collar workers who were trying to reach the office. But there were also many other people, families who accompanied the children to school, street vendors and some latecomer who had yet to return after a sleepless night. Acnologia was hiding among them. Natsu felt his smell stronger while they penetrated through the Finalcial District's streets. He was so taken by the hunt that he ran into a couple of businessmen who were coming out of the subway without even realizing that they were in front of him. The two men yelled against him a barrage of insults but the dragon did not even hear their voices, continuing to pursue his track.  
Acnologia was so close, yet he could not see him. Where? Where did he go?

Natsu paused for breath, looking around. The small square where he had arrived was full and there were people that going in every direction. People dressed in various ways, people of every color, race and height. But the dragon saw something out of the corner of his vision: a grin. There was someone in a dark hallway between two skyscrapers, a figure dressed in black and hooded, but with bared and very white teeth.

\- There you are! - Natsu rushed immediately in that direction but the shadow disappeared in a flash among the people. The Fire Dragon rushed in the same direction, he did not suspect that his opponent's goal of was to separate him from the following group. He did not even notice that he had left behind Lucy and the other dragons. To chase his prey, Natsu slipped into the largest skyscraper that soared in the Financial District, a gigantic colossus of one hundred and four floors with huge glass facades. But the elevator closed before he could take it.

\- Where's going this thing? -

\- At the rooftop terrace ... - Explained one of the tourists in the queue - The next one is in a few seconds ... -  
But instead of waiting Natsu rushed like mad man up the stairs. He ran past many people forcing everyone to step aside against the wall. Someone thought he was trying to break a record and someone that he was completely insane. No one know that the dragon was running for them, to stop a ruthless enemy, ready to kill all everyone in his way.

\- Where are you going? - But Natsu ignored the guard who next the door of the terrace.

As soon as he reached the top, a gust of cold and furious wind hit him, threatening to sweep him away. On the highest skyscraper of Magnolia loomed a sky gray like lead but Natsu did not mind the rain. Waiting for him in the middle of the terrace there was the enemy who he had sought for a lifetime. Acnologia greeted him with a smile - What a pleasure to see you again, Dragneel. -


	29. The Dragon King

Finally here's the long-awaited duel between Natsu and Acnologia! I had this chapter in mind from the very beginning, when I started writing, listening to Throne of the Bring me the horizon. I love fight scenes and love even more dragons duels!

Magnolia is about to be thrown into chaos, but Acnologia is just one of the many enemies on the list. There are also reinforcements arriving, can you guess who I'm talking about?

 **The Dragon King**

On top of the Magnolia Freedom Tower the wind swept furiously the roof. It made waver Acnologia's rags and his long hair with such force that it seemed on the verge of tearing them.

Despite the gray sky and the cold air there were many tourists gathered on the terrace to watch the city skyline. They were taking photos and laughing, unaware of the two dragons facing each other. There was no place where the traitor could escape, but Acnologia had no intention of running away: he had been waiting for that moment for more than a hundred years.

\- It's been a long time Natsu … - But the Fire Dragon did not want to do a friendly reunion, the mere sight of Acnologia gave him nausea. The smell that he emanated was the same of the rotting corpses that he had found in the bone pit. - What the hell have you become? - The figure in front of him still resembled the dragon who had collaborated with his father many years ago, but at the same time it did not seem him. His hair had were no longer blue but had become all of a pale white and dark and deep cavities had appeared under his eyes. The blue marks that decorated his body and face looked just as recent, diabolical and mysterious runes.

\- What have I become? - Repeated the dragon - Admire! It's all your father's fault! - Acnologia threw back his cloak with a surge of anger, showing his right shoulder. The arm was no longer attached to it and the only thing that remained was a crippled and twisted piece of flesh.

\- It's all Igneel's fault! - Continued Acnologia - As you know, even I wasn't a dragon in the beginning. He gave me this power, and I brought it to the highest level. But Igneel didn't appreciate my achievements. That old idiot! I was the one who deserved the throne! - Shouted Acnologia, full of resentment - I'm the strongest! The one destined to rule over the dragon race! But Igneel chose you! A rookie like you! -

\- The power that you sought so much consumed you, Acnologia. - Pointed out Natsu - You were not worthy to take the throne from the beginning: Igneel wanted to establish a relationship with the human race, you instead wanted to destroy it. -

\- Establishing a connection with the human race? But don't you realize how absurd it is? - Replied the other dragon - There have always hated us! Hunted and tormented us! Humans are disgusting beings who torture and kill even their own kind! They have developed more technologies to make war than to get food! The only thing they deserve is to be crushed! We dragons are the ones destined to lead the world! -

\- Your it's an anachronistic project. You have no right to speak. - Retorted Natsu - You're just an ingrate, who out of jealousy, killed the one who had welcomed you. I don't want to hear anything of your madness. -

\- Come on! Stop treating me like that! Have you ever thought of that? - Acnologia smiled - We may be brothers! The two of us! We have the blood of the same dragon! -

\- I have no brothers. - This time, Natsu bared his teeth, growling.

\- But even you can't deny certain ties ... I met Zeref, you know? -

The Fire Dragon this time did not answer him.

\- Strange! I was expecting to see a better reaction. - Admitted Acnologia - After all it's not every day event to find out that someone in your family is alive, especially someone who you thought you had killed! Ahaah! Did you already know that he was in town? -

\- What the hell is the link between you and Zeref? -

\- Let's just say that we're friends. Although he was doomed to defeat, that damned old Igneel managed, not only to snatch my arm, but also to take off my magic! The big Acnologia! The Black Dragon of Destruction was forced to run away and hide in the sewers! What a humiliation! - Explained the other - But just when all seemed lost, Zeref came looking for me. - A spark of madness shined through Acnologia's eyes - He gave me new hope and new powers in exchange of my collaboration. Zeref gave me the opportunity to hold a new Dragon King's Festival! Come Natsu! Let's do things like our ancestors! If you want your throne come to take it back! But I want to warn you: now I'm even stronger than when I beat your dad! You have no hope! -

Natsu would have gladly split his opponent's face in two, but he forced himself resist the urge to punch him. - I told you that your nonsense doesn't interest me. You're the one who has no hope of winning: besides me here in town there are a bunch of dragons who want your head. And there are many humans who want to stop you. You can only give up and hope for the Council's clemency. -

\- You can't refuse my offer. - Acnologia shook a finger - Kill me or I'll kill you. I will destroy you and this stupid city! - The Dragon of Destruction had nothing more to add. He picked up a handful of dark magic in the middle of the palm and slammed his fist against the iron net that protected the terrace. The entire railing exploded, plummeting below while people cried in fright. They had not even realized what had happened and thought it had been a bomb.

\- STOP IT NOW! - Natsu shouted, but without success. His opponent gave him one last smile of defiance, then spread his arms and let his body fall below; he needed more space for his transformation. Natsu rushed to the edge but could not stop him. Acnologia's dark magic hit the tower just like the blast of a hurricane, like the shock wave of an explosion, so strong that it shattered the tower's windows of the higher floors. All those who were on the roof were forced to cling to the structure to not to be blown away and even Natsu had to plant his feet on the ground to prevent his human body to dragged down. It was obvious what was coming. The first thing that appeared over the edge was a long black neck, followed by a powerful beat of wings. Acnologia really looked like a monster from the book of Revelation, with a massive body, covered in black scales and blue runes. Even if he had no longer had the right front leg the darkness came directly out from his body to form a new limb all made of shadow.

For a moment the two dragons looked into each other's eyes. The black monster took a deep breath, while a blaze of blue fire formed deep in his throat, then he blew. His attack would have easily incinerated the entire roof of the tower and the humans who ware on it, but Natsu was ready to react - Fire Dragon's Roar! - A second red and hot blaze rejected Acnologia's attack. But Natsu knew that it was not enough. He had no choice: to stop the mad dragon he to defeat him.

\- Fire Dragon's Sword Horn! - Natsu took a run up and then jumped. In mid air his body turned in that of the terrifying Dragon Prince and hit Acnologia, pushing him away with a shove.

Meanwhile Lucy, Happy and the other dragons were still trying to track down Natsu. At one point, the celestial wizard was forced to stop, breathless for the run. The Exceed hidden in her bag was starting to panic. - I can't understand! Where are they? -

\- I feel their smell. - Explained Sting trying to find the origin of the track - But with this wind it's almost impossible to tell where it comes from! There are too many different air currents between the skyscrapers! -

\- He's the usual idiot! - Gajeel grunted - Running away like that! -

\- There are many places where they might be now. - Confirmed Rouge. The comings and goings on the street continued as if nothing had happened, no one had noticed the agitation of the group and no one imagined the threat looming over them. - But I have a feeling that they are right on top of us. - Rouge barely managed to point a finger at the gleaming glass structure of the Freedom Tower, then an explosion shook the one hundred and fourth floor, the observatory, and the safety net fell below, followed by a good dose of concrete pieces. People stopped in the street, screaming in terror and rushed to move out of the debris trajectory but it was clear that there was no hope for them.

\- Sky Dragon's Roar! - Luckily there was Wendy and her wind magic darted off the network, in the middle of the monumental fountain in the plaza.

\- Acnologia! - Shouted Gajeel. Lucy saw just a figure falling below. There was a flash and the image magnified instantly, taking the form of a huge black dragon. The energy released by the transformation shook the tower like an explosion and the monster breathed, ready to incinerate everything in his path. It all happened in an instant: a bright red flame repelled his attack and then the outline of a second dragon appeared on the top of the tower, ready to push away his opponent. Lucy knew those ruby scales.

\- Let's get out of here! - Gajeel ordered her, yanking Lucy's arm but she planted her feet on the ground, screaming - NATSU! -

The dragon heard Lucy's voice calling her name even in the midst of all the chaos that was on the street, but he could not afford distractions: he was in the middle of a death duel. Acnologia head straight at him and the Fire Dragon was forced to quickly rise up to dodge.

"You have gone definitely crazy in the last hundred years!" The only answer that Natsu was able to obtain was a blaze. It was then that he noticed it, the look of his rival: those green and expressionless eyes. "Is this the power that Zeref has given to you? You have become one of his puppets ... " But Acnologia could not hear him anymore. He behaved like a silent war machine, without pride or feelings.

The black dragon lunged at him and this time finally managed to pull off an attack, hitting Natsu in the right side. The collision was so violent to throw him down, threatening to send the Fire Dragon crashing on the skyscrapers, but Natsu reacted quickly beating his wings with all the strength he had. The red dragon was able to avoid the impact by a miracle, twisting to regain altitude. The flutter of his wings hit the square below, threatening to send Lucy and the other viewers legs to air. Acnologia was sure of his victory and tried to finish Natsu off with another blow, but his move was too premature and the prince dodged. The paw of the black dragon sank into the nearest skyscraper, but the monster pulled it away angrily and hurried to chase the opponent, spewing a blue flame.

\- Let me go! - Cried Lucy while Gajeel tugged her on a corner, far away from the open area of the square.

\- We have to do something! You are also dragons, too! Fight with him! -

\- We'd only get in the way. - Even Sting gave her a push, forcing her to get under the nearest canopy - You have to trust him! -

When he had reached the desired height, Natsu spread his wings to brake. Acnologia now was just at the right distance. From that altitude his flames could not reach the ground.

"I will deliver you from Zeref's slavery! Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame! " Natsu took a deep breath and then spat out all the fire he had against the opponent. The black dragon did not dodge and the spell hit him full, but the spectators did not even have time to rejoice: despite the blow he had just suffered, Acnologia emerged from the flames at the same speed of a bullet, biting Natsu on the right shoulder . The red dragon let out a cry of pain and his opponent returned it sinking his teeth even deeper in the flesh. Natsu tried to push him away whipping his tail and kicking his legs but it was all in vain: the black beast clung to him like a dead weight. It was obvious what he meant to do: Acnologia wanted to force him to crash!

The Fire Dragon tried to change direction and to slow the fall, frantically beating his wings but it all proved useless. The gleaming glass construction of the Freedom Tower was approaching faster and faster. If he wanted to avoid the worst there was only one thing he could do.

The spectators gathered in the square threw one long cry of fear.

When the two dragons crashed against the side of the tower for a moment it seemed that the whole building was going to fall apart and plummet straight to the ground. Natsu regained his human form just a second before the inevitable. He escaped the grasp of Acnologia's tusks but the impact threw him in the midst of the hell that the ninetieth floor had just become: a mix of debris, broken glass and desks.

For a moment the dragon saw only black and the only thing he heard was: pain. An unspeakable pain in his side and in his right shoulder. Pain like he had not felt for centuries. The blow had cut off his breath, but there was no time to recover. Acnologia had wrapped himself around the tower and roared as he tried to break through. Natsu was forced to get up quickly and to move to the side to avoid one of the black dragon's paws. The monster shoved into his entire head and inspired ready to launch a burst strong enough to incinerate anything in its path. Natsu's body was immune to high temperatures but Acnologia's fire was extremely dangerous: it was a demonic fire, cold and able to consume anything. He had to act before it got him.

"I cannot give up: I must avenge Igneel and save Magnolia!" He swore to himself.

The Fire Dragon spun his arms collecting all the magic that could muster - Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade! - Fire and flames invested Acnologia, forcing him to break away from the tower and to swallow his own spell. It was the perfect opportunity to strike back: Natsu leaned on the legs, using the driving force of his Fire magic to attack. He shot out from the pierced side of the tower with the same speed of a cannonball and his body transformed back into that of a dragon, assailing Acnologia. The black dragon was pushed violently against the opposed skyscraper and hit it with such force that he almost got stuck in the rubble. Natsu's horns were a sharp and deadly weapon but Acnologia had no intention of allowing the prince to run him through like a skewer. He broke from the grip and escaped, flying away.

Both jumped upwards, darting back and forth in an attempt to take a stand on top of the opponent. Natsu arched his neck and vomited a torrent of fire. Acnologia replied with one of his flames and the explosion caused by the spells' clash was terrible. It was as if a nuclear bomb had just exploded on Magnolia, Lucy and the others were forced to cover their ears while all the glass of the Financial District shattered. The alarms of the houses and of the cars snapped together, filling the air with their deafening noise.

The effects of the explosion invested both duelists but none of them wanted to surrender. The black and the red dragons flew tail down through the thick smoke to reach the cold sky above the city.

Natsu gained some distance clapping his wings vigorously. The wind was strong and restless at the top, like the one that precedes the worst storms. The sky above them was a single dense layer of clouds, gray like lead, and the eye of the sun was just visible beyond the veil. To the south the water in the bay looked like a shimmering pool of mercury. Below him, a crowd of onlookers waved, the whole town seemed shaken by panic. All Magnolia's human were attending to their duel, and none of them knew what to do: they did not know whether to run or how try to stop them. And before him Acnologia flew beating wildly his wings, roaring to let everyone could hear his challenge. Despite the wounds the treacherous black dragon fought against all logic and without pain, thanks to the power that Zeref had infused into his body. Natsu felt a great sadness in seeing the rival charge. One hundred years ago, when he had learned of his betrayal, he had rushed in Magnolia with the sole aim of killing him. But Mavis had taught Natsu something that not even Igneel had managed to explain: it is not by force that a real king governs. He wanted to find an alternative solution, but his energy was running out, and before long he was going to reach the limit: he could not afford to linger. Reluctantly, the dragon opened his claws, preparing to tear apart the opponent.

The clash took place at the speed of lightning. Acnologia was thrown upward.

Pitch dark and then blinding blue.

The Apocalypse Dragon once again slapped his wings and the clouds around him melted away, revealing the gray city below.

"Where is he?" Asked himself the black beast. He turned his head from side to side in search of Natsu but the red dragon had flown above him, going higher than any bird. He had set a fist to fire and bright flames as the sun sparkled around his paw "Fire Dragon King's Demolition Fist!"

Acnologia saw the ruby dragon dive against him and prepared to counterattack, but he could not compete with all the anger and the pain concentrated in that shot.

The impact crossed Acnologia from the tip of the snout to the tail, splitting his scales as if they were made of porcelain. The blow threw him down and the black beast's cry of pain shook the whole city below. But Natsu did not intend to stop and threw himself on the opponent, tightening him in an iron grip. Acnologia yelled, doing his best to wriggle. Natsu then arched his neck and bit the only paw was left to the black dragon, to hold him, even if he continued to kick.

Fighting was useless and the speed increased.

\- Look! Look! They are falling again! - Wendy yelled and Lucy held her breath to follow the two dragons screwing down and finally falling into the sea, raising a spray.

The sweet, cold water of the bay was a relief for Natsu's body after the wounds of the fight. The ruby dragon pulled his head out of the water, dragging himself on the land. The impact had taken place almost to the shore and Acnologia was the one to have earned the worst. Without his precious scales to defend himself, he had no hope of resisting the crash. The body of the black dragon lay inert with his wings outstretched and his head tilted to the side, his eyes and mouth wide open in a silent grin. The waves hit him one after the other but they could not wake him.

\- The traitor is dead. - Announced Gajeel as a matter of fact.

\- And a new king has just ascended to the throne. - Echoed Rouge - Long live to the king. -

The result was clear and the Acnologia's body dissolved, consumed by the same blue flames it contained. For a moment there was nothing but a giant skeleton, white and empty, identical to those that for decades rested in the well beneath Magnolia's foundations. But then the wind rose, a single violent gust, and even the bones crumbled and were swept away, reduced to mere dust. Acnologia had no hope of realizing his plan, because to fuel his body there was no longer anything except Zeref's magic. His thirst for power had literally consumed him.

Natsu roared, a cry so hard to shake the entire Magnolia. Lucy felt it while it went through her whole body and made her shiver. But that was not a cry of victory, it was not the roar of a warrior who had just conquered the kingdom to which he was destined from birth. It was a cry of pain, the cry of a prince forced to kill one of his own without a valid reason.

At the end of Natsu's voice he trailed off, leaving the dragon without breath. After the clash with Acnologia he did not even have the strength to stand on his feet. His left wing had been torn and gave him unspeakable pain, hanging inert from his shoulder. With the last bit of magic that he had left, the only thing that Natsu could do was to change shape, returning again to his human form. A smaller body meant less pain and fewer injuries from which spill blood, but it was too much to keep standing. The dragon fell to his knees, breathing hard.

Lucy could not resist to the show, she broke away from Gajeel's grasp and rushed next to Natsu, but when she knelt beside him, the dragon pushed her away angrily - Stay away! Didn't you see what I've done? Don't you see I'm a monster? -

\- I don't see any monsters. - But Lucy was not impressed and got close again. She put her arms around Natsu's neck and hugged him, whispering - You had no other choice and it's only thanks to you that we are all safe. You're a hero. My hero. -

Natsu did not agree but he had no more energy to protest. He leaned close to Lucy, closing his eyes with exhaustion - I'm not a hero ... - And he lost consciousness, without being able to add a word.

Wendy was the second to arrive - Good heavens! We must immediately close those wounds! -

\- But this isn't the right place. - Sting helped Lucy to hoist the lift Natsu standing - Two dragons fighting on Magnolia's skies aren't exactly something that goes unnoticed. Let's go! Sabertooth is the closest! -

The group quickly left the bay. Fortunately most of the inhabitants of Magnolia had run away during the fight and everyone was so terrified that no one tried to stop them.

While she ran Lucy drew a sigh of relief. She thought that, eliminated Acnologia, the worst was over but she did not know that it was only the beginning of the dreaded Festival. She could not imagine what was about to happen to her. She did not imagine what she was going to deal with more enemies, and even the fact that there were incoming allies ...

\- I wonder what they'll say when I'll come back ... - Makarov let out a sigh as he sat in his place on the train. He looked like an old traveler came from another era, with that gray coat and that hat with a wide brim. He was returning to Fairy Tail after almost a year but he was not at all happy. The sixth master's face was tired, like that of those who, in addition to the suitcase, carry a heavy bag over the heart.

\- Stop talking nonsense! They'll go crazy with joy when they'll meet you again. - Replied the man sitting across from him. He had blond hair, piercing gray eyes and a scar on the left side of the face with a shape similar to that of a lightning. He seemed almost a giant, tall, strong and broad-shouldered. They did not resemble at all, yet that was Makarow's nephew: Laxus Dreyar. He had looked tirelessly for his grandfather till his efforts were not rewarded. He had found him in a remote village surrounded by mountains in Alaska, but it was not easy to convince him to return.

\- I'm not so sure. - Muttered the old man - I feel like a traitor. I abandoned everyone in time of need, my family and the kids who were counting on me. I have no right to return to Magnolia and Fairy Tail ... -

\- You haven't left anyone! You had a mission! You did it for the good of all! - Blurt Laxus - Even if sometimes it still seems an incredible story ... Are you really sure that this guy ... -

\- If he can't do it then nobody can. - Added the man sitting next to Makarov. His face was square with a big nose and a pronounced jaw. He had red hair and short beard and a tuft under the chin that made him look like an old goat. His body was strong and on the train seat there was very little space for him. - Natsu is the King of Dragons! He's the strongest of all! - The man smiled broadly but Laxus looked at him a bit skeptical. He did not know how far to trust him. He could not even believe in the fact that the one sitting on the train with them was a Fire Dragon: Atlas Flame. The one who had given hospitality and healed his grandfather during the past months and that had decided to come with them to join combat against the threat looming over Magnolia.

\- Before leaving I called Freed. He confirmed that Natsu is at guild, and that right now he shares Lucy's apartment. - Explained Laxus - But he didn't tell them why he's in town. -

The view was flowing quickly out the window. The cityscape swallowed the campaign, a sign that they were getting closer and closer to Magnolia.

\- I don't know what goes on in his head. -

\- I know him since he was just a kid. - Explained Atlas trying to convince the wizard - Sometimes Natsu may seem childish, impulsive and irascible but he has a heart of gold. Igneel and I were great friends and I have a lot of confidence in his son. Our young King hates to lose, this time he'll finish the job that he started a hundred years ago. -

\- We have to trust him because he is our only chance, Laxus. - Said his grandfather - Zeref is a too great a threat. -

But Laxus had good reasons to be skeptical, he had never met Natsu. He did not know anything about him, yet the fate of his guild and his friends depended all by his actions!

\- Was Zeref to threaten you? Why didn't you say anything on Lucy? -

\- No Laxus, it was my choice. - Sighed Makarov.

\- Were you afraid that someone could hurt her? -

\- I was afraid that someone would use her for his sinister plans. -

\- Were you afraid of Daddy? - Admitted Makarov keeping his eyes fixed out the window; the train had just stopped for a break. - Stellar Memory is great temptation. It' impossible to know what people could do to get it. -

"I regret to inform you that the train will have a slight delay due to a fault on the line." Announced the voice of a hostess through the speakers. "Unfortunately it is a widespread problem and we can not predict when it will be repaired. It seems that in Magnolia there is a blackout. I apologize on behalf of the whole company for the trouble. " The announcement was closed without another word, while passengers on board complained and cursed. Makarov, Laxus and the dragon that accompanied them looked at each other: they did not need words to explain their suspects.

\- Don't tell me ... - Laxus voice was interrupted by the sound of someone throwing open the door of the wagon, striding through the carriage and knocking like a mad man against the door of the locomotive. - What do you mean that the train will have delay ? I can't waste time! I promised my daughter that I would get her again a driver's license! They confiscated the car, you know? I have to pay the security deposit! - The man who was screaming had messy copper-colored hair and beard an unkempt little. He was wearing a business suit but had unfastened the tie and looked tired like someone who had a few hours of sleep. - I came literally from the other side of the world! I have twelve hours to recover from jet lag! I left tomorrow to arrive today! Don't you realize that I cannot waste time? -

\- Gildarts! - Shouted Laxus trying to make it stop - Just what the hell are you doing here? -

That was Cana's father, famous for being one of the best wizards of Fairy Tail, but also one of the most unreliable.  
\- Master! Laxus! - Exclaimed the manager - What the hell are you doing here? -


	30. King without a queen

Here's today's update! Now that Acnologia has been defeated things seem to be going well, but the worst is about to start!

 **King without a queen**

The headquarters of the Twin Dragons was in a skyscraper near the Freedom Tower, in a building with sharp lines that resembled the shape of a tiger's tusk. All of those who worked there were part of Sabertooth and no one stopped them to ask them questions while they took Natsu on the top floor. They made him lie on a couch in the office of the two managers and Wendy began immediately to take care of his injuries. They were deep cuts, many of which required stitches. The dragoness could count on only a first aid kit and her magic, but that material was more than enough. It took a bit of time but in the end Wendy was able to close all of Acnologia's bites and to stop the bleeding.

Natsu did not notice anything of what was happening to him. He remained unconscious and began to regain consciousness only after a couple of hours from the end of his duel. He felt so weak and dizzy that when opened his eyes, he was forced to use all the strength he had. But the light of the neon was too blinding and Natsu had to close them back again.

\- Are you awake? - Wendy's sweet voice just touched his ears - Take your time, I used a lot of magic to heal your wounds and the anesthetic has yet to fade. -

Natsu barely nodded. He felt his head heavy like a piece of lead and his body did not respond to commands. Even though it was covered in bandages he felt no pain, it was so numb that the only thing he felt was a slight tingling where Wendy had sewed him up. He could not even recall what had happened and why he was there!

\- You were amazing. - Whispered dragoness - You saved the entire town. -

Only then Natsu recovered his memory. He remembered his duel with Acnologia, the Festival, Zeref and Lucy who had tried to comfort him ...

\- Lucy! Where's Lucy? - The dragon stood up with a jerk, desperately looking for the girl, but a sharp pain in his side took his breath away. Even if the anesthetic was still active, this not authorized him to exaggerate.

\- No! Don't move abruptly! - Wendy held him back, forcing him to lie down again - Lucy's okay! She's with Sting, Rouge and Happy. She needed a drink and take a little air to calm herself. -

\- Blondie was very worried but I explained her that it takes more than that to get rid of you. - Said Gajeel. The Iron Dragon was sitting at Rouge's desk and looked bored for having waited so long for Natsu's recovery. - It was about time that Acnologia had a lesson, but forget it: I'm not going to call you "KING". I don't take orders from an idiot like you! - Gajeel's father had been killed by the traitor and the Iron Dragon was happy to have finally obtained justice, but he was too proud to admit what he really thought.

\- I think Gajeel wants to say thank you. - Wendy chuckled - Now our families can finally rest in peace. -

\- Magnolia will sleep more soundly now that the killer has been eliminated. - In the room with them there was even Erza. The Fairy Tail master had placed a chair next to the couch. She kept her arms crossed and it took just a look to understand that she was in a bad mood. She had reached them immediately after the duel with Acnologia and had been waiting for Nats's recovery for hours.

\- However, the entire operation has been a failure. A failure of epic proportions. -

\- Are you angry with me? - Natsu asked, making a wry smile. He already knew the answer. - I just broke one of the basic rules, mixing the world of magic and that of civilians. What's the punishment? I'll be kicked out of Fairy Tail and the town? -

\- I'm not mad at you. - Erza shook her head - In fact, I'm very grateful for what you did. Magnolia You saved us from a terrible danger! I'm angry with the Council, because it failed to prevent this tragedy. The Twelve Master haven't done their job and as soon as this is over, we'll need to make many changes to the system. Luckily we had an emergency plan and we were able to rectify what happened. I, master Makarov and Mira had planned this system together and we kept it in the drawer for years, but I wouldn't have imagined to really use it. Allow me to introduce you Mest Gryder. - Erza pointed to a man who was standing in the corner of the office, leaning against the door. Natsu had not noticed him. Maybe at the beginning of the conversation he was not even there and he had appeared by magic only when Erza had said his name.

Mest was wearing a dark suit but his jacket was open and it was possible to see a gun on his side. His hair were black, a bit long and messy, he had blue eyes and a scar on his left cheek with a very particular form.

\- Nice to meet you - The man said with a big smile and affable air.

\- Mest works as a detective but is also one of the best wizards of Fairy Tail. - Explained Erza - Thanks to his Memory Control we were able to alter the memories of those who witnessed your duel with Acnologia and now nobody knows what happened. -

\- What? - Exclaimed Natsu - Did you change the memories of an entire town ? - He had never seen such a thing and he did not believe it was possible!

\- It was a child's play. - Chuckled Mest - I just borrowed a bit of energy from the master of the other guilds. -

\- Even Minerva of Sabertooth and Ultear gave us a hand. - Told him Erza - The Minerva's magic, Territory, allows her to keep under control very large areas like Magnolia's island. Thanks to her we caused a blackout and a magnetic storm, rendering useless all electronic devices in a matter of miles. No one was able to film or record the appearance of Acnologia. Ultear instead used her powers to repair the damage you have caused to the Freedom Tower and the nearby skyscrapers. -

\- Magnolia looks like new! - Exclaimed Wendy - No one has noticed anything! -

\- It's true that the emergency is solved, but Minerva had been waiting for an opportunity like this for years. - Erza sighed - That woman hates me and I don't dare to imagine what I'll have to do to repay her! -

\- Knowing the subject she may even ask you to be her waitress for the rest of your days! - Suggested Gray. The Devil Slayer had occupied Sting's desk. While he waited for Natsu, he had taken off his jacket and shirt and had thrown them on the floor, without even realizing it. - But even Ultear can't be underestimated. - continued Gray - She was happy to help us because she wants something in return, but we just don't know what. -

\- After marrying you and Juvia, maybe she will go for Erza and Jellal. - Gajeel chuckled - I can already imagine the scene! -

\- Don't ... there's no marriage plans for us! - Erza mumbled, blushing like a tomato.

\- Are you kidding? - Pressed the Iron Dragon - Everyone knows that you stop by every shop window with wedding dresses! -

\- If you want ... - Proposed Mest - I can erase the memories of both! -

\- I think that Minerva and Ultear won't forget the debt even with magic. - Sighed Gray. Gajeel made another joke and even Natsu laughed. Acnologia had been defeated but the Fairy Tail's wizards had no time to sit and chat.

\- I'm glad that the killer has been defeated but it wasn't very fun to watch the battle from a distance. - Admitted Gray - I wanted to give him a lesson. -

\- I rather regret not having discovered before the identity of the killer, especially after all the time I have devoted to the investigation. - Confessed Mest - But now I understand what was the problem: Grimoire Heart. I should have investigated better on the hypothesis that there was someone from the Council covering Acnologia. -

\- But the same Spriggan got rid of Hades. - Observed Erza - Now we need to know who is their leader and who are the nine left. -

\- Lahar is already working on, I asked him to check all of Grimoire Heart's counts to figure out where their funds went. - Explained Mest - Even if Lahar is not a wizard, he's a trusted friend and he has a great intuition. He's a better detective than me, the best on the square. -

\- Mest - san how did you get Grimoire Heart's documents? - Asked Wendy, but the man just smiled - Let's just say that I have some talent with people. Rather Natsu, you knew well Precht. Do you know what might have prompted him to betray the guild? If we could find out his motives it would be easier to get an idea on the Spriggan. -

Natsu let out a sigh, closing his eyes. It almost seemed that he did not want to answer - Fairy Tail's beginnings were very turbulent. We played a bit too much with black magic and its consequences can be unpredictable. -

\- If you tell me that you don't have an answer I can't believe it. - At that point, Gray stood up from his chair and crossed his arms, staring at Natsu with his deep dark eyes - What did Acnologia said to you? -

\- We haven't spoken much. -

\- I don't believe you ... - Continued to press the Devil Slayer - I don't know if you understand the situation, but here there are five of us and we all want an explanation. Don't force us to use Memory Control to find out the truth ... - After that words the atmosphere in the room got freezing. Natsu opened his eyes and bared his sharp canines with a smile - Don't you know that human magic doesn't work on dragons? -

\- Those of our species have hard scales! - Said Sting while he pressed the vending machine buttons. He, Rouge and Lucy were practically across the floor and they had no idea what was going on in the office, or of the fact that Natsu had awakened.

\- I know it very well! - Lucy muttered while toying with the fringes of the scarf she wore still around her neck - But how can I not be worried? -

\- Natsu'll wake before lunchtime. - Tried to reassure her Happy, who was sitting on her lap. - When his stomach will start grumbling he'll open immediately his eyes! -

The vending machine made a few clicks and then something rolled in the door. Sting took the bottle he had bought and handed it to Lucy - Try to relax, how many times must I repeat you to have confidence in him? And look what I've got you: the best sparkling water of the district! -

The celestial wizard accepted the bottle but without much enthusiasm - Wasn't it better a coffee? -

\- Actually the button to order coffee is broken. - Explained a voice behind her. When Lucy turned around, she found that, resting near a window, there was a guy with a dark coat, black eyes and incredibly white skin. Even if she had seen him only once the girls recognized him instantly: he was the same person she had met the night of Halloween. What was he doing there? How did he get in Sabertooth without being seen?

\- You may wonder how I know it since I don't work here. - Added the boy - But you see, when you have powers like mine is very easy to find out anything you want. - He was smiling but it was clear that he had no good intentions.

\- Who the hell are you? - Sting roared, infuriated by the fact that someone had entered without permission in his little kingdom - And what the hell do you want from us? -

\- I just came here to take the prize for my Festival. -

The White Dragon and Shadow Dragon snapped instantly but none of them managed to pull off a hit. The boy raised his hand and his dark aura saturated the hall. Sting and Rouge were hit full and instantly fell to the ground. Happy activated his magic and sprouted wings. He wanted to bring Lucy in safe place, but failed even to grasp her and fell down like a piece of wood. The girl felt that aura dark pass her like a chill and in an instant everything became dark. The bottle fell from her hands with a thud, rolling on a corner but her body stopped a few centimeters from the floor, just like when she had slipped on the stairs.

\- I'm telling you one last time: who do you think is behind the Spriggan? -

Even if he was far away, Natsu heard Sting's voice and sensed immediately that something was wrong. The dragon stood up with a jerk and dashing to the door, ignoring the pain of his wounds. Gray thought that he wanted to attack him and moved to the side, but it was not so. Natsu threw open the door and rushed in the hall, running as fast as he could.

\- What's happening? - Erza shouted but received no answer. The only hope they had to find out the truth was to follow NAtsu. - Stop now! - The Fairy Tail's wizards came out of the office one after another, but when they got to the vending station they found just Sting and Rouge's bodies and Natsu on his knees shaking Happy - Hey! Hey friend! Hang on! -

Wendy rushed alongside the dragons to control their conditions - They have lost consciousness! It seems the effect of a dark spell! -

\- Happy! - Natsu shouted again, trying to wake the Exceed. The poor little animal looked dead but, thankfully, after a few shakes he managed to open his eyes. - Ayee .. - whispered the cat all groggy - I feel like eight of my nine lives had just flown away ... -

\- What the hell happened? Where's Lucy? Who attacked you? -

After that question the Exceed eyes filled with tears - I wanted to take her away, but I didn't made it in time! Natsuuuu ... it was him! -

\- ZEREF! - The dragon hissed the name of the culprit. - Happy you stay here, I'll take back Lucy! - Natsu leaned the Exceed down and jerked to his feet to run towards the stairs - I swear I'll kill him this time! -

\- What do you mean Zeref? - Mest was not able to stop him and was pushed away. Luckily there was someone else ready to block the angry Prince. Before going down the stairs the dragon ran into a big man with a red beard. - Ouch, where are you running? How did you get in this state? -

\- Atlas? - For a moment Natsu hesitated, he could not believe his eyes - What are you doing here? Out of my way! I have to take back Lucy! -

\- Oh no, you're not going anywhere! - But Atlas stopped him, holding the Prince under an arm in an iron grip - Fighting in this state would be a suicide. Igneel would never forgive me if I let you go! -

\- Let me immediately! You have no right to tell me what to do! - But it was pointless kicking.  
\- It's useless. - Sighed a tired voice - We arrived too late and our mission has failed. -

\- Master Makarov! - Exclaimed Erza as soon as she saw who was speaking. The old man was sitting on Laxus' shoulders who had brought him up to the Sabertooth's offices. With them there was Gildarts to whom they had explained the situation.

\- It's not true! It's not over yet! - Shouted Natsu - Let me go! I can still save Lucy! I have to save Lucy at all costs! -

\- By now the Festival has already started and Zeref won't give in so easily. You've done enough, Natsu, I heartily thank you. - Makarov said, trying to calm him down - But now we have to change strategy. -

The wizards near the vending machine did not have idea what they were talking about. They were happy that their old master was all right but at the same time they were confused by his sudden return.

\- Can you tell us what the hell is going on? - Asked Gray - How do you and Natsu know each other? How is it possible that Zeref took Lucy? -

\- You're right to be confused. - Admitted Makarov - It's a long story but I'll try to explain it in a nutshell. Lucy is the great-grandson of Mavis Vermillion, the founder of the guild and, just as Mavis, she possesses a unique talent: she is the only one with the permission to open the doors of Stellar Memory, the only Keeper of the Stars. Even if she doesn't know it, hers is a power that has been transmitted in her family for generations. -

Warrod had reveled the truth about Lucy's origins but none of them knew that part of the story.

\- Zeref wants to get hold of Stellar Memory and returned specifically to complete what he couldn't do a hundred years ago. If we don't stop him in time not only the life of Lucy, but that of the entire planet will be in danger. - Explained Makarov - She's the prize of the Festival! -

\- But Zeref wasn't dead ?! - Exclaimed Gray - You told us a different story! Didn't Mavis kill Zeref to prevent him from conquering Magnolia? -

\- Stellar Memory is under Magnolia. Or would it be more appropriate to say that Stellar Memory and Magnolia are the same thing - Explained this time Natsu, breaking away from Atlas' grip. The dragon ran a hand through his hair - And I was the one who killed Zeref not Mavis. I thought I gotten rid of him forever but apparently it was not so ... -

\- You knew everything from the start. - Observed Erza - Did you know from the start that Lucy was in danger but you didn't say anything. Gray was right! I can turn a blind eye if you break a rule or two but the life of one of my companions is a different story! - The girl summoned a sword, ready to strike - I swear, if something happens to Lucy! -

\- Stop! It was me who asked him to be quiet. - Makarov stopped her with a raised hand - I asked Natsu to help us and to not tell anyone why he was here. I was hoping to protect Lucy and the guild but instead I have failed to stop Zeref. Now we just have to play this stupid game that he organized for us. We still have a bit of time to save Lucy. We just have to change tactic. -

Erza lowered unwillingly her sword - And how can you be so sure? -

\- Because for Zeref everything is a game, a sick game of chess. - Said the old man - The only hope we have left is to participate and defeat him. I know the rules of the Festival. -

\- And this time ... - Natsu cracked his knuckles - My brother won't escape!


	31. Makarov's mission

I'm sure many of you may are wondering what is the relationship between Natsu and Makarov: today's chapter will explain everything! Get ready because there are a lot of information on our beloved Prince of Dragons, Zeref and Lucy!

 **Makarov's mission**

The old Makarov stopped for a moment to admire the panorama below him. Large forests of fir trees covered the sides of the mountains, almost to the summit where the snow and the eternal ice dominated the scene. A blue and impetuous river plowed the valley. Over the centuries its icy waters had dug the road without mercy, leaving on both sides large, white and polished stones.

He was in the north area to of the nation's Flower, in a beautiful and hostile region, with short summers and long winters. That was not an environment for men but for the wolves and bears, for eagles and moose.  
How long did it take him to find that place? How long had he searched it? Ten months? Almost a year? Too long anyway ...

Makarov adjusted the edge of the coat and took a deep breath before continuing his journey. The air was cold and slipped beneath his shabby clothes, a sign that in that place the winter was going to come soon. The moisture of his breath froze on the white beard that he had not cut for months, and his boots were not enough to warm his feet.

The forest swallowed him almost immediately. The old man began to walk slowly, opening his senses to listen to the streams of energy flowing through the trees and let them guide him. The dry pine needles crunching under his feet and the birds singing occasionally were the only sounds that echoed between the logs. But at some point everything became silent. That was the signal that he had arrived at his destination.

Makarov lifted his walking stick and beat it on the ground, focusing on the tip all the magic he had. The reaction was immediate: a long strip of blue runes glowed on the ground. They flowed into the undergrowth like a stream. All those runes formed the basis of an invisible wall, a small space - time distortion, made just to keep out unwanted guests. But Makarov knew how to overcome that obstacle.

\- Equoranda leucos! -

At his command the invisible wall flickered and then vanished, like a reflection in the water. The dense forest and the trunks before him disappeared, giving way to a lush, green hill. Just on its top it stood a small cottage, all made of wood. From the chimney came out a wisp of smoke, a sign that someone was inside and that he was cooking lunch.

Makarov took another deep breath and braced himself, approaching the door. He knocked, even though he knew that who lived there had already noticed his presence.

There was a bit of silence as if the only inhabitant of the cottage was undecided whether to open and wanted almost to pretend of not to being home, but then the door opened. To welcome Makarov over the threshold appeared a guy with salmon pink hair and very deep dark eyes. From the looks he had, he seemed just over twenty years but at the same time there was something that made him look older.

\- I'm Makarov Dreyar. - Introduced himself the old man - And you must be Natsu Dragneel, Am I right? -  
At the sound of Dreyar name the boy's expression darkened as if in Makarov he had just recognized the shadow of another man.

\- Perhaps you remember my father, Yuri Dreyar. - Continued Makarov - Unfortunately he passed away many years and now I'm not here to talk about him. I came as Fairy Tail sixth master to discuss a vital issue. -

\- Whatever it is I don't care. - Blurted the boy, threatening to close the door - You can go back home. - But the old man was quicker than him and poked the tip of the stick between the door and the jamb.

\- Wait a moment before sending me away! I saw that on the arm you still wear the symbol of our guild: listen to me, at least for the Fairy Tail's sake! -

\- Natsu is not nice to treat guests like this! - Exclaimed at that point a little voice from inside - Why don't you him enter? Just a little! -

For a moment the boy hesitated, but in the end he opened the door, telling Makarov where to sit. - I'll hear you out, but I won't take orders from you, even if you're the sixth master of Fairy Tail. - Natsu muttered while the old man slipped inside. The voice that had saved him belonged to a blue-furred cat that was sitting right on top of the table, while munching a dried fish. Makarov did not expect to find someone else in that cottage and certainly he did not expect to be rescued by an Exceed like that.

\- Hi, I'm Happy! - Introduced himself the cat - And we were just to serve lunch! Take a seat! - The Exceed pointed to one of the chairs near the table - Today's soup with mutton! -

Makarov sit just as he was told, looking curiously at the strange creature on the table.

\- Yes, but don't complain if your portion is small. - Continued to mumble Natsu as he approached the cauldron that was boiling on the embers of the fireplace. - I had no guests scheduled, nor for today nor for the rest of eternity. - He took a deep breath and sucked all the fire, swallowing it like spaghetti.

\- Don't bother, I don't have much appetite. - Replied Makarov - After all I came here to talk, not for lunch. -

\- Then hurry up and tell me what you have to say and disappear. -

And so the old man decided to go straight to the problem - Zeref is still alive. -

At the sound of that name Natsu stopped short but the effect lasted only for an instant and the boy returned to fill the plates with soup - Zeref died. -

\- No. - Insisted Makarov - He's still alive even if we all thought that the monster was dead and buried. He has spent the last hundred years to regain strength and to plot in the shadows: he has gathered many powerful and cruel followers. -

\- And how can you be so sure? - Natsu threw in front of him the plate with anger. It was evident that he did not believe even one of the old man words.

\- I met him. - Explained Makarov - It happened one morning like any other. I was sitting at a table in the bar with my coffee, when, at one point, a boy sits in front of me. Black hair, dark eyes and diaphanous skin, almost like that of a dead man. He had an aura so cold that I heard it slip to the bone. I thought I was going to die right then. - As he spoke, the old man closed his eyes. Even sitting at that table, thousands of miles away, the image was so clear that he still had the impression of being in the company of the dark wizard. - But he told me not to worry and that it was not my time yet. He introduced himself and explained that he was planning a huge "Festival" at Magnolia, something no one has ever seen before. He gave me a year to prepare for the event because he knew that we were not ready and that without a worthy opponent the entire Festival wasn't going to be as fun as he desired. And I started right away to you. - The old man let out a sigh, opening back his eyes - Magnolia and Fiore, indeed all the world are in grave danger! My boys are brave and stubborn but they have no chance against that monster! Even the other guilds! I know you have sworn to not meddle in humans affairs anymore but the only one who can do something is you: Natsu Dragneel, the Dragons King! -

Natsu froze, clutching the glass that he was filling with so much force that he seemed almost on the point to break it - The last King was Igneel, my father. - Whispered the boy - I'm not anything. And you're right: I have sworn to not meddle anymore in the affairs of humans. Take care yourself of Zeref. The wizards of Fairy Tail are not enough? Even those of Flower? Then call all those of the neighboring nations, Zeref is only one, he'll give up at some point! -

\- Don't you understand what I'm talking about? - This time Makarov spoke banging his fist on the table.

\- Zeref is still trying to get Stellar Memory! This is the reward of his Festival! -

\- He can't get it. Even a fool like him should know that it's useless: there is no one able to open that door anymore. -

But Makarov shook his head with a sigh - There is still someone able to do it. - The old man reached into his coat and pulled out a piece of a photo, placing it in the middle of the table. It was the image of a blonde girl with gorgeous hazel eyes and a big smile. When he saw her, Natsu's heart stopped beating for a moment.

\- Mavis had a daughter. - Makarov began only to be cut short - Bullshit! - This time, Natsu finally lost control and stood up with a jerk, pulling his glass against the old man. Makarov cocked his head and the glass went to shatter in vain against the opposite wall. - Resha was born when Mavis was still very young as a result of a tragic violence. - Continued the old man, facing the furious dragon - And Mavis decided to entrust her to another family to offer her a better future. She hoped to make her grow away from mischief and magic, but the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. No one knew of Resha until the day she reached Fairy Tail in search of explanations. -

\- But do you realize what nonsense are you saying ? -

\- Resha had a daughter, Layla. And this is Lucy Hertphilia, great-granddaughter of Mavis Vermillion. - Continued the old man - Lucy knows nothing of her origins, nor the incredible power that she possesses but Zeref knows how to use her magic and he's going to get his hands on her. I know that the easiest choice to prevent a catastrophe would be to kill the girl, but I don't have the courage to do it! Lucy has grown with us at Fairy Tail, my boys love her and she's part of our family! - While he spoke the Makarov's eyes become shiny - Please Natsu! Only you can prevent this tragedy! - But the dragon was not going to listen to him - I told you the I don't care! - Roared Natsu - You humans are a lost cause and I vowed to never come back to Magnolia! Find a solution by yourself for Zeref and this whole story! -

\- I know you're still hurt by what happened to Mavis but if we don't do something now her sacrifice will be in vain ... -

\- You left her to die that way without blinking an eye because that was the more convenient choice! - Cried the angry dragon - Because for the sake of the human race it was better that no one got Stellar Memory control! You did nothing to protect her! Why it should be any different now? When it will be time you'll sell even your families to live an hour longer. -

\- Listen to me ... Natsu -

\- I already heard too much! - Thundered the dragon, pointing to the exit - I should have never have let you in! Go tell nonsense to someone else! - It was obvious he did not want to hear anything more and that staying there was going to be of no use. Makarov gave a sigh and rose from his chair - I will stay a few days more in the town downstream. If you change your mind and want to talk with me again, you'll find me at Honey Bone inn. But think carefully about what I told you. -

As soon as the old man closed the door, Natsu fell back into his chair with a loud thud and his eyes fell immediately on the photo in the middle of the table. Lucy smiled completely unaware of what the future held for her. That smile seemed so sweet and so familiar ...

\- Why don't you leave me alone? Damned Zeref! - Natsu wiped out the photo angrily, throwing it on the ground. In all those years Happy had never seen his companion so angry and so desperate. The Exceed remained a few moments in silence before he found the courage to ask - Who is this Zeref? -

\- My brother. - Natsu slipped into his mouth a big spoonful of soup. It had become cold and after Makarov's speech its flavor seemed even worse. The most bitter soup he had ever eaten. Happy instead took another dried fish that was waiting for him on his plate. He did not know whether to ask for more or not, without irritating his friend, but his curiosity was evident.

\- Four hundred years ago I was just an abandoned kid wandering aimlessly, a failed experiment, thrown away. - Told him Natsu - But Igneel found me and gave me his blood and his magic, making me his heir. Igneel was an extraordinary dragon, strong, brave and with a heart of gold, the only one who I truly admired. He was aware that the dragons were going to become extinct if they did not stop fighting with humans and that's why he wanted to build a safe place, a sanctuary for our species in Magnolia, a place where everyone could live in peace and in communion with the other races. But someone did not support the idea and killed him. -

\- Ohhh ... - Happy whined - So cruel ... -

\- When I heard the news ... - Explained Natsu - I rushed in Magnolia. I was really mad and I was ready to set everything on fire in order to find the culprit. I would have done something foolish if Mavis had not intervened to stop me. She challenged me to a duel and won in a few moves, without even lifting a finger. -

Happy gaped in amazement, forgetting even the fish he was eating. He knew how strong was Natsu and he could not believe that someone had defeated him.

\- She offered me the help I needed and a place to stay, Fairy Tail, the guild that she had just founded. If she had allowed me to destroy the city, I would have also destroyed that little confidence that Igneel had built for the dragons among men, but fortunately she was there to stop me. Mavis was an amazing girl, smart and sweet, always with good advice for everyone. - While Natsu recalled those memories he put aside the spoon and smiled, but a melancholic and sad smile - I loved her very much and with her I began to believe that Fairy Tail could become the place for realizing the Igneel's dream. But I was too blind to see the truth and understand that Mavis' heart already belonged to another and, among all men there are in this world, right to the worst: that crazy Zeref. -

Happy this time could not suppress a scream - YOUR BROTHER? -

\- Exactly. I didn't know that Zeref was in town. To be honest I couldn't even remember what he looked like after more than four hundred years. - Confessed Natsu with a sigh - Zeref was in Magnolia in order to take Stellar Memory but at the same to teach Mavis the secrets of magic. -

\- What is this Stellar Memory? -

\- A very dangerous place, Happy. The energy collected in there is enough to rewrite history and destroy the entire planet, and that's what Zeref want. -

\- But why? - Asked the Exceed - Why does he wants to destroy the world? -

\- To destroy himself. Zeref has achieved immortality but at an high price, wherever he goes, everyone around him is destined to die. He exaggerated with dark magic. He wanted to take possession of the secrets of life and death, and in the end the only thing he got was to defile his body with a terrible curse. -

\- His behavior doesn't make sense ... First he searches for eternal life and now a way to die … -

\- Nothing of Zeref's behavior makes sense anymore. - Sighed Natsu - Even Ankhaseram's curse is a contradiction. It gives you immortality but only at the price of others lives. Even I exist only for the purpose of destroying Zeref: he used his magic and his blood to give me life, but threw me away when he realized I was not enough to destroy him. Perhaps he was right ... -

\- You're talking ... - Whispered Happy like he was afraid of that someone else could hear them - Of that other power? -

Natsu just nodded - Before meeting Igneel, I didn't know any other reason for living but he showed me that there are many things in this world for which is worth living. Mavis was one of them. She had the power to open the doors of Stellar Memory but decided to sacrifice herself rather than allow Zeref to get that magic. And until today I thought I'd killed him. - Natsu clenched a fist - If only it were so ... - In the end the dragon stood up from the table without another word - Why don't you clean, Happy? I want to get some sleep ... -

And he went away, leaving behind the nearly full plate.

For the rest of the afternoon Natsu laid in his hammock, his eyes stubbornly closed but unable even for a moment to sink into the oblivion of sleep that he lusted so much. All the things he had tried to forget the past hundred years kept coming in his mind: the Mavis' caresses and her lifeless body, Fairy Tail and the threats of Zeref, Magnolia and ... Lucy. Eventually the dragon was forced to get up, aware that he had no hope of falling asleep in that state. He decided to go seek Makarov to have more information. It was written in his D.N.A., he could not rest at the idea that Zeref was still alive and that a new tragedy was about to fall on his old guild. Happy was certain this would happen from the very beginning - Come on! - Called Natsu, pulling opening the door - Let's go make a stroll. -

Makarov however, had no idea of what the Dragon Prince he decided to do. The poor master spent all the afternoon sitting outside on the porch of his inn, sipping a beer after another. The veranda was incredibly small and the country so empty that it seemed almost a ghost place, an old forgotten memory since the hunt for gold. There were very few houses and all faced the same square of the inn, a squared space made of beaten ground. The mountains loomed on the small valley and Makarov spent all the time to look at them, while their changed colors depending on the light and the sun. He was afraid that after all that traveling and all that fatigue Natsu was not going to listen. What would he do without him? What could he invent? The dragon was his only chance ... He knew his master role required him to think, first and foremost, to the common good, but how could he harm one of his grandchildren? A girl without fault and with a whole life ahead?

To tear Makarov from his thoughts, there was a slight tremor. For a moment, a shudder shook the whole valley and the sleepy village that occupied it, then something incredible happened: the mountains around them ... began to melt. The old man stood up, rubbed his eyes as the rocks crumbled one after another. Within seconds a river of sand poured mercilessly into the alley behind the inn, blocking it completely.

\- A landslide! - Cried the owner as he ran off. All the villagers went out of their house in a desperate attempt to escape the cataclysm that was going to invest them. But that was much more than just a landslide.

\- Who knows how many will be saved and how many no ... -

When Makarov turned he realized that standing in front of his table had just appeared a young man with long brown hair. He wore a pair of black stone earrings and oriental clothes, much more suited to a desert dweller than to one of the mountains. Makarov did not even have to make use of his senses to understand that from that figure it came a dark and magical aura.

\- Is this your doing? - Asked the old man.

\- Of course. People have about five minutes to evacuate the village before the sand will swallow it. -Explained the boy with a smile.

\- Why did you do such a thing? -

\- It's just a way to celebrate our meeting. My name is Ajeel and I'm one of twelve "Ugly Fairies" at Lord Zeref service. One of the Spriggan. - The wizard made a little bow. - I was sent here to remind you that the Festival is drawing near, there just forty days left. Are you preparing for the occasion, or are you running away? -

The sand poured down from the mountains a river after another, slowly but inexorably, like in the bottom of an hourglass. People were screaming in terror, not knowing how to behave, even what direction to take to get away.  
\- Damn Zeref. You and him. - Makarov gritted his teeth, he could not let all those innocent lives be swallowed up by the landslide. He picked up a handful of magic in the palm of his hand and threw it against the sand flow that blocked the road, sweeping it away - Run! Quickly! - All the people who were trapped in the square did as they were told, without even asking what was happening. As he watched the scene Ajeel made an annoyed " tze!" - Don't you know that's not a good idea to turn your back to the enemy? - The dark wizard reached out, throwing one of his spells. A sand spear struck Makarov treacherously, stabbing his right shoulder, but the master planted his feet firmly on the ground and remained in place, continuing to use his magic to keep open the gap that the villagers were using to escape.

\- Stupid stubborn old man ... - This time Ajeel hurled at him a orb of sand, coarse and hard as a cannonball. Makarov was unable to defend himself and slammed into the wall of the inn, cracking the wooden planks.

\- I'm talking to you, do you hear me? - Even if the blow had knocked to him to the ground Makarov had no intention of surrendering, he held his hand stretched using his magic to stop the landslide.

\- Do you know that I don't like being ignored? - Ajeel loaded a fist, ready to deliver an even stronger blow, but something stopped his hand. The wizard's eyes widened when he turned to see what held him back. Where did that guy with pink hair come from? Had he fallen down from the sky?

\- Natsu! - As soon as he saw him Makarov gave a sigh and lost consciousness, turning off its magic as the last desperate ran away. His hand closed, hitting the ground with a thud.

\- Happy! - Called Natsu. The Exceed was flying over the village in large circles, just like a small hawk. He was the one that had taken him there. - Check if there are still people trapped and help them get away! -

\- Yes, sir! -

\- Small spoilsport ... - Ajeel moved his free hand, pointing two fingers upward to hurl a sand bullet straight to the Exceed, but Natsu pulled him, blocking his spell.

\- Fire Dragon's Wing Attack! - His arms covered with flames, like the wings of a dragon, and Natsu planted his feet on the ground, using all the strength he had to throw Ajeel away. The dark wizard was hurled to the opposite side of the road and hit one of the wooden houses so strong to destroy it.

\- I heard what you were saying before. I have never liked the Zeref's friends. - Admitted Natsu. He knew that a shot like that was not enough to get rid of someone like Ajeel and in fact ...

\- Let me guess: you're the famous Natsu Dragneel? I didn't think to find you here when I followed the old man! What a stroke of luck! - A sand geyser spurted to air the debris of the collapsed building to allow the dark wizard to get up.

\- In your case I would not call it luck. - Hissed the dragon while the other laughed out loud - I'm sure that if I eliminate you, Lord Zeref would be incredibly pleased. Let's see how you fight: Sand Golem! - The sand, which had already accumulated in the heart of the valley, swelled to give birth to a giant, monstrous creature, a being with three hollow eyes and long arms.

\- That's exactly why I don't like the friends of that madman. - He muttered Natsu - They are more mad then him. - The golem threw a punch, trying to crush his opponent but the dragon moved faster than him. Natsu grabbed the minute body of Makarov and jumped landing one of the most distant roofs from the golem.  
\- Wait here. - He whispered as he leaned on the old man on the tiles - It's a matter of a few minutes. -

\- Take him! - Ordered Ajeel to his creature. The golem raised one of his gigantic fists and lunged forward, but Natsu was ready to welcome him. He blew a jet of fire right at the monster, melting the sand and the magic that held it together. It was clear that among them there was a huge disparity in powers but Ajeel did not intend to accept defeat. He gritted his teeth and used a new spell.

\- Sand Monsters! - This time, at his command, from the sand heaved a whole flock of flying creatures. They looked like reptiles but with long beaks filled with sharp teeth.

\- You can create all the monsters that want but you will never able to win. - Natsu could not remain over the roof without putting Makarov in danger: if he wanted to stop Ajeel the only hope he had was to defeat him. The boy took a running start and jumped off, charging his opponent despite the sand monsters that kept attacking. They pounced on him bloodthirsty, but just like the golem they could not do anything to stop him. One of the wyverns lunged at Natsu with its unsheathed claws but a simple fist was enough to disintegrate it - Fire Dragon's Iron Fist! -

\- Get him! C'on! -

\- Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame! - But before the sand monsters could get to him Natsu clasped his hands and then lowered them, destroying all the enemies with a gigantic explosion. His fury seemed unstoppable but Ajeel had still a few tricks up his sleeve. Suddenly Natsu race stopped and when the dragon looked down he discovered that his feet were completely trapped in the sand.

\- Did you really think that making monsters was the only thing I could do? Well, you were wrong Natsu Dragneel! Prepare to meet your doom! - Announced Ajeel - No one has ever escaped my Ant Lion Pit! -

In the small square of the village opened a single, deep hole in the sand. A demonic vortex that with its strength threatened to engulf everything. The buildings creaked and smashed while they were being sucked towards the center and in a few seconds Natsu found himself buried up to his hips.

\- You and this stupid mountain town, you'll disappear into oblivion! I cannot wait to find out what he will say when Lord Zeref will hear of my victory! Sands of Death! - The wizard raised his hands to the sky and this time an even stronger tremor shook the whole valley. The mountains that loomed over them were crossed by a shudder and then broke up, spilling down like a giant wave, a sand tsunami.

\- Now you're exaggerating ... - Natsu gritted his teeth in anger - Didn't they teach you that it's never a good idea to use so much magic at once? -

But to Ajeel the advice did not interest, he was laughing like a maniac while his spell flowed over the village, sweeping away everything. There seemed to be no way out but the sand had no hope of reaching its goal. Ajeel just managed to get a glimpse of a monstrous shape in the dust, red scales, large wings and sharp teeth, then ... A tremendous roar shook the valley, so strong as to deafen the dark wizard. A blaze, a very strong and hot magic pushed back the sand tsunami, throwing it against his own master. Ajeel could not do anything. The hot and stuffy sand invested him fully.

It was like the explosion of a volcano.

For a few moments the entire valley became a fuss. There was so much sand to cloud the air, that even Happy could not see what was happening from above. But when the sand began to settle the Exceed knew immediately what was the result. Natsu was still standing, standing in the exact spot where until a few minutes before there was the center of the square. The sand around him formed a big halo, black and burned, it was had been fused due to the high temperatures, becoming a kind of rough glass patina.

\- Go get the old man. - Ordered the dragon and the cat decided it was better to run the command, without asking more questions. Although the strength of the spell had almost disintegrated him, Natsu saw Ajeel's body lay a few meters away. The dragon reached his enemy and stopped to look at him with hard eyes. The dark wizard was covered with burns and bruises but was still breathing.

\- Go back to your friend and tell him ... -

\- Lord Zeref already knows everything. - Ajeel replied with an half smile - And it's better that way, because I can't go back. Ah, dark magic is really a problem: if you use too much ... - The wizard was unable to say anything else, his body turned to sand, dissolving just as the mountains that had crumbled before. When Happy arrived and rested Makarov on the ground, he found just Ajeel's outline on the sand.

\- Natsu? - Called the Exceed - What do we do now? With all these landslides I bet that our house has been destroyed! -

\- Then let's move to Magnolia. - Natsu pulled the old man on his back and gave one last look at the desolation beneath him. He was standing on the roof of a house but the sand had come to its border. Ajeel's magic had destroyed the whole valley and engulfed the sleepy mountain village. It seemed that a catastrophe had befallen on that place and that a sudden and inexplicable landslide had destroyed it, as if the whole mountain had collapsed and crumbled down. It was a miracle that he and Makarov were able to hold their opponent long enough to allow the population to flee. That madness, that horror without reason, that was just what Natsu wanted to avoid at all costs and for the rest of his life. Just thinking about it made the dragon grit his teeth in anger. His breathing was still so hot that smoke came out from his nostrils. - Old man, now I'll take you to a safe place where you can recover. - He told Makarov - I promise you that it won't happen anything bad either to Lucy or to your kids. I already killed Zeref once, I just have to do it again. And this time I will make sure that it will be forever. -


	32. Paradoxical love

Hello everyone! I'm so sorry for keeping you waiting but yesterday I couldn't even get close to the pc! But you'll forgive me, with today's chapter, you will discover many things about Zeref and Mavis history, while more Spriggans descend on the battlefield to help their master in his dark purpose: destroying Earthland! There's only one thing I want to clarify: when I started writing this story, the Spriggans still had to appear officially in the manga, so some of them have a different appearance or different powers. I don't know if you will share my choices, but I worked to make them equally interesting! There's something I want to say about the next chapters too: the Spriggans are outstanding, probably they deserved more space but I tried to reduce the fighting to prevent all these duels, one after another, to be too boring. I don't know to what extent I was successful, you will tell me in the comments: D

 **Paradoxical love**

Natsu let out a sigh, running a hand through his hair. - I'm sorry for having lied to you. - Confessed the dragon. He could feel the gaze of everyone fixed on him, he did not even have to turn around to look at them. - When I arrived here in town, I did so with the sole aim of stopping Zeref. I couldn't imagine how Lucy would become important to me. She's the best thing that could have happened to me. She has cured my wounds and taught me to love again. I love her! And I won't allow my brother to hurt her! Old man, give me another chance! I have to save her! I can save her! I know what are Zeref's weak points, let me fight! -

Makarov did not answer right away and remained in silence watching him. The dragon was completely covered in bandages, injured and exhaust, which hopes had he to win against the legendary dark wizard?  
\- I'm sorry, but this time I can't let you fight alone. - Erza spoke before the sixth master could decide what to say. The girl came forward, staring at the dragon - I have allowed you to face alone Acnologia because you had a score to settle with him, but you can't ask us to stay on the sidelines now that the life of our friends is at stake. You're not the only one who loves Lucy, everyone we love her deeply. We grew up together and she's part of our family. We will accompany you and we'll fight together to save her. - For a while both stared at each other with the same intensity of the previous month in the office, when Erza had decided to let him stay at Fairy Tail. Neither of them seemed willing to surrender but then, at the end, the dragon agreed with a nod - Okay. -

\- I knew from the beginning that I wouldn't have any hope to make you think. You're so stubborn! How is it possible that you don't realize the danger? - Exclaimed Makarov - Don't you care about my opinion? Go on! If this is your decision go forward! Run to take Lucy back and demonstrate what Fairy Tail can do! I will remain here to contact the other guilds and call for reinforcements. - In the bottom of his heart Makarov knew from the beginning that it was going to end in that way and that he had no hope of protecting his children from danger. The only thing he could do was to trust in their abilities.

\- Just promise me only that you will pay attention. -

\- I cannot guarantee it. - Natsu shook his head - But surely we'll do our best. C'mon, let's take back Lucy! Who wants to fight, follow me! - Erza, Gray, Gajeel, Mest and Laxus immediately rushed down the stairs, followed closely by Atalas and Gildarts. In no time Makarov and Wendy were left alone in the corridor.  
\- Aren't you going? - Asked the old man.

\- I must first take care of the wounded. - Explained the dragoness while she used her powers to remove the Zeref's dark aura from the bodies of Sting and Rouge - But it's been a long time since the last interesting fight. - Wendy smile showing her fangs - I can't wait to stretch my wings! -

\- Ah! - Makaorv sighed, leaning two fingers to his temple to contact telepathically their allies - I really brought up a bunch of brats! -

Atlas also gave a sigh as he descended the stairs - Ah! Our young King will never change! Always ready to throw himself headlong into danger! Who knows what Igneel would thought if he could see him! -

\- He would say that he has just the right spirit for Fairy Tail. Everyone here behaves the same way! - Added Gildarts - When I returned I would have never imagined to find myself fighting against the legendary Zeref, but if this is necessary to restore my daughter's driving license, then I will fight with everything that I've got! Let's settle quickly this matter! -

And Atlas furrowed his eyebrows - What has this to do with your daughter's driving license? -

\- Stay focused! - Scolded them Gray - Don't you realize that in order to stop us Zeref will throw at us all remaining Spriggan? There are eight other maniacs ready to fight! And you, at least do you know where we're going? Where the hell do you get to Stellar Memory? - He shouted to Natsu - I have to remember you that this is a city of seven hundred ... -

\- Central Park. - The dragon silenced him - The entrance is at Central Park! -

When they reached the ground floor, Natsu jumped into the street without even noticing that there was someone who was waiting for them ...

\- Kuraokami. - A wave of ice, black as pitch, cut the square, freezing everything that was in its path. It looked like a hungry snake with open jaws. The spell would have swallowed them all if it were not for Gray, who stopped it with one of his shields. Black and clear ice broke both for the impact, causing a shower of brilliant and sharp fragments. The people who were passing through the Finalcial District screamed, fleeing precipitously in all directions.

\- Who the hell are you? - Shouted Gray towards the culprit: a very tall guy, standing next to the bus stop. He had long white hair, tied in a ponytail, and his red eyes glittered behind his glass. He was an albino and the head of a group of masked wizards. All bad guys with the same piece of purple cloth on the face with a single eye painted at the center.

\- Nice to meet you. - Answered the boy, calmly - My name is Invel and I'm one of the twelve Spriggan at Lord Zeref's service. And I won't let anyone of you to reach Stellar Memory. Take them. - The masked men who followed him immediately obeyed his command, lunging forward.

\- Ah, Stellar Memory ... This is really the perfect place to hide such a wonderful treasure. -

When Lucy heard that voice, she did not understand immediately what it meant. She felt her head heavy and her temples throbbed as if she had just woken up after a night of drinking with Cana. It took a bit of time before she could open their eyes. The first thing he saw was a trail, surrounded by trees with colorful autumn leaves, red, yellow and brown.

Where was Sabertooth's office?

\- You're missing the best view. -

This time Lucy jumped, turning in the direction from which the voice was coming. And it was then that she finally understood where she had been taken. She was sitting on a low wall, leaning against a railing, overlooking a peaceful lake with emerald green water. Right behind her stood the observatory, made of gray stones, of the South Gate House with the clock on the roof. Lucy knew very well that place. How many times had she stopped on the benches nearby, with the notebook on her lap, to write?

\- Why did you bring me to Central Park? -

Unlike the usual, along the path used to jog, there was none, not even a soul. An eerie silence hung over them, Lucy could not even hear the chirping of a bird. She wondered what had become of all the people that usually were there and what the dark wizard had done them.

\- Isn't it beautiful here? - Zeref asked her. He was also leaning against the railing, looking at the lake thoughtfully - This is my favorite place. -

But Lucy did not care about the reason why Zeref loved so much watching the lake. The only thing that she knew was that she had to get away as quickly as possible from him. But when she tried to get up her legs faltered and she was forced to sit down again.

\- Oh, no no no! - The dark wizard scolded her - Don't try to walk, you may drop again as Halloween. You've already made me warry, you know? I began to fear that you wouldn't wake anymore, but apparently that scarf did a really good job to protect you from my dark aura. - Lucy instinctively put a hand to her neck, stroking the scarf that Natsu had lent her, but when she touched it she realized with horror that the fabric had changed color becoming pitch black.

\- If you had not had that scarf, probably by this time my curse would have killed you. - Zeref told her - A normal person would have surely died. But … What we were saying before the interruption? Oh yes! Why I like this place so much. This is my favorite place because this is where I met Mavis for the first time. -  
\- Mavis? - Repeated Lucy.

\- One hundred years ago I came to Magnolia in order to take possession of Stellar Memory. After extensive research I finally discovered its location and I couldn't wait to get it, even though I didn't know how to use all that power. I was walking along this pathway when I noticed Mavis. She stood there, on that bench. - Said the wizard, indicating the exact spot - She was crying because she had just been forced to give away her daughter to save her from Blue Skull. She came here because she didn't want anyone to see her, but I found her all the same. - While recalling the scene the dark wizard let out a wistful sigh - Her pain surprised me deeply, I had never encountered anything so intense. It remembered me the same despair that I felt when my family and my beloved brother were killed by the war. That's why I decided to help her and teach her the secrets of magic. While I reflected on how to use Stellar Memory, I gave her the ability to save Magnolia and give a better future to Resha. Mavis was really an extraordinary student, intelligent and talented, she learned quickly a large number of spells and even many forbidden charms to teach to her Fairy Tail friends. I loved her very much, I loved everything about her. Her tears and her smiles, her blonde hair and her green eyes. I eagerly awaited every Sunday, when we met here to talk about magic. And Mavis loved me. She's the only one who ever loved and understood me, even if because of this curse we could not even touch. Oh, but ours was much more of a platonic love, the two of us we were two souls destined to meet and to be completed, as night and day, shadow and light. - While Zeref spoke Lucy listened to him in silence and disbelief. That was the fourth story that someone told her about her great-grandmother. Master Makarov had described Mavis as the heroine who had sacrificed herself to save Magnolia. Natsu had spoken of a girl with a sweet smile that considered his friends part of her family. Warrod had described her as a person willing to do anything to free Magnolia from the grip of cruel guild. But Zeref was speaking of a different Mavis, a desperate and fragile woman, in love with a dark mage and willing to lose her soul in order to succeed in her mission. How many different faces had her great-grandmother and the founder of Fairy Tail? And above all, what was that stupid story of Stellar Memory?

\- At the end, after saving Magnolia, I asked Mavis to help me too. I wanted to go back in time and kill me during the fire that devoured my family. It was the only chance that I had to get rid of immortality and of this curse that haunts me. There were no other alternatives and Mavis decided to listen to my request, opening for me Stellar Memory's doors. But a certain troublemaker ruined everything. That little, stupid idiot of my brother: Natsu. When I realized E.N.D. with the aim of destroying my life, well, the was not exactly what I meant. -

\- NATSU? - This time Lucy screamed, shocked - What does it mean that Natsu is your brother? -

\- Didn't he tell you? That guy must really love plot twists. - Chuckled Zeref - He's the cause of what I have become. The one and only cause of this curse that haunts me and kills all those around me. When four hundred years ago our family died during the war, I decided to throw myself body and soul into the study of black magic to bring him back with us. I couldn't bear the idea that a life so small and innocent had been broken. But the study of the dark arts, you know, always has side effects, unexpected and terrible. And so I ended up drawing on me Ankhseram curse! The curse of the contradictions! That makes you immortal but kills everything you touch! Ahaah! - Zeref laughed but Lucy froze, she did not understand what was so funny in a destiny like that.

\- But I didn't give up. - Said the wizard - I continued my work until I was able to revive Natsu and to give him the powers of an Etheriuos, a demon, capable of killing me. Too bad that the project Etherious Natsu Drageel, E.N.D. eventually proved to be a failure. Even he hadn't enough power to eliminate me and so I had to start looking for Stellar Memory. -

\- No, it can't be ... - Lucy shook her head. She had seen E.N.D.'s signature on Fairy Tail's ledger, but she could not accept the idea that the dragon she loved so much was actually Zeref's brother and a ruthless demon.

\- Natsu cannot be ... -

\- And, after all, he is also the cause of Mavis's death. - Added Zeref - Even though she had not the twelve keys of the zodiac, Mavis had enough power to open Stellar Memory. But when she discovered that my death was going to cost the life of her close friend Natsu, she blocked my access. Unfortunately, such an effort was too much for her. Ah, my poor love! If only Natsu and his guild had minded their own business! But we can still fix it. Now that I don't care anymore about those who live in this stupid planet it's all easier. I don't need to go back in time to kill me, I just have to destroy Stellar Memory and you'll help me.- Zeref extended a hand in Lucy's direction and moved her body upward, using his powers to pull her - You have Mavis' blood and all twelve gold keys that are needed. C'mon! Open for me Stellar Memory's gates! -

\- But I can't! - Exclaimed the girl, trying in vain to break free from the grip of the dark magic that held her like a snake. - I don't know where it's Stellar Memory and I don't know how to open it! -

\- Stellar Memory is here. Stellar Memory and Magnolia are only two sides of the same coin. - Explained the wizard a hard and cold tone. - My brother has already taught you how to do it, he told you how to make the magic of the stars to obey, you have just to open the doors! If you don't do it I'll begin to kill all your friends to encourage you. How about if I start with that boy with dark hair? The one who's about to become father? - Zeref opened his left hand and an image condensed on his palm, to show her what was happening outside Sabertooth's offices and Gray who was fighting desperately to fend off the hordes of dark wizards who pounced on him. Lucy shuddered at the thought of what her companions were facing.

\- Who knows what his girlfriend will do when she'll find out that he is dead! - Chuckled Zeref - And what if I kill that friend of yours with red hair? That one that you admire so much? - The image on the palm of his hand immediately changed the subject, showing Erza with a drawn sword that was trying to ward off her enemies.  
\- It's outrageous to see her use the title that had my beloved Mavis. - Zeref shook his head - But I could also kill that other girl! The one that stays all night up reading and the day in the bookstore ... - And the image changed again to show Lucy her friend Levy, who unaware of everything, was chatting with Juvia sitting at a table in her flat.

\- You're bluffing ... - Lucy could not believe him.

\- Do you really want to find out to what extent I'm true to my words? - Zeref closed his hand with a snap and Levy's image, that his magic had created, vanished in a "puff" of black smoke. - If I were you I would not risk. Come on, get those gold keys and open Stellar Memory for me. -

Lucy did not want to cooperate with Zeref and help him in his crazy plan to destroy the world. She still could not believe nor what he had said about Mavis, neither on Natsu. But she had no choice. The girl nodded and Zeref loosened the hold of his magic to allow her to take her keys. Lucy did not know how to open Stellar Memory but she decided to try. She decided to trust in her teammates and Natsu and wait for their help. The only chance she had was to gain time and make something up along the way.


	33. Cold start

How is going your Monday? I hope it's going better than Gray's who is about to fight the first Spriggan!

 **Cold start**

\- Damn clowns! - Gajeel cursed as he tried to fend off the masked wizards who were attacking them.

\- Iron Dragon's Roar! - The dragon inspired and threw his roar in the midst of battle, an evil tornado, made of sharp metal splinters. They seemed destined to be swept away but the dark wizards raised their hands, recited a formula and a magical barrier stopped immediately Gajeel's spell. - What? - For a moment the dragon gasped, caught off guard, but was forced to step aside quickly to avoid being hit by a burst of energy. Erza helped him warding off some enemies with her sword.

\- Be careful! - The girl warned the group - This time they have something different, their magic seems much stronger than when we fought in the sewers! -

\- It doesn't matter. - Growled Natsu. He had no time to waste fighting masked wizards - I'll open a path! - The Fire Dragon lit his fists on fire and began to recite his formula - Crimson Lotus ... - But Gray stopped him, laying a hand on his chest - Don't waste more energy to fight these idiots! I'll take care of them! Hurry up and get to Lucy! -

\- Didn't you hear what I just said? - Shouted Erza, trying to reason with him, but the Ice Devil Slayer had already made his decision - Hurry! Zeref is a far greater danger! And you! - The boy pointed a finger at Natsu - Take Lucy back safely or I swear you'll have to deal with me! - Even if was Gray threatening him, that was a great proof of confidence. Natsu could not waste it - Rest assured! -

\- Then put yourself next to me! Quick! - Shouted Mest, trying to be heard amidst the bustle of the battle. Invel immediately sensed what was going to happen and raised a hand to hurl one of his terrible spells - I won't let you go so easily! - But Mest was faster and the Spriggan could not stop them. The detective tugged Natsu's arm to pull him closer and activated his spell: a magic circle materialized under the feet of the group and the Fairy Tail wizards disappeared in a blinding flash. Invel's spell struck the square like a black avalanche, sweeping away everything that was in its path, including the troops that he had brought with him, but was unable to hit Gray. The Devil Slayer activated another of his ice shields and Invel's magic slid onto the wall as fresh snow.

\- It's me who will not let you go. - Gray threatened the opponent, looking him straight in the eye - If it's Ice Magic we're talking about, you don't have any hope to beat me. An imitation can't defeat people like me who trained every day for years! -

\- It's clear that you don't understand. - Invel straightened his glasses while Magnolia's temperature felled rapidly until it get below zero. From the dark sky above them began to fall thick, black and icy snow. - The Spriggan are neither imitations nor low-level wizards. The magic that Lord Zeref has given to us is such a powerful magic that no mortal before has ever been able to control it. Unfortunately the time we have available for use it it's limited, but this does not matter, the only important thing is that soon this silly world will finally be destroyed and with it all the arrogant fools like you! Ice God's Spears! -

\- Ice Make Spears! - The two spells met halfway, but Gray was unable to break all his opponent's lances and some raked his arms and legs.

\- Why the hell do you want to destroy this world so badly? - Cried the exasperated guy - Just what the hell did it do to you? -

Natsu could not see the two who were beginning their duel. The flash blinded him. For a moment the air pressure changed dramatically, threatening to crush the dragon as if he had ended up under a press. The rush took away all the oxygen from his lungs, but the effect lasted only for a second, and the light was gone so quickly as it had appeared. When his feet touched the ground again, the dragon lost his balance but fortunately there was still Mest beside him to keep him firmly by the arm.

\- This is the farthermost where can I get you. - Announced the detective. Thanks to his teleportation they had arrived right before the entrance gates of Central Park but the wizards noticed right away that the place they knew so well did not seem the same. For some reason there was nobody in the street, not even a living soul, and Magnolia's green lung seemed more eerie and spectral than ever. - From this point on there is a strange distortion in the air and it's impossible ... - Mest could not even finish what he was saying. An invisible bullet hit him unexpectedly in the back, pierced his left shoulder and came out fomr the other side of the chest, smearing Natsu and sidewalk with blood.

\- MEST! - The Fire Dragon managed to grab the wizard just a moment before he collapsed on the ground. Who did hit him? Where that bullet came from and why he could not detect any enemy around there?

\- ALL DOWN! - Cried a woman's voice and Natsu quickly did as he was told, throwing himself on the ground and covering his companion with his body. He felt something darting above them at the speed of light, a flutter of wings and then the sound of a crash. When the dragon raised his head the first thing he saw was the back of a demonic figure. Although its body resembled that of a woman, it had large black wings made of membrane, just like those of a bat, a long tail covered with thick scales and instead of arms and hands, dreadful paws with claws. Then Natsu noticed a man dressed in black, a little distance from the demon, sitting on the ground. He was wearing white latex gloves, similar to those of a surgeon. He had a long face, cropped hair and a skull tattooed on his forehead. Although he had been hit by a fist, the man was smiling as he wiped the blood dripping from his lip. Was him the enemy who had attacked them from the back? And that demon! Who was that demon that had helped them? Natsu took a while to understand where he had already heard that voice and where he had seen those long silver hair.

\- MIRA! - Shouted Laxus taking away the words out of his mouth - What are you doing here? -

\- Master Makarov contacted us explaining the situation. Reinforcements are coming. - Answered the demon woman, while she continued to keep under fire her prey.

\- All the guilds are ready to take action! - Added another girl as she ran toward them. She had the ears, paws and tail of a tabby cat but this time Natsu understood immediately that she was Lisanna, the younger sister of the Strauss, and that it was the effect of her magic: Animal Soul.

\- Let Mest here with us and go take Lucy. - Lisanna crouched beside Natsu to take care of the wounded mage.  
\- We'll fix us this buffoon. - Reassured them a deep voice, that of Elfman. Thanks to its magic, Beast Soul, he had assumed the appearance of a gigantic creature with horns, covered with red fur. - Go! - Perched on his shoulders there was Yajima, the old cook of the 8th Island, armed with a frying pan - We'll cook him properly! - The entire restaurant staff was ready to fight and none of them had intention of backing down. Just like with Gray, there was no hope to make them reason.

\- Be careful! - Recommended Erza before ordering her group to proceed. Even if he did not like the idea of abandoning a comrade in distress, Natsu entrusted Mest to Lisanna's care and followed the others inside Central Park gates.

\- Erza's right! I want to see you safe and sound tonight Mira! -

\- The same goes for you, Laxus. - Said the Demon to man while he ran away.

\- Run, run as hell. You won't make a long way. There are others Spriggan waiting for you. - The killer in dark suit stood up quietly, wiping his clothes from dust.

\- Are you one of Zeref's allies? - Asked Yajima harshly.

\- My name is Jacob Lessio. - The man presented himself - Engrave this name in your minds because I'm the one who will send you to the afterlife. I'm amazed that you were able to hit me once, but I assure you that it won't happen again. The magic that Lord Zeref has given to me, Stealth, not only serves to make invisible my body and my weapons but it can make many other things ... - The Spriggan clapped his hands and suddenly an army of masked wizards appeared out of Central Park gates. Jacob smiled at Mirajane - Let's see if you can find me again. - And his figure flickered and vanished.

\- Protect Mest! - Ordered the demon while the horde threw at them. Elfman rejected an entire group with a punch, Lisanna and Yajima repelled another, but it was clear that there were too many enemies for them.

\- Damn Zeref and his friends! - Mirajane lifted in the air to avoid the assault and try to find Jacob. If she could eliminate their boss maybe ... But in the midst of so many opponents and with so many different auras she could not to detect its presence! The demon could not even see something darting toward her and wrapping itself around one of her ankles like a chain. She did not see even the hook that pierced her wing, dragging her back to earth with a crash. When the weapon was extracted with a tear, Mirajane shouted in pain. If she really wanted to keep the promise she had made to her companions, then she had to find a way to eliminate her opponent before he could kill her, and the same went for Gray …

\- You don't have any hope to win, your magic is too inferior to mine. - Said Invel as a matter of fact. - God's Snow Beast. - At his command the snow that had fallen in the Financial District gathered and swelled, giving birth to a giant and abominable monster. A creature with a mouth full of sharp fangs, long legs and a tail covered with thorns. It looked like a cross between a gorilla and a crocodile.

\- Ice Devil's Zeroth Destruction Bow! - Gray evoked quickly an ice arch but his arrow hit the monster on the forehead, getting struck in the snow without making damage. - Shit! - The beast's fist overwhelmed him with a devastating fury, throwing Gray against the wall of Sabertooth's skyscraper. The impact was so strong that the Ice Mage felt every bone in his body creaking, as if they had broken into a thousand pieces.

In a sense Invel was right. It did not matter how many spells he used nor how many shots he managed to pull off. The Spriggan' ice always seemed harder than his, his spells coldest and his energy reserves largest.  
\- Say goodbye to this cruel world. - Announced Invel, pointing to his creature to attack. But Gray could not afford to lose that way.

\- I won't give up! - He had to win for the sake of Magnolia, for guild but especially for the sake of Juvia and their child.

\- You are right when you say that this world is wrong, but I'll make it a better place without you and without Zeref! Ice-Make Unlimited: One Sided Chaotic Dance! - The Ice Devil Slayer picked up all the energy he had left and launched his spell. Invel had never seen anything like that and was not react. As soon as Gray had finished reciting the formula a shower of ice blades materialized from nowhere, hitting the snow beast and Spriggan who controlled it. Spears, daggers, swords, axes, war hammers and anything else the imagination of an artist could have put together. The monster disintegrated into a thousand fragments. Invel tried to defend himself with one last spell - Snow God's Wall! - But he had no hopes to win. A dagger pierced the defensive wall and stuck him straight in the chest. The Spriggan could not say a word, and slumped, dissolving into dust. Gray also fell to his knees, gasping. - Guys. - He whispered, thinking of his friends - Now it's your turn. -

Mirajane could not hear what Gray was saying on the opposite side of the city, but she felt the invisible blade of Jacob trace a long gash on her left arm. It was almost as if his opponent was playing with her, he could kill her with every hit, but he enjoyed more to see her suffer.

\- Get out of my sight! - The Demon threw away a pair of wizards who were on her way with a snap of the tail. In the midst of that crowd she could not locate her opponent, but there had to be a way ...

\- You can do it Mira! - Encouraged her Yajima, shouting louder than the roar of the battle - You just have to be faster! Show him the Speed Service of our restaurant! -

She had to be faster?

This time when Jacob's harpoon hit her in the side, Mirajane clenched her teeth and grabbed the invisible weapon, yanking.

\- I won't let you win! Soul Extinctor! - The Demon's dark magic hit the battlefield in the point from which came the weapon that had struck her. The Spriggan was unable to dodge and the spell that had hidden him until then finally disabled. Jacob could make himself invisible but he could not disappear entirely. Mirajane jumped, grabbed him by the head and crashed him on the asphalt with all her demonic force. There was only a "crack", like that of a glass jar that breaks, and then the body of the Spriggan dissolved into a dark powder sea. Even the troops that he had evoked vanished and outside the gates of Central Park there was nothing left but a deafening silence.


	34. The warlords

Natsu and his friends are going to face many obstacles to reach Lucy: today there are four enemies ready to stop them!

 **The warlords**

Central Park seemed more empty and ghostly than ever. There was none to strolling among its avenues, nobody lying on the grass and no tourists. The gray sky threw long shadows in the walkways and Invel's black snow fell down relentlessly, enveloping everything in its icy cloak. But Natsu knew that, in that silence, there were six merciless wizards, ready to ambush him. Six crazy wizards, like Zeref, willing to do anything to stop him. When they were going to make their move?

To save Natsu and his group were only his quick reflexes. The dragon felt a suspicious noise and stopped abruptly, ordering his companions to go back. A moment later a row of stone spikes came out of the out of the ground in front of them. They were so sharp, that if they had hit them, they would have reduced them to a sieve.  
\- What the hell is this stuff? - Swore Gajeel while the spikes, grew, expanded and turned into columns, rising to the sky to block their way.

\- Whatever they are ... - Said Gildarts, crunching his knuckles - I'm going to destroy them! - His magic, Crush, allowed him to disintegrate anything, but the wizard could not even touch the barrier. A man jumped out of the trees where he was hiding and pounced on him, hitting the manager so hard that he ended up on the ground. The assailant was tall and robust, even more than Gildarts, with a dark armor and a hooded cloak. But the that most frightening and terrifying thing about him was the ogre mask that he was wearing.

\- So you're one of Zeref followers? - The manager yelled, clutching his arm where he had been injured by the metal gloves that Spriggan wore. But his opponent did not answer him, raised a hand and activated his magic, attracting all the blood that he was able to extract from Gildarts' wound. The wizard cried out in pain and tried to pull away but he would have never be able to defend himself if Erza had not there been there.

\- Be careful: it's Blood Magic! - The Fairy Tail master rushed to the attack, with a drawn sword, but her opponent dodged, stepping back. To block Erza was another woman armed with a sword. She had blonde hair, short and wavy, and cold icy blue eyes. When their blades clashed the shock wave shook the whole park and the noise hit Natsu's ears, deafening him.

\- Don't worry Bradman, I'll take care of this beauty. - The woman said, licking her lips like a hungry predator.

\- Dimaria is always so selfish! - Exclaimed then another voice, that of a man - And if Dimaria takes the Fairy Tail master, then I'll take everything else! -

\- Do as you please, Larcade. -

The wizards did not even have time to figure out where was their opponent. A dark wave swept over the trees and came upon them, bending like an evil tsunami. Fortunately Laxus was ready to react and dispersed the darkness with one of his thunderbolts, finally showing the silhouette of the one who had attacked them: a man with long black hair, pale skin and the look of a madman.

It was obvious that they had to defeat all the Spriggan in order to continue.

\- Dragons! - Shouted Erza, while trying to keep up with her opponent pressing against the sword with an impressive force - Go on without us! Find Lucy! -

Natsu knew Erza well enough to know that he had no chance to reason with her.

\- Thank you. - He said - But be careful. -

\- The old August will not let you go! - Threatened them Larcade. For a moment he had almost forgotten the wizard who had blocked the road with a stone wall. Natsu saw him, between the trees, waiting for them. August had the appearance of an old man with white hair and a long and white beard. He wore a gray coat and clutched a wooden stick, gnarled and twisted, just like a wizard out of a fairy tale.

Natsu inspired, ready to hurl one of his fiery roaring, and August raised his cane to dismiss it with another spell, but the old man could not hit him. He was knocked down and blown away by something moving at the speed of light. It took a moment for Natsu to realize that Jellal had arrived to save them.

\- Go! - The Crime Sorcière master spurred them - Don't worry about us! -

It was easier said than done but the Fire Dragon kept running, followed by Gajeel and Atlas.

\- Heavenly Magic. - Observed August while getting up and shaking off the dust from his clothing. Despite having been hit with a punch in the face, the Spriggan did not even have a scratch.

\- Your magic is a very rare and hard to control. I'm honored to fight someone like you, but know that you have no hope of beating me! - The old wizard tapped the tip of his stick on the ground and the trees of Central Park responded immediately to his command, becoming animated as a group of haunted forest plants. Their roots emerged out of the ground, blocking Jellal by the ankles and the branches reached out, grabbing him by the arms.

\- You marked your demise the exact instant you decided to hit me. - August touched again with the stick on the ground and a magic circle appeared under Jellal's feet. For a moment the runes glowed a deep red and then exploded, strong enough to shake the entire park. A spell like that would have reduced any person to pieces, but when the smoke cleared August discovered that his victim had escaped. Jellal was already behind him, ready to strike. But when the Crime Sorcière master swung his fist his knuckles struck a barrier hard as steel.

\- It's useless kid. - Sighed the old man without even turning to look at him. August tapped his stick and this time an electrical discharge went through Jellal from head to toe, leaving him breathless. But the Spriggan had no intention to stop and raised his magic weapon, producing a dark sphere and then a burst of icy spears. August's attacks throw Jellal literally on the other side of the path, with his back against a tree. But the master of Crime Sorcire had no intention of surrendering: raised his hands and picked up all the energy that he had on the tip of his fingers. At his command seven magical circles appeared, suspended in midair, and began to sparkle with the same brightness of a star. - Grand Chariot! -

August also raised a hand, activating a barrier to protect himself, but Jellal's magic invested him with the same force of a train, charring everything there was in its way. Trees, plants, stones, the same path, everything vaporized instantly and the force of the impact broke the old wizard's barrier, pushing him on the ground. Too bad that a spell like that was not enough to get rid of him.

\- Small wretch! - Growled the Spriggan, more furious than ever, and an icy whirlwind befell on Jellal, followed by a white-hot flame and a shower of metal shards. August stopped only when his opponent no longer had the strength to get up.

\- All the Spriggan, who work at Zeref's service, have a personal reason that pushes them to support his project. - Explained him the old man - Before meeting him they were desperate people, without a single purpose in life and who had decided to vent their anger by destroying this planet. But all this doesn't interest me, I chose to follow Zeref with the sole purpose of knowing the depths of magic and get as high as anyone else. Boy, you don't even imagine what I saw! -

\- Bullshit! - Exclaimed Jellal, using all the air that remained in his lungs. - I was the same when I met Hades! My life sucked, everything sucked! I hadn't a family and even a place to stay! And I wanted to destroy this damn city! I wanted to destroy it from the roots! And this is the only reason why I committed so much to the study of magic. But then I realized that it made no sense to blame others and that if I wanted things to change then I had to roll up my sleeves and do something. And you know what made me change my mind? I met a fairy who taught me to hope. Just as Natsu who met Lucy. I won't let anyone stand in their way! - Jellal pointed two fingers down August and realized only then that the Crime Sorcière master had lured him into a trap, deliberately pushing him as far as possible from his companions. The Spriggan looked up, sensing a giant magical energy above him and saw the dark clouds swirled like whirlpool. August dropped suddenly his stick, hastily raising his hands to activate a new barrier but he could not pronounce the formula in time. A meteor crashed over him, like a divine judgment, disintegrating all his defenses and all that was around him. Even if he had spent many years alongside Zeref, the old wizard had never seen such a thing and had no hope of resisting such a powerful spell. With one hit Jellal's Heavenly Magic broke all his dreams of ambition and cleaned him from all the black magic that he had absorbed, reducing August to dust.

\- I don't know what you've seen in the abyss of magic but if that's the result is better to not look. - The Crime Sorcière master fell back on the ground with a sigh, exhausted. From where he was he could not see what was happening on the battlefield, but he could clearly hear that his comrades were still fighting. He could only hope in their abilities ...

\- Raging Bolt! - Laxus recited the formula and at his command a giant lightning rained down but Larcade dodged it with a jump.

"He's fast!" Thought the Fairy Tail mage while his opponent attacked him with a fist completely wrapped in shadow.

\- Lightning Dragon's Iron Fist! - Even Laxus reacted with a punch, but using all the electricity at his disposal. The two rivals knuckles clashed, making sparks while their magic tried to prevail over one another. Eventually it was Laxus to achieve victory, prompting Larcade on the ground.

\- Lightning Dragon's Jaw! - The Fairy Tail wizard tried to take advantage of it, launching the final blow but could not even touch Larcade. His opponent's body dissolved into a cloud of pure darkness, evading it.

\- Ahaah! You can't get me! - Laxus whirled toward the direction from which came the voice but Larcade was already elsewhere.

\- I'm the fastest of Spriggan! My magic makes me invulnerable! - Laxus turned back but this time he could not move even a step.

\- What the hell is going on ? - Exclaimed the wizard: his feet seemed like glued to the ground. It took a bit of time for Laxus to understand that to cause the strange phenomenon was his own shadow. Why it suddenly appeared like tar unders the soles? And why the hell had it turned against him?

\- Ahaahah! But my Shade Magic is even good to attack! - This time when Laxus looked through the trees he got a glimpse of Larcade laughing - This spell allows me to kill my opponent without even needing to touch him. Black Abyss! - Larcade recited his formula and a very deep and dark magic circle appeared around Laxus. The ground beneath his feet disappeared and the darkness began to drag him down with an irresistible force, just like a black hole. The wizard was forced to cling to the edge with the nails.

\- Damn! - The pressure with which the darkness was drawing him was so strong that he could not even turn his body into electricity and escape its gravitational field. If he wanted to get free the only hope he had was to take down his opponent quickly.

\- Bye bye, my friend! - Larcade burst into a big laugh but could not close his magic circle.

\- Mercury fulminate: Red Lightning! - Not even Laxus needed to touch his opponents to eliminate them. Larcade was the fastest of all the Spriggan, but even he could not move as fast as the spell that Yuri Dreyar had created many years before and had passed down to his heirs. The red lightning bolt struck Larcade and incinerated him within seconds. The magic circle that was trapping Laxus dissolved and the wizard found himself on the ground, on his knees, but still in one piece. Erza, Gildarts and their opponents were no longer visible and he had no idea what was happening, but before reaching them he needed to catch his breath.

\- You're good with a sword but I wonder if you're really able to keep up with me. - Dimaria freed her weapon from that of Erza and attacked. The Fairy Tail master tried to parry the blow but could not do it quickly enough and Dimaria sword hit her side. Erza instinctively stepped aside, she expected to see blood but discovered that actually her opponent had only cut the fabric of the dress without even scratching the skin, with the precision of a surgeon with a scalpel.

\- Do you know you're really pretty when you look so confused? - Dimaria chuckled before returning to the attack. Erza raised the sword, ready to react but her opponent disappeared into thin air before their weapons could clash.

\- Really cute. -

Erza heard Dimaria's voice call her from behind and when she turned she found that the woman had already arrived on the other side of the field. She was laughing but Erza took a bit to understand what was the reason. Dimaria had reduced her clothes literally in tatters, cutting them into thin strips. Even her sword was covered with cracks, and a few seconds later it shattered into a thousand of pieces. Damn! How did she move so fast? With one stroke she could have cut off her head but the Spriggan was enjoying playing with her, like a cat with a mouse.

\- If you decide to kneel and beg for mercy I may spare your life. Until Lord Zeref don't complete his mission, of course ... - Dimaria lifted her sword ready to strike again but something hit her from behind, throwing her on the ground.

\- I'm sorry but you'll be the one to kneel and beg for mercy. - To save Erza was Ultear, using her crystal ball. The sorceress smiled at her - You're really lucky that I was able to find you. Our little friend uses Time Magic, look! - Ultear pointed to the right and Erza knew immediately what she meant: suspended in the air there was a leaf, dropped from one of the trees that they had struck during their duel. But the leaf was completely immobile, trapped in a kind of photo.

\- But I feel sorry for her. - Chuckled Ultear - I'm so much better in this field. -

\- Is that so? - Murmured Dimaria, lifting her face from the dust - I wouldn't be so sure. - The Spriggan stood up, picking up all the power she had and her aura exploded, engulfing all that was around them and threatening to throw away both wizards. When Erza was finally able to open her eyes, cleaning them from the dust, she discovered that her opponent had completely changed appearance, consumed by darkness. Now she could not see anything of Dimaria's body, only a silhouette covered by runes. Her hair had become black and long. The force of her aura made them sway, lifting them up, while her eyes sparkled like two small golden discs between the shade. She looked like a demon.

\- Zeref Lord has given me a power that goes beyond that of any mortal. - Explained Dimaria - I was granted the powers of a god: Chronos! The God of Time! And the two of you will pay the consequences of my anger! - The power emanating from Dimaria was so strong and so obscure to make them shiver. Erza and Ultear did not need explanations to understand that they were in serious trouble.

\- Now it's your turn to bite the dust. -

\- Be careful! - Shouted Erza but Ultear could not stop her opponent.

\- Parallel Worlds! - The wizard's sphere multiplied, producing a large number of copies, and all railed against Dimaria, but neither one of them was able to score. The Spriggan disappeared and reappeared right behind the restorer, hitting her in the back just as she had done at the beginning of their duel.

\- Age Scratch. - A strong burst of pain shot through Ultear, stronger than any pain she had ever felt in her life. The spell left her breathless and the sorceress fell to the ground like a broken doll.  
\- And you ... -

Erza quickly conjured a new sword to defend herself, but Dimaria did not need weapons to hit. The Spriggan lifted a finger and pointed it at her trespassing her leg with a beam of energy. Erza cried out in pain and collapsed to her knees, pressing a hand on the wound.

\- I'll destroy everything personally. There is no need for Lord Zeref to use Stellar Memory. - Muttered Dimaria, evoking even more power around her. Her aura was burning, hissing, destroying everything it touched like a tornado. Had she lost control?

It looked really a hopeless situation, but it was in that moment that Erza noticed that around her opponent there was something wrong. Her aura swirled but the dust it raised did not move at the same speed of the energy, but very, very slowly.

\- Attack now! - Ultear cried, with one hand pressed to the ground. She was using all the power she had left to slow down time. Erza could not have hoped for a better opportunity, indeed, she could not hope for any other occasion. The girl picked up her sword and rushed to the attack, trying to ignore the pain in the leg.

\- You can't beat a god! - Dimaria prepared to hurl a new ray of energy at her, even stronger than before, but ... she missed and Erza's sword stuck in her stomach.

\- You chose the wrong opponent. My sword can kill anything, even a god, as long as it's alive. - For a moment Dimaria stood with wide eyes, as if her magic had paralyzed even her, then vanished all at once, leaving behind only a fine layer of black dust. Erza stumbled and was forced to plant her sword on the ground to maintain balance.

\- My sword can kill a god ... - Repeated Ultear, struggling to catch her breath while laughing - I have to tell this to Jellal ... -

Gildarts glimpsed among the trees a black whirlwind rise up and dissolve but could not tell what it was. His opponent, Bradman, continued to attack, unleashing a shot after another like a silent war machine. There was no way to reason or to communicate with him. What the hell could he do to get rid of an opponent like that? Gildarts' speciality were physical attacks but he could not approach his opponent because of the wound on his arm and from that distance he felt at a disadvantage. If only he could get a shot!

\- Stop it, now! - The manager picked up a handful of magic around a fist and crashed it to the ground, causing a massive explosion. The blow swept Bradman away and for a moment Gildarts had the illusion of having finally achieved victory. He was wrong. When the dust raised by the explosion faded, the manager found out that his opponent was still standing. He had tattered clothes and wounds all over his body but it did not seem to matter at all. The Spriggan smiled, ran a hand over his left arm, drawing as much blood as he could, and the liquid solidified in his fist, turning into a halberd.

\- He's using his own blood as a weapon? It's crazy! - Exclaimed Gildarts horrified but his opponent did not listen, attacking again. The Fairy Tail wizard reacted, crumbling Bradman's weapon with a single blow, but the blood melted and solidified again in a new weapon: a sickle. Gildarts tried to dodge, but the blade wounded him in one hand and then in the leg. It was clear that if he intended to win he could not keep up with that pace: running away was no use.

Gildarts jumped back, gaining a bit of time to collect all the magic that he had around a fist. When Bradman pounced on him, the mage did nothing to avoid the hit and let the scythe sank in a shoulder. The pain did not matter: from that distance Bradman could not escape.

\- Empyrean! - Gildarts attacked, concentrating all the magic he had in a single punch. The Spriggan was hit under the chin and thrown into the air, so high that for a moment it seemed that he had taken flight. Then the dark wizard fell to the ground, digging a real crater. The sickle that had struck Gildarts broke up, smearing the ground and the manager let out a sigh of relief - Damn! These Spriggan were really problematic, but ... - Gildarts bit his tongue as soon as he realized that Bradman was raising. How was it possible? But the fate of the dark wizard was already sealed. A shadow fell over him, falling down from the sky like a hawk on its prey, and a giant paw crushed him, pulverizing him instantly.

\- Goodness! - Exclaimed Gildarts when he realized that Wendy had just saved him, Wendy the Sky Dragon. There was a huge difference between her human and real form. The dragoness was really huge with white and shiny scales, but around the head she had a soft coat of fur and her immense wings were covered with feathers like those of a bird.

\- You know you're really cool? Why don't you try to grow your human form too, Wendy? - Asked the wizard who, even in the midst of a battle, could not stop thinking about women.

"Have your hit head?" Asked the dragoness "There's no time to joke, we still have to fight. More are coming ... "

It was then that Gildarts felt that there was something wrong in the air. A thick, dense noise of footsteps ...


	35. Matter of seconds

Hello everyone! I'm sorry if I made you wait once again! But here's the last update you've been waiting for! Now there's only one chapter left to the end of this story. I feel a bit nostalgic when I think about how many things have changed while I was writing and I publishing this fic ... thanks to all those who have been with me this far!

 **Matter of seconds**

Natsu took a deep breath trying to distinguish from which direction came Lucy's smell. She was close, so close, even though he still could not see her. But in the air there was also the smell of Zeref's dark magic, stronger and more oppressive than ever. The dragon bared his teeth at the thought of the dark wizard next to his beloved Lucy. If he wanted to save he had to find her as quickly as possible! He could not allow another tragedy!  
\- Where are you Luce, let me understand where you are ... - Muttered Natsu sniffing his trail like a hound. He was so focused on the search that he do not even notice a strange movement between the trees.

\- Cavern Dragon's Earth Destruction! -

Central Park shook, trembling as if a gigantic earthquake was tearing down the city. Trees and buildings creaked and then the path on which they were walking exploded, disintegrating into a thousand pieces. The dragons lost their balance and a shower of stones fell upon them, threatening to bury them alive. Natsu would have been hit if it were not for Gajeel. The Iron Dragon grabbed him by the arm, throwing Natsu out of the spell's trajectory. The Prince rolled on the ground, slamming his back against a tree so hard that for a moment he felt on the verge of losing consciousness.

\- What the hell are you thinking ? - Roared the dragon, without realizing that his comrade had saved his life. - Hey ?! - Natsu fell silent as soon as he glimpsed Gajeel's figure of in the dust. The Iron Dragon had absorbed the impact all by himself, using his metal scales, but his clothes were all torn and stained with blood and a red trickle run down his forehead.

\- Show yourself! - Gajeel growled against the mysterious enemy who had attacked them. There was no need to further invitations.

\- Oh oh oh! What a show! I did not think there was anyone able to resist my magic! - Exclaimed a man, dressed in black, coming out of the trees. He had long red hair, light eyes and a scar on the nose that looked almost like the sign of a sword. - Allow me to introduce myself. - Continued the man, posing as an actor on the stage - My name is Serena, God Serena and I'm the most powerful of the twelve Spriggan at Lord Zeref service, the one that will mark the end of you. No one of you will be able to move on! -

\- That magic you used before ... - Muttered Atlas, watching with suspicion the man who blocked the way - Where did you get it? - The spell had hit the dragon by surprise and had thrown him to the ground. He, too, just like Gajeel, was covered with cuts and bruises, but only one attack was not enough to put him to the mat.

\- Ohhh, you noticed! - Exclaimed God Serena - When I said that I was going to be your end I wasn't joking, because I'm a Dragon Slayer! Gale Dragon's Wirlwind! - The wizard laughed and generated a vortex around the palm of his hand, throwing it against his opponents. The wind hit them, roaring louder than a tornado, scratching and cutting like a flurry of blades.

\- Humans magic cannot scratch the scales of a dragon, but that of a Dragon Slayer is designed expressly for this purpose! Oh, how long I've waited to test these powers, and now I have finally three dragons all for me! Purgatory Dragon's Blazing Hell! - The Spriggan this time lit a hand completely on fire and slammed his fist in the direction of his opponents, causing a tremendous explosion. Atlas could not stand still to watch: the Fire Dragon sucked up all God Serena's spell and swallowed it down, even though it had a terrible taste.

\- I've heard in the past of the '' Hybrid Theory ", but this is the first time I meet someone with so many different lacryme implanted in the body. - Admitted the dragon - But you're not a real Dragon Slayer, because no dragon taught you to use that magic, you are a liar like all the other fools who follow Zeref! Hell Dragon's Fist! - Atlas focused part of its magic in the palm of his hand and used it to throw a punch against his opponent, pushing him back - I'm sorry for you, but you have no hope of beating of real dragons, nor our King! -

\- There are no such things as "Real Dragons" or a "Dragon King"! - Exclaimed God Serena, laughing louder and louder - And do you know why? Because all the dragons in front of me will be forced to kneel down and die! I'll show you a something worthy of the most powerful Spriggan! -

But Gajeel had no intention of listening to a fool like that - Out of my way asshole! Iron Dragon's Lance! - The Iron Dragon turned his right arm in a long metal pole, but could not hit his opponent. God Serena waved a hand and ...

\- Sea Dragon King's Encircling Deluge! - A giant water whirlpool appeared at his command, ready to swallow all that was on its way. To avoid a tragedy Atlas was forced to react quickly - Hell Dragon's Roar! -  
Fire and water clashed, destroying each other and filling Central Park's cold air with a thick layer of fog.

\- Be careful! - Shouted Atlas, trying to warn his friends - There's someone else! Do you hear the footsteps? -

Who was hiding among the trees?

A masked wizard emerged from the fog and Natsu was able to see him just in time to deflect his magic wand, but another jumped on him from the right, forcing the dragon to step aside to dodge an ice geyser. Gajeel too repelled the first attack, hitting a masked wizard with a fist in the face, but another grabbed him by the shoulders and a third hit him in the stomach using a dark energy sphere.

\- How many fucking people are here? - Growled the Iron Dragon, trying to wriggle while an army of dark wizards pounced on them. Where they came from? Why they had not realized before their presence?

\- Ohoho! This is a real show! - Chuckled someone in the noise of battle. It was a male voice, but it seemed a bit too high to really belong to a man. Because of the fog and the wizards who continued to jump on them, Natsu, Gajeel and Atlas took a bit to understand where it came from, and to notice a strange character, sitting on the branch of a tree. He had long blonde hair tied in a ponytail and brown eyes, a sharp face, smooth and delicate skin, like that of a model, and thin and groomed eyebrows.

\- Who the hell asked you to intervene Neinhart? - Shouted God Serena, bothered by the idea that someone was stealing his show - These are my prey! -

\- You said you wanted to show our guests a something worthy of the strongest among the Spriggan and I could not disappoint them! - Explained the wizard - I conjured up for them a whole dark army! Here are three thousand soldiers! Thousand for each! Will our beloved dragons be able to defeat them all, or will they be too much for them? -

"Three thousand?!" Thought Natsu, trying to get rid of his opponents that pounced on him like hungry wolves with a blaze. How did Zeref find so many followers?

\- What you are seeing is the History of the Dead. - Explained them Neinhart - Here I've collected for you the souls of all Acnologia's victims in the last century. It would have been a waste to leave them vanish and so I turned them into an army of faithful servants! Try to defeat them if you can! But beware: I can regenerate my soldiers indefinitely! -

\- A real dragon doesn't bow the head or in front of three thousand or over a million soldiers! If you're dying so much to see something incredible I'll show you! - Gajeel growled, picking up all the energy he had. The dark wizards who stood on his way were literally thrown off by the force of his aura.

\- So be it! - Exclaimed Atlas, imitating his companion - We'll open the road Natsu! - A blinding light shone around them and within seconds the two changed their shape, returning the original appearance that they had kept hidden for so many years. The real Atlas did not even look like a dragon. His body, his wings and tail were completely made of fire, to the point that in the flames it was difficult to see his eyes sparkling. Gajeel instead had a sleek and aerodynamic body, completely covered with metal scales, dark and brilliant. His wings seemed to be made of sharp blades, each attached to the other as the feathers of a mechanical bird, and his red eyes sparkled like those of a raging demon. When the Iron Dragon stomped a foot on the ground, his weight shook the park knocking around the dark wizards.

\- It's all useless! I said that no one will pass! - Shouted God Serena collecting his magic between the hands.

\- Storm Dragon's ... - But the Spriggan could not throw his attack.

\- Dark Écriture: Pain! -

\- Line Formation! -

\- Leprechaun! -

A hail of spells engulfed him forcing God Serena to step back. It was only then that that Natsu realized the steps they had heard did not belong only to the obscure army of Zeref. There were reinforcements arriving for them, the wizards of Fairy Tail that Natsu had met at the Garment District and those who he had known during the last month. The wizards of Quatro Cerberus, those of Crime Sorcière and of all the other guilds of Magnolia that Makarov had contacted.

The two groups clashed as tidal waves, using all the magic they had. That was the opportunity they were waiting for!

\- Iron Dragon's ... -

\- Hell Dragon's ... -

Both giants inspired by inflating the lungs to the limit and then ...

\- ROAR! -

A torrent of flames and a swirl of metal chippings hit the masked wizards, dispersing their ranks. Even Natsu was hit by the explosion's recoil, so hard that he had to cover his face with the arms to prevent the dust from blinding him.

\- Run idiot! - Gajeel incited Natsu while jumping with open jaws between the dark wizards - I know what it means when you love a woman! Go and bring Lucy back safely! -

\- We're counting on you! - Shouted Cana, making her way through the crowd to give him another push.

\- GO! Leave it to us! Explosion Cards! -

There was no need to say more - Okay! I'm all fired up! - Natsu threw himself through the crowd and his opponents reacted immediately hurling at him a barrage of spells. But no one could stop him. The dragons and the guilds mages responded with their magic and Natsu managed to pass unscathed. He had to reach Lucy before Zeref could hurt her! He had to stop him at all costs!

"Open for me Stellar Memory's gates!" Too bad that Lucy had no idea how to do it. She began by taking her keys and the twelve of the zodiac. She could not summon all the spirits together, even if she used all the power at her disposal. But then what could she do?

Lucy closed her eyes, clutching the twelve keys to her chest and silently praying the spirits to help her.

"I beg you: tell me what to do. Tell me how to open Stellar Memory! "

Asking was everything that she needed.

Lucy felt the energy of the spirits leave the keys and pinch her fingers. She heard them opening their portals and materializing one by one. When she opened her eyes, she found them all around her, arranged to form a circle in the order in which their constellations appeared in the starry sky.

\- Lucy - sama. - Said Aries, the first in circle. She had soft pink hair, a pair of curved horns and a wool dress. She looked like a timid and fragile girl and yet she was a powerful spirit. - We heard that you needed our help: fear not, we'll open Stellar Memory for you. -

\- Are you crazy ? - Shouted Aquarius - Haven't you realized yet that it's not Lucy who wants to open Stellar Memory? It's that scoundrel! - The mermaid lifted her jar and turned to Zeref, ready to strike - We must eliminate him! -

\- No Aquarius! - Shouted Lucy, trying to stop her - Please don't do it! - And the spirit halted abruptly, clutching her jar with trembling hands for the anger. Zeref however did not move a millimeter, staying to watch the scene with a smirk.

\- I beg you. - Continued Lucy, praying her spirits to listen - Trust me. - But it was evident that she had not a plan and that she did not know what to do.

\- Are you sure? - Asked Loke on the opposite side of the circle - If we consume all our energy to open Stellar Memory you won't be able to summon us for days. We won't be able to help you in anyway. Is this what you really what? - But the spirit was interrupted abruptly. A ray of dark energy pierced his side, forcing him to his knees.

\- LOKE! - Cried Lucy in horror, running near her friend and manager.

\- I don't have the power to destroy an entire constellation. - Said Zeref, holding up a finger and pointing it at the lion - But as long as your spirits have a physical form I can torment them in a thousand ways. Is this what really you want? Don't forget that I can force you to open Stellar Memory without them just as Mavis. It will cost you just a few years of life ... -

Lucy gritted her teeth in anger. Unfortunately she was at the mercy of the dark wizard and if she did not want to see her friends suffer, she had no choice but to listen to him.

\- Please, Loke, Aquarius! I beg you all! - Prayed the girl - Open Stellar Memory and leave it to me! -

\- As you wish. - Aries nodded and her aura flared as a bright flashlight followed by that of all the others spirits. Taurus, Gemini, Cancer, Loke, Virgo, Libra, Scorpio, Sagittarius, Capricorn, Aquarius and Pisces.

Their energy shook Central Park like a tornado, rippling the surface of the lake and tearing the leaves from the trees. Then it darted up and down again, hitting the South Gate House. The building stones reacted instantly, moving and changing position as many crazy little bricks to form a giant stone portal with imposing dark wooden doors. Lucy heard the sound of a bell, just like when she evoked one of her spirits and the portal slowly began to open up.

\- Princess! - Virgo called her. The spirit's energies were at the limit and her image was starting to blur.

\- There is one last thing that you need to know: Stellar Memory is incredibly powerful, it can rewrite the past and even change the future, but if it's damaged it can't regenerate itself. Please be careful! -

It was in that moment that Lucy felt a terrible roar and the sound of a tremendous crash. When she turned to look in the direction it came from, her heart skipped a beat. In the middle of Central Park there were the figures of two gigantic dragons. But Lucy did not even have time to realize that they were Atlas and Gajeel.  
\- Hurry up! - Zeref grabbed her by the wrist, dragging her with him. Besides the portal she could not see anything, there was no trace of either the lake or the skyscrapers, just pitch black.

\- LUCYYY ! - That was the voice she wanted to hear ever since the beginning of the story.

\- NATSU ! - Shouted the girl, trying to guide him towards her, but Zeref pulled harder using his magic to close the portal behind them.

\- Stop! - Natsu came out on the trail, running at breakneck speed but the dark wizard shook his head - No way! -

It remained only one small opening and Natsu would have not make it if there had not been Loke nearby. The lion spirit grabbed him by the arm and, despite the wound on his side, he used all the energy he had left to throw him inside. It was a matter of seconds. Natsu was able to pass just a moment before the doors Stellar Memory closed with a thud.

Loke took one last breath before disappearing - You can do it Lucy, improvising is your specialty. -


	36. What doesn't kill you

Good evening everyone! Here's, finally, the last chapter of this story, we arrived at the duel that everyone has been waiting for: Natsu against Zeref! I hope to keep glued on the page to the end!

I'm glad you followed me so far, when I decided to publish this story I was hoping to be able to draw as many people as possible and I can't wait to read the final reviews! But there's one thing I regret: during the last months, filled of commitments, I almost stopped writing. I have so many stories in mind that I want to complete, I hope to find this summer a bit of time to devote to my projects, so we'll see each other again on this wonderful website. A kiss and a hug to everyone! Thanks for everything :-*

 **What doesn't kill you**

Lucy had wondered many times what Stellar Memory looked like. A temple like Stonehenge? A ball of light? A great magic circle? Lucy had imagined many forms but she had never thought of anything like that. Stellar Memory resembled an enormous prism, made of colored crystal pinnacles. White, transparent, gold and blue, the crystals darted up and they were so big and imposing as to form a sort of enchanted castle. The parallel dimension that housed it had the appearance of a dark sheet, without walls and without limits. The bottom was dark as the ocean depths, but when Lucy looked up discovered that hanging on them were all the stars of the sky. Other trillion Stellar Memories that the crystals reflected like a kaleidoscope, creating wonderful light effects.

It was a breathtaking sight. So beautiful to leave her speechless. Lucy would have been staring for hours at it, gaping, but she had more important issues to deal with. Such as the dark wizard who held her by the wrist, squeezing so hard to threaten to break the bone.

\- At the beginning when Makarov told me that you were alive I didn't believe him. - Murmured Natsu, looking his brother into the eyes.

\- You're right. - Zeref smiled - The last time we met there was nothing left of me, only few drops of blood. Yet my body has regenerated to perfection. Never underestimate Ankhseram's curse! But this time we will solve the issue: I have finally Stellar Memory! And I will use it to put an end to this senseless world. -

\- I won't allow you! - Roared the dragon - Leave Lucy immediately if you don't want ... -

\- Leave Lucy? - Zeref yanked the girl by the arm, pulling her closer - Do you really think I'm so crazy? She stays with me until the end. But if you really want, try to save her. -

Natsu gritted his teeth but his brother did not give him any weight, giggling - Look, I'm doing you a gift! How does it feel Natsu? You have the opportunity to rewrite the past and save the woman you love or lose her again. You must know that I loved Mavis more than anything else in the world. She was the only one who was able to look past my curse and find something good in me. But I warned her that it was dangerous to stand by me and in the end, I was the one that caused her death. Or it was you? I think it was you because she closed the doors of Stellar Memory and sacrificed her last energies to save your life. -

\- I loved Mavis too. - Admitted Natsu - And not a day goes by where I don't regret not having saved her from you. But this time it will be different: I will stop you. Lucy get ready and whatever happens don't interfere! - Shouted the dragon before rushing to the attack.

\- Show me what you can do, brother! - With his free hand Zeref picked up a ball of dark energy and hurled it at Natsu. Rather than dodge the dragon activated his fiery aura and absorbed the spell, causing a real explosion.

\- NATSU! - Cried Lucy, terrified, but no one answered.

For a moment everything was shrouded by smoke then ...

\- Fire Dragon's ... - With a hand Natsu grabbed Zeref and with the other Lucy to tear her away from his grip. The girl did not even have time to ask him what he was doing: the dragon pushed her away, so hard to throw her on the ground. - Wing Attack! - Natsu struck the dark wizard with all the strength of his flames.

\- Fire Dragon's Claw! Iron Fist! -

When Lucy looked up she realized that Natsu had pushed Zeref away from her and Stellar Memory. His aura burned stronger than any flame she had ever seen, so much that the bandages that covered him had burned and fallen on the ground. But Lucy immediately noticed that something was wrong with her beloved dragon. His flames were getting darker and darker every spell that he used, as if his magic was becoming that of a completely different creature. Scales appeared on his body and face and his hands turned into paws with claws.  
\- Exploding Flame Blade of Darkness! - The spell evoked by Natsu Zeref invested as a hellfire river. The explosion was so strong that the whole dimension that hosted them trembled, as if it had been shaken to its foundations. The shock wave hit even Lucy, making her shiver. That power was cold and dark and it did not look like the hot summer magic she had learned to love.

\- Darkness Firing Hammer! Darkness Phoenix Blade! -

Eventually Natsu stopped breathless. All that magic would be more than enough to destroy a country but not Zeref.

\- This was what I had in mind when I created you E.N.D.! - A maniacal laugh shook Stellar Memory as the smoke of the explosions faded away slowly. - But your power isn't enough to beat me ... And it never will! - Despite all the blows he had suffered, the dark wizard was still standing, completely unharmed and only his clothes seemed a bit torn. Looking at him with more attention, Lucy saw that he had a scratch on his cheek, but the cut closed before a drop of blood could get out.

\- It's ... impossible ... - Muttered Natsu incredulously.

\- Many things have changed in the last hundred years, little brother. - Explained Zeref - My power has increased much more and yours instead ... Look at you! Acnologia has done a good job, for a moment I thought he was going to kill you before I could do it myself. Death Orb! -

Lucy felt a stab piercing her heart when the spell hit Natsu. The dragon was hurled to the ground, rolling for several meters and the dark energy of E.N.D. went out, completely exhausted.

\- You don't understand how much you were important to me! - Cried Zeref - I spent ages looking for a way to resurrect you! I defied all the laws of life and death, just for you! If you don't have enough power to kill me at least get out of my sight and leave it to me! -

\- That's your specialty: laying the blame on others! - Shouted Natsu, struggling to get up. - You've never been able to take responsibility for your choices! I didn't ask you to bring me back to life! I didn't ask anything! And if you're in this state it's only because of you and your madness! -

\- The most thankless brother of the universe ... -

\- And do not call me BROTHER! - Growled Natsu - Haven't you realized yet that it's impossible to resurrect someone? I don't remember anything when we were kids. I don't remember our family. I'm not your brother and not even E.N.D.! I'm Natsu Dragneel, Igneel's son! I'm Natsu of Fairy Tail, and I'm going to stop you now, whatever the cost! -

\- Nonsense. Shut up and disappear: Death Ray! -

\- Fire Dragon's Roar! - But Natsu's spell disintegrated Zeref's magic before he could finish the job. The dragon was covered with cuts and bruises and his energy reserves were at the limit, the dark wizard instead did not look tired at all. The result of the duel was already evident but they could not give up so easily. They had to stop Zeref at all costs because on their victory depended on the fate of Earthland and its inhabitants!

Lucy gritted her teeth while she tried to find an answer as quickly as possible. But what hope had she to avoid that tragedy? What if she closed Stellar Memory's doors just as Mavis? After all, sacrificing her life for the good of the planet seemed a good way to die ...

And Natsu? What right had she to abandon him in that way? The dragon's heart would not stand the thought of losing again the only person he loved. Even if she could decide to sacrifice her life, Lucy could not decide for that of others.

But then? What alternative was there? How it was possible that with all the power of Stellar Memory, one step away from her, there was nothing she could do?

"Don't settle for the crumbs. You're the one who commands, not the stars." It was then that Lucy remembered the words that Natsu had told her the night they were training on the terrace. The night when, for the first time, she had broke the limit and reached her Second Origin.

Lucy turned to look at the glittering crystal castle like a blinded moth near a fire. Stellar Memory glowed and pulsated like a big heart. After all Earthland, the planet on which she was born and raised, was also a star, one of the many, countless stars, which shine in the universe. If she could take a part of its power and give it to the right person ...

Oh, that's what she could do!

Lucy closed her eyes and pressed her hands to her chest, trying to isolate from the noise of battle and tune into the rhythm with which Stellar Memory was beating.

BUM.  
The girl's eyes widened in surprise and she was forced to close them again to start over.

BUM. BUM. BUM.

Stellar Memory really beat like a heart, pulsing strongly yet gently. The energy that it housed was much, much more than what Lucy had ever seen and could hope to control. But the girl decided to carry on, at the cost of disintegrating all the limits of her spirit, she had to obtain that power!

\- Listen to your Guardian. -

A magic circle activated immediately under Lucy' feet, attracting to her all Stellar Memory's energy. The celestial wizard felt the power of Earthland get under her skin like a river, so strong that it nearly swept her away, leaving her breathless. But Lucy struggled to resist and take command of that energy, molding it as she wanted. She could do it. She was the one who commanded!

But Zeref guessed her intentions immediately - What are you doing? - Shouted the wizard - This power belongs only to me! - And he tried to stop her flinging a dark energy sphere. To protect Lucy, Natsu threw himself in its path, absorbing the blow. He expected a burst of searing pain but nothing happened. The dragon took a while to understand that the energy, that Lucy had collected, had protected him like a shield.

\- Take this magic and use it to defeat that madman! - Cried Lucy - Do you know that the stars are made of fire? - The girl outstretched her arms forward and the energy that she had collected invested Natsu, slipping inside his body without even asking permission. The dragon gasped while the strength of Stellar Memory entered in circle, mixing with the blood and the oxygen running through his veins.

\- Trust me! - Lucy's aura shone like a star, white and blinding. The energy she was using made her hair and the edge of the skirt wave with the same force of a tornado. But Lucy was not at the mercy of that vortex: it was Stellar Memory that spun around her. - And if you don't know what to do, use my magic as a guide! I'll tell you! -

Natsu did not even have time to ask her what the hell was going on.

\- You can try every trick that you want, but you don't have any hope to win! Don't forget that the real devil it's me! - Shouted Zeref, more furious than ever. He was so close to achieving his goal! So close to the end of his sufferings, he could not give up!

\- Death Pillar! -

The dragon felt the magic stir inside him and his body reacted almost by itself - Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame! - The two spells collided, causing a terrible explosion and the backlash hit Zeref, throwing him back.

\- Take him down! -

Natsu did not need other words - Fire Dragon's Iron Fist! - Zeref tried to block the spell but his brother's fist hit him in the stomach, pushing him further away, doubled over in pain. How long has it been since the last time he had felt pain?

\- Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist! -

\- Keep it up! -

Each passing moment the power that Lucy sent him multiplied dramatically. Natsu could hear it bubbling inside him like a volcano, like an uncontainable force and ready to explode.

\- Stellar Memory is only my ... my ... - Murmured Zeref as he tried to stand up after the last volley of punches that he had suffered - And I will destroy it with this ridiculous planet! -

\- I'm sorry for you! - Replied Lucy - But I'm the Guardian of this place, and I decide who can use his powers and who not! And you're not on the list! Earthland will be saved and it will live on! People like you, who don't understand the true value of Stellar Memory, don't even have the right to get close to it! Natsu get ready! -

\- I'm ready Luce! - The dragon breathed deeply, collecting in the lungs all the magic that the girl had given to him. All the magic of Lucy and all the magic of Earthland.

Even Zeref picked up all the dark magic he could muster - Don't forget that just as I created you, so I can destroy you E.N.D.! Destroy all those who get in my way! Death Predation! -

\- Fire Dragon King's Roar! -

But Zeref had no chance to resist a spell like that. Because that was not just the spell of a man, ready to do anything to save the woman he loved. That was not the roar of the Dragon King. That was the same fire that burned deep inside Earthland and inside Stellar Memory.

The spell hit Zeref like an unstoppable tsunami, hotter and more blinding then a star when it explodes. The flames left him breathless and attacked his body, burning it just like the curse that had accompanied him until that day. "Finally!" Thought Zeref, smiling despite the pain "We will meet again Mavis!"

The explosion caused by Natsu's roar shook the whole Stellar Memory dimension, reaching up to Magnolia. The dragons, wizards and Spriggan who were fighting, stopped suddenly overwhelmed by the earthquake.

\- What is happening? - Growled Gajeel.

\- What a disgrace. It's all over. - Answered Neinhart. The Iron Dragon turned to look at him, snarling. He could not accept the idea that Natsu had been beaten and that Earthland was lost forever. But it was not what the Spriggan was referring to - Lord Zeref died. We have failed our mission. - The dark wizard was unable to say anything else and his body began to disintegrate, turning into a fine black powder layer. The army that he was commanding collapsed all of a sudden as if it was an army of sand statues.

\- And here we go out of the scene without even having shown our true powers. - God Serena shook his head - Ah! This world has never been able to understand my greatness! - And then he vanished, following the same tragic fate of all Spriggan and their leader.

\- The bastard has done it ... - Muttered Gajeel in disbelief - The bastard has done it! -

\- I knew we could trust Natsu! - Atlas fanned its flames, glowing like a giant torch - Long live to the King! -

The dragons and wizards of Magnolia launched a cry of exultation, shaking the town.

\- And so we won ... - Whispered even Mest, keeping a hand pressed on his wound. The wizards of Blue Pegasus who had reached him, were doing their best to close the gash but he still needed time to recover.

\- All well that ends well. - Mirajane chuckled, sitting down next to him - But this time erasing the memory of the city won't be so simple. I hope Erza and master Makarov have a second emergency plan ... - The maid could not see them but at that time both were shaking their head muttering - We are ruined! -

Inside Stellar Memory even Natsu let out a sigh of relief, looking at the point where Zeref had disappeared, consumed by the fire - I wish you to finally find the peace you were looking for. -

But by now the dragon had consumed all his energy, and he could not even stand up. Natsu's legs gave way but fortunately there was Lucy ready to grab him, helping him to sit down slowly.

\- How do you feel? - Lucy looked exhausted, her blond hair was disheveled and her clothes looked burnt and consumed by Stellar Memory's energy.

\- I'm great. - Reassured her Natsu, trying to smile - Although I never imagined to become one of the spirit of the stars. The constellation of the Dragon, I believe that there is one for real. Don't put my key on the belt, make a necklace, I want to be hung in your neckline! -

Lucy laughed, holding him strong and pressing her face against his chest. Natsu put his arms around her waist to draw her closer and rested his chin on her head, closing his eyes with exhaustion. He had not noticed during the battle but now, in the silence, he felt Stellar Memory pulsing sound, like a sweet and rhythmic music. Although it had risked the total annihilation, Earthland was still alive and continued to breathe with its usual calm.

\- I' sorry. - Whispered the dragon - I'm sorry for having lied. You were right: I said a lot of bullshit, but I did it because I didn't want to scare you, and because I wanted to protect you. I was a complete idiot, I couldn't do any of these things. But I can guarantee you that ... -

\- Shhh ... - Lucy shushed him pressing a finger on his lips - No need to apologize. You don't have to explain anything. I don't care about Zeref and your past, to me you are only Natsu, Natsu of Fairy Tail, the blockhead that I love and that taught me how to use magic. Without your advice I would have never been able to control Stellar Memory, and we would have lost. Thank you. - Lucy moved her hand away just enough to kiss her dragon.

\- Are you kidding? If we won it's only because of you Luce! Do you realize what you just did? You were amazing! -

\- Let's just say that we are a good team. -

\- Do this means that I have gained a place to live for free in Magnolia? -

\- I said we're a team, I haven't absolutely named the word "free". - Retorted Lucy - In a team everyone does their part and you have to start right away to study for the fireman's selections! -

\- Oh, Luce! Isn't it enough all the work I've done so far? -

\- Do I need to remind you who's in charge here? - Replied the girl - I'm Stellar Memor's Guardian, Stellar Memory and Magnolia are the same thing and then you have to obey me out of here! Or you won't get into my neckline. -

\- All right, Princess! - Natsu chuckled, mimicking Virgo. He would do anything for Lucy, because she was the only woman he loved, and the one who had changed his life forever. It was true, he had lost Mavis, but he had found something far more important: a reason to continue on living.


	37. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

After Zeref's defeat followed some incredibly chaotic days. The masters of Magnolia's guilds met to investigate and track down all those who had collaborated with Hades, to erase the memory of the people who had witnessed the war and to repair the damage. It was almost an impossible task, but luckily there was a large number of wizards willing to cooperate and Stellar Memory's power to use. And so on the newspapers and television began to circulate the news that a tornado had hit Magnolia, causing extensive damage, especially in Central Park area.

Immediately after the end of the investigation Grimoire Heart was dissolved and its territories were divided between the guilds nearest which had collaborated more to defeat Zeref: Lamia Scale and Crime Sorcière. That was just opportunity that Jellal and his men were waiting to be recognized by the community. The wizards of Grimoire Heart, that had not cooperated with the dark plans of their former master, however, were forced to change their affiliation and split between the eleven remaining associations.

But Lamia Scale, Crime Sorcière and Grimoire Heart were not the only guilds to undergo changes after the end of the war. At Fairy Tail there was a long discussion that lasted for several days: everyone wanted Makorov to get back in charge as master. At first, the man refused, he felt too old to keep up with all the responsibility, but in the end, driven by the insistence of his wizards, he was forced to accept and take control of the guild that he loved so much and so much made him despair.

Magnolia slowly returned to normal, chaotic and noisy as ever. Stellar Memory's doors were sealed again and life began to flow as if nothing had happened. But Lucy, Natsu and their companions knew very well what was the truth and would not have forgotten it easily.

The Fire Dragon moved permanently to the house of his beloved celestial wizard, sent the application to participate in the selection of firefighters and immediately began to study but staying on the books was just not for him. He could not remember the test answers and even Happy seemed to know more of him. Lucy could not help Natsu and every time they studied together she got the urge to bang her head against a wall ...

\- Okay Natsu, this is really simple, try to concentrate! If some wires are on fire what is best to do to turn them off? A - throw water. B - Use a fire extinguisher. C - ... -

\- Eating the fire! -

\- Of course not! You cannot eat it! It isn't even among the answers! -

\- But they should put it in the test. Eating the fire is the easiest thing. -

\- No they can't! This is not a test for dragons! -

\- Then why am I doing it? -

\- Aye, aye. Lucy you'd better leave him alone! Even using Stellar Memory you won't be able to shove that book in his head! -

Fortunately Natsu managed to pass the quiz, although with the minimum of the grades, and to recover in the physical test. Strength and agility were the Fire Dragon specialties. Natsu was promoted, hired and began working for one of Magnolia's barracks. When Lucy saw him in uniform for the first time, burst into tears for the emotion. Even if there were days when he drew her crazy, the girl could not live anymore without her dragon. She did not mind the mess, the dirty house and the empty fridge, because his love filled her heart. She would not have gone back for anything in the world and it was the same for Natsu.

After the end of the war and Makarov's return even the lives of the other Fairy Tail wizards underwent some changes. Erza remained at rest for a few weeks, with a bandaged leg, but then resumed her kendo activity. Without the stress of the master role she had more time to devote to her students and soon began work on the preparation of a team for the national championships. Gray instead rolled up his sleeves and began to work in one of the construction sites of Lucy's company. For the Ice Devil Slayer the two months after the war were even worse than the clash with Zeref, forced to deal simultaneously with Juvia mood swings and the palling of their marriage. The time flew by so quickly that when at the end came the big day, he could not even believe it ...

\- Why have I to put on this diabolical thing? -

\- It's called tie, Gray, and I'm sorry but you have to keep it until the end of the party. - Said Loke helping him to tighten the knot. The spirit of the Lion and the Ice Devil Slayer were waiting on the steps of the church for the arrival of the bride and with them were also Lucy, Natsu and Erza. Even if the air was cold, the sun was shone on the Riverside Church, its spires and the bell tower, the tallest in of the town. It seemed almost a spring beginning and Gray felt about to melt, trapped inside his white shirt and the blue jacket. Maybe it was the temperature, maybe it was the excitement but all his coolness seemed to have suddenly disappeared.

\- I cannot stand this stuff! I look like a penguin! - Muttered the boy, puffing and putting his hands in his pockets like a spoiled child.

\- You couldn't come in jeans and shirt. - Replied Lucy - It's your wedding! -

\- No that's not my wedding! - Broke him - You decided all by yourselves! You and Loke you decided what I had to wear, Erza chose the church, Ultear the flowers and Lyon where to party! If it was up to me I would have gone to the authority, I would have said yes, and after five minutes I would have gone home! -

\- After all the idiot has a point. - Muttered Natsu, who just like Gray, could not stand either elegant outfits or ties. He, too, for the occasion had been forced to wear a dark suit and could not wait to be able to take it off. But Lucy silenced him with a glare - It's for this reason that we didn't let you decide, Gray. You like simple things but Juvia likes those cute and elegant. Today everything has to be perfect, for her this day will be like a dream, like a fairy tale! I know it's difficult but at least do it for her, do it for her smile! - Lucy's reasoning was impeccable and Gray was forced to surrender with a sigh. After all seeing Juvia happy was the only thing that really mattered for him.

\- You're right. This is the only chance I have to make her forgive me for what I did in the last months. - Admitted Gray - Juvia is a special girl, she's the only one capable to stay with someone like me. Sometimes I think about it. You walk through life without knowing what you are looking for. You don't know what you're missing, you feel a kind of emptiness in the chest, a hole in the stomach and try to fill it. You try to do everything you can: working, training with magic, pointing to higher goals and then you realize that the only thing you needed was holding a girl in your arms ... - Gray could not even finish the phrase: Erza grabbed him, embracing him so tight to cut off his breath. - I'm so proud of you! - Exclaimed the girl, bursting into tears - You've grown so much! You're finally become a real man! -

\- Ouch! - Cried Gray trying to break free - What's wrong with you now ? -

\- Today begins a new life for you, behave yourself with Juvia or I'll break every bone you have in the body! Oh, Gray I'm so happy for you, I feel like an older sister who finally brings her little brother to the altar! You're going to go to hell for having consummated the marriage prior to the blessing! May God forgive you! Promise me that you'll educate your child according to the values of Fairy Tail and ... Ouah! I can no longer contain the emotion! -

\- What the hell's the matter? - Muttered Natsu - She can stay calm even in a death duel and then, when it comes to sentimental things, she completely loses control? -

\- Exactly. - Lucy sighed as she tried to pull her friend off Gray and offered her a packet of tissues - Come on! Don't to wrinkle his dress, save the tears for later! We have not even started! Wait when you are drunk at the end of the party to go crazy ... -

\- But I ... But I'm so happy for them! - Erza gratefully accepted the handkerchief and stuffed her face inside, blowing stronger than a train. Gray took the opportunity to take a step back and get away from his crazy friend. It was then that the group heard the sound of a car horn and a shiny white Jaguar approached the curb. At the wheel of her new gem there was Cana. Not only she had been able to drive up to the cathedral without accidents but miraculously she still seemed sober, even though it was already eleven in the morning. With her there were also Gajeel and the bride.

When the Iron Dragon opened the door to help Juvia get down for a moment of Gray's heart stopped. His brain stopped, his lungs stopped, the time stopped, everything remained frozen for a long instant.

\- She's beautiful ... - Whispered the boy gulping hard.

Juvia wore the classic white dress with a bodice and a long mermaid skirt, but the complete lines, chosen for her, were specifically softer to not highlight her abdomen, that after five months, was already beginning to swell . The girl had her hair loose and a small transparent veil. On the bodice there were some blue Swarovski and her bouquet matched Gray's dress perfectly. Lucy and Loke gave themselves the elbow, complimenting each other for their choice.

\- Let's go! - Exclaimed the spirit of the Lion, grabbing Gray to drag him inside the church even though the boy could not take his eyes off Juvia - Don't stand there, go wait at the altar! -

\- Let's go too! - Suggested Lucy, taking Natsu's hand. In the end, after lengthy negotiations, the girl had been chosen to be a witness, along with Ultear, Lyon and Gajeel. For the occasion she was wearing a dusty rose dress with a transparent corsage but not too much, decorated with embroidery and rhinestones. The skirt fell down moved just from a small central draping. Even if the dress had long sleeves and a round neckline, Lucy looked incredibly sexy and perfect for the occasion. Cancer had tied her hair leaving only a few strands out. Perfect makeup, light lipstick and diamond earrings did the rest. Natsu would have remained nailed to look at her on the steps all day long, but Lucy was right, they could not remain there.

Inside the cathedral was already full to the brim, there was all Fairy Tail and a bunch of wizards from other guilds. When Lucy had told Natsu that she had worked on the guest list for days, he did not understand it was because they had to find space for everyone. But even if the cathedral was packed it remained splendid, perfect to host a dream wedding. The nave was very high and wonderfully decorated and the sun streamed in through the blue and stained glass windows, illuminating the scene. The flowers placed along the path smelled intensely and at the altar, waiting for the married couple, there was already master Makarov, who for the occasion, had got the license to perform the ceremony. Everything seemed to have been planned to the last detail, leaving no space for improvisation.

\- Let's hope everything goes well. - Natsu whispered as he sat in the pews.

\- Don't worry. - Erza reassured him taking place in the front row, next to Jellal - I told everyone that if they don't behave as they should, I'll punish them personally at the end of the ceremony. And the same goes for you. -

Erza's methods were a bit drastic, but very effective. The entire church ceremony spun smooth as silk, just like Juvia had always dreamed and as the girls had decided to arrange for her. The bride and the groom exchanged a long, romantic kiss on the altar, and the guests have covered with applause and congratulations.

Immediately after the party moved to the Bay Ridge Manor, one of the largest and most elegant rooms that Lamia had in Brooklyn. Lyon, the guy who had studied as a child together with Gray under Ultear's mother, had personally chosen the place and had offered as a gift, along with his guild, lunch and catering. When the bride and groom made their entrance, they remained without words. Not only the room was huge but there was also plenty of space for dancing and everything was perfectly in theme with blue and white.

\- No need to thank me. - Said Lyon, passing an arm around the shoulders of his friend - I wanted to marry Juvia, but I had to give up because her heart belongs to you. The only thing that matters is that you are happy. This is the least I could do. The least I could do for a brother. -

\- We are not brothers! - Muttered Gray moving away from him - Did you notice that we have different last names? You are Vastia and I Fullbuster! - Not only the two had different surnames, but they do not even looked alike: Gray had dark hair and Lyon light blue.

\- We may not be brothers but I'm still your sempai and you have to respect me! - Replied the Lamia Scale's wizard, while the first guests took their seats - And ... Oih! Do not break too many things, please! -

\- Serve the booze! - Shouted Cana completely ignoring him - I chose the supply! -

And so the whole party turned into a hellish pit, with rivers of alcohol that flowed from all sides. When at the end of the lunch the music started to play, with Bacchus at the console, there was no one left sober.

\- Well? Where's my drink? Where did all the alcohol on this table go? - Started to shout at some point Erza. After drinking a couple of bottles the girl had finally lost all her self-control. She had red cheeks, her hair was completely undone and the straps of her dress lowered.

\- Perhaps it would be better if you stop drinking ... - Tried to suggest Jellal but the only answer he got was a punch in the face so hard to send him on the floor - You can't tell me what to do! I'm a free woman! Pour me another glass or pour me another glass! -

\- Ahaah! She said the same thing twice! - Levy laughed so hard that she ended up falling off the chair, hitting the floor. For a moment she remained in perfect silence, immobile like a corpose. The guests who were sitting next to her leaned to see what was happening ...

\- Hahaha! I just broke my head! Ahaah! - Levy began to laugh again making everyone jump.

\- I'm falling down, baby, I'm falling for youuu! - Gajeel hummed, pretending to strum an invisible guitar. But the dragon was so drunk that he was unable to stand: he lost his balance and he fell down on the floor with a thud, exactly like his girlfriend.

\- Beginners! I'll show you how to hold your alcohol! I'll show you something I've seen on youtube! - Shouted Cana. She and Mirajane were putting little glasses full of alcohol in a row, but they had a lighter and it seemed something incredibly dangerous.

\- The nuclear tests outside! - Suggested Ultear that, after all she had drank, saw everything spun - Oh ... - Muttered the girl - I need someone to use Ark of Time on me ... I want to go back to beginning of the party -

There were people who were dancing on the tables, spells fired at random that flew everywhere and a strange creature, which seemed Elfman with the Take Over, practicing juggling using a couple of victims as balls.

\- Even a hundred years ago the parties at Fairy Tail were wild ... - Mumbled Natsu watching the scene. He had eaten so much that he felt exploding and had been forced to open the buttons of his shirt. - But ... but this beats all the records! -

\- And you have not seen anything yet! - Wendy told him - A couple of years ago we did a Christmas party at Lucy's house. I can say you just, that at the end of the evening, I was the only one left with all the clothes still on. -

\- Was it a strip poker game gone bad or Gray virus? - Asked Natsu even if he did not really want to know the answer to that question. But dragoness laughed - Alcohol and an angry Erza. But once we had an Ichiya virus, that was really a frightening experience! -

Even the Exceed they seemed to have lost their heads completely.

\- Natsuuuu! - Shouted Happy, hiding behind the chair of his friend - Save me! Charle wants to marry me and be with me forever and ever! -

\- I thought you liked Charle. - Replied the dragon, turning to look at the trembling Exceed.

\- But I'm just a cat! The next season I might be in love with someone else! -

\- Where have are you hiding ?! Didn't you say you love me ? - Shouted the white Exceed plumbing down in the middle of the table. She was completely drunk and probably had drank more wine than she weighed.

\- Help! - As soon as he saw her Happy shrieked in terror and took off, darting away as fast as possible

\- I found you! Wait! - And Charle gave chase, swaying noticeably.

\- Forgive me Natsu - san, but it's better that I stop her before it happens something catastrophic. - Wendy took her leave with a smile, running after the drunk Exceed - Stop Charle! We have no room for kittens! -

Natsu however did not move, laughing like a madman - What a party! - The dragon bent toward the nearest bottle but he was anticipated by Makarov, who extended an arm like it was rubber.  
\- Ohi! - Protested Natsu.

\- I'm sorry but the elders come first! - The old master jumped on the chair beside him, emptying the bottle in one gulp. He had red cheeks and a tipsy air but for once he seemed serene. With trimmed beard and elegant clothes he seemed another, a completely different person from the one who had knocked for the first time at the door of Natsu's cottage.

\- And you're right! - Admitted the man. - This really is the craziest party I've ever been! But I am happy to be here today, together with my boys. - Makarov smiled as he looked at all the wizards who enjoyed themselves and danced in the middle of the room. - When Zeref came to talk of the Festival, I thought that Fairy Tail was on the verge of destruction. I didn't expect to survive, I didn't believe we could win but look! Not only are everyone is safe but our family is going to grow bigger! Thanks Natsu, really thank you! I owe you one. -

\- No, there's no need to thank me. - The dragon shook his head, watching his crazy friends. Gray had lost all his clothes and the only thing that remained were the pants and the shirt. He had not even the shoes but Juvia did not care, she was laughing like crazy while dancing with him.

\- I don't know if all I did was good or not. - Admitted Natsu - When you're a big fire-breathing dragon it's a bit difficult to move around in the human world without making a mess. But I'm glad for how it turned in the end, at the bottom Fairy Tail is my home. I love this place! -

"Along with a little dirty suitcase, I descended from the sky."

When the song started the guests threw a cry of exultation and they all began to sing along.

"Across the map, it called me here, the place I've longed and dreamed for."

\- Natsu! - Just then Lucy made her way through the crowd, grabbed his hand and began tugging to get him on the dance floor - Come on! This is my favorite song! - For a moment, the dragon did not react and stood motionless, looking at her. He thought that Lucy was really the best thing that could have happened to him. At the end of the party she had no longer a shade of lipstick, her hair was not tied up and she had red cheeks from drinking too much, but she was even more beautiful than before.

\- Do you want to move? Can't you dance? -

\- What? I'm the best dragon dancer who's on the square! Prepare Luce, I'll teach you some moves! Old man we'll finish talking later! -

Makarov let them go waving a hand - Ahaah! I want to be young again! -

"Yea yea yea! The Rock city boy! Yea yea yea! The rock city boy! "

Lucy literally dragged Natsu to the middle of the floor, laughing - And you'd be the best dragon dancer? I want to see what you can do! - Natsu could not refuse the challenge - Look! - He pulled his fist in the air and then took a few steps to the right and left, waving his arms. He moved the shoulders and at one point made a pirouette, trying a split. The people around him instinctively moved to avoid being hit.  
\- So what do you think? -

It did not seem hip pop or a lesson of "Save the Last Dance". Natsu looked ... absolutely ridiculous. Lucy was forced to bite her lip to keep from laughing. - If you want to do a real split I'll show you how! Do you know that as a child I did ballet classes? -

With loud music and all the people who talking, Lucy did not even notice that it was the fateful moment of throwing the bouquet. Juvia turned her back and threw her flowers with all her might, hoping to convey with that shot all the happiness she felt. But Lucy did not even see it. The bouquet hit her full in the face with the same strength of a cannonball. Her last thoughts were something like "Oh! No here we go again! " Then the girl lost her balance and slipped, hitting her head on the floor, without even being able to hear all the wizards that shouted congratulations.

"Yea yea yea! The Rock city boy! Yea yea yea! The rock city boy! "


End file.
